<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can’t Make You Love Me by Screwsnowwhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422048">I Can’t Make You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwsnowwhite/pseuds/Screwsnowwhite'>Screwsnowwhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Childbirth, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual mpreg, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, I couldn’t resist, I had to list the baby thing, M/M, Mpreg, No Beta, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic baby in the womb, Teleportation, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwsnowwhite/pseuds/Screwsnowwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Klaus more than anything but, we will never be anything more because of our family history. His siblings would never accept our relationship and he is worried it would break the fragile bond he's rebuilding with them.So all I can do is enjoy our time together and try not to think about a future that will never be....or so I thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of the characters from the Vampire Diaries or The Originals franchise. This is not beta read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon</p>
<p>I can't believe this is happening again. Every time I try to leave Mystic Falls, there is always one person that holds me back and that person is Klaus Mikaelson. The original hybrid asshole that I'm utterly and completely in love with. In this moment, I'm reminded of why I love him so much. I start thinking about the last time we made love and how much I loved those quite moments when his complete focus was on me. The way his cock is stretching my hole it feels so damn good I can barely breathe .</p>
<p>"Klaus..please, I need to cum", he's just staring deeply into my eyes and whispered, " just hold on a little while longer I'm not ready for this to end". At this point, he switches me to my hands and knees and continues to thrust hard into me over and over again.</p>
<p>" Shit you feel so good Damon, I need to taste you". He pulls out of me quickly and begins to slowly lick around my hole . Then all of a sudden, I feel his tongue enter me, licking deep and hard.</p>
<p>" Please baby, I'm not going to last, I need you back in me", I beg him and finally it seems like he's listening to me. I'm flipped on my back and he thrusts back into me so hard that I almost lose my breath!</p>
<p>"Oh Fuck Klaus " I scream at the top of my lungs, " Look at me Damon”, I refocus my eyes to look at him and all I see is burning lust. " Damon, suck on my tongue, I'm about to cum deep inside you". I started sucking on his tongue and as he continued to beat against my prostate, I felt the tale tell sign that I was about to cum and cum hard.</p>
<p>" Oh shit, Damon..baby, I'm cumming", as soon as I felt his hot cum empty into my channel, it triggered my own orgasm. I ended up cumming on my chest and his. As our breathing slowed down, that's when the regret started set in.</p>
<p>I love Klaus more than anything but, he has always told me we will never be anything more because of our family history. His siblings would never accept our relationship and he is worried it would break the fragile bond he's rebuilding with them.So,all I can do is enjoy our time together and try not to think about a future that will never be.Talk about a fucked up situation but I'm not surprised, fucked up shit always happens to the great Damon Salvatore! Anyway, how did this all begin you may ask. Well, I guess with any story you have to start from the beginning. However, since everyone knows our background, I say let's start at the point where I ended up in the bed with Klaus in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damon P.O.V.</p><p>Sometimes I wish people would leave me alone and mind their own fucking business. For some unknown reason, people continue to assume I'm heartbroken over that bitch Elena. This couldn't be further from the truth . Stefan can have her, good riddance! What's really bothering me is that I'm lonely and for once in my fucked up life, I want someone who loves only me. I'm over that sharing shit and women in general!</p><p>Which brings me to my next issue, there's not a lot of gay options in Mystic Falls or so I thought. On the night that changed my entire life, the one person who I've always tried ignoring, walked right into the Grill and decided to take a seat next to me. I refuse to give the Original Hybrid Klaus any attention and focused on finishing my drink. I should have known he wouldn't stay quiet for long.<br/><br/></p><p>“Hello Damon , why am I not shocked to see you here love?”</p><p>I take  a moment to gather my thoughts before saying, “what in the fuck do you want and speak quickly before I decide to kill you for bothering me.”</p><p>“Come on love, I'm bored and in the mood to piss somebody off! And guess what...you're the winner!”</p><p>I actually decide to give him at least 30 seconds of my attention before I determine whether or not I leave. As I'm staring at him, I'm beginning to notice how beautiful Klaus really is and then I start thinking that maybe I've had too much to drink.</p><p>“Klaus I have an idea, since Mystic Falls is boring you so damn much , why don't you just leave. It's that fucking simple!”</p><p>At this point, Klaus is just staring at me and the longer he does, I start getting a little nervous.</p><p>“Damon, I realize you would love for me to leave this fucked up little town and trust me I would if I could. However, we have some unfinished business and I think we should take care of it tonight.”</p><p>“Okay Klaus I'll bite, what in the fuck are you talking about ?”He slowly begins to smile and what I hear next almost makes me spaz the fuck out.</p><p>“Damon I've wanted to fuck you for the past 100 years and I'm tired of waiting for you to wake the fuck up! So, I'm thinking, since you're drinking yourself into oblivion and I'm obviously bored, let's take care of this issue between us tonight.”</p><p>I'm completely speechless right now but the more I think about, I haven't been with a man since the 70's (don't judge me, everybody was doing it);so fuck it! “Alright Klaus, your place or mine?”I think I shocked the shit out of him before he finally whispers, “let's go to my place.”And that's how I ended up in bed for the first time with Klaus, that will ultimately lead me to heartbreak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It’s Too Good To Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>To say I’m shocked that Damon agreed to come home with me is the understatement of the year . As we enter my home, I shoot Rebekah the glare from hell and dare her to say some stupid shit that is guaranteed to piss Damon off and fuck up my night.</p><p>She slowly moves down the steps and says to me, “ if I see Damon here again, I’m going to slit his fucking throat!”</p><p>“ If it isn’t Rebekah the whore. I can see why you’re  so obsessed with throats , just how many cocks have been down yours?”</p><p>That did it and Rebekah charged him but before she could reach him,I grabbed her by the neck and insisted with a slight squeeze that this conversation is over.</p><p>“ Rebekah, go away before you really piss me off and Damon, let’s go upstairs to my bedroom so I can cum down your throat. Problem solved children.” With one last glare, Rebekah left without another word and Damon was no where to be found . I can only hope he went to my bedroom like a good little vampire.</p><p>I open the door to my bedroom and what greets me is a very naked Damon bent over the side of my bed just waiting to be fucked. I strip out of my clothes in record time as I slowly walk up behind him and start massaging the ass I know I’m about to wreck.</p><p>“ Come on you hybrid asshole, are you going to continue admiring my ass or are you going to fuck it”? I remain quiet and drop down to my knees to get a good look at his beautiful hole. Before Damon is able to say another word , I lick around his hole with just the tip of my tongue and Damon’s reaction is immediate.</p><p>”Oh fuck Klaus, please fuck me with your tongue “, I continue to lick around his hole and then stick it in as deep as possible. Damon is moaning so loud  you would think I was fucking him already. I slide a finger in beside my tongue to slowly open him up and before I know it, I have 3 fingers in him.</p><p>“ Klaus please just fuck me, I promise I’m ready.”</p><p>I standup to finally get to the fucking, I’m so hard it hurts. “ I’m going to go slow Damon because I’m not a small man and I don’t want this to be over before it begins.”</p><p>“ I can handle 10 inches.... fuck you very much!”</p><p>I can’t help but chuckle and quickly remind him that I’m actually 12 inches. All I hear from him is “oh shit” before I push in fast and deep. Oh my God he feels so good and tight. As I pull it out, just leaving the tip in, his asshole looks like it’s trying to pull me back in. I can’t help but run my fingers around his stretched rim just to add another sensation that will drive him crazy.I lean over his back to get a good look at his face and his eyes are rolled to the back of his head .</p><p>That’s a good sign for me that he is getting fucked beyond expectations and maybe he will come back for more. I’m hoping both are the case because I want him more than anything in this world. I wrap a forearm around his shoulders and lift him to the point where he is now sitting on my cock, grinding that sweet ass, “ that’s it baby, ride my thick cock and take what you want”. Instead of a response, he just moans louder and start riding me even harder. I slide another hand on his cock and begin to stroke him at the same time I begin fucking back into him.</p><p>“ Klaus , I don’t think I’m going to last “, “ let go Damon, I want you to cum so hard you squeeze the cum out of me”. That’s exactly what he does and I swear I’ve never cum so hard in my life.</p><p>As I slowly pull out of him, I can see my cum leaking out of his hole and it is the most erotic thing I’ve seen in my whole life. I feel myself leaning down sucking and licking the cum from his hole. I hear Damon whining and moaning like this is turning into something more than sex. I already know it’s changing for me because I will never get enough of him. Unfortunately, my desire to have him will cost me everything and I’m not sure if this thing between us is worth it. After I decide to finally move away from his tempting hole that’s still leaking with my cum, I whisper in his ear,“ Damon, we need to talk”?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fanfic so please comment and let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What Kind of Alternate Universe is This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Damon P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Anytime I hear the words, “ we need to talk”, I actually hear, “ shit is about to get real in the worse way possible.” I can feel Klaus leaving the bed</span> <span class="s2"> but before I get a chance to turn around,Klaus is gently cleaning me. What kind of alternate universe is this? I’ve had enough and finally get off my knees to start getting dressed.<br/></span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Look Klaus, I don’t know what’s going on with you but this was a one time thing. Nothing less, nothing more and I’m really not in the mood for “the talk.” So please, move the fuck out of my way!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">He’s just staring at me like I’m some cute vampire that’s obviously amusing him a bit too much and I am not cute btw. I am the fiercest vampire that has ever lived....except when it comes to my brother . That fucker turned out to be Jack the Ripper but, that’s a story for another day.  My first priority is getting out of Klaus’s room while I’m still thinking straight.</p><p class="p2">“ Love, would you please give me 5 minutes of your time and I will let you go.”</p><p class="p2">“ First of all, if I really wanted to leave, I could fuck your shit up and be in my bed within minutes. However, I will give you 5 minutes of my time since I’m in a good mood...I’m listening.”</p><p class="p2">“ It’s good to know that you want to stay.” I can’t help but roll my eyes at that statement because I basically told him I’m here by choice.</p><p class="p2">“ You have 4 minutes left before I leave .”</p><p class="p2">“ I’ve wanted you for a very long time but something always got in the way.”</p><p class="p2">“ That’s an understatement of the year! You supported my brother during his Jack the Ripper days and you’ve killed a lot of people I cared about wi-“</p><p class="p2"> “Who Katherine?”</p><p class="p2">I swear if he cut me off one more time  I’m going to cut off his fucking head!</p><p class="p2">“ Look Damon, I want to be with you but we both have issues that will make us being together difficult.”</p><p class="p2">“Like the fact that all of your siblings hate me.”</p><p class="p2">“ That’s true but let’s keep whatever we decide to do between us until we figure out what we want. How does that sound love?” I can’t believe I’m even considering this but when I think about his dick, I’ll be stupid to let that go even if I hate it’s owner.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before I prepare to walk out the door, I tell him I will think about it and wonder what in the fuck am I getting myself into.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">By the time I arrive at the manor that my brother and I are currently living in, my thoughts are all over the place. I’m halfway to my room when I hear my brothers door open at the end of the hall.  </span><br/><br/>“ Where have you been Damon?”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Minding my business dear brother and I would really appreciate it if you would fuck off ...right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“ You smell like dog” and “ you dear brother </span> <span class="s2">smell like death!”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> “ Are you done now baby ripper?” I can see my brother getting ready to pitch a fit over the nickname. I actually find it incredibly funny! Everyone always think Stefan is the good brother but looks are deceiving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I did one horrible thing in my past and you won’t let me forget  it. You know what, whatever you have going on, I will not be here to clean up your mess again!” He slams the door before I can get a chance to respond. Oh well, it was probably for the best. I have too much shit going on anyway to worry about him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I need a fucking drink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments or suggestions! 🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Think I Miss You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">2 weeks later...</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I haven’t heard from Klaus since we spent the night together and I really don’t know how I feel about it. I did tell him to let me think about it ...maybe he is giving me my space. While I’m deep in thought, I hear my phone buzz on the nightstand. Who in the hell is this so early in the morning. Speak of the devil, it’s Klaus....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">K- Wyd?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">D- Planning ur funeral..u?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">K- I miss u?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was not expecting the last text and I’m not sure how to respond to it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">K- Love...r u still there?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">D- Yea</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">K- When can I see u?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">D-...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I secretly missed him but it’s so hard to admit it. I’ve always been in love with Klaus but us being together will </span> <span class="s1">never be possible . I didn’t understand how cruel Klaus could be until he saw me with Katherine at the Originals annual ball</span><span class="s1"> about 100 years ago . I chose her over Klaus because it was easier on my family and society. Homosexuality was a quick way to get you killed centuries ago and was considered a sin. However, I had no idea how Klaus felt about me until he killed her and claimed it was because of me. If he couldn’t have me then nobody would . What’s even more fucked up is when I decided to turn her in order to keep her with me forever, she woke up and picked Stefan. I’ve always blamed Klaus for destroying my life but is it possible he saved me instead......</span></p><p class="p1">D- I’m free tonight . Where do u want to meet?</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">K- Come to my house @7p...it will only be us. I sent my siblings to New Orleans to handle some business.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">D- K</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later on that night....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seems like the day flew by but here I am at his door. I just hope this doesn’t end up with us killing each other. I secretly hope we end up fucking each other’s brains out and keep the talking to a minimum.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Are you going to stand on my porch all night or come in?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I didn’t realize I was that deep in thought until I heard his voice and looking at him now, I realize what I’m feeling is not just sexual tension, I’m feeling something more.I’m screwed!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m here, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I want you but maybe we should talk”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m not sure who made the first move but the next thing I know, Klaus is kissing me like his life depended on it. I feel like I could cum just from kissing him. I turn my head to give him access to my neck and whisper “please”, even though I have no idea what I’m asking for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jump!” I hear him say and of course I obey without question. My lust for him overriding all common sense. Now, he’s holding me up against the wall by my thighs and grinding is cock against me with just the right amount of pressure. “Klaus, if we don’t speed this up, I’m going to cum and I prefer you cum inside me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damon, are you wearing cologne?” He asks me this as he’s licking and sucking my neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ No! Just soap.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Did you change your soap recently?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ No! Why are you asking me these questions instead of fucking me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You smell sweeter. Anyway, take your clothes off and lay in the middle of the bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, I’m getting what I want and need. I’m laying back and watch Klaus walk towards me, taking his clothes off one piece at a time. It’s so unfair for anyone to be that damn sexy .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ See something you like love?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Yes... my best friend, your cock!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ How about you and your best friend have a little conversation ?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Yes please. “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Such a good boy,” Klaus says before he crawls up my body until his thighs are on the side of my head. He leans up a little and slowly feeds  his cock in my mouth, inch by inch. Lucky for him, I’m impatient and have no gag reflex. I lean up and take his cock down my throat to the root.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit...love...fuck!; do you really have no gag reflex? It feels so good....swallow around the head of my cock. That’s it, relax your throat...I’m going to fuck it until my cum is shooting down your throat !”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I follow his command and I can’t help the </span> <span class="s1">moan that breaks through. I never thought I could cum from sucking a dick but I feel that familiar tingle start at the base of my spine. I tap his thigh to let him know I’m close.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Get ready love, I’m about to cum! Fuck...here it comes! Swallow every single drop...that’s it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I find my relief at the same time he finds his and I cum so hard, I think I blacked out. When I finally calm down, I feel Klaus gently kissing me awake. I could really use a nap right now but he whispers in my ear, “ we’re not done love.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please keep in mind that this is a mpreg story. Thank you so much for the hits and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Passed out, Black out, Fainting...Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Damon’s scent has changed and the more I smell it, the more I’m drawn to him. I slowly kiss down his chest, licking,</span> <span class="s2">and sucking his nipples while enjoying the soft moans he makes. I move further down, sticking my tongue in his belly button and notice his new scent is even stronger around his stomach;strange. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“ Klaus, please speed this up! I want you inside of me right now!”, he breaks off with a moan because my mouth has found his tight pink rosebud, teasing it with little nips and tongue fucking it to get him ready. “ Okay love, but I want you to ride me.” I can’t help but chuckle at the death glare I receive. He grips my cock and aims it right at his entrance . As he takes me in, inch by inch,I almost cum from the tight , hot, </span> <span class="s2">and wet feeling I’m experiencing all at once. All of the sudden, he creates a rhythm that has my eyes rolling to the back of my head! “ Slow down love or I’m not going to last.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Good, because I’m about to cum. You feel so good!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ That’s good love, because I’m almost there. Put your hands on my chest and hold on.” As soon as  he leans up with his hands on my chest, I start fucking into him at break neck speed and pegging his prostate every time I push into him. “Fuck Damon, I’m cumming.” To make sure he is right there with me, I jerk his cock twice and that did it!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Ahh shit, Klaus!” He broke off with a cry and collapsed on my chest just breathing hard. I take the  moment of weakness he’s currently having and gently wrap my arms around him. He tenses for a moment but ultimately allows it. Once his breathing is back to normal, he sits up and says he needs to take a shower.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Can I join you ?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“No!” Why couldn’t I be attracted to someone a little easier </span> <span class="s2">to deal with . So, while I’m in deep thought, I hear a loud thump come from the bathroom. I rush in just to see Damon on the floor, passed out. What the fuck!? I pick him up and lay him down on the bed. “Damon, wake up. Damon, please wake up!” I shake him a little bit and he slowly opens his eyes. “ Hi sweetheart, what happened?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I think I fainted but I don’t know why. All of the sudden, I started getting dizzy and I woke up back in bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Can you think of any reason why you would faint or black out?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ No Klaus I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Why don’t you ask the Bennet witch to look you over just to make sure it’s nothing serious.” I can see he’s getting ready to fight me on this but, I’m shocked when he agrees.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“ Okay, I will call Bonnie as soon as I get home and hopefully she can find out what’s wrong with me. I have to go </span> <span class="s2">but I will text you later.” As I’m watching him put his clothes on, I’m getting the feeling that whatever is happening to Damon, will bring major changes in our life. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Goodbye love and don’t forget to text me when you get home....please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fine!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once he leaves, I still find myself in deep thought about what’s going on with him. When my door opens again, I think Damon must have left something but that was just wishful thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Brother!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Elijah!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments and kudos! Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I’m What?………He’s What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!! Thank you again for reading my story. Just wanted to mention a few things to keep down confusion . In my fanfic, Hayley and Elijah are a couple. Also, Bonnie and Damon are good friends . This chapter is a little longer than the others! Enjoy!☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Elijah”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So,the craziest thing just happened, I just saw one of the Salvatore boys leaving </span>
  <span class="s2"> your room.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Klaus takes a deep breath before responding, “ what’s your point? Yes you did see Damon leaving my room, I only needed to blow off some steam so mind your business.” At this point , Elijah is just staring at me like if he looked hard enough </span>
  <span class="s2">maybe he could see the true motives involving Damon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus, you know our history with the Salvatores and their devious attempts to get rid of our family at every possible turn. It’s not smart to get involved with them! Nothing good is going to come out of this! Whatever this is!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> I’m trying to keep calm </span>
  <span class="s2">but my patience is running thin,” I understand what you are saying Elijah, but you don’t understand. Hell, I don’t understand it myself, but somehow I’m just drawn to him. I can’t explain it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Well let me explain something to you, soon you will have to sort out your feelings for Damon because you are about to have a lifetime problem together.”<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Now, I’m really confused , “ explain yourself Elijah!” He sits down in a chair by the door,” Klaus, you are a hybrid and I’m just a vampire, which makes me wonder how I picked this up and you didn’t .” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Picked up on what Elijah! Please keep in mind I have better things to do than have a long drawn out conversation with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fine! You can just nod your head to make this go quicker. Does Damon smell different? Sweeter? Are you drawn to his stomach? Do you fell your possessiveness increasing whenever you’re around him? You just nodded yes to everyone of my questions. I remember noticing the same thing when Hayley was pregnant with our daughter. I don’t know how it would be possible in your case but, I can take a wild guess to say it involves you being a hybrid. Then add the original vampire heritage to that and you are probably extremely potent.” That can’t be possible.....Damon pregnant? “ It’s time for me to take my leave dear brother. Just remember there is a slight upside to Damon being pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What’s that brother ?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Rebekah and I won’t kill him until the child is born.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">———————————————————————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Meanwhile at the Salvatore Manor </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as I walk in the door, I was relieved to see no one was home. I grab a drink before heading to my bedroom to try and figure out the reason behind my passing out at Klaus’s house earlier. I mean the dick was good, but not black the fuck out good! If that’s the case , it could be considered  killer dick! Okay, obviously I’m still a little out of it and need to focus on something other than Klaus’s dick. Anyway, I’m going to enjoy my shot of Hennessy and call Bonnie later on. However, it seems as if my body have a different plan. When I finished my drink and stood up, I suddenly had the urge to vomit like I just took a shot of vervain instead of Hennessy. After I finish puking up my guts, I think it’s best to call Bonnie now versus later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Hey Damon, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Nothing is wrong Bon Bon. Can I not call my favorite witch and just have a nice conversation?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Of course you can, but I can tell something is wrong. Talk to me Damon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I think..I think I’m sick. I know that’s not possible because I’m a vampire, but something is wrong with me and I’m not sure what it is. So, can you come over and use your magic to check me out?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Sure! Give me 30 minutes and I will see you soon. Bye!” I guess I should take a shower before she gets here. Although I would never admit this out loud, I’m really sad about washing Klaus’s scent off of me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">———————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p class="p2">30 minutes later</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Hey Bon Bon, thanks for coming.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> “ No problem. That’s what friends are for. Now, lay down on the couch and let’s get started .” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can’t help but smile at how bossy she is. Our relationship has come a long way over the years. I think the changing point came when I risked my life to save her but, that’s a story for another day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><br/>“ Okay Damon get comfortable and don’t panic when you see blue flames moving over your body. It’s just a healing spell to check for anything abnormal. Okay?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes! Got it!” As she begins to chant, I see a blue flame hovering above my body. It’s moving constantly up and down my body. It’s really strange, but all of the sudden, it stops right above my stomach. What the fuck!? Now, it’s turning pink and I’m about to have a full blown panic attack!<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bonnie! What’s going on?! What the fuck does pink mean?” I finally look at her and her eyes are huge like she’s just as shocked as I am. As soon as the pink flame disappears, I sit up quickly and stare at her until she finally snaps out of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Ummm...Damon, this is going to sound a little crazy and I can hardly believe it myself. Anyway, there is no easy way to say this but, you’re pregnant!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden, everything went black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All comments and kudos appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Can We Please Focus!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Bonnie P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay.... I am seriously panicking because Damon is still out of it, Stefan will be home soon, and oh yeah...Damon is pregnant. How did this happen and how will I explain this to Stefan if Damon is still passed out when he walks in. Speak of the devil, “ Hey...Stefan how are you?”<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He vamp speeds to the couch the moment he spots Damon. “ Bonnie, please explain to me why my brother is passed out on the couch?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, I’m trying to decide how much to tell him, “ I’m not 100% sure but </span>
  <span class="s1">before he passed out, he wasn’t feeling well.” Okay, that even sounded like a lie to me and I’m the one who came up with it. However, I can tell shit is about to hit the fan because Stefan is not buying my excuse.... not even a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <strong>Stefan P.O.V.</strong>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ What in the fuck are you talking about? Vampires don’t pass out and we don’t get sick! “ In the middle of my fucking meltdown, Damon starts moaning and whispers, “ I can’t believe I’m pregnant!?”<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, what did he just say, “ Damon, did you just say you’re pregnant?” He takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes,” I don’t know Stefan, something is happening and when I find out what the fuck it is, I will let you know! “</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I look at Bonnie and she just shrugs her shoulders. This is too much but before I can voice my opinion on this seriously fucked up situation, the front door flies open and fuck me sideways ...... it’s Klaus! What in the fuck!? I think I’m losing my mind because my brother has Klaus pinned to the wall and I could have sworn I heard him ask, “ what did you do to me !?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">****</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All I could think about was getting to Damon as quickly as possible to explain how he got pregnant. I honestly knew I was able to produce children, but never thought it was possible with a man. I already know this conversation is not going to be easy but, I can only hope I can convince him to keep it. I speed over to the Salvatore manor and instead of knocking, I actually kick in the door because the closer I got , I could hear Stefan freaking out about Damon not being awake! Before I can even get a word out, Damon has me pinned to the wall . “ What did you do to me?” I should be ashamed at how my cock is getting hard from seeing him so angry .<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Love, if you let me go I can try to explain!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Honestly, I can’t tell if he’s about to kiss me or kill me.... I’m betting on the latter. I’m shocked he lets me go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Damon, please explain to me why that psychopath Klaus is in our house and why in the fuck are you asking him what he did to you!?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Shut up Stefan! This has nothing to do with you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Yes Stefan, listen to your brother and stay out of this! Plus, I’m not the only psycho in the room....am I right baby ripper?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I can’t help but smile when I see Stefan about to have a fit over the nickname. Even Damon lets loose a laugh that Stefan obviously doesn’t appreciate that much .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You know what, fuck you Klaus and fuck you too Damon ! Whatever’s going on, y’all better figure this shit out and Klaus, don’t make me angry....you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hold the fuck up, “ Did you just quote the Hulk?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Bonnie starts laughing and I forgot she was in the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ This shit is stupid and I’m leaving! Damon call me after you talk to Klaus about your issue and Stefan..... I can’t believe you really quoted the Hulk!” She leaves out the front door still laughing .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Stefan storms off towards the front door as well but </span> <span class="s1">pauses next to us just to say, “ Fuck the Hulk, I was here first!” He slams the door and we both double over laughing!</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “ Love, your brother needs to get out more.... that’s all I’m saying.”<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Damon is still smiling for the moment but</span>
  <span class="s1"> all good things must come to an end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ We seriously need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Okay love, let’s talk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We head towards what I’m guessing is his room and as soon as the door closes, I can’t help kissing him until the need to breathe causes us to separate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Klaus, we really need to talk and kissing me is not considered talking.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I try to take a deep breath to calm myself but for some reason, my immediate need for him is not waning. I’m starting to think my uncontrollable attraction towards him might be elevated due to the fact he’s carrying my child. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“ I understand we need to talk but</span> <span class="s1"> can I kiss you one more time, please ?”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I think the “please” shocked him into allowing me to kiss him again because he nods yes and starts kissing me like he needed this just as much as I do . This kiss is hot, wet, passionate, sloppy and I know if this doesn’t end soon, I will end up fucking his brains out....talking be damned! However, I do pull back and whisper in a regrettable tone, “ We need to stop love...before this goes too far.” The kiss slows to barley there touches and I’m starting to think we are really having  a moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, my whole world comes to a screeching halt when Damon whispers,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I can’t keep this baby. “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think I just stopped breathing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Permanent Decisions…………</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will have a slight Shadowhunter crossover involving only Magnus Bane and his warlocks. This is not a Malec story! Just a small reminder this is not beta read. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes you see.🌹</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as I had the words out of my mouth,his hands were around my neck and I was looking at bright yellow eyes. I choked  out, “ Klaus, I can’t breathe!” He moves his face next to mine and asks me to repeat what I just said. The funny thing about his request is, I can’t answer him when he’s choking me to fucking death! I’m starting to see black spots in my vision and I can’t believe this fucker is about to kill me. All of a sudden, he lets go of my neck and the air rushes into my lungs, causing me to have a coughing fit.I look at Klaus and the level of hate I see in his eyes is seriously scaring the shit out of me.<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I need you to be realistic about this and just think about the serious challenges I’m going to face being pregnant!” He’s still staring at me like he’s daring me to say something else fucked up just to give him a reason to choke me again. “ Obviously, I need to list them for you but , let’s get some things straight before you try to put your hands on me again. I’m all in with choking while fucking but, you choking me out of anger will get you fucked up, hybrid be damn! Don’t forget, my best friend is a very powerful witch that brought you to your knees the last time you tried to go after her. So, I would advise you to stop threatening me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Do you really think I didn’t find a way to block your little witch from affecting my mind again? Bonnie may be from a strong line of witches but, the witches I know are stronger. Now, why don’t you give me these so called challenges you’re going to face being pregnant and I’ll decide if I let you live.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time I think I could have something with Klaus he reminds me how much I should hate him. However, I’m kind of trapped right now so I might as well get this conversation overwith as quickly as possible.I take a deep breath and try my best to make him see how much of a shit storm having this baby would cause. “ So, can you please let me tell you my reasons without you interrupting every two minutes?” He nods his head and I take that as my que to continue.<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ First of all, I am a man and being a vampire doesn’t change that fact. Also, we don’t know what a child with ancient vampire DNA mixed with werewolf would even look like or even survive. Last but not least, I can get Stefan to see reason and stop the attacks on your family for the sake of our child. However, you can’t say the same for your family. I’m sure Elijah is already plotting on how to kill me as soon as our child is born. This situation is just too complicated to bring a child into. Am I wrong?”There is nothing else I can say and he’s just staring up at the ceiling like it would help him figure out a way to prove me wrong. “ Klaus, please say something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Get rid of it!” Is all he says before I watch him walk out the door. In a span of five minutes, my emotions go from shock, anger, and then pain. The pain is all I can focus on but I got want I wanted when he agreed to the termination of our baby. I guess I expected him to at least fight a little harder or try to tell me what can be done to ensure I have nothing to worry about. I’m so fucking confused, hungry, and emotionally exhausted. I decide to shoot Bonnie a text and see if she can come over in the morning. Maybe she can help me figure some of this shit out. While I’m waiting for her response, I decide to lay down for a little and try to get a some rest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">**********</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Damon gave me his reasons for wanting to terminate the pregnancy , I couldn’t help realizing  they were all valid but, it still killed me to tell him to get rid of my child. I finally make it home just to walk into a fucked up family reunion. Elijah and Rebekah are standing on one side of the room. My long lost brother Kol is sitting on the sofa next to Hayley. “ Whatever you all are planning, keep me out of it.” I’m heading towards my bedroom when I hear Elijah call out, “ not so fast brother, I told Kol about your situation with Damon and you probably want to hear what he has to say .” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This can’t be good if it made Kol crawl out of whatever hole he’s been hiding in. I turn around and face Kol, “ well come on brother , enlighten me on my already extremely fucked up situation. “ He stands up and walks toward the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Trust me Klaus, I don’t want to be here longer than I have to. When Elijah reached out to me about your situation, it reminded me of a legend that was foretold many centuries ago. I frankly always thought it was bullshit but , when I recently spoke to an ancient covenant of witches in New Orleans, they confirmed it was true. Supposedly, a child born of two supernatural men with a genetic makeup of both vampire and hybrid, will be the most powerful being this world has ever seen. So basically, whoever controls the child controls the world. I know you crave absolute power and will basically do anything to get it including hurting your own family. Long story short, play nice with Damon until the child is born...okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look at Elijah to see if he truly believes this legend and his face confirms it. Rebekah and Hayley are strangely quiet for some reason. Either they were told before I got here or just as shocked as I am.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “ Well, as interesting as this conversation has been, we just have one major problem. There will be no child because Damon and I agreed to terminate the pregnancy as soon as possible. So, I’m tired and goodnight!” I vamp speed towards my bedroom to avoid being stopped again. As soon as I’m alone, I’m sink to the floor mourning a child I will never get the chance to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Meanwhile………</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Rebekah P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“ Well that was totally unexpected and I think I shall take my leave as well. Good night!” I go to my room and begin</span> <span class="s1"> planning on how I can steal the child and disappear. I’ve always wanted to be a mom but being a vampire sometimes prevents that from happening. If my brother and his whore don’t appreciate a rare gift they’ve been given, I will take it for myself. First things first, I need to figure out how to kidnap Damon and hold him somewhere until the child is born. I think I need to contact a certain High Warlock of Brooklyn that owes me a favor.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All comments and kudos appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my wonderful readers! Just a few things before you start this chapter. Please keep in mind that Rebekah’s part is taking place while Damon is asleep . This is the same night when Rebekah started making her plans.... yes she moves quickly ! 😂 Also, keep in mind that the child Damon is carrying is a Magical being. You will see what I mean when you start reading the chapter.☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I woke up the following morning feeling like shit. I can only hope that today will be easier than yesterday. I hear a soft knock on my bedroom door and my best friend walks in without a care in the world. “ Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?” For a moment, all I can do is glare at her.<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Bonnie, I feel like absolute shit and I need you to help me get rid of this baby.” The room is too quite all of a sudden and when I finally look up at Bonnie, her face is filled with anger and regret. The regret emotion I’m picking up is confusing me. “ Bonnie, please say something.” She takes a deep breath and begins to tell me the legend surrounding my unborn child.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “ So you see Damon, there is no way you can abort this child. Furthermore, your unborn child won’t allow you to terminate them. The child is even gaining power now and you’re  not even a month into your pregnancy. This child will be born in 4 months and there is nothing we can do to stop it from being born. I’m so sorry Damon, you don’t deserve this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it’s possible, I think I’m going into shock or I’m just hungry. “ Bonnie, thanks for coming by, I have a lot to think about and I’m hungry. Once I’ve had a chance to eat and rest some more , I will text you to meet up later.” She nods once and before leaving she says,” talk to Klaus about the legend surrounding your child and don’t hesitate to call me if you need me.” As soon as she’s gone, I jump in the shower, get dressed, and head downstairs for food . I hope I don’t run into Stefan and Elena nosy ass because I’m seriously not in the mood to play nice. But, I obviously have no luck at all because both of them are sitting together in a chair eating breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Good morning Damon”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Damon”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I still don’t say a word as I warm up my delicious type O blood. Once it’s warm enough, I slowly turn around and look at Stefan. I know he is dying to ask some questions but I refuse to help him. So, the stare contest continues until he breaks first. “ Damon, why was Bonnie here so early this morning?” I roll my eyes before answering, “ we needed to catch up on a few things, that’s all.” I walk out of the kitchen before he has a chance to ask me anymore questions. However, I hear him coming up behind me before he says,” I’m here for you if you need me, we are still brothers no matter what. Also, I can’t wait to meet my niece or nephew.” I give him a watery smile because I can’t say I’m looking forward to this baby being born, it’s just so many complications.“ I’m going out for a walk, I will see you later.” I pull out my phone to text Klaus....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Me: hey, can we meet up and talk?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asshole: no!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Me: why?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asshole: we don’t have anything to talk about since we decided to terminate the pregnancy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Me: please meet me somewhere, anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asshole: Fine, meet me at the grill in 30 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Me: thanks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since I have some time to spare, I decided to take a walk through the woods and try not to think about the conversation I need to have with Klaus. I’m so deep into my thoughts that I didn’t realize I wasn’t alone until I heard a quiet voice whisper, “ <em>Danger</em>.” I’m looking around trying to focus on the immediate danger but I don’t see anything . At some point,I will need to address what in the fuck just warned me about the danger surrounding me. I finally see the danger and it’s Rebekah the bitch standing right in front of me. “ Hello Damon, we have a lot to talk about but first, I have something to give you.” While she’s looking in her bag for whatever it is she wants to give me, I’m trying to plan my escape.However, I never get the chance to escape before she blows a white powder in my face. Just before I blackout, I hear a voice say, “ <em>Daddy I’m scared.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Meanwhile ………</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Rebekah P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">New York City hasn’t changed a bit. It’s still dirty and polluted as ever. If I really didn’t need to see Bane, I wouldn’t be here right now. However, I did travel all night to get here so I might as well get this over with. I find myself staring up at the building whereBane is supposed to be staying. I shouldn’t be surprised that the building is over the top just like its occupants. I could surprise him by landing on his porch but, I really don’t want to die tonight. Plus, I just bought these beautiful shoes that don’t deserve to be treated poorly! So, I ring his doorbell and hope I don’t have to stand out here until he finishes his ridiculous greeting. “ Who dare disturbs...” I cut him off and simply say, “ cut that shit out and let me in .” I wait to see if he says anything but </span>
  <span class="s1">all I hear is the door unlocking to let me in. When I finally make it to the top floor, Bane is waiting for me in his doorway. He is as beautiful as ever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Rebekah as I live and breathe. So,what horrible crime did I commit to ever have you darken my doorway after what, 400 years. Also, you’re looking a little dead…… I recommend more sunlight for that pasty skin. Anyway, I’m busy, what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Bane, I don’t think this is a conversation to have in the hall. Let’s not forget, you use to love this pasty skin with every fiber of your being! Can we take it inside, please?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolls his eyes and huffs out “fine” before murmuring “ after you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His penthouse is just as beautiful as the man and I couldn’t help thinking if we would still be together if I wasn’t forced to leave him a long time ago. I can hear another heartbeat in the house and it’s not Bane’s. “Tell me Bane, who else is here right now and don’t lie to me. I already know this person is a male and a Nephilim . Say, are </span>
  <span class="s1">the rumors true you fell for a Shadowhunter? “ He’s just staring at me before saying, “ you have 5 minutes to tell me what you want before I choose to end your miserable existence right now ! Don’t worry about the person in my house and be more worried about me if you continue testing my patience. “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be in love with this one to be so protective over him. You once felt that way about me but anyway, that was a long time ago. I need to cash in the favor you owe me and don’t expect me to answer the million questions I am sure you will have. Anyway, I need a potion that will subdue a vampire long enough for me to get away. Something to protect me if I were ever attacked by a group of vampires and I need it as soon as possible. I have to get back to Mystic Falls before I’m missed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Cut the shit Rebekah! You are an Original with Klaus as your brother . No one in their right mind would attack you! Tell me the truth, what do you need it for?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I already told you what I need it for and let’s just leave it alone. Can you make the potion or not?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Fine! Lucky for you, I have some on hand. However,  this will make us even and I never want to see you again! Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Crystal! For whatever it’s worth , I still love and miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I can’t say the same. Please  leave and whatever you are up to, I hope it doesn’t bring harm to innocent people.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You always cared for the innocent whenever it served a purpose. Your boy toy is restless and ready to come out of the bedroom. Goodbye Magnus!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…………………………………………………………………………………………………………</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Magnus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ What the fuck Mags!? Why did you put a locking spell on the damn door?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Alexander, I only did that to protect you. I know you don’t need my protection but, Rebekah is from a very powerful vampire bloodline that you don’t want to go up against. They even give me pause but  I can end them if necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Mags, why did she say she still loves you? Please tell me you weren’t in a relationship with her?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I don’t want to lie to you Alexander and whatever I had with her was over with as soon as I met Camille. “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ What is with you and crazy ass women?? Dead women at that !? What the fuck man, that’s just weird. You are so lucky I came into your life and saved you!” He is seriously doubling over laughing at his horrible joke. I just walk up to him and softly kiss him because he really did save me. I just didn’t know I needed saving at the time. “ Mags , what did she want?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I received a call yesterday from a friends daughter telling me about a possible legend and a pregnant vampire male. However , Rebekah never thought that I would still be in contact with anyone from the Bennett witch bloodline.Bennett witches are powerful but fair. I always try to offer guidance to the new generation and that’s how I connected with Bonnie. I don’t believe in coincidences and it’s strange that I spoke to Bonnie yesterday and today Rebekah is at my door .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ What do you think is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m not sure my love but, I have a feeling I need to go to Mystic Falls to see for myself. The potion I gave her will subdue the vampire but only for an hour or so. I’m going to call Bonnie and tell her to keep an eye on the pregnant vampire until I get there.“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You are not going without me Magnus! Anything can happen to you and I need to be there to even the playing field it comes down to a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Of course my love, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I appreciate all comments and kudos!!! Thanks for reading !🌹🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Help From An Unexpected Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Where is Damon? He’s the one that asked me to meet up but, he’s the one that’s late. I am so confused about this whole situation and sad about the child I will never meet. Every time Damon and I take two steps forward , we take ten fucking steps back. If he’s not here by the time I finish my drink, I’m gone. As soon as I finish that thought, Bonnie bursts through the Grille door looking extremely worried . She’s looking around frantically until she spots me and speed walks to my table. “ Oh my God Klaus, I’m so happy I finally found you. Damon is in trouble and I don’t know how to find him!” I take a deep breath in order to remain calm before asking,” How do you know he’s in trouble? He texted me earlier to meet him but he never showed. However, I’m not surprised because it is Damon we are talking about here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Bonnie is looking at me like I’ve completely lost my mind. “ Klaus, this is not the time for you to be in you’re feelings like a little bitch! I know Damon is in trouble for a fact because you’re child reached out to me through my bond with Damon. Imagine if you’re getting ready to take a shower and all of the sudden you are receiving images of your best friend being kidnapped out if the blue! Believe me, that’s a scary and fucked up situation! Now, are you going to help me or not!” Before I even realize what I’m doing, I have Bonnie up against the wall with my hand around her throat, “ let’s get one thing straight, I will break your fucking neck in two seconds and </span>
  <span class="s2">would give two fucks that we are in a public place. So, I advise you to think long and hard before calling me a bitch again because I will seriously fuck you up! Now, I’m going to let you go but, I will advise you to watch your tone with me.” I let her go and she falls to the floor coughing. I really hated to do that but</span>
  <span class="s2"> I needed to show her I will not tolerate disrespect from anyone . I’ve lived too long for that bullshit. “ Bonnie, I need you to explain how my child contacted you when it’s still in a womb, barely a month old?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ The short answer is your child will be born in 4 months and it is the most powerful being we have ever heard of. However , because the child is so young, their communication is limited. Therefore, the child can communicate telepathically either pictures or a few words at a time.” I’m trying to understand </span>
  <span class="s2">but there is something that’s bothering me, “ if what you say is true, how come my child hasn’t reached out to me?” She looks at me with sad eyes and says, “ I really don’t know. All I know is</span>
  <span class="s2"> we have to find Damon. I will reach out to a friend of mine and see if there  is a quick way to track him. “ I just nod my head and leave the restaurant. I don’t know what I will do if we’re too late.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh my God, I feel like I have a hangover from hell. I suddenly notice I’m trapped in some kind of cage and I’m stored in a basement. I swear if Klaus is behind this</span>
  <span class="s2"> he will never see the light of day again! I’m going to slit his fucking throat! My attention is suddenly on a door where  I can see someone walking through it and towards my cage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Hey!!!! Who are you and why am I here?!” I hear a female laugh and I realize to my horror it’s fucking Rebekah! “ What do you want with me you fucking bitch?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">“ Hi Damon! Do me a favor and shut the fuck up. Your empty threats mean shit and I do plan on letting you go soon . In three months, your family will find your corpse and I will have the child I’ve always wanted. You and Klaus don’t appreciate the gift you’ve been given, so I’m going to take it away. Anyway, I need to join the search where everyone’s looking for you and comfort my older brothers broken heart. You can cooperate during your stay with me or be miserable the next three months. The choice is yours and no one will hear you if you scream because </span><span class="s2"> the room is sound proof. Any questions?” I just stare at her before saying, “ As soon as I get out of here  I’m going to cut your fucking head off and mount it on my wall you stupid bitch!” She walks out laughing like it’s all a fucking joke! I will have my revenge if it’s the last thing I do. I just need to figure out how to let someone know I’m here. All of the sudden , I hear a quiet voice whisper “ </span> <span class="s3">Daddy</span> <span class="s2"> “, “ who’s there?” No one answers me, I must be losing my mind. My child is not contacting me from the womb. I’m officially losing my mind. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">“ </span> <em> <span class="s3">Daddy it is me, close your eyes</span> </em> <span class="s2"><em> .</em>”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">For some reason I listen to the voice and close my eyes . Like a movie playing behind my eyes, I see Klaus and I walking with the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever seen. She has long blonde curly hair like Klaus and she has my piercing blue eyes. As I’m watching the scene , my daughter turns towards me and says, “ </span> <span class="s3"><em>I love you daddy and everything will be okay. Please don’t fear me and Bonnie is coming for us</em>.</span> <span class="s2">” I open my eyes and start sobbing. I keep whispering I’m sorry over and over again . I would have terminated this beautiful little girl if she wasn’t protected by her own powers in my womb. I make a promise to do everything in my power to keep my daughter safe no matter what. I have so many questions but I have to get out of this cage first.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Bonnie P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus is too quiet if you ask me and it scares me more than I would like to admit. Anyway, as we are walking out of the door of the restaurant, I pull out my phone and call Magnus Bane to see if he can help track Damon. “ Hey Magnus, the pregnant male vampire I told you about is missing. Do you have a way to track him ?” I hear him take a deep breath before saying, “ I can track him but I can already tell you who has him. I will call you back in five minutes.” “ Sounds good Magnus. Thank you.” I hang up and wait. I look at Klaus with worry because I know he’s not patient at all. Finally, my phone rings and it’s Magnus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Hey Magnus, do you have a lead ?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes darling. I always put a little tracking ability in my potions when I give them away, just in case something goes wrong. Anyway, Rebekah came to me for a specific potion to subdue a vampire and I can guarantee she has him. The powder substance I gave her is attached to two people, a vampire male and a child.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Oh my God! I can’t believe she took him ! That bitch is crazy and I’m going  to make her pay! Thank you Magnus for your help. I will call youif I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Okay sweetie, if you need anything I’m here. Be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hang up and turn towards Klaus to explain everything but he’s gone. I hope for Rebekah’s sake that she tells him truth. If not, I have no doubt Klaus will kill her. I guess I need to get to the Originals house before it’s too late. This whole situation is so fucked up!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It took me 20 minutes to get to their house and I can hear Klaus going ape shit crazy inside . I rush up the steps and I run right into Elijah. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Hello little witch, we have a lot to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That sounds like the most underrated statement ever. There’s way too much to discuss, but it’s no time like the present.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!! Thank you again for reading my story .🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Rescue ………………</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bonnie P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>“ Hello Elijah, we don’t have time for this! Your brother is going to kill your sister if we don’t get inside and stop him right now!” I guess it dawned on Elijah this wasn’t a regular Klaus hissy fit and rush inside the house . The scene unfolding in front of my eyes has me beyond shocked! Klaus has Rebekah pinned against the wall, choking the life out of her if that’s possible. He’s screaming at her,” Where is Damon you manipulative bitch!” After each question, he slams her against the wall while continuing to choke her . I’m looking at Elijah to see why he hasn’t stop this, his only reaction is to roll his eyes and he finally pull Klaus off his sister. “ Klaus, that’s enough! We need Rebekah alive if you want us to find Damon and your baby !” Rebekah is on the ground coughing, trying to catch her breath but I don’t feel bad for the stupid bitch at all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>“ Rebekah, I swear if you don’t give my family to me, I’m going to rip your fucking heart out slowly and painfully! I dare you try me you selfish bitch !”</p>
<p>“ Selfish bitch!? That’s rich coming from you ! You and Damon didn’t even want the child! You were given a blessing and you took it for granted!” She’s sobbing so hard she has to stop speaking for a moment just to catch her breath. Once she looks up at me again, the pain I see bleeding through her eyes is almost too much to watch. I’ve always known her greatest regret before being turned into a vampire was not having a child. I’m trying to understand but I won’t be able to think straight until I have my family back.</p>
<p>“ Rebekah, I know I’ve made some mistakes but please believe me when I say, I want my family back. Better yet, I need my family back right now or I will not be responsible for what happens next.”</p>
<p>“ I can’t believe you would just kill me for trying to save your child! However, I will tell you where they are but, I promise on every fiber of my being, I will take the child and disappear if you ever hurt them .”</p>
<p>“ Deal! Now, where are they ?”</p>
<p>“ In the basement of our house.”</p>
<p>“ Thank you!”</p>
<p>I rush down to the basement and head towards the cage where we normally keep other problems/people. As soon as I walk up to the cage, pure joy comes over Damon’s face and I can’t stop smiling myself. I unlock the cage and gather him up in my arms like I’m determined to never let him go. “ Damon, love, I’m so happy you are safe. I’m sorry for everything, please forgive me.” I feel Damon kissing me all over my face like he’s trying to comfort me and keep me from falling apart. “ Shhh.... Klaus, I’m okay. I’m sorry too my love, I was so scared of the unknown but now, I know we are going to be okay.” We are still kissing and holding each other until I hear Bonnie scream out, “ Hey guys, do you think you can come up stairs and talk to everyone. You can have sex later but I really want to see my best friend.” She giggles like her joke was so funny. Okay, I did kinda laugh myself because sex is definitely on the menu very soon. “ Love, I think we should get upstairs and talk to our family as soon as possible. You have no idea how bad I want you right now.” Damon nods his head as we walk up the steps. I was not prepared for what happened next.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Damon P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>As soon as I walk through the basement door, I focus my attention on Rebekah . I start  to rush up to her to break her fucking neck for kidnapping me but something happened. “ <em>Don’t daddy</em> “ I heard my daughters faint voice before I watched Rebekah rise in the air and being thrown against the wall like a rag doll!<br/><br/>“ Umm... sweetheart did you just do that ?” Everyone is looking at me because I’m currently talking out loud to my daughter but, I’m more concerned for her then the looks I’m getting. “ <em>Tired daddy</em>” I’m really getting worried now because it sounds like she’s out of breath and I’m sure she just exerted too much energy throwing Rebekah around like that . “ Okay sweetie, get some rest. We are safe now since I’m with your Aunt Bonnie and your Dad.” The only confirmation I have that she listened to me, is the adorable little snores I hear . I already love her so much, it’s unreal. I walk over to Bonnie and give her a tight hug, “ Thank you so much for everything you did to find me. “</p>
<p>She looks at me confused, “ How do you know what I did? Never mind, I’m sure it was your daughter that told you.” I can’t help but smile, “ Yes she did. She is truly something special.” All of a sudden I hear Elijah clearing his throat,” I’m glad you’re safe Damon but how are you communicating with a child that’s still in your womb? Also, did your child really just throw Rebekah around like that and why didn’t you name Uncle Elijah being here as well? What am I ... chopped liver?” I notice that Klaus is suspiciously quiet and that’s scaring me a little if I’m honest . “ Yes Elijah, my daughter is able to communicate with you in her own way like, short sentences or pictures. However, I didn’t know she was strong enough to cause harm to someone from inside my womb. I didn’t name “ Uncle Elijah “ as you’ve deemed yourself because I’m not sure I’m safe around you. And before you ask, I know it’s a little girl because she showed me our future and she’s the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever seen in my life.At the mention of me seeing our daughter in the future, I heard Klaus take in a sharp breath. I really need to get Klaus alone but I don’t want to stay at his house just yet.</p>
<p>“ We are going to go back to my manor and talk. Elijah, whenever Rebekah wakes up, tell her I will beat her ass the next time I see her and Bonnie I will call you in the morning.” I guess everyone is still in shock over everything they just witnessed because the only confirmation I got that they understood was a nod. I grabbed Klaus’s hand and vamp speed us to my manor. I don’t stop until we are in my room with the door locked. I’m not sure who grabbed who but, we are kissing passionately like our lives depend on it. The kissing slows a little and Klaus whispers,“ I need you.” I nod my head and start kissing him with the same urgency as before. I’m not sure how I know but, I’m sure since the first time I had sex with Klaus that this time will be different . Somewhere along the line, we fell in love and God help anyone that comes between us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warning- Chapter 13 is going to be a lot of smut! Please skip this chapter if that makes you uncomfortable. </p>
<p>As always, please feel free to leave comments and kudos!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Couple Bonding</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter does have smut in it....probably terrible smut but you won’t miss too much if you skip this chapter! </p>
<p>Please excuse any mistakes! Enjoy!🌹</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>“ As much as I want to sit you on my cock and leave you there for two days, I think you need to take a relaxing bath first. You’ve had a horrible day and I just want to take care of you.”I get one of those rare Damon smiles before he says, “ Your words are so romantic, how could I ever resist that Klaus charm!” A happy Damon is very addictive, “ Hey, I try. Now, get undressed while I run you a bath.” He nods and starts taking off his clothes. It’s so difficult to stay focused around a naked Damon. I roll my eyes and head towards his bathroom to get everything started. I see vanilla bath salts on the edge of his sink and decide to add that to his bath as well. I turn around when I feel him behind me and oh my God I was not ready for what’s standing in front of me. “ Klaus, are you going to stare or let me get in the tub?” Okay, I need to focus. “ Get in the tub and I will continue to stare while watching you bathe . It’s a win-win.” All of a sudden, I get that trademark Damon look that means he’s about to say something truly wicked. “ I have a better idea, you can join me in the tub and help me ensure I’m truly cleaned.” I can’t help but smile, I love the relaxed version of Damon. As I start taking off my clothes, I can feel Damon staring at me and when I turnaround, I find his eyes burning with lust with a hint of love. “ You keep looking at me like that love and I can promise you this bath won’t last long.” He smirks before saying,” you act like that’s a real threat.” I finally lower myself behind him and just hold him for a moment. He finally seems to be at peace but, I have to ask him a question , “ Damon, can our daughter hear and feel everything that’s going on around you?” I really can’t imagine having sex and my child can hear everything. That will definitely damage her for life. “ I’m not sure Klaus but, she is sleeping right now if the snores are anything to go by. I can ask her more about it tomorrow if you want me to.” I think for a moment before saying, “ that’s good to know.” </p>
<p>I stay quiet and gently begin bathing Damon and I’m loving the moans leaving his sexy lips. I can’t help licking his lips slowly and barely touching my tongue to his. “ Fuck Klaus, I need to feel you, it’s been too long.” I turn him around until we are chest to chest and start stroking his cock while still kissing him is driving him crazy. “ Klaus, I’m close...please...plea.” I cut off his pleas by stroking him harder until he makes a loud groan before cumming all over my stomach. “ Come on love, let’s take a quick shower and move to the bedroom. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Damon P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>We have so many issues but, my main one is making sure my daughter stays asleep for the next hour at least. I can still hear her adorable snores, so I think we are good to go. Klaus is currently leading me to the bed and I can only hope he remains just as gentle with me as he was in the bathtub. Trust me, I love a good fucking but right now I need more. “ Lay on the bed love and get comfortable,” as soon as I lay down, he places a few pillows under my butt and a few under my back. Once I’m comfortable, I pull Klaus towards me and start kissing him until I felt dizzy. He starts a slow decent down my body by kissing my jaw, stopping to lick and suck on my neck, and he moves back to my lips. This kiss has so much emotion in it I think I’m about to cry. He moves back down my body, stopping to lick, and suck his nipples. “ Hmm...Klaus .... please”, “ what do you need love ?” All I can do is moan, my nipples are so sensitive. “ I need to feel you inside of me”, “ patience love.” Finally, he’s where I want him , licking the tip of my cock in a teasing manner and suddenly, he takes me to the back of his throat and I literally screamed! “ Ahhh...shit....Klaus!” Oh fuck, this feels so damn good!! I wiggle my hips a little to signal where I want him to go. “ Klaus..baby... I’m not going to last long!” He just groans and the vibrations that noise causes send me over the edge! “ Ahh....fuck!” I actually go limp and I’m not sure if I passed out or closed my eyes. “ Damon...love.... are you still with me?” I feel so bad because I’m ready for a snack and a nap. I have to find a way to speed this up before I really tap out and leave Klaus hanging . I sit up and flip him over on his back. He just smiles at me as if he expected it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>I don’t know how it’s possible but, I’m finding myself falling deeper in love with Damon every time I’m around him. Just looking at him sitting on top of me with that beautiful smile and more than noticeable baby bump makes my heart beat a little faster. He takes my cock in his hand , line it up with his hole and slowly begins to sink down on me. My eyes are about to roll to the back of my fucking head from the feeling of his tight hole squeezing the life out of my cock. I put my hands on his hip and help guide him in a rhythm that will have us both cumming soon. I move one hand from his hip and slowly slide it across his baby bump that still surprises me that my child is in there.</p>
<p>“ Fuck love! I’m so close and I won’t last long if you keep this fast pace up!” He smiles at me like he knows something I don’t. I move to sit up on the headboard and situate him closer to me to give me better access to his beautiful lips. I start kissing him, swallowing his  moans and cries coming from his beautiful lips. As I’m nearing my orgasm, my inner wolf is begging me to bite his neck and mate him. However, we still have too many things to discuss before taking that step. I groan and whisper in Damon’s ear, “ Cum with me love.” He let’s out a whine and his cock is cumming between us untouched. I’m right there with him, holding him tight while I fill his hole with my cum. Once we calm down a little, I lay us on the bed facing each other and there is one question I must ask Damon before I fall asleep.</p>
<p>“ Damon, why won’t my daughter talk to me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. It’s All In A Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More is revealed about their daughter. However, it was brought to my attention that the way the baby is able to communicate so well while in the womb is very confusing. Let me try to explain my crazy brain. 😅So, the first thing you should notice is that full conversations with the little girl only take place when she is able to transport whoever she has physical contact with to some point in the future where she is older. Even after those conversations, you should notice she loses a lot of energy because she is still just a little over a month old in the womb. Also, this is a four month pregnancy, so you can’t think of her growth based on a baby in a womb for nine months.In the present, if she decides to communicate with anyone , it’s only a few simple words at a time. I will probably do a time jump just to speed it up a little but keep in mind , this is an extremely powerful baby; just look at her parents!😂 Think about Edward and Bella’s  daughter from Twilight on steroids and you have the child in my story.😂 I hope this helps! If not, please leave me a comment and I will respond to you fairly quickly. Happy reading!🌹🌹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Damon P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>The following morning has me downstairs searching for food and hopefully ask my daughter why she’s choosing not to talk to Klaus. I was so tired when he asked that question, I ended up falling asleep without a response. While Klaus is still in my bedroom and I’m alone in the kitchen without my brother hanging around.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart , are you there?” At first I’m worried because she doesn’t make a sound before saying,<br/><br/>“<em>Hi daddy! I’m here. Are you okay?</em>”</p>
<p>Im so happy to hear her voice, “ sweetheart I’m okay and more worried about you.”</p>
<p>“ <em>Fine daddy</em>”<br/><br/>“Did you hear anything strange last night?” I’m really asking did she hear us fucking last night.<br/><br/>“ <em>Not hear but felt your happiness.”</em></p>
<p>I feel so much better knowing this,” Can I ask you a question?” I really have to ask her if we called her by a specific name or is she just waiting on me to name her but, that can wait until later.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.”<br/><br/>“ You know when you reached out telepathically to your aunt Bonnie and how you talk to me, why haven’t you attempted to talk to your father Klaus?”<br/><br/>“ <em>Don’t want to.”</em><br/><br/>It’s really not a smiling situation but I can’t help it when she sounds like a child even if she will grow to be the strongest supernatural being ever. “ Can you please tell me why?!”</p>
<p>“ <em>Hurt you.</em>”<br/><br/>“ How?”<br/><br/>“ <em>Choke you.”</em></p>
<p>Well shit. It’s obviously she didn’t get the full reason why he choked me and it started because I wanted to get rid of her; Klaus wanted to keep her.<br/><br/>“ <em>He’s here.”</em></p>
<p>I look up from my breakfast and sure enough, Klaus walks in.</p>
<p>“ Good morning love.”</p>
<p>“ Hey.”</p>
<p>“ I heard you talking to our daughter, did she say why she won’t communicate with me?”</p>
<p>“ She’s upset with you because you choked me.” Klaus is frozen and staring with disbelief in his eyes.”</p>
<p><br/>“ I don’t understand.”<br/><br/>“ The argument we had in my bedroom the other day about me keeping her and lead to you choking me.”</p>
<p>“ Did you explain to her that you wanted to get rid of her?”<br/><br/>“ No.”<br/><br/>“ What the fuck Damon!! Are you fucking kidding me right now?Are you trying to turn my daughter against me?!”</p>
<p>Before I get ready to answer him, I hear my daughter ask , <em>“Is that true daddy? Was he upset because you didn’t want me?” </em>I take a deep breath before answering,” yes sweetheart it’s true. It was a very confusing time for me and I didn’t think I could keep you. I’m so sorry and would love it if you talked to your father. He deserves to hear your beautiful voice. “<br/><br/>“ <em>I will try. Ask father to touch your stomach.”</em> I focus my attention back on Klaus and ask him to touch my stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>I am beyond fucking pissed! How can Damon allow our daughter to think so poorly of me and not explain to her immediately why he got choked. I slowly walk over to Damon and touch his stomach gently. All of the sudden, I’m transported to a beautiful lake but I don’t see anyone. I hear a small voice say,” <em>Father</em>”, I turnaround and I see the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever laid eyes on. She has long blonde curly hair much like my own and she has Damon’s eyes. This must be our daughter, but how.</p>
<p>“ Hello sweetheart. Who are you?” I know she called me father but I just need confirmation I’m not losing my fucking mind . This whole situation is bizarre.<br/><br/>“ <em>I’m your daughter.”</em></p>
<p>“ What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“ <em>Trinity Stefan Mikaelson”</em></p>
<p>“Such a beautiful name, although your middle name could use some work.” I say with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“ Sweetheart, I promise you I won’t ever lay a hand on your dad again. I was just so upset when he wanted to get rid of you . I’m so very sorry. Please forgive me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“ I’m not worried about you hurting dad because I will end anyone that tries. Unfortunately, the threat does apply to you and your family as well. Now that I’m able to feel you through touch, I get the sense that you and your family are power hungry. Also, most of your family wants my dad dead and I won’t allow it.”</em>
</p>
<p>I’m not sure if I should be impressed or terrified. I’m somewhat impressed because she does have my attitude but terrified because she sees my family as the enemy. How powerful is she that she pulled this much information from me through touch.</p>
<p>“ Trinity, I promise you that I mean no harm and would like the chance to prove to you how much I already love you. I will talk to my family to make sure that’s something you don’t need to worry about. I want you and I love you. Please believe me .”She’s just staring in my eyes like she’s reading my very soul.<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>“ I believe you father. I’m tired and need to go. I’ll be watching . Goodbye.”</em>
</p>
<p>All of a sudden, my hand is pushed away from Damon’s stomach and I’m back in the kitchen with people other than Damon.</p>
<p>“ Hey Bonnie, when did you get here?”</p>
<p>“ About 30 minutes ago. I wanted to check on Damon to make sure he’s okay. I see you finally spoke to your daughter, how was it.”</p>
<p>I look over at Damon and he’s giving me a concerned look . Stefan is standing in the door like he’s unsure of my true motives for being here. I know they are concerned that I would use my daughters power for evil but, I could never let that happen to her. I will find my own way to elevate my status. So fuck you very much Stefan!</p>
<p>“ Well, it went as well as can be expected. I have to build her trust in me for reasons I don’t want to get into. She also told me her name.” I look at Damon when I say that last part and he looks really shocked. It’s sad that I’m so happy that she told me something he doesn’t know. Something as simple as a name.</p>
<p>Stefan is the first to speak, “ Enough of the suspense! What is her name? You originals are so damn dramatic!” I can’t believe my daughter is named after this guy. Like seriously, what the fuck Damon.</p>
<p>“ Calm down baby ripper, her name is Trinity Stefan Mikaelson.” I hear Damon sniffling like he’s crying, Stefan looks shocked and Bonnie gasped in horror like I’m slitting someone’s throat right in front of her.</p>
<p>“ Bonnie , do you need to add something to this conversation?”</p>
<p>“ Do you all not realize the significance of her first name? There is religious symbolism behind her name . Christians believe in something called the trinity which consists of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. The three persons are distinct, yet are one. Basically, God lives through these three persons .”</p>
<p>“ Bonnie, are you saying that our child will be a reincarnation of God or Jesus?” I am so confused right now . I haven’t really given any thought to religion because come on, I’m a fucking hybrid that is rare in itself .</p>
<p>“ No Klaus, your child is not God but she is pretty damn close to it. She will be the embodiment of the three persons that make up the holy trinity. Which means, her powers will be unlike anything we could ever imagine. She will be able to harness the power of angels and use it as she see fits. Whether it’s for good or evil remains to be seen . Do you realize how dangerous this will be for your daughter? Whoever controls your daughter , will ultimately control the world!”</p>
<p>Holy shit! What in the hell did Damon and I create.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All comments and kudos appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Welcome To The World Trinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I time skipped a few months in order to move the story along. It was time for Trinity to be born.;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make the birth scene quick without a lot of gore. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 months later</p>
<p>Damon</p>
<p>After we were told how powerful our child has the potential to be a few months ago,Klaus has been with me every single day to make sure I’m safe. Let me tell you, he is getting on my fucking nerves! I know I’m due to give birth at any moment but this hovering shit is getting real old . It’s like they forgot that I’m a bad ass vampire carrying a damn super baby! Just because I have problems putting on shoes or can’t lay down on my back because there is a high possibility I can’t sit up without help, it should not be held against me.I’m currently sitting on the edge of my bed planning Klaus’s death for putting me in this situation to begin with. Speaking of the devil ...</p>
<p>“ Damon, love,how are you feeling? Do you need help getting up? Are you hungry ?</p>
<p>“ I hate you! “</p>
<p>“ I love you too. Now, do you need anything?”</p>
<p>“ I don’t need your help with <br/>anything !”</p>
<p>He’s currently standing in the doorway with a ridiculous smile on his face and I just want to slap it off! The only problem with that is I would have to ask him to walk over and bend down in order to get my slap in. </p>
<p>“ Okay love, I’m going downstairs to get you a sandwich and some blood. I’ll be back in a moment.”</p>
<p>“ Feeding me is not going to make me less angry with you but can you make sure you add a pickle please. Also, can I have a vanilla shake with the blood mixture you made for me last night ?” Don’t judge next, I am pregnant after all and somehow being pregnant has given me the ability to eat human food.</p>
<p>He chuckles, “ yes love, I’ll be right back .”</p>
<p>As I’m sitting here waiting for my food to arrive , I decide to check in with my daughter. It’s something I got into the habit of doing and of course I just love to hear her voice . </p>
<p>“ Trinity, are you okay ?”</p>
<p>“ Yes.” She must not be in a good mood right now because her communication has improved a lot since I’m so close to giving birth . When I start hearing one word responses from her, I’m instantly worried that something is wrong .</p>
<p>“ What’s wrong sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“ I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“ What are you afraid of my love?” It’s difficult hearing this when my child will be the most powerful being in the world .</p>
<p>“ I don’t want to scare you.”</p>
<p>“ Just tell me . Your father and I will protect you no matter what.”</p>
<p>“ I’m not ready to come into the world yet . I just wish I had more time.” I love my daughter but that statement was too damn cryptic. She probably got that shit from Klaus.</p>
<p>“ Sweetheart, we can’t wait to meet you . I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to come out yet. Everyone is so excited to see you.”</p>
<p>“ No daddy. Most people that are excited about me being born just want to kidnap and use me. I just want to be a child and enjoy the simple things like I hear Auntie Bonnie talk about all the time .” <br/>I feel so bad for her because her life will never be simple and she will always be more than just a regular child . </p>
<p>“ How about I make a promise to try and give you as much normal as possible. We just want you to be happy and you will be protected ; I promise.” I feel like I just lied to her already because I don’t know if we can protect her but I will die trying . </p>
<p>“ I hope so daddy. I will see you soon.” <br/>I will see her soon and I’m about to tell her I love her when I get a sharp pain low in my stomach. Oh shit! It’s time and where in the fuck is Klaus! I’m in so much pain that I can’t even scream out his name and I hope he heard my screams. All of the sudden, Klaus and Stefan flash through the door . </p>
<p>“ Damon...love, what’s going on is it time ?”</p>
<p>“ Fuck! Yes! It’s time ! Call Bonnie and help me to the bed.” <br/>We already discussed it with Bonnie that she will create a thin layer of skin around my stomach area using some spell she got from the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Anyway, once the skin is almost translucent, she will be able to slice the skin and deliver the baby quickly . I asked her why I couldn’t have a regular cesarean like the human women and she made some pretty valid points that I didn’t even think of. First point she made, was the fact that I was a vampire and the cut wouldn’t stay open long enough for a safe delivery. The next point she made ,was human women have medicine to keep them asleep for this type of procedure. Once again, since I’m a vampire, medicine would not last in my blood stream and I would probably pass out from the pain during the procedure which is not a good thing at all. I hope her way works . I finally zone back in and I see Bonnie enter the room.</p>
<p>“ Damon! I’m so excited for you . Now, keep calm and let me get started . Klaus, help Damon take his shirt off and stack the pillows up behind him . Stefan , if you need to leave because of the blood, just quietly leave the room please.”</p>
<p>“ If you wanted to see me naked Bonnie all you had to do was ask.”</p>
<p>“ Go to hell Damon, I’ve seen you naked and I’m not impressed.”</p>
<p>“ Admit it Bon Bon.....” Before I can say another word , I think the worst pain I’ve ever felt just hit me and I think I’m about to pass out.</p>
<p>“ Stay awake love, it will be over soon.”</p>
<p>“ Fuck you Klaus! You did this to me with your fucking super sperm! I hate you!”</p>
<p>“ I love you too. It’s almost time .”</p>
<p>“ Damon , you will feel the skin around your stomach tightening and loosening continually. It’s normal and you’re going to hear me whispering in a different language but stay calm.”<br/>All I do is nod. I’m in too much pain to say anything at this point.</p>
<p>“ This whole process will take about 30 minutes at the most. Let’s get started .”<br/>I hear Bonnie beginning the spell and the pain in my stomach is killing me. I think a stake to the heart will feel better than this . I look at Klaus and he is about a minute away from passing out. Fuck no! </p>
<p>“Klaus ! You better not pass out on me damnit! You’re a fucking hybrid! Fucking act like it!”</p>
<p>“ Love, I’m not about to pass the “fuck out” as you eloquently put it. I’m actually in shock because I can somewhat see our daughter . She’s beautiful like her dad.” The smile on his face is maybe worth all this pain ....maybe.</p>
<p>“ Damon, I’m about to slice you open and the pain will be quick. Stefan, hand me those towels . Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” I growl out . The next thing I know , I feel a sharp pain and I hear the most beautiful cry in the world . </p>
<p>“Damon, love, she’s here! “</p>
<p>“Klaus come grab your daughter and Damon don’t move until I finish the healing spell for your incision.”<br/>I see Klaus grab our daughter and I think he’s crying;Hell, I’m crying too ! He finally hands me my little girl and I notice something right away. There is a small symbol of some kind on her forehead and when she opens her eyes, one is blue and the other one is green. She had blue eyes in our little telepathic meetings by the lake.</p>
<p>“ Um Bonnie, I think something is different than what we expected.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about Damon?”</p>
<p>“ Can you just come look at her when your done please?”</p>
<p>“ Okay. Give me a minute.” <br/>I look at Klaus and he’s just staring at our daughter like he doesn’t see what I’m talking about. I look down at my daughter and realize she is staring at Klaus. It would be sweet if not a little creepy. All of a sudden, I hear a gasp from Bonnie.</p>
<p>“ Bonnie what’s wrong ? Is Trinity okay?”</p>
<p>“ Damon that symbol on her forehead is a third eye. Depending on the color of that eye, it might explain the reason behind the different color eyes we are seeing . However , that third eye has always been associated with the mark of Cain. “ <br/>I see Klaus giving Bonnie a cold stare.</p>
<p>“My child is not evil Bonnie ! One minute you basically called her the second coming of Christ and now she’s evil! What the hell Bonnie?! Which is it?”</p>
<p>“First of all Klaus, I never said your child was the second coming of Christ ! I told you she would be able to wield the power of the angels for good or evil. I read about the third eye theory because I just wanted to have as much information as possible to keep her safe. However , the third eye is basically giving evil an edge up over good. Whatever you do, you have to make sure she never feels frightened enough to use that third eye . If she does, the good in her will be gone and I don’t think we will be able to save her.” <br/>During Bonnie’s explanation about the third eye situation, Trinity has been quiet and watching like she is trying to understand the information being given to us. I know my daughter is special but having her this aware of her surroundings five minutes out of the womb is really scary. Stefan has been quite as well but I spoke too soon.</p>
<p>“ Bonnie, what will be Trinity’s weakness. You keep telling us how powerful she is but what can be used against her ?”</p>
<p>“ Klaus .”</p>
<p>What in the fuck does that mean .</p>
<p>“ Bonnie I don’t understand. I was the closest to her while she was in the womb and she was protective of me not Klaus .What’s change ? I don’t understand.” I’m looking at Bonnie and she can tell how much pain I’m in from hearing this. I know I should be happy she is opening up to Klaus but I feel a little jealous. Maybe this is how Klaus felt when Trinity wouldn’t talk to him . It’s the worse feeling in the world .</p>
<p>“ I think it has something to do with the third eye . While you thought Klaus and Trinity was having a moment staring into each other’s eyes, she was actually bonding to him in a way I don’t really understand. I read in the history books that the mark of Cain always had a protector. It’s normally the strongest being only second to them . Trinity chose Klaus as her protector and if someone controls Klaus , they control Trinity as well . If someone kills Klaus, they will unlock Trinity’s full potential and it won’t be on the side of good.”<br/>I look back down at my daughter and she currently has her eyes closed. I guess she’s asleep . I never thought I would see the day where I’m happy and heartbroken at the same time . I’m basically being told I’m no longer needed. </p>
<p>I miss my daughter already .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All comments and kudos appreciated! Thanks for reading my story!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. More Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This has some smut in this chapter.... just a heads up. Also, lots and lots of emotions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">My emotions are all over the place right now and emotions have never been an issue for me until I met Damon. Damon has given me the greatest gift I could ask for by giving me my beautiful daughter. I never thought I would have a family of my own, but here we are. I’m looking at Damon and my daughter sleeping with such peaceful smiles on their face. However, I know Damon is having an extremely hard time dealing with the fact that our daughter chose me as her protector, when we all thought it was going to be Damon.</span>I hate the fact that everything about my daughter is unknown and all we have is ancient texts to help with the legend behind my daughter’s birth.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">While I’m lost in thought , I notice Damon is awake and staring at me. I can’t figure out the strange expression on his face . His expression is a mix between anger and lust. I hope like hell it’s lust because I’m horny as fuck. Since we didn’t know the extent of our daughters powers, we didn’t want to take the chance of fucking and worrying whether or not Trinity was awake. I refuse to traumatize her for life just because I wanted to fuck. I watch Damon slowly ease out of the bed, trying his best not to wake Trinity up . He gently laid her down in her crib and placed a baby monitor next to her . I stay still and wait for Damon to make the next move . </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Klaus, are you going to stare at me or join me in the shower?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Shower please.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I am so ready to get reacquainted with his beautiful body . We strip heading to the bathroom and once we are in the shower, I immediately trap him against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Love, what do you need?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before he can even take another breath , I’m kissing him hard , wet and filthy . Those throaty moans coming out of his mouth is getting me harder and harder. I ease up from kissing him just to turn him around and face the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus...please..”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ No fore play ?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ No! Just fuck me already ! I’ve waited months to finally have sex. I don’t have time for fore play .”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I just smile and continue kissing his neck while slowly opening up his tight hole that I miss so much . When I feel he is open enough, I line my cock up with his hole and slowly enter him. God I miss being inside of him and hearing those broken cries every time I grind into his prostate.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Fuck ! Klaus I’m close .” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Cum for me love. I’m right behind you.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I barely get the words out before I feel Damon’s ass squeeze the cum out of me , both of us finding release at the same time . However , reality bursts our little bubble and our daughter starts crying .</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Finish your shower love and I will check on Trinity.” Instead of verbally responding , he just nods his head. I throw on some pants and head towards the crib . When I reach her, she stops crying immediately and just stares at me. I smile back at her to try to get her to smile back at me but, it never works. I think the only time I saw a smile since being born was at Bonnie. When it comes to everyone else , she always has a serious expression on her face like she is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. The unfortunate part of this is she’s not wrong . I wish there was a way we could lighten her burden but how do you fight the unknown. I look up when I hear Damon coming out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ I think she’s hungry love .”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ I guess I am good for something after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon stop it . You know she loves you and still needs you. Just because she might have chosen me as her protector, you’re still her father .”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ It’s not the same Klaus ! This may sound horrible but she was closer to me than you. I don’t understand what changed . I finally had someone that loved me unconditionally and somehow I lost that like I lose everything else . I just wanted to be someone’s first choice for a change and while I was carrying her , she made me feel like I was her first choice. I just don’t understand what changed.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I don’t know what to say to fix this. Damon is truly heartbroken and crying blood tears . While he was talking , we didn’t notice that Trinity turned her attention to Damon like she knew what he was saying but was waiting for him to finish . The next thing I know, I feel her touch my hand gently and a picture of Trinity being held by Damon flashes in my mind .</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Love, I think she wants you to hold her. She just sent me a picture telepathically showing me what she wants .”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Well I don’t want to hold her .” He says before leaving the room. I look down at Trinity and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. I kiss the top of head and whisper,” it’s going to be okay sweetheart. You know your daddy loves you. “ </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She closes her eyes and I see one stray tear run down her beautiful face. It’s the saddest thing I’ve ever seen.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">Inside of Trinity’s mind </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“ My daddy is really hurting . I need to tell him about y’all . It’s the only way he will understand.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“You can’t tell him about us yet”, says Alpha.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“ I have to agree with him Trinity. They can’t know about us yet but soon”, says Omega.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Okay but soon.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">What my parents don’t know is that the prophecy behind my birth is nothing close to what they believe it to be . It’s actually a lot worse. </span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’re wondering where the Alpha and Omega names come from, keep in mind that Klaus is part wolf. Don’t forget kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hearing Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 Weeks Later</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b> Bonnie P.O.V.</b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>Lately I’ve been pouring over ancient texts trying to understand what I heard the other day when I was visiting Trinity and Damon.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Flashback </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ Damon it’s so good to see you . I missed you and Trinity so much.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ Hey Bon Bon . I miss you too .” I noticed his face looks so sad and he seems weighed down by something .</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ Damon.. where is Trinity? I want to hold my beautiful Neice .”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ She’s in her crib. She should be waking up soon if you want to grab her.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ Damon what’s wrong?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ Nothing Bonnie, I’m just really tired and frustrated.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ Frustrated? What’s really going on? I feel like I’m missing something.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ I will tell you what you’re fucking missing Bonnie! You’re missing the fact that my own fucking daughter that was attached to me in the womb, hates me in real life. She is always calmer with Klaus and it makes me feel like shit! I just don’t understand what’s going on.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“Damon, you can’t really believe that. You know Trinity loves you more than anyone in this world. Her relationship with Klaus is just different.” He’s just looking towards the fireplace with tears in his eyes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ I’m going to go grab her and I’ll be right back .” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>He just nods and I head towards her bedroom. As I’m walking down the hall, I start feeling dizzy and I feel something pushing against my mind. I’m finally standing outside of her door when I hear something. It sounds like 3 different voices having a conversation but I can’t hear what they are saying . I concentrate hard and try to see if I can tap into whatever I’m feeling and hopefully get some answers.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Inside Trinity’s mind </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>“ Omega and Alpha please stop fighting . I have made up my mind and I’m going to figure out how to tell daddy about you all today . I’m tired of seeing my daddy so hurt .” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Alpha : That’s not a good idea Trinity , they will never truly understand what we are and may go through extreme lengths to get rid of us without knowing they will hurt you as well.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Omega: If you feel that’s what you need to do, I fully support you but if they attempt to hurt you because of us, I will rain down terror on anyone that opposes us.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Alpha: Don’t listen to that blood thirsty Omega .</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Omega : You better watch who you are talking to Alpha. Don’t let that title go to your head because you are not my Alpha and you cannot control me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Trinity : Silence! Let me remind you all that neither of you are in charge . Do not forget who I am and what I am. I own my body, you all are just renting space because I allow it. Anything else?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Alpha and Omega: No.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Trinity: I thought so.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Trinity: My Aunt Bonnie is here and since she is a powerful witch, she is able to feel things a normal person would miss . So stay quiet until she leaves .</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em> End of Flashback </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I’m standing outside of Trinity’s door shocked by what I just heard. We were so wrong and what we are dealing with is scaring me more than anything. After I leave from here, I need to contact the High Warlock of Brooklyn and maybe get some answers from him. I finally walk in the room and Trinity is laying there smiling and wiggling around without a care in the world . I think that scares me even more. She looks so beautiful and innocent. It’s not fair that this beautiful little girl is carrying such a heavy burden . I pick her up and as soon as she touches my cheek, I can hear her small voice .</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hi Auntie Bonnie !”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Hi sweetie. I missed you so much and you’re already so big .” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She’s only three weeks old and looks like the size of a one year old. Trinity smiles at me before touching my face again and saying,” I know you heard us but all will be explained in due time .”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I’m in complete shock that she knew I heard her or them. I look back at her trying to smile and not show how afraid I really am about this new situation we are dealing with . I see her lifting her hand to my face again. I hear her say in a stronger voice, “ We are not dangerous to you or our family . Please don’t be afraid of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">We start walking back towards the living room and I see Damon hasn’t moved an inch since I went to grab her . The closer we get , he finally turns his head to look at us and I’m not sure what expression my face is showing but it’s enough to alarm him .</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Bonnie what’s wrong? You look like you’re about to be sick.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I just stare at him trying to come up with something but I’m really afraid of what I just learned from Trinity . I look at Damon before saying , “ We were so wrong about the prophecy.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ What do you mean we were wrong ?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I look at him with tears in my eyes andsay,” It’s so much worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Bonnie I can’t take anymore of this prophecy crap! Do not look up anymore information about whatever you think you know. I’m just tired of everything and I need to rest. Can you please watch her while I lay down for a little while?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sure Damon.” I give him a weak smile and watch him leave the room. I look down at Trinity and she’s quietly crying. It’s heartbreaking to watch her look so sad. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Don’t worry about anything little one. You’re daddy is just scared and feels helpless because he doesn’t know how to help you. However, that is not an excuse to continue hurting your feelings. I think we should teach your daddy a lesson. How about we sneak out to visit my friend in New York. Would you like that?” Trinity is smiling at me for a moment before she starts looking confused.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Are we going to tell my parents where we are going?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ No sweetheart, it will be our little secret.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ My father will be upset and I don’t want you to get in trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ Don’t worry about Klaus little one, I will take care of everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I give her a warm smile and I just hope I live long enough to explain to Damon why I kidnapped his daughter. It’s a sacrifice I’m going to have to make in order to ensure Trinity’s safety. Plus, maybe he will appreciate her better when she’s gone. I just have to stick to the plan.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate all kudos and comments!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I just got back to Damons house after visiting with my family and I’m fucking exhausted. They all want to meet Trinity but I won’t allow it until I feel better about them being around her. Rebekah shouldn’t even being asking about seeing her since she actually kidnapped Damon not too long ago and I’m not sure Elijah is over seeing his Neice as something more than a weapon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However , all my thoughts stopped as I realized Damon’s house was a little too quite. As I walk through the door , I notice all the lights are off and my first thought was that maybe Damon took Trinity somewhere . Now,I know that’s not possible because I hear Damon moving around upstairs but I don’t hear my daughters heartbeat so I know she’s not here. I make my way to our daughters room and it’s empty . Before I start panicking , I vamp speed to our bedroom upstairs and I see Damon sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Love are you alright ?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m fine Klaus, I was just a little tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Where’s Trinity?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ She’s either in her crib or with Bonnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Bonnie and Trinity are not here Damon! What the fuck is going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Klaus calm down . Worse case scenario is she probably took her to the park or something. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Okay. Can you at least call her just to be sure? “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch Damon attempting to call her but she’s not picking up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Why isn’t she picking up Damon?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I don’t fucking know!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Well try to text her or something! Our daughter is fucking missing and you look like you don’t give a shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ She’s not missing ! She is with Bonnie just hanging out and you will see very soon that you are overreacting!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I see him typing out a text and as we wait for a response and I can’t help thinking all these negative things that could be happening to my daughter while we are sitting here arguing. All of a sudden, I hear a ping from Damon’s phone and I never thought it was possible for him to be paler than he already is.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Damon! Damon! What does it say?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ She’s says sorry but she took Trinity for a few days in order to help keep her safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Safe from what !”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I don’t know but I need a drink!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m staring at him with disbelief because his friend just told him she kidnapped our daughter and he’s acting like that shit is normal! Before I know it, I have Damon pinned to the wall by his throat and start choking the fuck out of him !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Your best friend just admitted to kidnapping our child and the most important thing to you is a drink??! “ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I toss him across the room and he jumps up like he’s looking for a fight but I want him to come for me because I’m tired of his petty bullshit .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You need to be very careful about your next words Damon or they might be your last !”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m sick of all of this bullshit! If she said she took Trinity to protect her than I believe her! If it were anyone else I would take the fucking town apart to find her! Our situation is not normal and we don’t have a normal fucking child ! I don’t know what you want from me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I want you to act like a concerned father ! She took your fucking daughter Damon!” I can’t  believe this shit or Damon. What the fuck is wrong with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ She will bring our daughter back in a few days. I seriously doubt our daughter is in any danger and honestly, I can use the break.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s looking down the whole time talking to me like he can’t stand to look at me when he is the one fucking up. I take a deep breath to get myself to calm down before I do something we will both regret. I know he is trying to bait me with that need a break comment but I refuse to go there with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damon, I need you to really listen to what I’m about to tell you because it may save your life and your brothers life. “ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raises his head to let me know he’s paying attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ If that bitch doesn’t have my child here no later than tomorrow morning, I will kill you and your brother without any remorse. This is not an empty threat. I will not stop with your family and will kill Bonnie as well along with anyone close to her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ What will you tell our daughter if you kill me? I’m still her father!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ That’s where you are obviously mistaken because you haven’t been a father to her since she was born. You are nothing but an egg donor. Now, get the fuck out of my face and find my fucking daughter!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Fuck You!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch him storm out the front door and I hope for his sake , he finds my daughter before the sun rises . I’m done with his bullshit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Bonnie P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m almost leaving Mystic Falls when I read another text from Damon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text-Damon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Bonnie I know you think what you’re doing is right but not like this. Bring Trinity back right now.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I keep driving not responding just yet. I will text him back when we get settled. I hear my phone beep with another message.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text- Damon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>If you don’t bring Trinity back before sunrise , Klaus is going to kill you, me and my brother. Bring her back now!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I figured Klaus would come with his threats to kill everyone but I know what I’m doing is right . I think Magnus can get a better read on what’s going on with Trinity if he sees her in person. I must stick to the plan . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m at a stop light when I look at Trinity and notice she’s reaching for me . This can’t be good. Once the light turns green I pull over to the side of the road because I’m sure she wants to talk to me about this crazy situation. I pull her out of the back seat and she immediately  touches my face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Take me back Aunt Bonnie. I don’t want to lose you because my father will kill you otherwise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m trying to help you Trinity by trying to understand what you really are .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I know what I am and I did say I will explain it soon. You don’t need the high warlock of Brooklyn to help me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You are still a child and you don’t realize the danger that you’re  in. I’m just trying to help you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ The only one in danger is you and my daddy. My father will make good on his promise if I’m not back in time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ How did you know what your dad texted me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I just know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Well, I’m not taking you back because it’s not in your best interest . You have to trust me.” She looks up at me with a small smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I love you Aunt Bonnie but I must go back .” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m confused until I see her disappear right before my eyes. Did she just portal away from me? How in the fuck is that possible?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ve been outside pacingin front of the house, hoping that Bonnie will make the right choice and bring Trinity back very soon. For the first time in awhile , I was reminded why Klaus is the most feared supernatural aside from our daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I knew his threats were not empty this time . It’s been a couple of hours since I stormed out of the house and I decide to head towards my bedroom to lay down. I’m not sure where Klaus is but I’m happy not to see him right now. I’m not up for another fight especially since I might have the fight for my life if Trinity isn’t back by Klaus’s deadline. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I lay down and close my eyes just thinking about how many mistakes I’ve already made with our daughter just because I was jealous of Klaus . How many times did I see the look of heartbreak on her face when I refused to hold her. I whisper out loud to no one, “ I am so sorry Trinity, please forgive me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of a sudden, I feel pressure on my chest and small hands on my face. I must be experiencing phantom touch and weight of my child due to my mind being in turmoil. If that is the case, I just want to lay with this feeling for awhile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m here daddy. Open your eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I jerk my eyes open and I’m shocked by the fact she’s really here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m so happy you’re back but where is your aunt ?” I hope she didn’t kill her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Aunt Bonnie is fine and please don’t be mad at her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Okay but how did you get here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I felt your pain and thought of you. Next thing I know , I’m here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She is looking in my eyes with such a sweet smile, it’s almost too much and more than I deserve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Just rest awhile daddy and let all your worries go. Father may be my protector but you are my heart.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is the first time since giving birth that I actually feel at peace . I hold her tighter to me and enjoy these quite moments while I still can.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before I completely fall asleep, I hear my phone beep indicating I received a text.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text- Bonnie </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Is Trinity with you?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text- Damon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She is.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I keep my response short because I am angry with her but now isn’t the time to worry about that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watched Damon come in a little while ago but I felt it was best not to approach him until we both calmed down. Suddenly, I hear a heartbeat that is as familiar to me as breathing. My daughter is back. I vamp speed to our bedroom and I see my small family currently sleeping. As much as I crave physical contact with my daughter, I think Damon needs it more than I do at the moment. I close the door and go back to the living room to think about everything that has lead Damon and I  to this point. As awful as this may sound, I think my life would’ve been a little easier if I chose Caroline instead of Damon. Unfortunately, the heart wants what the heart fucking wants.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Thanks for reading as always!🌹 I will probably do a time skip with the next chapter in order to move things along. Don’t forget all comments and kudos are appreciated!😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Big Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b> Damon P.O.V.</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m slowly waking up and I hear cute little giggles coming from my daughter. I search for the reason of her happiness and I see Klaus on his knees playing with her. It’s taking everything in my not to jump off this bed and murder his psychotic ass. Unfortunately, those plans will have to wait until my daughter is not around. I must have been in a pretty deep sleep because I’m just now noticing Trinity’s clothes are changed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Good morning love.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ How long have I’ve been asleep and when did you change Trinity?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Well, it’s about 10am and I grabbed Trinity about 7am. She was hungry, needed a diaper change, and a bath. I would have taken her downstairs to give you more time to sleep but she was determined to be there when you woke up. She is ready to reveal some things to us and wanted to make sure we were together when she did it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Okay.” I reach to pick up my daughter when I suddenly hear my daughters voice .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Daddy, I need to touch you and father at the same time. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t know how my face is looking but it must have said “ fuck no” at the prospect of being anywhere near Klaus. However, I will do anything to make her happy. So, I sit on the floor and place her between us. She touches our hands and we are transported to the familiar meadow she used to take us to before she was born. I look around and automatically go into fight mode when I see two unfamiliar people here as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">“ It’s okay daddy . That’s Alpha and Omega. They will help explain my entire existence to a point .”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">What in the fuck is this? One is a male and the other is a female. They both are  extremely beautiful but carried an air of danger around them; this can’t be good.Klaus should know more about these dynamics than I ever will. I also notice that Klaus is a little too quite and when I turn around to look for him, I’m shocked at how close he’s standing near us. I guess he’s protective as well but the real question is, who will protect us from him.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- Do you mind if I explain our reason for being here Trinity?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes please .</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- I am sure you all know about the power behind her third eye and it’s link to the angels. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Me and Klaus both nod to show we are listening.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- Well due to Klaus’s wolf heritage we were manifested by the angels to help create balance within Trinity. This balance will prevent her from possible self destruction which will happen if she uses that power all at once. Unfortunately, Trinity has been gifted with too much power and the older she gets the more her powers will manifest. Please keep in mind, she was never supposed to exist . The prophecy was supposed to live on as a legend and nothing more. But somehow, you all found each other and created the unimaginable. We are also the reason for her eyes being two different colors.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon- Okay, that explains her eyes a little more but can you please get to the point. I’m tired of hearing my daughter isn’t supposed to exist.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- Forgive me. I’m just trying to explain everything as much as possible. Anyway , Trinity is what you would call our Beta. She keeps the balance between Alpha and I because our differences between us can cause a lot of issues. Anyway, I’m sure you all were told that if she felt her daddy was in danger , it could trigger her third eye which holds the power of the angels and would literally bring the world to their knees.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon- I’m sorry to interrupt but I don’t hold that title anymore. Klaus was chosen as her protector.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- Oh sweetheart, you are so wrong . Klaus was only chosen as her protector because of the Alpha and Omega dynamicthat manifested after she was born. We do require a protector and because of Klaus being the strongest wolf in existence, he was chosen over anyone else. However, you are her heart. If anything happens to you, let’s just say it wouldn’t be pretty and there will be nothing we can do to stop it. We are also here to help Trinity control normal everyday situations and anger. Before we were created, if she got angry about anything she would be to tempted to tap into her angelic powers and that won’t be a good idea for anyone.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Alpha- Think us as a round the clock therapist.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega - Shut up !</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Trinity - Alpha and Omega focus!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- Sorry. Anyway, she will be in danger when word starts spreading about her existence and her powers. Trinity will feel the need to protect those she loves at any cost but she won’t have to use her third eye to defeat them . She will be able to pull strength from Alpha and I along with whatever other powers she’s manifests over time. You will know when she’s pulling strength from us because her eyes will glow and the color will tell you which one of our powers she is using. The blue one represents me and the green one represents Alpha. Although, I’m shocked you all haven’t asked about her vampire side.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Klaus- She doesn’t have a vampire side. We haven’t seen anything to lead us to believe she has that gene.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- That’s because she will have all of your strengths and none of your weaknesses.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon- What do you mean all of our strengths?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- Exactly how it sounds. She will possess inhuman speed, strength, hypnosis, exist in daylight, teleportation capabilities and won’t need to drink blood to live. Due to her other abilities of course she is immortal so you won’t have to worry about her aging .</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon- Teleportation? That’s not a vampire power.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- Maybe not to you but the first vampires were able to teleport by a simple thought . Also, her father comes from the original vampire bloodline so it makes sense she will have some of their powers.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Klaus- Speaking of aging , we have noticed that she is growing at a rapid pace and we need to know when it will stop.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- She will stop aging at 18. However, do not take for granted that you are dealing with a normal child mentally. Her mind will develop rapidlyand will be far ahead of her actual appearance. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Trinity - So you see daddy, I’ve always loved you and our bond is sacred. It really hurt my feelings when you felt I was choosing father over you. I just had to wait to explain it to you because I was very confused myself. As you can see, I really need you both.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon- I’m sorry sweetheart. I let my emotions get the best of me and I should have been there for instead of trying to push you away. I love you.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Trinity- I love you too daddy.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Alpha- Something is wrong !Leave now Trinity !You need to get them out of here!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity let’s our hands go immediately and now we are back in my bedroom. I try my best to locate the threat but I hear someone banging on the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Klaus vamp speed to the front door more than ready to kill something or someone. I hear Klaus mumble something and then it’s dead quiet. I look down at my daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Sweetheart, I need you to be very quiet and don’t leave this room no matter what you hear. I need to go check on your father to make sure he’s alright. I’m going to lock the door. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Take me with you, I can protect us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No Trinity I need to see who it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I already know who’s at the door and this person is very angry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Who is it?” I’m terrified of her answer but I won’t have to wait long to hear it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ It’s Grandma.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Sweetheart, my mother is dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Not yours daddy, it’s fathers mother.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What the fuck!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter. All comments and kudos are appreciated.🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Uninvited Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. I never really believed authors when they made comments like , “ I’m waiting for my characters to talk to me” or “ The story is writing it’s self.” Well, I’m here to say both of those statements are true. There is a twist in this chapter that I didn’t even see coming that had me looking a little crazy!🤪🤪  The way this chapter takes this story in an unexpected direction , you will either love it or hate it. I’m personally on the fence!😂 Anyway, let me know what you think!🌹</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The banging is getting louder and as I swing the door openready to attack, I see my mother first with Elijah and Rebekah standing behind her with smirks on their faces. They think this shit is so funny .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Mother.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Is that anyway to greet your mother that you haven’t seen in awhile?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m sorry mother but the last time I saw you, you were attempting to kill me. So,excuse me for my less than joyful greeting.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Well , are you going to invite us in?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Why are you all here ?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m here to see my grand daughter that I knew nothing about. It’s sad I didn’t hear it from you but from your siblings instead .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Let them in Klaus.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I didn’t even hear Damon come down the stairs and I when I turn to look at him, I’m even more pissed to see my daughter is with him. What in the fuck is he thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Damon?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m giving them my permission to come in.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Move aside Klaus, I’m ready to meet my beautiful granddaughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I let them in and try to find the patience not to murder my mother in front of my daughter. I watch my mother slowly walk up to Damon staring a little too hard at Trinity. Damon’s grip tightens around her but it’s too late for that .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Oh my goodness Klaus. She’s absolutely beautiful. “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ She really is dear brother. It’s a shame this is the first time we are seeing our niece.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rebekah should be happy she’s still breathing after the shit she put us through.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I promise you this Rebekah, if you get within 10 feet of Trinity, I will rip your heart out and make you choke on it before you die. Try me....I beg you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Klaus I apologized for my actions.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Do I look like I care .” She turns her head and finally Elijah speaks up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ So her name is Trinity . Beautiful name. What does it mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ It means nothing. That’s just her name.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch my mother inching closer and closer to Damon and Trinity. Then my mother just asked the dumbest question ever !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Damon, do you mind if I hold her?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Hell no!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I try not to laugh but my mothers face is priceless. Obviously, my mother is tired of playing nice and tries to grab Trinity . Unfortunately for her, that was a bad idea . Before Damon or I could even react , I see one of Trinity’s hands turned towards my mother and she is literally suspended in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Klaus!!!! Tell her to put me down!!!! What in the hell is going on??!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While she’s hanging in the air, I look at my siblings. Rebekah looks unimpressed which probably has something to do with the fact she’s been on the receiving end of this power before. Next, I look at my brother and he’s smiling. Not the normal “ don’t ever trust a Mikaelson smile”, this one looks amused but proud . Anyway, I feel like my mother has been suffering enough and I’m ready for everyone to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Trinity, please put the wicked witch down.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lets out the cutest laugh before flicking her wrist and pushing everyone but Elijah out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Sweetheart you missed one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch her touch Damon’s face before he turns his attention to me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ She wants Elijah to hold her and talk to her for awhile.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Has everyone lost their damn minds! I look at Elijah and he’s just as shocked as I am.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Trinity...love. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Klaus, I’m not going to hurt her and I’m sure she can take care of herself if she feels threatened. I think what you really need to worry about is mom and the power she just witnessed coming from your daughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next thing I know, Trinity is in Elijahs lap holding on to him. Elijah looks shocked, I’m pissed off and when I look at Damon, he’s about to lose his shit. I’m just about to fuss at Trinity but Damon beats me to it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Trinity sweetheart, you cannot teleport whenever you feel like it. From now on, you need to let me or your father know first. Okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity touches Elijah face in order to respond to Damon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ She says sorry daddy but she wants her parents to go talk while she’s with uncle Elijah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I guess she is right about that. I mean, I did threaten to kill Damon and everyone he loves less than 24 hours ago. I look at Damon and he’s giving Elijah the death stare from hell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Fine! Trinity if he tries anything just teleport to us. Please don’t kill him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gives me a look that says, “ I can’t make that promise”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Love, do you want to go upstairs and talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of answering me, he just heads to the bedroom. Once we get inside, I can already tell this is going to be a conversation I really don’t want to have.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Look Damon, I’m sorry and I hope you know how much I love you. I was just out of my mind with worry when we couldn’t find our daughter. Please forgive me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I forgive you but I will never forget it. I had my part to play in all of this but your first instinct to solving shit between us is to threaten to kill me. Who in the fuck says that to someone they love?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Give me a chance to make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ No! I’m done! I don’t want a relationship with you anymore and I think it’s best if you go to your family’s house for now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Are you fucking kidding me right now? You’re not only breaking things off between us but you want to separate me from Trinity as well! How is that fair Damon? I only made one mistake. Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You know Trinity can teleport to you anytime she wants to see you. However, I don’t want to be around you anymore than I have to. I just can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ With my mother in town Damon, I don’t think you should be here alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Stefan will be back in a few days.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ A lot of shit can happen in few days and I’m sorry to say this but your brother can’t protect shit unless he releases baby ripper again.” At least that got a small smile out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before I have a chance to respond, Elijah walks in the room with Trinity in his arms. Trinity reaches for Damon and once she’s secured in his arms, Elijah’s attention is on me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Brother, I couldn’t help but hear that you may be coming back home with us for awhile and you’re worried about Trinity’s safety.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Your point!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Trinity and I think it’s a good idea if I hang around to ensure your families safety until Stefan gets back.I get to spend time with my niece and she’s protected by an original . Problem solved.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Over my dead body ! “ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look at Damon and begging with my eyes for him to veto this bullshit. Unfortunately, that’s not going to happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I’m actually okay with that Klaus. Plus, it will give us some much needed time away from each other to think things through .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Are you seriously telling me that you’re okay with having Elijah in the house? Did you forget this is the same person that tried to kill you? What the hell Damon?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ At least he’s hasn’t threatened to kill my whole family within the last 24 hours . I’m not sure you can say the same .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I can’t believe this! You know what , I’m gone ! I will see you in the morning .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I walk over to Trinity and give her a kiss on the cheek . She smiles before giving me a hug. I whisper “ I love you” and walk out the door .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I wanted to stop Klaus from leaving but I can’t be the only one in this relationship giving all the time without getting something in return . However , I do have a new issue named Elijah and I have no idea why Trinity wants him around but I trust my daughters judgment to a point . I’m sure he’s going to show his true reason for being here one way or another. I just need to be patient and wait it out .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Elijah, I’m going to feed Trinity and get her ready for bed . There’s an extra bedroom down the hall if you need it. We can talk more tomorrow. I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The way he’s staring at me is a little unsettling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ No problem Damon. I’m just going to sit here for awhile and digest everything I’ve learned tonight . Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Elijah P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, there’s trouble in paradise. The strange thing about this whole situation is that I’m actually happy I get to spend time with Damon away from Klaus. I didn’t realize how beautiful Damon was until I saw him holding my niece. Just witnessing that moment unlocked something in me that I believe was locked away for good. Although, I plan on spending most of this time getting to know my niece, I also want to get closer to Damon. I can be everything that Klaus isn’t and be the man he needs . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ve always wanted a family and I thought I had that with Haley until she found her mate. Since I’m a good man , I respected the mate bond and let her go. The only thing I wouldn’t budge on is time with my daughter. I don’t give a fuck what Haley wants to do with that wolf of hers, as long as it doesn’t affect my relationship with my daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway , I have to make sure I keep my thoughts pure around Trinity. Who knows what else she can do and I don’t want her blocking me from Damon before I even get the chance to seduce him . I’ve always been a patient person . I just have to give Damon a small amount of love and affection he’s been begging to get from my brother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon I will have everything I’ve ever wanted. A beautiful spouse that I don’t have to worry about mate bonds getting in the way of and it will also help to be in possession of the most powerful being ever created. My plan is absolutely perfect, what could possibly go wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t forget all comments and kudos are appreciated!🌹🌹 A time skip is coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Stefan’s Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah has been here for a few days now and it’s actually nice having him around. He’s been everything I always wanted and needed from Klaus. However, Klaus isn’t taking this arrangement too well at all and I’m not ashamed to say, I’m really enjoying his suffering. Klaus tried to use his daytime visiting arrangement to constantly apologize and play nice. Elijah however, was making his life difficult by staying around during the daytime as well. Every time Klaus tried to corner me to talk, Elijah would appear out of thin air to ask me a question about Trinity. I know it’s evil that I even allow this interruption to happen but fuck him, he deserves it. At the moment, Trinity and Klaus left to go to the park and that leaves me alone with Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Why are you staring at meElijah?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m just appreciating beauty when I see it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ How are thing’s with you and Haley?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Over. She ended up finding her mate and since I respect the bond, I decided to step aside.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ That’s fucked up. So, tell me what you’re trying to accomplish by attempting to fuck me and piss you’re brother off on a daily basis. I’m not stupid and I know you are up to something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Is it so hard to believe that someone might actually want you and treat you like royalty by worshiping the very ground you walk on? Is that a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s official, Elijah just got in my fucking head and I’m honestly thinking about what he’s saying. What is it with my attraction to these fucking original assholes? I guess I was too deep in thought because I didn’t realize Elijah got up and is making his way towards me. He looks like he’s stalking prey and I’m really trying my hardest not to get hard on from this display of power. Don’t judge me, I haven’t been laid in weeks. Now that we are less than an inch apart, he leans in to kiss me but right before we touch, my brother walks in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What in the fuck is going on Damon? Why is this bastard here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You have missed a lot dear brother. I will catch you up later.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I think the fuck not! Tell me what’s going on and I want that motherfucker to leave now before I kill his ass.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Our relationship is changing a little towards the originals because of Trinity. Calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Do I look like I give a fuck about something changing. Keep fucking with Klaus all you want Damon but this fucker needs to go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Stefan, what’s going on here? I have a feeling I’m missing something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You damn right you are! Do you want to tell him or should I ?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look from Elijah to Stefan and can’t help the utter confusion I’m experiencing right now. I decide to focus my attention on Elijah and if I’m reading the emotion on his face correctly, it’s one of complete devastation. Before I can get a word in, my brother speaks first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You never knew what triggered my blood lust that earned me “ the ripper “ title.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve been trying to get this out of him for a century. I take another look at Elijah and all his focus is on the floor. What could be so bad that he couldn’t look at my brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Elijah and I used to be in love and when he left me because I couldn’t give him the family he wanted, I snapped. We made all these plans and it’s like he woke up one morning and decided he didn’t love me anymore.” He let out a choked sob towards the end of his confession.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Holy shit Stefan. Why didn’t you just tell me what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon, you’re hate for the originals was so deep, I didn’t want you to use that as a reason to go on a suicidal revenge quest or some stupid shit like that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So, turning into the ripper was a better option?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m still waiting for Elijah to jump in and say something. Obviously, he’s still in love with my brother. This is crazy as fuck! I kinda wish I had some popcorn and soda to watch this drama unfold. It’s nice to see I’m not the only one with bad taste in men. I made a mistake by letting a chuckle slip out and Stefan didn’t appreciate it at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ It’s not fucking funny Damon. I don’t laugh at the fucked up situation you have with Klaus. So shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I smile and raise my hands as a sign that I apologize. I watch Elijah finally look at my brother and attempt to explain his side of the story.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Stefan, I love you and I always will. However, I won’t apologize for wanting a family and I definitely won’t regret my daughter. A day has never gone by where I haven’t thought of you. There’s nothing I can do to fix the heartbreak you felt or feel because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I don’t need your apologies all these years later. My love for you died a long time ago. We are both in relationships now and you really need to fuck off!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m no longer in a relationship and I will love to maybe work things out with you. I would have come to you sooner but I didn’t think you wanted me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ There’s nothing to work out. I’m happy with Elena now. You’re a century too late.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ This is the same Elena who would fuck Damon in a second if given a chance?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next thing I know, Stefan vamp speeds to Elijah and slap the shit out of him! However, I can see the exact point where Elijah goes from shocked to pissed. I’m out of my chair quickly to get in between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Elijah I think you should leave. “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I agree. I will check on you and Trinity later.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He grabs his belongings and gives my brother one last look of longing before walking out of the door. As soon as the door closes, my brother drops to the floor with a wail filled with so much sorrow, it’s hard to be a witness to it. I try to comfort him with a hug and waited until he calmed down before letting him go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Why don’t you lay down for awhile. Your niece will want to talk to you when she comes home later today.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gives me a small smile before walking away. I sit back down to process everything that just happened. I’m just glad I didn’t end up fucking Elijah, that would’ve been a disaster. All I can do is hope my brother will be okay and not try to revisit the past. Plus, that would be so cliche, brothers dating brothers. It’s fucking sickening to think about. I guess I should go check on Stefan before checking in with Klaus. However, as soon as I get ready to stand up, my arms are filled with a baby looking at me with worry sketched all over her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Trinity what’s wrong? Where is your father?” She gently touches my face before I hear her sweet little words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Father is in trouble. We were walking through the woods when I suddenly heard him whisper the name Marcel. I was getting ready to throw up a barrier to protect us but he stopped me and told me to go home. Why didn’t he want me to help him daddy? Who is Marcel?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ He probably didn’t let you help him because we have to keep your powers a secret as long as possible. As far as Marcel is concerned, let’s just say your father and him have a very complicated history.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All the while I’m thinking, this is not a good situation at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While I was walking with my daughter strapped to my back, I picked up the smell of vampires and one of them is Marcel. I have to get my daughter out of here immediately. I can see it in her eyes that she wants to stay but I have a bad feeling they are coming for her. I make the quick decision to send her to Damon before Marcel reveals himself. Unfortunately, I don’t have to wait long for that motherfucker to show his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Well... if it isn’t the great Klaus Mikaelson in the flesh.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What are you doing here Marcel?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Can’t an old friend stop by to say hi?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Cut the shit and tell me why you’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Okay, fine. I came to see if the rumors were true.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What rumors?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Since you want to play stupid, I will spell it out for you. I heard you have a very special little girl that I would love to meet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Over my dead body!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ That can be arranged.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments and let me know what you think so far! Kudos are appreciated and as always, thank you for reading my crazy story!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Battle and Other Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a slight warning, this chapter has smut towards the end.😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I need to get my brother to watch Trinity while I go save Klaus’s ass. He might be a hybrid but it’s no telling how many vampires Marcel brought with him for protection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Trinity, I need you to stay here while I go help your father. Your Uncle Stefan is looking forward to spending time with you.” She’s been touching my face the whole time she’s been with me, so this makes conversations between us easier.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Can I please come with you daddy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Not this time sweetheart. I need to know your safe before I can get in the frame of mind needed to help your father. Now, be a good girl and go with Stefan.” She nods and I catch Stefan coming out of his room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Stefan! I need you to protect Trinity while I go help Klaus. Hopefully, it won’t take too long .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ No problem! Be safe!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give Trinity a kiss and speed out the door. I can only hope I’m not too late.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This is going to be interesting, it’s twenty-five against one. I have to admit, I like those odds. I see his men getting ready to surround me but I’m more than ready to start this blood bath. I smile when I see two vampires come at me at once before I catch one by throat and spin around to the other one with my claws extended ready to do some damage. I rip his heart out immediately and crush the throat of the other one I was holding. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Okay, two down, twenty- three to go. Marcel sent five more vampires towards me this time and right before I get ready to strike, I see a blur figure speed by and all five vampires are without their heads . Who or what in the fuck is that. All of a sudden this person stops right in front of me and why am I not shocked to see Damon. I can’t help but grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Hi love...what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Saving your ass obviously.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Well my ass didn’t need saving .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Actually I’m here to save my best friend .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So now I’m your best friend . What’s changed that quickly?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I was talking about your cock dear , not you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fuck you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Soon!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While we were arguing like an old married couple, Marcel and his men seem to be reconsidering their plan of attack since Damon took out five of his men in less than a minute. Okay , let’s be honest, I could totally fuck the demon out of Damon just from that little show of power but I digress. I’m about to say something to Damon that I know will piss him off but Marcel has other plans. Unfortunately, those plans include Marcel getting ready to begin with some long ass speech about Damon...blah...blah...blah.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon, it’s nice of you to join us . Although, I am surprised to see you fighting with Klaus after everything he’s done to your family.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Good dick will make you stupid. Now, I’m tired of talking and I’m itching to kill. So let’s get this party started .” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smiles again before speeding to the two closest vampires by him and rip out their hearts immediately. I take out three more with my wolf bite. These fuckers are dropping like flies! The next thing I hear is Damon screaming out loudabout a wager.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus , let’s make this interesting. Whoever kills the most vampires can demand payment in any form they want.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I spin away from another vampire before I get the chance to respond .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ If you want me to fuck you love, that’s all you have to say but I accept .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m at 7 Klaus!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s in hand to hand combat with another vampire and looks sexy as fuck in his fighting stance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m at 5 love !”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Catch up old man.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ll show him old man. A run towards a group of 3 trying to go after Damon and rip their heads off before they even knew what happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m at 8 love!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damnit! They are running away! It’s not fair Klaus.” He’s about to go into a temper tantrum but Marcel interrupts his train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Gentlemen, this is not the end of the plans I have for getting that pretty little daughter of yours. I will be back .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon is looking like he wants to chase after them but I just shake my head no. We need to regroup and plan an attack that will scream don’t fuck with us .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ That’s not fair Klaus. You only beat me by one and the fuckers ran off. You shouldn’t hold me to that bet. I was cheated “ He ends with a whine and it is the cutest sound ever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Anyway, I won and I’m sure you can guess what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You are such a pervert.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Coming from the guy that was talking about my dick in the middle of a battle.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Shut up! What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I speed over towards him and back him up to a tree.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You have no idea how much I miss fucking you . I need you right now.” I end with a growl before trying to tongue fuck his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus wait, I’m still mad at you and it’s going to take awhile for us to be okay again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I agree. Now shut up and kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus, are we really fucking in the woods covered in blood?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Would you rather we fuck at home with your brother and a telepathic baby in the house? I also bet the blood is making you horny as fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Good point .” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We are right back to kissing and I lift him up to get a better position to grind against him just to hear him moan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus...baby .... I need to feel you in me. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I let him down and flip him facing towards the tree. I figured this position will probably be best for a quickie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus can you please hurry the fuck up! You can admire my ass later but I need you to fuck it right now!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before he even finishes his complaining, I slide my dick right into him with hardly any resistance. I pause for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Umm Damon, did you prep before coming here? “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yeah...sure...right before saving your life , I took a moment to prep just in case I got a chance to fuck in the middle of a fucking battle! Don’t be stupid! Something changed when I had Trinity. Now, less talking and more fucking!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give him what he wants and begin fucking into him as hard as possible. I can’t help but groan into his neck with how good he feels. I’m sure I’m not going to last too much longer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus....baby... I’m not going to last too much longer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Cum love, I’m right behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden Damon let’s out a soft whine and just hearing it triggers my orgasm as well. God I missed him so much but I know I have a lot of making up to do. I kiss his neck and cheek before slowly pulling out of him. I watch him fix his clothes until suddenly he froze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Love what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ We didn’t use a condom!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well, shit! Just fuck my life!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All comments and kudos are appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I took out the future chapter in this book because it was confusing readers and let’s just say, the future has changed dramatically.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">  </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A month has passed since that “ incident” in the woods and Klaus has been getting on my fucking nerves about whether or not I’m pregnant. I keep telling him it’s not a chance in hell but he doesn’t believe me. To be honest , I’m not sure if I am or not. I’m having none of the symptoms I had with Trinity so that must mean I’m not pregnant, right? Right? My smell hasn’t changed or else Klaus would’ve noticed . Also, Trinity should be able to tell but she hasn’t mention it yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Speaking of Trinity ,I think we should throw her age out the window. She’s only a few months old and is the size of a 4 year old with a mind filled with ancient wisdom. It’s really remarkable to witness and a little scary to see as well. I’m scared because if I’m guessing correctly, her body is aging up 2 years with every passing month. </span> <span class="s2">Hell, where I thought I had 15 years before I had to deal with all the bullshit that comes with being a teenager, I may only have close to 9 months. Maybe this is part of a bigger plan that I’m currently not aware of. Maybe speeding up her growth is the way for the angels or whatever entity looking out for her is doing this for her protection. Also,If Marcel heard about her all the way in New Orleans, there’s no telling who will show up next . Anyway , I make my way downstairs and see something that makes my blood run cold.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Stefan! Why is Elena holding my child ?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I immediately snatch Trinity out of her hands and give Elena the look of death. She better be happy my daughter is in the room or I would throw that bitch out by her hair .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon, I wasn’t going to hurt her. I just wanted to hold her for a little while. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You touch or come around my daughter again, you will seriously regret it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon! That’s not necessary! She’s my girlfriend and she’s here whenever I’m here. How in the hell can she stay away from here if we all live together?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This motherfucker is about to get the shit slapped out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Stefan, I advise you to listen to my words very carefully because my patience is running thin. You need to keep that thing away from me and my child ! This house is big enough to make that happen and if I see her anywhere near us, I will throw her out by her hair ! “ I step a little closer to him and ask , “ do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Crystal!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Great! I’m taking my daughter upstairs until Klaus gets back. Please keep the noise level to a minimum.” I turn around to head to my room when that bitch Elena felt the need to open her fucking mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon, Bonnie misses you a lot . I just thought I should let you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I continue to walk away, that bitch can’t tell me shit!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m currently having a small meeting with my family because seeing Marcel travel so far just to see Trinity is very disturbing. I really don’t have too much time to waste sitting here talking to them, so I need to move this conversation along.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Elijah, I’m just here to make sure I can rely on you if I need help protecting Trinity. It’s been quiet for the past month but who knows what may show up next.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lately, Elijah has been acting strange and staying far away from the Salvatore boy’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What’s going on Elijah? You haven’t been the same since you’ve seen Stefan.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just have a lot going on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Is it about your relationship with Stefan?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ How did you know? We never told anyone?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“ Many years ago, I actually saw you two in a compromising position and judging by your faces, you seem happy. I waited to see if you will tell me about it but you never did. So, </span> <span class="s2">I felt like you didn’t want me to know and I didn’t see the point of pushing the issue.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ It doesn’t matter now. It’s over and we have both moved on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So, you thought it was a good idea to use Damon to help you move on?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon told you that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ No.. you just did. I had a feeling I knew what you were trying to do but I knew it wouldn’t work. You’re too nice and Damon doesn’t do nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Sometimes people need something different. “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Well, you won’t ever find out if you want to remain breathing. Damon is mine and will always be mine. I dare anyone to try and take him away from me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Well, </span>
  <span class="s2">you need to start fucking acting like it. You are very lucky to have someone like him and is capable of having superior children. Anyway, you know you have my support as well as Rebekah’s when it comes to Trinity’s safety.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fuck Rebekah!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You have to forgive her at some point.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Whatever. I’m going to go check on Trinity and Damon. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On my way back to Damon, I keep thinking about the fact that he’s hiding something from me. When we had sex in the woods, we forgot to use protection which means it’s highly likely he’s pregnant again. However, he doesn’t smell different or pass out sporadically like he did with Trinity . We really don’t need another child at this point but I think I’m more worried about what he will give birth to next. Trinity is already a lot to deal with and overall, it’s just bad timing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">It’s just some things are really different with him. For instance, I swear he prefers sleeping to actually eating and I’m talking about will fall asleep anywhere . One day, Trinity and I were in the kitchen making lunch while Damon was doing something at the sink and I realized Damon was a little too quite. I look up and noticed he </span> <span class="s2">fell asleep standing up , leaning partially on the wall. It was really bizarre and that wasn’t the first time either . He also gets extremely sick in the mornings but he’s trying to hide it. I know this for a fact because Trinity was telling me how Damon vomits every morning and how upsetshewas that she couldn’t help him. Also, his stomach is a little swollen but he swears it’s just baby fat leftover from having Trinity. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The issue is that we are vampires whose bodies always go back to our original form if damaged somehow and it’s been a few months since he gave birth. So, now you see why I think he’s pregnant but there’s nothing I can do to prove it. Although, I could see if my daughter can sense it. I will worry about that later because Im currently pulling up to Damon’s house and I can already tell he has some unwanted guests. I hope Elena hasn’t said anything out of the way to Damon or Trinity. If she did, I will end that bitch!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!! Ty!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Not Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Just a couple of reminders, I am not writing an episode of the Vampire Diaries. I’m just borrowing the characters to help write my own story. I’ve deleted a few comments from people that were rude and complained about what happened on the show versus my book. Last but not least, I’m writing this for pure entertainment purposes. I honestly thought no one would read it but I am thankful for everybody that does because it really keeps me motivated to continue writing.Anyway, things are about to get real crazy over the next few chapters! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk through the door and see Elena on the couch with Stefan. She looks upset about something but I really don’t give a fuck. The bitch is trifling as hell and Stefan ass is too pussy whipped to see it. I walk pass them without any acknowledgement and head towards Damon’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I open the door and once again see Damon is asleep with Trinity laying on top of him wide awake. She smiles wide and strains to reach for me . When I have her in my arms, I try to think of some things I need to ask her before Damon wakes up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Sweetheart, how long has your daddy been asleep?” She touches my face before answering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ For about an hour, he said he wasn’t feeling well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Can you sense anything is wrong with him? “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I haven’t tried to because I don’t to use my powers on you and daddy unless , it’s a life or death situation.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I understand sweetheart but can you make the exception this one time ?” Before she gets the chance to answer , I see Damon waking up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus stop trying to bribe my child while you think I’m asleep. For the last time , I’m just tired like all new parents and I’m not pregnant. Okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What about the morning sickness you’ve been having?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I just had some bad blood or something. Don’t forget that my whole body has changed since having Trinity and don’t forget you like some of those changes as well.” He says with a sly grin on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Okay fine. What do you have planned for the rest of the evening?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I need you to stay with Trinity while I meet Bonnie at the grill to talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Are you serious? Damon I don’t like you being around her. She tried to kidnap our daughter for God’s sake ! How do you know you’re not walking into a trap?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ It’s Bonnie Klaus, stop acting crazy . She made a mistake and I’m willing to hear her out. We have been through a lot together and I’m sure she wasn’t going to hurt Trinity .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before I even get a chance to respond, Damon and I get the shock of our lives!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I agree with Daddy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity says with a smile while we are still trying to get over the fact our daughter spoke out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus !! She spoke out loud!!! This is fantastic!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon snatched her out of my arms, kissing her cheeks, and spinning in place. In moments where Damon is truly happy , his beauty is otherworldly and it always reminds me that I need to stop fucking up if I want to keep him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ That is great Damon but you have somewhere to be right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Okay party pooper. I’ll be back soon and I want to hear my daughter talk some more.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Sounds good love. Please be careful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Always.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He kisses Trinity on the cheek and whispers I love you before walking out the door. I look down at Trinity that’s still smiling her butt off because she knows how happy she made Damon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Trinity love, can you please speak out loud more often than using telepathy all the time?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes.” She said that out loud, so that’s progress. I know I’m pushing it what I ask of her next but I’m curious about why she doesn’t try to walk. She is the size of a 4 year old but still depends on us to carry her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Trinity , have you thought about learning how to walk?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I like being held.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Okay you spoiled baby . “ I say that with a smile and of course she just giggles like I made a joke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Last question and then we will get you something to eat. Do you feel like there is something different going on with your daddy’s body?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ No . I can’t .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What do you mean you can’t ?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m being blocked.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well shit!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When I get to the grill, I can already see Bonnie sitting towards the back . I make my way over to her and just watch her for awhile. I will wait for her to speak first since she fucked up, not me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m glad you came Damon and I want you to know how sorry I am . I thought I was doing the right thing by taking her to someone I knew that could tell me more about Trinity’s abilities.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Magnus Bane?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes. He’s over 800 years old and just about knows everything. I was just trying to help.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Why didn’t you just ask me to come with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I figured you would say no. Also, you were so detached from Trinity, I thought some time apart would do you some good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So, taking my child was the only way for you to do whatever you thought was right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I know it’s sounds crazy but it came from a good place.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Please forgive me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I forgave you before I walked through the door but Klaus will not forgive you easily because technically you did kidnap our daughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I figured that but I will redeem myself. I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I believe you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Okay. Now, that we got that out of the way, why do you look like shit?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Well fuck you very much but I am a new parent . I’m tired, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She bursts out laughing and I really do miss her smile. She always made everything better. I reach across the table to touch her hand and she lets out a sharp gasp all of a sudden . I tried to pull my hand back but she had it in an abnormally strong grip. I could break out of it but I don’t want to hurt her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next thing that happens when I look Bonnie in the eyes is scary as hell. Her eye color disappears and is replaced by a milky white film. This goes on for about 5 minutes before everything turns back to normal and she releases my hand . Her eyes are full with fright before she asks me a question that I wasn’t prepared for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Have you had sex with Klaus lately?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This is uncomfortable but I’m not understanding what’s scaring her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ We had an incident about a month ago. Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Nikolas is coming .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Who in the fuck is Nikolas?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Your son.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck My Life!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!!!🌹 Thank you!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bonnie it’s very important that you keep my son’s existence to yourself for now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon something isn’t right and I think you should tell Klaus.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I will say this one more time , do not tell anyone about Nikolas’s existence. He has found a way to hide himself from Trinity and Klaus. So it must be a reason for it. “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What are you talking about Damon ? How is he hiding from them?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I don’t have any of the same symptoms I had when I was pregnant with Trinity. I’m not fainting all the time, my smell hasn’t changed and for the most part, I’m just tired that’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fine! I won’t say anything Damon but at least allow me to check you over every other week to make sure your safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m okay with that . I just don’t understand why he allowed you to sense him and no one else .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ It could be a number of things ranging from my witch heritage to self preservation.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What do you mean self preservation?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Somebody has to help you through child birth and since it was likely I would be the one to help you again, he saw me as a needed part in this process.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ This is too much . Stop by the house tomorrow if you can . I’m sure Trinity is missing her Auntie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I will be there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I would hug her but I’m not so sure she should touch me again after what happened the last time . I just wave goodbye and head back to the house. I have to get my thoughts together because I don’t plan on revealing my pregnancy to anyone. Especially knowing that my son doesn’t want anyone to know about him except for Bonnie. Hell, I didn’t even know I was pregnant untilBonnie confirmed it. I hate to admit this but this pregnancy is actually scaring me because of the unknown. Also, the way Bonnie reacted when sensing Nikolas was something I never want to witness again.Her interactions with Trinity was always soft and gentle. Maybe because I’m pregnant with a boy this time, things are a little different . Finally, I’m home, I just want to play with Trinity and spend time with Klaus. When I walk through the door and see who’s here, all my plans are thrown out of the window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can tell that Damon is shocked because I would be as well if I walked in on this interesting group of people. Aside from all of the people that live in the house, we also have Kol and Alaric joining us as well. I am more than a little surprised to see Alaric here. There were rumors going around that he left town without a word because of something that happened between him and Damon. However , bad shit always follows Kol wherever he shows up. So, shit is probably going to get real. I turn my focus back to Damon who is currently in a staring match with Alaric. What in the fuck happened between them . I think it’s time for me to say something because this shit is getting uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon, love... you want to sit next to me and hold Trinity.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes...sure .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He makes his way over to us but still keeping an eye on Alaric. When he finally sits down , I put my arm around him to offer some support with whatever is going on. I’m more interested in why Kol is here . Hewanted to wait for Damon before he told us anything. Fucking drama queen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Kol, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I wanted to see my beautiful Neice that’s the talk of the supernatural world.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You’ve seen her, now leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Don’t be like that my dear brother I only want what’s best for our family. However, I do have a small warning for you, if you’re interested.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him slowly approach Damon and with a slight smirk on his face. I look at Damon to see his reaction having Kol so close but his full focus is on Alaric. I squeeze his had to get him to look at me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Love, are you listening?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Speak Kol, we don’t have all day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fine. As you know I’m good friends with the powerful witches of New Orleans and one of them had a dark vision that included the both of you. Being the good brother I am, I felt it was my duty to inform my brother in person.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Would you get to the point already?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fine! Being a father has made you extra grumpy. Anyway, the next child you all have will bring nothing but death and destruction. I know you all have heard that song and dance before with Trinity. However, this child will be born with no good in him at all. You see, coursing through Trinity’s bloodline is the option of good versus evil. However, your son , if you get pregnant again, will be the embodiment of evil and Nikolas will be a force to be reckoned with.  Before you ask, there is nothing in ancient scrolls or prophecies to give you an idea as to what he is. We will truly be blind to his capabilities and the unknown is disturbing to say the least. However, the as long as you don’t get Damon pregnant again, we have nothing to worry about. He’s not pregnant is he?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ No he’s not. How do you know my son’s name?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ It was told to the witch during her vision.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I will actually have a son but I think it’s best if we don’t have any children beyond Trinity. I look at Damon to see his reaction after hearing this and he looks like he’s about to pass out. I feel Trinity trying to get my attention by pulling on my shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What is it Trinity ? Speak out loud love.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So, I’m going to have a baby brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ No love, your daddy is not pregnant.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden, Damon jumps up and walks towards the kitchen. I get ready to sit Trinity down next to Stefan to chase after him but Alaric beats me to it. What in the fuck is going on around here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I have no idea what I’m going to do. This can’t be happening again so soon. Then I find out I’m basically having the devil’s offspring is too much to handle. I feel dizzy and as I lean forward to steady myself, I feel a presence behind me. Ric!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Damon I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ It doesn’t matter anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes it does matter. I had to leave to take care of something and I didn’t think it would take me so long to fix.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So, you think it made more sense for you to fucking disappear and not tell me anything. People blamed me for awhile over your disappearance. How do you think that made me feel?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m so sorry Damon. I would do anything to fix it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fuck your sorry! You were like family to me and you know how hard it is for me to open up to people. I fucking searched for you thinking you were kidnapped or some stupid shit like that. I fucking mourned for you , you selfish son of a bitch! Then out of the blue you walk your ass back into my life like you’ve been on vacation or some shit! Walk your happy ass back out the fucking door!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I leave his ass in the kitchen and I’m not surprised when I find my arms filled with my baby girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Hi sweetheart, try not to teleport in front of strangers. I don’t want anyone to know your capable of that.” I already know Kol trifling ass probably witnessed it but I will deal with that later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Okay daddy, are you okay? You look sad.” I’m so happy she’s speaking out loud, I almost forgot to answer her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m okay. I’m just tired. How about we go get a bath and rest for a little while, hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Can I make bubbles using my magic?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh yeah, that’s something new she just started doing when she was bored or waiting for me to wake up. She’s fascinated by bubbles and wolves for some reason. It wouldn’t hurt to throw a vampire up there as well but I guess I’m just being petty. I mean vampires are much cooler than wolves and less hairy. I’m just  saying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Sure sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After we spend over an hour on bath time because she was having too much fun with her bubbles, we finally settle down to sleep. I always let her sleep with me until Klaus grabs her and take her to her room. It’s more for my benefit than hers. I just really love any quiet time I have with her. Finally,Iclose my eyes looking forward to a peaceful sleep that’s not going to come.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Damon’s Dream </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Where am I and why is it so fucking hot in this place? I keep looking around to try and figure out how I got in a place that looks like the fucking desert. I must be dreaming but I’m not waking up. Suddenly, I see a small figure walking towards me in an unhurried pace. The closer this figure gets,the more I can make out the face and it’s a little boy. He mostly looks just like me except he has curly hair like Klaus. Oh my God, is this my son? Before I can even attempt to speak to him I’m pushed out of my sleep and as I sit up gasping for air, I whisper “ Nikolas “ with blood tears running down my face. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What did I ever do to deserve this?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated! As always, thanks for reading my crazy story !😊😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Trinity’s P.O.V.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The format I did for the conversation in Trinity’s mind was to make it easy for the reader to follow what’s going on. I hope it helps.🌹</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Inside Trinity’s Mind</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alpha- Trinity, you do realize your dad is pregnant again right?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Of course.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Omega- Do you think your parents know?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- My dad knows but not my father.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alpha- How long do you think your dad will keep it a secret?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- I’m not sure. I think daddy is justscared right now and we know he doesn’t think things through when he’s afraid.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Omega- I heard the one named Kol say that there are no ancient scrolls or prophecies to explain your brother’s existence.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- There is but they aren’t thinking things through.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Omega- Can you tell us please?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- It’s complicated. Where the source of my power comes from angels, his power will come from them as well. However, I’m able to choose to use it for good or evil. Nikolas will not have that choice. The angel that will serve as his beacon of power has a well known history but people tend to forget where this angel came from. Anyway, there was once a beautiful angel that was in God’s favor and possessed power that was only second to God. Unfortunately,this particular angel felt the need to battle God for control of the heavens. The battle was extremely bloody but God won in the end . For his betrayal, God kicked him out of heaven and made him the ruler of hell as punishment.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alpha- Are you talking about Lucifer?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Yes. My brother will be able to call upon his power at will and due to the fact he’s pulling from Lucifer, that power will carry a lot of evil and black magic with it. Then include in the mix ofhis original vampire and wolf bloodline, he can’t help whatever he may become.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Omega- Will he be born within 4 months like you?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- No. My brother will not be rushed so he will probably wait the entire 9 months to be born. I feel so bad for daddy because this pregnancy will not be easy. Nikolas will pull on daddy’s life force and if I can’t figure out a way to help him, they both may die.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Omega- Is that why he’s so tired all of the time?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Yes.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alpha- I don’t understand. Why is he using so much of Damon’s life force?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Omega- Are you stupid? Were you not listening to anything she just said?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alpha- Call me stupid again and see what happens!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- ENOUGH! To answer your question Alpha, I needed human food in order to survive even though dad only consumed blood and Nikolas needs a life force in order to survive. Same thing but different needs.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alpha- Trinity, that is not the same needs. Your evil little brother is going to kill your father if you don’t do something.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I make sure I give my full attention to Alpha before responding.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Let that be the last time you say anything against my brother! I swear if you call him anything other than his name, you will cease to exist! Do not make the foolish mistake of believing I need you. Do I make myself clear?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alpha- Yes. I’m sorry.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Omega?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Omega- Of course I understand. I know you will be protective of your brother as you should be.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Thank you for understanding. It’s time for me to get some sleep. We will talk more tomorrow.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Omega- Good night.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alpha- Good night</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m laying next to Damon watching him sleep until suddenly, he wakes up shakingand whispering Nikolas’s name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Damon love, breathe...why are you crying? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Nothing Klaus , I’m alright . I’m sorry I woke you up .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You didn’t wake me up , I was already awake. Can I ask you a question Damon?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Of course?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Why did you wake up saying our son’s name ? “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I guess it was a dream or something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Damon, that was more than just a bad dream . What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Nothing! I’m fine Klaus! I don’t know what you want from me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I want the truth! “ I stand up and start pacing because I know he’s hiding something from me. I need to know what that is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Damon, I will ask you this one last time and I want the truth? I will believe whatever you tell me but if I find out you lied to me , our relationship will be over . It seems like every time we take two steps forward, we take 10 steps back. I need the truth. Are you pregnant Damon?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hope he tells me the truth because I want a real relationship with him instead of this bullshit emotional rollercoaster we’ve been on lately. I strongly believe he’s carrying my son but I need him to trust me enough to tell the truth .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hearing him basically beg me for the truth is difficult to hear . I love him more than anything but can I trust him with Nikolas. You would think if Nikolas wanted Klaus to know about him, he would have changed my scent , knowing Klaus would pick up on it . Right ? I’m tired...so damn tired. I beckon him towards me until he’s standing between my legs. Then I lean forward wrapping my arms around his waist and rest my head on his stomach before giving him my answer .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Klaus I’m...........”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Be Continued.....</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. I Trust You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus drops to his knees and starts kissing me all over my face. Thanking me over and over again for telling him them truth .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Why were you scared to tell me love?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I thought I was somehow protecting Nikolas until he chose to reveal himself to you .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What do you mean reveal himself to me? What am I missing here Damon?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I lean in to kiss him again and just hold him to me as close as possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Talk to me love. It’s okay ?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Nikolas made himself known to Bonnie earlier today .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ How?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ When I touched her hand , her face went pale and her eyes turned white . It was really fucked up to witness . When her eyes finally came back to normal, she told me about him . “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Interesting. Has he contacted you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ No . That’s why it was so hard to believe I was even pregnant until Bonnie told me that “ Nikolas is coming.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Does Bonnie know what he is or capable of?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ No but I’ve seen him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What are you talking about Damon, I thought you said he hasn’t communicated with you yet?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I thought I was having a nightmare but I think it was his way of trying to reach me . It was horrible. I was in the middle of a hot desert and as I looked around, I saw him walking towards me. I was so shocked at what I was seeing because he looked just like me but with curly black hair.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So, he’s absolutely beautiful like his daddy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Stop making me smile Klaus. I’m really worried about him . “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I know love. Why don’t you try to get some more rest before Trinity wakes up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m not tired.” I tell him dropping my voice down to a whisper. I hope he figures out what I want. Hell, I can’t get pregnant again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What do you want love?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t know why Damon is pushing for sex when I can clearly see he’s exhausted. However, I will always try to give him what he wants but I’ll go slow in case he needs to stop. I remove his shirt and lean him back against the bed to make sure he’s comfortable . I begin kissing his face and then capture his lips in a slow languid kiss. I’m trying my best to go slow but his moans are driving me crazy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Please speed this up Klaus....go slow another day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon let’s out a sweet whine when I move away from him to remove my clothes and his. I take a moment to admire his beautiful body and move to lay on top of him again. We look in each other’s eyes and whisper “ Hi” to each other. Damon impatient as ever, connects our lips again but this time the kiss is serious. I move my hands to grip his ass and this forces Damon to wrap his legs around my waist. Thanks to Damon’s body change due to his previous pregnancy, I’m able to easily push into him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fuck...Damon you feel so good baby. “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ You do too. Argh... I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I pick up speed and nail his prostate on every thrust. Damon is breathing harder and </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">shaking uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus I’m about to cum.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Cum love , I’m right there with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon let’s out a deep groan before I feel his cum on my stomach. I feel my orgasm coming on strong. Right before I cum, I grab Damon by the throat and tongue fuck his mouth until I release every drop of cum inside of him. I look down and seeing my cum dripping out of his ass is getting me hard again. However, I look into my love’s face and he’s damn near sleep. I kiss him one more time before going to the bathroom to clean up. A few minutes later, I come out with a warm rag to clean Damon up before laying down next to him.Who knows what tomorrow brings but as long as I have Damon next to me, we can get through anything...... I hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The following morning........</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon is still dead to the world and I just smile before slipping out of bed to do my morning duties. After I’m finished, I go check on Trinity because I’m sure she’s awake, probably playing with her magic. Of course, she has the wolves play fighting again before she sees me and with a flick of her tiny hand, they disappear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Good morning beautiful girl. Are you ready to get something to eat?” I ask as I pick her up out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes Papa!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve noticed that I’m “ Papa” when she’s in a good mood and I’m “ father” when she’s being serious. Of course, it’s the same with Damon when it comes to using “dad” or “ daddy. Anyway, we head to the kitchen and fuck my life, Elena is sitting at the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Good morning Klaus and Trinity?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I mumble, “ it was”, which cause Trinity to giggle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Morning.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I sit Trinity in her high chair while I cut some fruit up for her to eat. I was hoping Elena would just be quiet or leave, but no such luck. I’m trying to to ignore her but she’s talking to my daughter and I don’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So Trinity, anytime someone says “ good morning “, it’s rude not to respond.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This bitch!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Elena, is there a reason why you feel the need to teach my child anything?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m not trying to be rude to her, I just thought she should know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Obviously, you don’t know my daughter. If she wanted to respond back she would have. Don’t you have something better to do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I was just trying to help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Your help isn’t needed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Fine!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She stands up and for some reason tried to lean down to hug Trinity. Big mistake. The next thing I see is a piece of banana strikes her right in the head . Trinity and I both burst out laughing. Elena is pissed and storms out. Good riddance! I still don’t get what Damon and Stefan saw in her that they were willing to fight over her. Anyway, I watch Trinity eat while still thinking about my son and everything else we don’t know about him. I look up when I see Damon walk in and I swear he looks like an extra from The Walking Dead! Don’t judge me, for some reason Damon and Bonnie loves watching that crazy show. Unfortunately, I got roped into watching a couple of episodes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Good morning love. Are you feeling okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Morning. I’m fine , I just need to get more rest.” He says this while using the counter to help him stand up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Come sit down love. I’ll warm some blood up for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m not hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Trinity reach for Damon and when he lifts her up in his arms, something strange happens. Trinity leans her forehead against Damon’s and a bright light surrounds them . My heart stops when I see the light coming from her third eye. Oh no! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ TRINITY..... STOP!!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I rush over to them to stop what’s happening, but I was too late.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Angel’s Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I did the conversations between the characters the same as the previous chapter. I hope it makes it easier to follow.🌹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> <b>Authors P.O.V.</b> </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>There is a blinding light taking over the entire room and everyone is frozen in time . Out of nowhere, a beautiful being that is nor male or female with beautiful wings descends onto the scene shaking their head.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- My poor child , what have you done.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>The angel is so disappointed that Trinity felt the need to use her third eye at such a young age. What could have frighten this child to the point of calling upon us for our powers?I guess the only way to find out is to unfreeze Trinity and hopefully get a suitable answer as to why she literally made the world stop . The angel leans towards Trinity and gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead to unfreeze her .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- Trinity, sweetheart, why did you activate your third eye? You’re not in danger . Please help us understand.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- I was worried about daddy and my brother.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- What about them ?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- Nikolas needs a life force to survive and he’s taking daddy’s life force a little by little everyday.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- Why did you think activating your third eye would give your daddy the life force he needs ?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- I thought since Nikolas’s power comes from the angels that maybe the angels in turn can do something to help save them.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- You thought wrong little one . You know the entity that protects your brother is a fallen angel . We will do nothing to help him grow and prosper. Your parents were wrong and careless when conceiving him.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity is currently crying tears of utter despair. She can’t understand how she can have all these powers but can’t use them to save the ones she loves. There has to be a way to save them . I can’t lose them without trying everything possible. There is one possible way if the angel will allow it.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- I know I have the choice to use my angelic powers for good or evil. If I can’t use them for good, than I will have no choice but to use them for evil , right?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- Please don’t do this Trinity. You will change the course of your life in ways that you could never imagine. I know you love your dad and brother but are they worth risking the world for? Mankind for? Once you choose evil, you can’t take it back . Do you understand how important you’re decision is going to be?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- Yes. If you can’t give me a different solution, then I have no choice. I don’t care if my brother is evil or daddy isn’t worth the sacrifice to the angels . I love them and I want them to live.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- Fine! There is a way but it’s going to be extremely painful to your dad . I was hoping I wouldn’t have to give you this option and you would see reason, but I see that’s not happening.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- “Please tell me.” She ends with a hopeful smile .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel - Urgh... you little gremlin! You’re lucky I somewhat like you or else I would give you no options at all. Plus, the fact I don’t want you and your brother on the dark side. However, you must make a promise to me that you will keep no matter what .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- I promise!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- You haven’t heard it yet. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>We love this little girl so much. She has no idea how big of a role of her staying on the side of good is going to be. Especially with her brother on the way. She will have more control over him than anyone in existence; including us.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel - Okay little one. Before I tell you how to save your dad and brother, you must promise to never use your third eye unless you’re in eminent danger. Okay?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- I promise.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- I’m serious Trinity . Like life or death type of danger. Like one breath left before it all goes black type of danger .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- What kind of angel are you ? I thought you were supposed to be all light and hope . That was a bit dark, don’t you think.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>This little person has the nerve to give me the side eye when I’m only trying to help. Spoiled little thing .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- Okay. Somehow , you have to convince your father to give your dad the mating bite. Under normal circumstances, the bite will kill your dad but now that he’s carrying Nikolas, he will survive it. However, the pain is going to be excruciating for your dad to the point it will be unbearable. However, you have an option to help with ease that pain a little bit.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- Like what ?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- You ever heard the phrase “ patience is a virtue ?”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- Nope. I haven’t really been around that long . However, you must admit that you’re being a little dramatic.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>She ends with a giggle .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel - Well sorry if I’m being dramatic but I want to make sure you truly understand what you need to do.Anyway , I can show you where to touch your dad after the bite that will put him to sleep for an undetermined amount of time . During this time , he must be well protected at all costs and you must let the bite run it’s course .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- How will they get food ?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- Don’t worry about that . Between the bite and your brother , your dad will be just fine.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity- What if we can’t protect them for some reason and they are forced awake too soon?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- Good question little one. If someone interrupts the process, your brother will lash out to protect them. Unfortunately, if he lashes out in defense, it will be to the death. No one will survive other than you. Once the supposed threat has been neutralized, your dad will have to start the process again . </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Trinity - Oh!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel - “Oh” is right little one . Anyway, it’s time for me to go. I will show you where to touch and I wish you nothing but the best . </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>The angel leans down over Damon and shows Trinity the exact spot she must touch to put him to sleep .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Angel- It’s time to release the world little one. Remember we are always watching .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>The angel leans down and softly kisses Trinity’s third eye before disappearing.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b>Back to reality </b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ TRINITY....STOP”!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By the time I reach them , the bright light has disappeared, her third eye is closed and they are both staring at me like I’m the crazy one. Before I can say anything at all, Damon beats me to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Klaus, what’s wrong? You look pale.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look pale, has he looked in the fucking mirror lately? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Love, what’s the last thing you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Holding Trinity like I’m doing now. What’s going on Klaus? I’m really tired and I just want to lay down. “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ We should let dad rest father. I can feel how exhausted he is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I agree and reach for Trinity while I watch Damon slowly walk out of the room. I know Trinity wanted to get me alone for a reason but I hope whatever she tells me isn’t too horrible; yeah right . Knowing my child, she is most likely going to tell me something I don’t want to hear .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Okay sweetheart, you got rid of your dad for a reason. Now, tell me what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ In order for Nikolas to survive, he needs a life force for food. Unfortunately, his only food supply is daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ That’s why he’s tired all of the time, right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes but the angel told me how to save them both.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ So, I’m not crazy when I saw your third eye opening. Do you know how dangerous that is sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I did it to save daddy and Nikolas.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I kiss her head and hold her tighter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I’m not mad at you sweetheart, I’m just worried. So, how do we save them?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She reveals everything to me the angel explained to her and the repercussions that come along with the mating bite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Absolutely not Trinity! There has to be another way.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ There is no other way father. If you don’t do it, both of them will die. Is that what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ How much time do I have left to make a decision?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Maybe a few days or a few hours . I really don’t know father but it must be soon .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can’t make this decision without Damon. I grab Trinity and make our way to the bedroom to see what Damon thought about all of this . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as we walk in the bedroom, we find Damon collapsed on the floor . I sit Trinity down on the bed and rush to Damon’s side .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Come on love , wake up. Please wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s breathing but not responding to me at all. I look at Trinity with tears in my eyes .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Trinity , I thought we had more time .” I end with a sob.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She stares atme with tears in her eyes asbefore whispering, “ we might be too late.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No! It can’t be ! Please no!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹🌹 As always, thank you for reading my crazy story!🤪</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Nikolas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikolas makes himself known. Also, please keep in mind that Nikolas will appear older when having a face to face conversation within the womb just like Trinity did earlier in the book.🌹</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics indicate the telepathic conversation taking place within the womb.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>The Next Day</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I still haven’t made a decision about whether or not I should give Damon the mate bite. What if it doesn’t work? I know my daughter trusts the words of some angel but haven’t they been wrong before? If you think about it, the world didn’t end when Trinity’s third eye opened up and they didn’t warn us about Nikolas. Aren’t they supposed to be able to see the future or some shit ? I hate that everyone is relying on me to save Damon and giving me disappointed eyes because I haven’t made the decision yet. I seriously want to tell everyone to fuck off .. I can’t do this !<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We moved Damon to the bedroom after he passed out to keep him comfortable and I haven’t left his side for a moment. Not even when Bonnie rushed through the door like a mad woman looking for Damon. It took everything in me not to beat her ass on sight for kidnapping my daughter. Damon might have forgiven her but I don’t give two fucks about her or her apologies. She tried to get me to let Trinity go while I watched over Damon but I refused to let her go; especially to that baby snatcher. The furthest Trinity has moved away from me is when she’s lying on the bed next to Damon. However, she thinks she’s slick when she tries to use her powers to communicate with Nikolas by touching Damon’s stomach when I’m not looking. Unfortunately for her , I’m always paying attentionand I remove her hand at every attempt. Of course she gives me the stink eye every time I move her hand like I care. I’m not losing my daughter along with everyone else. So she can get mad all she wants , I really don’t care. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Father?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Yes sweetheart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Can I please try to communicate with Nikolas? I promise it won’t hurt me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- No!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Yes!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- No and that’s final !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bonnie- I think you should ....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity &amp; Klaus- Go away!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like father , like daughter I almost smile a little bit thinking about that .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Trinity, that was borderline rude. Apologize to your Aunt right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s that look again but this time it seems like she wants to set my ass on fire for saying no. I swear her next tactic is going to be crying . I hate seeing her cry. Now, she’s crying tears while apologizing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I’m sorry Aunt Bonnie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bonnie- It’s okay sweetie. I know it’s stressful times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I just take a moment and stare at her again. I know she wants to push the issue of giving Damon the bite but she knows where she stands with me. It’s in her best interest to keep her mouth shut. My daughter is still looking at me silently crying and I know I’m about to give in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Trinity, why do you need to communicate with Nikolas? What are you looking for ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I’m not sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Are you really not sure or you just don’t want to tell me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Both.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I swear to whoever’s listening I’m going to go completely insane dealing with Trinity’s cryptic ass! What the hell does “ both” mean. She even has a look on her face like she’s enjoying torturing me just a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- I need a better answer than that Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Nikolas and Daddy are in a deep conversation and I just wanted to see if everything is alright.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- What do you mean they are in a deep conversation? Your dad is literally in a coma. How is he having a conversation with Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity - Really father? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus - Okay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having supernatural children will definitely put me in an early grave . Fuck everyone else who thinks they will have a shot of killing me , my children will beat them to it. Fuck my life .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Can you promise me this is safe? Whatever you’re trying to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Nothing is a guarantee father but I should be okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Absolutely not ! If you can’t give me a yes or no Trinity , I will have your Uncle remove you from this room until I decide to let you back in. I will not risk your life when your all I have left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- It wouldn’t be just me if you will bite Dad already but you are too much of a coward to do it! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What did she just say to me? I need to make sure I’m looking her dead in her eyes before I speak. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- That’s it Trinity ! You will not be allowed in this room until I say so. I’m texting your uncle to get you right now! I better not hear another word from you. Do I make myself clear ?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Crystal clear!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course she teleports as soon as she says that . I swear she got that attitude from Damon. It couldn’t possibly come from me. However , I am relived whenever I receive a text from Stefan telling me he has Trinity. That’s one last thing to worry about. I know Trinity is upset because she wants her dad back but she’s not thinking of the consequences if shit goes wrong! I can not only lose Damon but my son as well. I just don’t know what to do. I look at Damon now and I notice his face is scrunched up like he is having some kind of conversation. I wish there was a way I could listen to their conversation without risking my daughters life. I feel my phone buzzing again. Who in the fuck is texting me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text Stefan </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity wants you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m busy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text Stefan </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She says it’s important.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then why hasn’t she told me yet?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text Stefan </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You told her not to come in the room without your permission.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smart ass!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Text Klaus </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tell her to come to me. She has my permission.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m not surprised she used teleportation to come back into the room. However , I am surprised that she chose to teleport to Damon and sit so far away from me. We stare at each other for a moment before I decide to say something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Okay Trinity I’m listening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- What if you could be there as well while I check on Nikolas and Dad? I think I can do it the same way I use to transport you to the lake when I was in Dad’s tummy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- You think or you know?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did she just growl at me? This little girl is crazy .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I know. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Okay. Let’s do this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Meanwhile the following conversation is taking  place between Damon and Nikolas since he’s been unconscious.</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> <b>Damon</b> </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I know I passed out but I’m not sure where I’m at. It’s just an open space surrounded by trees. It kind of reminds me of a tropical rainforest. However, I see a figure heading towards me and I’m not sure of their intentions. I’m seriously considering whether to fight or run. The closer this figure gets, I start to relax because I notice it’s Nikolas. He appears to be about 6 or 7 years old which doesn’t surprise me since Trinity did the same thing. On the other hand, I am surprised at the location he chose to speak with me. The last time we met like this it was so uncomfortable. It was extremely hot and just overall miserable. I wonder what’s changed.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- Hello Nikolas. Are you okay?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- Hello Damon . I’m fine and you?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Did he just call me by my first name? What kind of shit is that?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- Do you want me to answer your question?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- What are you talking about?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- Do you want to know why I called you by your first name and not Dad or Father?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- How did you know that?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- I can hear your thoughts. Anyway , to answer your question, I don’t recognize you or Klaus as my parents. You haven’t earned that title yet. If it was up to you all, I wouldn’t even exist but it seems like the angels have a different plan.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- I don’t know what to say.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- Don’t worry about it. My main concern is my sister and my survival. So, in order for me to survive I need you to live , but I am aware I’m draining your life force with everyday that’s passing. However, my sister has a solution to keep us both alive , but Klaus will have to give you the mating bite in order for that to happen.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- I could die from the mating bite. It won’t work.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- You won’t die because I will be there to help you through it. I will keep your pain to a minimum. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- Okay , I trust you but I do have a question for you.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- I already know where this is going . The reason why I already refer to Trinity as my sister is due to the fact that she hasn’t condemned me regardless of how everyone else viewed my existence. Her support is unwavering unlike other people in my so called family.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- I’ve never condemned your existence Nikolas. If anything, I’ve tried to protect you more than anything else.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- Protect me from what? Klaus? You were hesitant to tell him about me. Why?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- It’s complicated. Klaus wasn’t too thrilled when I was pregnant with your sister. I was afraid he would ask me to get rid of you. I didn’t want that to happen.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Authors P.O.V.</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>After hearing that declaration, Nikolas is somewhat surprised to hear the emotion behind Damon’s words. Was he being too harsh ? Maybe time will tell. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon is a just staring at his son and is somewhat in awe with how much they look alike. His son is absolutely gorgeous but is already doubting his place among our family. Evil or not, I will love him with everything I am until he realizes I truly want to be a father to him. Only time will tell.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- Your right Damon, only time will tell. Trinity and Klaus will be here in a moment to check on us.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- Can I have a hug before they come?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- I rather not.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- Okay. I understand.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>All of a sudden, everything blurs for a moment before Trinity and Klaus are standing a few feet away from each other . Trinity and Nikolas instantly gravitate towards each other and begin hugging each other like their life depended on it.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- My beautiful sister, how are you?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- My dear brother, I’m so happy to see you and your beautiful like Dad. Anyway, I’m fine. How are you doing?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- I’m okay. Just discussing a few things with Damon.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Why are you calling Dad by his first name?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- Titles have to be earned dear sister. Anyway, I will protect Damon as much as possible if Klaus gives him the mate bite. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- I knew you would little brother . I love you so much. You know I’m here for you no matter what.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- I know and you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. I will always protect you as well.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>They hug once more before Nikolas directs his attention to Klaus.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- Klaus.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Klaus- Nikolas.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- You can safely give Damon the mating bite in order to save us. I will help him through most of his pain.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Klaus- Most?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- Most.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Klaus- Okay.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- That was easy. I thought you wouldn’t trust the evil child with your beloved child bearer. Interesting.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Klaus- Evil or not your my son . </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- You don’t agree with everyone that believes I’m a abomination that shouldn’t exist?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Klaus- No I don’t . Now, it’s time for us to leave in order to give your dad the mate bite. One last question....</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nikolas- 6 months at the most.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Klaus- How ? . Come on Trinity, it’s time for us to go. I love you son.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Goodbye dear brother. We will talk soon. I love you.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> Nikolas- I love you too sister .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Bye daddy ! I love you!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damon- I love you too my heart . Stay safe.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity and Klaus disappear leaving the boys behind. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Nikolas P.O.V.</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe my parents actually love and want me after all. Only time will tell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More twists and turns! 😂</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is the longest chapter I’ve ever written with almost 3,000 words! Hopefully, this will make up for my slow updates! 😅 Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Present Time</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Klaus P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guess it’s time to give Damon the mate bite but it still scares the fuck out of me not knowing how this will change him. Anyway , I want to be alone with him when this happens which means I need to send me daughter out of the room for awhile . I already know I’m in for a fight . I’m just now realizing when we came back to the present , she teleported herself next to Damon again. I guess she’s still mad at me but I will deal with that later .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Trinity I need you to go with your Uncle while I do this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why can’t I stay with daddy while you give him the mate bite ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m not sure what’s going to happen and I would like to keep you safe if that’s alright with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yes. The sarcasm is real. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I will be fine father. If anything, I can protect you if something happens.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus-No Trinity. I love you but please go to your uncle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now, she’s staring at me like I’m the crazy one for trying to keep her safe. The next thing I know, she disappears and I receive a message from Stefan stating he’s got her. I’m really shocked she gave up so soon but I can’t think about that right now . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I sit on the bed as close to Damon as possible. I take his shirt off and admire how beautiful he is for a moment. I also notice he is somewhat showing even though the baby bump is small. Anyway, let’s get this over with and hope for the best as I bring forth my wolf side . I feel my teeth getting longer and sharper. I turn his head to the side to make sure my bite is in the correct place. This is the first and last time I would ever give a mate bite. I bite down hard in the spot between his neck and collar bone even as he immediately starts screaming . However, I have to bite through muscle and tissue in order to make the mating bite permanent. Once I feel like I’ve done enough , I lean back to look at the wound . I shouldn’t be surprised but the healing is almost immediately. It has to be Nikolas helping him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s really quite for a moment before Damon starts glowing a bright red and the room begins to get unbearably hot! What in the fuck is going on?! Before I can even think through my thought process , I see my daughter teleport into the room and throw up a white shield protecting me from whatever the fuck is going on with Damon! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - Trinity what’s going on ?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- It’s Nikolas! I think he underestimated how strong he is and it’s causing his powers to manifest outside of Dad’s body !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I probably shouldn’t be thinking this right now but sometimes it’s hard to process the fact my daughter was just born a few months ago by the way she speaks sometimes . Anyway, back to the problem at hand . I look at my daughter and realize she’s screaming something at Damon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Pull back Nikolas!!! You’re going to hurt me if you don’t stop! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of the sudden the red heat disappears and Trinity removes our protective barrier surrounding us. Once everything returns to semi normal, I have to wonder why Trinity screamed to Nikolas he was about to hurt her although I don’t believe it’s possible but, it worked because he pulled back immediately. The next thing that crosses my mind is if Nikolas was sure Trinity was safe, would he have continued his assault even if it killed everyone in this house. This was so fucked up shit. I begin to lean towards Damon before I hear my daughters voice telling me to stop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why can’t I be near him Trinity? I’m supposed to be able to feel his emotions since I gave him the mate bite but I feel nothing . I don’t understand what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She’s looking at me with sad eyes again which basically tells me I’m not going to like what she says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - I don’t know how to explain it but you will see in a moment. I’m so sorry Papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I haven’t heard her call me Papa in awhile and it’s scaring me to death thinking about why she feels the need to comfort me. While I’m deep in thought , Trinity has moved over to my lap, forcing me to hold her. I hold her tight against my chest before asking , “ sweetheart please tell me what’s going on ?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, before she gets the chance to answer me, the doorbell rings. Who in the fuck is that ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Meanwhile......downstairs...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Authors P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan , Elena and Bonnie have been waiting patiently for the outcome of Damon’s mating bite. They wanted to stick around in case anything went wrong but it’s been unusually quiet from their standpoint. They have no idea about the craziness taking place upstairs. However , Bonnie and Stefan became a little concerned when Trinity disappeared upstairs but they figured she probably went to argue with her father some more. They will soon find out how wrong they both were for making that assumption.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Stefan P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know I should be concerned about my brother going through this major change but , my mind is constantly drifting to Elijah.I would never admit this out loud but I still love him more than anything. Elena is just a fill in ... nothing less and nothing more. I just don’t think I could ever forgive how much he hurt me all those years ago . I can’t get over it. However , my thoughts are interrupted when the door bell rings . Who in the fuck is this? I look at the girls and they look just as confused as me. I go to open the door and what’s on the other side pisses me off immediately!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Elijah and Mom, why are you here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- We just wanted to check on you all to make sure everything was okay . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- We are fine, go away!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mrs. Mikaelson- I came to see my granddaughter. Our first interaction didn’t go so well. Can we please come in?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know I’m going to regret this but I’m sure Trinity will throw her ass out again if something goes wrong . Before I can respond , Elijah opens his fucking mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Not to push our luck but Rebekah is in the car and would like to come in as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Is he fucking kidding me right now??!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- She’s changed and just wants a chance to prove herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan-You know what , it’s your funeral ! If anyone of you try anything , either I will kill you or me Neice will kill you . Come on in!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I have a bad feeling shit is about to get real.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mrs. Mikaelson- Where are theimportant people ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- Go to hell with that important people bullshit! You need to be worried about staying alive instead of fucking with us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My girl! I couldn’t have said it better myself. Mrs. Mikaelson looks shocked and of course Elena is just sitting there looking stupid as usual . I wanted her to keep looking stupid and not talk but, she just had to open her fucking mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elena- Klaus gave Damon the mate bite and we are waiting for him to wake up .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Really Elena ??!! You just had to say something! I think you need to leave before I do something I regret.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elena- I’m sorry Stefan ! I didn’t know is was a secret to keep from them !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan - Leave!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch her grab her purse and stomp out the door like I give a fuck! I look around the room and most everyone is in shock except Bonnie of course. I’m about to explain to the Mikaelson’s what’s going on when I see Damon’s bedroom door fly open with him vamp speeding down the steps . Trinity and Klaus are behind him screaming Nikolas’s name . The closer Damon gets to me I realize his eyes are bright red . What the fuck?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Damon, brother how are you feeling ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s not Damon it’s Nikolas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Long story.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Well can we get the cliff notes!?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon / Nikolas- I will give you the cliff notes. The plan was to only keep Damon from pain while going through the mate bite process but who knew I would have enough power to take over his body for awhile ! Isn’t that fantastic!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I take a few steps away from him because the energy he is radiating is a type of evil I’ve never felt before and I should know since I was Jack the fucking ripper. I swear it’s too many psychopaths in this fucking family without including Nikolas, but I I guess we have another one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Don’t be afraid Stefan , I don’t plan on killing anyone right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smirks at me and then turns his attention to the Mikaelson family standing by looking scared out of their mind . Join the fucking club!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mrs. Mikaelson- Who are you ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Are you deaf or dumb ? I know you heard them say my name and I don’t like doing introductions with unimportant people.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hear Bonnie chuckle at that statement , Trinity is just smiling and I’m trying hard to keep a straight face. I’m hoping she could since the danger coming from Nikolas but obviously this bitch has a death wish.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mrs. Mikaelson- You will not speak to me like that whoever you are! You have no idea who you are messing with !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the blink of an eye, Nikolas has her pinnedto the wall by her throat , sneering in her face. The hand around her neck is glowing red and his eyes almost look like flames burning bright. This is not going to end well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I will tell you who I am! I am the person who is going to end your life if you continue talking reckless! I also love the color red and would love to seejust what shade of red your blood is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mrs. Mikaelson- Someone get him off of me! He’s burning my neck!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- They can’t help you , you stupid Bitch! I froze the room and took their voice ! Well, everyone except my sister !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Don’t be crude Nikolas. You shouldn’t call our grandma a bitch .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m sorry dear sister . I meant Mrs. Bitch !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity laughs like she doesn’t realize we are all frozen without a fucking a voice !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Funny brother but that’s notbetter. Please let her go and release everyone .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Fine! You won’t let me have any fun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He drops her on the floor like a sack of potatoes and turns towards us with a manic look in his eyes!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- So, anymore questions anyone? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone is shaking their head no . Well, everyone except Trinity . She looks like she’s having the time of her life. Nikolas turns his attention towards Rebekah. I just put my head down because I think I know where this is going .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Papa can I get a snack ? This is about to get good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What are you talking about?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before Trinity can respond , Nikolas waves his hand towards Trinity and snacks appear in front of her .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Thank you dear brother. Please continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turns his attention back to Rebekah and now she’s standing up. I guess she thought it was better to die standing then sitting I guess. Here we go.....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- So, you’re Rebekah and the one that put my sister in danger .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- She made a mistake Nikolas . She was misguided that’s all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I strongly recommend you stay out of this if you enjoy breathing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah raises both hands in a surrender motion. Smart man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Back to you Rebekah. You put my sister in danger correct?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- How do you even know about that ? You weren’t even a thought back then.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I allowed him access to some of my memories.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Was that memory necessary to share ? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While this side conversation was going on , Rebekah decided to make a break for the front door but, she wasn’t fast enough. Nikolas flicked his wrist and a red haze engulfs her whole body. Then, Nikolas stalks towards her and it’s really scary to witness. Since he’s in Damon’s body , the swagger in his walk reminds me of the real Damon in his younger days....the days when he treated humans like cattle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Please Nikolas .... I’m sorry ! I made a mistake! Please let me go!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Shhh.... stop screaming. I understand you made a mistake. I’m about to make one as well .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden, the left side of Rebekah’s face begins to melt. I’ve seen some awful shit in my long life but this is too much . I turn my head the opposite way because I can’t watch this this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Nikolas stop! Please don’t kill my sister!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- This doesn’t involve you sperm donor!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - That’s enough dear brother. Please don’t kill her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We are all shocked to see Nikolas take a step back from Rebekah and release her from the red haze . However , the left side of her face is still melted off. Nikolas leans down to look Rebekah in her single eye before whispering some departing words to her .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You need to thank my sister for the rest of your life because you are alive only because of her. However, your face will remain in its current state to remind you everyday not to fuck with my sister. Now go! Your face disgusts me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity giggles like that face joke was funny and trust me it wasn’t . Rebekah flees out the door with her mother behind her. Good riddance!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Anyone have any comments, questions or concerns?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s creepily smiling at us, rubbing his hands like he’s dying to kill someone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No one ? Alright then . Well, I’m not sure how long I will have Damon’s body but I have some things I need to take care of. I’ll be back soon. You know how to reach me dear sister if you need me. I love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Be safe dear brother and please be careful with Dad’s body. I love you too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s out the door before we could question him further.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Where is your brother going Trinity?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Do you want the long answer or short answer?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- The long answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Well, that little show with Rebekah was about me and Dad. I think he’s starting to see Dad as more and therefore sees the need to protect him as well. Also, he deems dad worthy of seeking revenge for him and me. No offense Papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- None taken.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - He needs to kill someone and since I saved Rebekah, his next stop will be one of Dad’s enemies. I’m not sure who that is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you not sure or you don’t want to tell us ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m not sure .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Can you maybe guess ..please?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Only because I love you so much Uncle Stefan . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She gives me the sweetest smiles and if I didn’t know any better, you would think she was a little angel but after today , I think she has a touch of devil as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- I love you too sweetie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Since he’s not sure how long he will have control of Dad’s body , it’s more than likely it will be an immediate threat to us . So, it will either be Marcel or a member of Papa’s family. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Seriously Trinity ! A member of my family ? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan - Doesn’t sound that bad to me. Can he start with Elijah?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- What the hell Stefan?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Language Elijah!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Did he really say language when we just witnessed his demon son burning faces and shit! ?The nerve of that guy!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - He won’t touch Elijah or Rebekah. Rebekah already received her punishment and Elijah is off limits because of Uncle Stefan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- That’s not fair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I know you still love Elijah and would be deeply hurt if he got killed . So, I asked Nikolas to spare him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- When did this happen?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - When he was having a conversation with Rebekah. We spoke telepathically when I thought he was about to kill her. Anyway, I want to lay down Papa. I’m tired .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okey sweetheart . I will be back in a moment everyone . Feel free to leave if you want to because I’ve had enough for today .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Well, I’m going to go check on Rebekah. You all have a good night .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- I think I need some rest as well. I will check on Damon later. Bye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I think I need a drink after all this bullshit today .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Nikolas P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So, this guy is supposed to be the King of New Orleans . What a joke! Ha!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Hello Marcel!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel - Damon?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This is going to be so much fun!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The King of New Orleans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update!!! 🎊🎊 It’s about 1800 words which is a little longer than my previous chapters. 😊 I hope you all enjoy reading it and let me know what you think!🌹</p><p>Side note - any words in italics are being spoken telepathically.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>New Orleans</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b>Nikolas P.O.V.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So, this guy is supposed to be the king of New Orleans. What a joke! Ha!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Hello Marcel!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Damon?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This is going to be so much fun !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Are you surprised to see me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Actual yes . Especially since you just gave birth to a daughter a few months ago. So, what can I do for you ? I mean ... the last time I saw you , you and Klaus slaughtered most of my men.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Oh that’s right. I almost forgot about that .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel is currently looking at me like he can’t figure out what’s off about me but he knows something is wrong. I think I’m going to pretend to be Damon for a little while longer . At least until I get bored playing and kill him .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Why are you here Damon? This is going to be the last time I ask you before I have my men throw out the trash.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- That’s interesting. I’ve never heard of a so called king calling themselves trash . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Stop playing with me, I’m running out of patience. Take a look around, I have a whole team ready to kill you and Klaus is not here to save your ass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I take a moment to analyze the immediate threat and it looks like about 30 vampires are surrounding me. I almost want to laugh out loud how ridiculous this is but I’m not done playing . In my weakest voice , I plead with Marcel not to kill me. It’s nothing like watching your enemy with an ego as large as Marcels thinking they have an advantage over you . Let’s play.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Please don’t kill me Marcel. I only came here to talk . I just wanted to form an alliance with you in order to protect my daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- An alliance ? Fuck you Damon! There will never be an alliance between us unless you want to hand over your daughter to us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Why do you want her?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- What do all powerful men want ? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just stare at him while waiting for him to get to his point .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel - More power my friend ! Your daughter is the strongest supernatural being walking this earth. Do you realize how many cities I can control with her by my side ? The possibilities are endless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Okay . I’m don’t playing with this fool. I flick my wrist and all 30 of his men burst into flames . I turn my attention back to Marcel and he looks so scared. I love it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- What in the fuck are you ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just smile at him in the most chilling way. I start stalking to him with my powers on full display with flames in my eyes and the red haze coming from both hands. I know I truly look like a living , breathing nightmare. I flicked my wrist towards him with the intent to kill before I’m knocked off my feet and thrown into a wall. What in the hell is that ? I look at Marcel and I notice now he’s not alone. There is a beautiful girl standing next to him watching me with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- I’m sure you remember Davina Claire . One of the most powerful witches in New Orleans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- That’s not Damon Marcel. Before I end your existence along with your dad’s, do you want to tell Marcel who you are?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hear her but I can’t get over how beautiful she looks . Anyway ,I focus back in on the conversation since it seems everyone is waiting for me to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m Nikolas. A friend of the Salvatore brothers .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel - Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- He’s lying ! Nikolas is the unborn son of Klaus and Damon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I try to use my magic to attack himbut now I can’t move my hands . I’m also brought to my knees and forced to stare down at the floor! How is this possible? I’m supposed to be stronger than anyone in existence except for my sister but I guess I’m proven wrong .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Let go of me! Now!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- How is that their unborn son and Damon ? I don’t understand any of this Davina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- He’s taken possession of Damon’s body somehow . He’s basically a child playing dress up .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel starts laughing like he’s extremely amused at my situation and it’s really making me angry . However, I feel myself about to lose consciousness but I reach out to my sister telepathically before that happens .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Nikolas- I need you sister .</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Trinity - I’m here dear brother . Im right behind you .</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unfortunately, I can’t turn around but I see her out of the side of my eye, moving closer to my side. When I can finally see all of her, I can’t help but smile . My sister looks just like Klaus and at first glance she looks like an innocent little girl . Anyone will be stupid to underestimate her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina - Who are you little girl ? I recommend you leave before that option is taken away from you .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Calm down Davina, this is the famous Trinity Mikaelson.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Trinity turns her attention back towards me . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Trinity -I’m sending you back home to rest dear brother while I finish here.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Nikolas- No! I can’t leave you behind ! Release me and I can help.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Trinity- You’re growing weaker because Dad is getting ready to take his body back . I will not risk you or him. I love you .</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She kisses me on the forehead and everything goes dark.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b>Trinity P.O.V.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I was taking my nap when I felt my brother was in pain but I was a little surprised to know it was a witch causing it. Anyway , let me wrap this situation up before Papa realizes I’m missing .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Trinity- It’s good you know who I am. </span>Let me kindly remind you to leave my family alone .</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- Listen closely little girl. Your brother came here on a mission to kill everyone and I had to stop it . Keep that dog locked up in a cage and we won’t have an issue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Did she really say keep my dog of a brother locked up in a cage ? I think I should introduce her to a cage and see how she likes it. I flick my wrist towards her and an entire cage surrounds . The funny part is, I make it small enough so that she can feel the true meaning of a dog in a cage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- Let me out !! Do not make me use magic on you little girl ! I will destroy you!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While she’s ranting like a little puppy, I turn my attention to Marcel . He kinda looks impressed but conflicted. I can only assume he has feelings for this so called Davina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel - Can you please release her Trinity ? I have nothing but respect for you. If anything,it would be an honor if you join me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why would I do that ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- I won’t hold you back and will allow you to use your power at their fullest potential as long as you acknowledge we are a team against the world .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Let me think about it for a moment .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While I’m pretending to think about his ridiculous offer , that thing in a cage just won’t shut up .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- What are you doing Marcel?! I will not live with that thing ! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Be quite Davina! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She finally shuts up but I can see her fuming in her cage . She’s probably imaging my death at this very moment . Let’s make this interesting. I have another new power that I haven’t shown my family yet and it would be great to test it on her .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I will join you under one condition. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- I’m listening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - I will release that thing from the cage and if she doesn’t attack me, I will join you . This will be the best way to see if I’m safe staying here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- If she does ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Of course I will defend myself but I won’t kill her. Also, youwill leave my family alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Deal! I have faith in her obedience. Do not attack her Davina or you will get punished severely!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">People put their faith in the wrong person all the time . Oh well, let’s get this over with. I flick my wrist back towards her in order to release her from her cage . She’s breathing hard and trying her best not to attack . I might give her a little push . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Are you okay Davina ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- I’m fine! You are lucky you made a deal with Marcel . Otherwise, you would be dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - I’m not concerned. A weak witch like you couldn’t touch me even if you had the wholeCoven to help you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That did it! I hear Marcel scream for her to stop but she doesn’t listen. She throws her magic at me and I throw up my shield to protect myself. However, when I throw my magic back at her, she tries to shield herself but it doesn’t work . I continue to twist my wrist until she is totally engulfed in my magic. She’s screaming at the top of her lungs but it won’t help. I make a fist as if I’m literally squeezing her in my hand. Her eyes go wide and when I open my hand my magic is no longer surrounding her. She’s trying to take advantage of the moment by throwing her magic back at me but nothing happens .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- What did you do?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- I can’t feel my magic !!! What did you do ?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - I suppressed her magic. She will know it’s there but it will feel like a long lost memory she can’t really recall. She will never be able to use it again until I deem her worthy to have it back .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina - I’m sorry ! Please don’t do this. I’m begging you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - It’s too late. I have to go before my Papa comes looking for me. Please remember our deal Marcel . I really don’t want to hurt you . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s just staring at me and Davina is on the floor crying . Oh well. I teleport to my bedroom to pretend to be there the whole time but it doesn’t work out as planned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Papa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Trinity .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m in so much trouble .</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a little sappy with a small dose of smut in there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a small heads up....I’m going to do a time jump with the next chapter. I think it’s needed to move the story along. Also, I’m thinking about doing a one shot involving Stefan and Elijah. Maybe a flashback to give you a glimpse into their relationship. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Klaus P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m in the bedroom , staring at the wall just thinking about everything that went on tonight . Honestly , it was a bit too much to witness Nikolas in his element. I will always love my son but that manic look in his eye reminded me of my brother Kol. Except, my son will be much more powerful than my brother could ever dream to be . Hell, he took over my mates body and willed his magic as easy as breathing . Then when you add the cruel intent behind it, it’s like nothing I’ve seen before. I was impressed and horrified at the same time .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now, my thoughts are moving towards my daughter I just laid down for a nap. It seemed like she was immune , if not amused by Nikolas’s antics . Which is not good for us because if he goes too far, she seems to be the only one able to stop him. I just don’t know what to do anymore. I thought having kids was supposed to be a beautiful experience but it’s been straight up hell for us . I can’t even protect them if they need it. Fuck, I don’t even know where my son is right now or who he decided to kill. I just hope my family is somewhat safe and he didn’t decide to go after one of them. I need my mate but of course Nikolas has him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While I’m deep in thought , I feel the bed move and when I look down, I see Damon in a deep sleep. What in the fuck is going on? I immediately start checking him out for injuries but I find nothing . Then I have a thought that washes over me like a cold bucket of ice . Damon just teleported in the room which means my daughter has something to do with this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I rush down the hall to her room and when I open the door , her bed is empty. I almost collapsed to the floor from not seeing her anywhere in the room. I rush down the steps and I see Stefan almost finishing off a bottle of whiskey. At least I know where she’s not at.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Have you seen Trinity? I can’t find her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan - I thought you laid her down for a nap!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I did and now she’s gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Shit!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus -Fuck! Never mind!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I go back to her room and wait for her . She has to be back soon. I check on Damon first to make sure he’s still asleep. Which he is thank God. I head to Trinity’s room next and unfortunately, it’s still empty. I sit in her rocking chair and wait. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">3 hours later</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The air in the room changes and I see my daughter standing in front of me . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - Trinity .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I can explain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- We will get to that in a moment. Are you hurt ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No Papa . I’m okay , I promise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - Come here for a second and let me hold you .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She gives me the sweetest smile before settling in my lap. I am still very upset but I will try a different approach. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Thank you for making sure your dad and brother got home safely. Do you want to tell me what happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Short or long story.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Short. I want you to get some rest .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Nikolas went to New Orleans to kill Marcel . There was a witch that overpowered Nikolas, he called for me, I sent him home and I cleaned up the mess. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If that’s the short version, I’m scared to hear the long story . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m glad he called you to save him . I want you to get some rest and no teleporting tonight . Do you understand? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes Papa . I love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - I love you too. Get some rest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I kiss her forehead before walking towards the door to leave . As soon as I touch the door nob, I hear her call my name .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Papa! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Yes sweetheart?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Daddy is awake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m trying my best to contain my happiness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s great baby . Go to sleep .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiles and rolls over to finally go to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I race to my bedroom and damn near tear the door off the hinges pushing it open . As I look towards the bed, I see Damon sitting up with a small smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hello love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Damon P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When I first open my eyes , they are burning like hell but they eventually adjust after a few minutes. Also, I hear someone running around the house and I really hope it’s not Trinity at this time of night . My mind starts drifting to the time when my son had control of my body. Some of the things he did was understandable if not a little brutal. I know it came from a good place. However, I’ve never felt so helpless when that witch got ahold of him. However, I’m just happy he was smart enough to reach out to Trinity for help. As I continue to take stock of my body, I can’t help but smile at my baby bump. I know we still have to earn Nikolas’s trust and I’m sure it will happen sooner than later. The next feeling that hits me is Klaus and his feelings. He is really panickingbut before I can go find him, he comes through the bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hello love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hello my gorgeous mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I smile at him but I can tell something is wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Come lay next to me baby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He damn near knocked me over as he jumped on the bed. He starts kissing me all over myface before settling on my mate bite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- How’s Trinity?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- She’s fine. How is Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- He’s asleep. I think he exhausted himself with all the extracurricular activities.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Let’s talk about that later. Do you feel any different since I gave you the mate bite?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I feel a lot better but it’s a couple of things bothering me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What’s wrong my love? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- My eyes really hurt and I feel like something is bothering you. Tell me what’s wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Your eyes are yellow love. Maybe that’s why they hurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Wait.... I thought that only happened when I needed to call the wolf forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s normally the case love but you’re not normal in a good way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He finally moves away from my mate bite and slowly begins kissing down my neck . I know where this is going but I can tell something is still wrong .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- As much as I want you to fuck me through the mattress right now, I want you to tell me what’s bothering you. Our mating is giving me a direct line to your feelings. Now talk to me .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s going to be a long conversation and I really want to fuck before the apocalypse comes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can’t help but chuckle because he really is beinga drama Queen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Stop being dramatic!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m not being a drama Queen! I’m serious! Between our kids and family , I’m about to lose my fucking mind. We literally live with an angel and the fucking devil.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I think I know what’s wrong .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you talking about our kids?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He doesn’t respond and moves off of me to lay on his side facing the wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I move up behind him, gently kissing his shoulder before I make an awful joke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I agree our daughter is the devil and we should take her to a priest for an exorcism.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s not funny Damon!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I burst out laughing completely entertained by my own joke. Also, I saw him smile whether he wants to admit it or not.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I know the only thing that is scaring you is the possibility of not being able to protect our children. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Nikolas is only a couple of months old in the womb and his power is amazing, if not scary. He actually took control of your body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Accidentally.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Was it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Don’t forget who his parents are. We are vicious in our own right. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are we his parents? He doesn’t act like it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Give him time. You need to remember that he heard how everyone was regarding him as evil and abomination. He’s just hurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- But we never said those things Damon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- We didn’t defend him either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I guess . I think I just want some peace for a little while. Our lives have been a shit show since you were pregnant with Trinity. Why can’t the angels give us a parenting book on kids with ancient spirits within them. That would help.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I fall on my back again laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s not that funny.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I pull himon top of me and just stare in his eyes for awhile. I don’t know if it’s because we’re mated, but I absolutely adore this man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You know I love you, right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I hope you know I really do love my kids even if they are evil.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ends the last of his words with a smile and of course I give him a soft smile in return. I know he loves his children and everything will be fine soon .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I know my love. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You also know that my cock missed you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Ha! Only you can turn a sweet moment into something sexual in the same breath! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I know Trinity is going to be up in a few hours and sexy time will definitely be over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Stop talking......more fucking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as I say that, he starts tongue fucking my mouth and tearing my clothes off at the same time. I can’t help but groan at the feeling of his hands running over my body. It’s been way too long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Take your fucking clothes off before I rip them off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Say please.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck you!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- So, I think we should stop since you can’t say please.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He makes a point to move off of me but I’m not in the fucking mood for begging . I surprise him by flipping him on his back and pull his pants down enough to free his cock. He makes a hissing sound as I begin to lower myself on his amazing cock I consider my best friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck! I forgot how big you are.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Stop talking ... more fucking. Remember?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t answer him. I instead start winding my hips and moving up and down in a rhythm that could be consider dancing rather than fucking .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus-Damnit! Slow down Damon or I’m not going to last. You feel too fucking good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I speed up just to be an asshole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Fuck! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next thing I know , I’m flipped on my back and slides right back inside of me before I can even react to this new position.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please baby.... go deeper. I’m almost there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Don’t forget your pregnant love. I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He slows down for a moment and rubs my baby bump in a soothing motion . I think he’s really worried about us being hurt. I attempt to calm him as I’m approaching my orgasm . Talk about multi tasking like a motherfucker.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- We are okay and Nikolas is completely knocked out. Now, I’m about to cum and I advise you to catch up if you want us to cum at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With this new information, he hoists my legs up high and I swear my knees are damn near touching my ears. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m cumming!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shifts my legs a little higher ; if that’s possible. I faintly hear him whisper in my ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Let go love , I’m right there with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I damn near scream out loud when my orgasm hits. Fuck! I feel my body shaking and I swear I’m on the verge of blacking out. I hear Klaus grunt before dropping all his weight on me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you okay baby?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m fantastic. Can we please agree on making sure we don’t go a long time without fucking anymore?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You are so crude!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m still me love!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I promise. Now, let’s hop in the shower since Trinity will be up soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After we take our showers and get dress, we make our way to Trinity’s room. It’s crazy how much I miss her. I walk in her room and shouldn’t be surprised she’s already up. She’s twisting her wrist and making her dolls dance around the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Daddy! Papa! Cool eyes dad!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She runs up to me and hold her arms up to me wanting to be picked up. I oblige of course.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Good morning sweetheart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m fine daddy. Hi Nikolas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As she says hi to Nikolas, I notice she waved her hand in my face. Doesn’t it make more sense to talk to my stomach instead. Weird.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Nikolas is asleep sweetheart and he can’t hear you right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Nikolas is awake daddy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- How do you know?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - He’s in daddy’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What the fuck?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I turn to look at Klaus. Maybe he can see what she’s talking about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Let me see love .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look him in the eyes and he literally takes a couple of steps away from me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What’s wrong?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Trinity. What am I looking at?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- It’s Nikolas silly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Klaus P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You have got to be fucking kidding me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Past Meets Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few things going on in this chapter:</p>
<p>* Time jump to move the story along.</p>
<p>* Remember Trinity is not a normal child. If you get confused on her aging process, I explained it a few chapters back.</p>
<p>* Sorry if this chapter is crappy. I suffered a little writer’s block with the time jump. The next chapter will be better.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it !🌹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>6 months later </b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b>Klaus </b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">To say these past 6 months have been interesting is probably the understatement of the century. Nikolas decided not to really communicate with us but trust me , weknow he’s there. It seems like he is just watching and waiting . What he’s waiting for, who knows but I’m sure we will find out soon.As I’m sitting in the living room, I think back to when I first experienced Nikolas’s new way of making himself known . It was something I was not ready for.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"> <b>F<em>lashback </em></b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">6 months ago</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Klaus- Trinity, what am I looking at?</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Trinity- It’s Nikolas silly!</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">I take a few steps away from Damon. His eyes just went from a bright yellow to a blood red color taking over his entire pupil . </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Klaus- Trinity I don’t understand. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Trinity- Anytime you see the red is daddy’s eye, it’s Nikolas. It’s his way of letting you know he’s watching and listening.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Damon- Well that’s different.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Klaus- How are you so calm Damon? Your eyes have been bothering you since you woke up. You need to go look at yourself and hopefully you can understand why I’m so worried.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">I see Trinity flick her wrist and a mirror appears in front of Damon. Damon is just staring at his eyes right now but soon he turns to me smiling.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Damon- It’s not that bad . </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Klaus- Are you serious?</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Damon- Calm down Klaus. My eyes are fine and it’s just our son making himself known. Also, it’s not hurting anyone, I don’t see what the problem .</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Klaus- Fine!</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">I stormed out of the house before I do or say something I will later regret.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3"> <b>End of flashback </b> </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as my daughter and Damon enter the room . Damon is due to give birth to Nikolas any day now and I’m not entirely sure I’m ready for it. Trinity is officially a teenager and I don’t like it at all. She was just born 8 months ago and currently looks like a 16 year old. I know this is something we should’ve expected but I’m not ready. She is absolutely beautiful and will draw attention wherever she goes which is why I won’t allow her to go to school. She’s easily about 5’8 in height, long curly blonde hair that she wears in a wild hairstyle and her eyes are the brightest blue I’ve ever seen. Maybe she will stop aging soon. However, if she’s happy and not in pain I will keep my worries to myself. Anyway , I allowed her to take online classes a few months ago to make her somewhat happy but that ended quickly. She flew through the courses on every learning level until she finally earned a master’s degree in Science. The only explanation I can think of to describe her advanced learning capabilities , is due to her supernatural nature;who knows. Now, she just wants to go to high school for the experience. I’m totally against it and Damon is for it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Hey papa! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hey sweetheart. What have you and your very pregnant dad been up to?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Go to hell Klaus! Every time I breathe I’m reminded I’m pregnant. I don’t need you pointing it out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m sorry love. Come sit by me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity moves to sit on my left while Damon sits to my right. I put my arms around both of them while I wait to hear whatever new scheme these two cooked up. They never sit up under me like this unless they wanted or needed something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Whatever you’re about to ask me Trinity, the answer is no.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Papa! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Don’t papa me. I already know you are up to something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I think you should hear her out Klaus. It’s only fair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at Damon and I’m just happy to see his eyes are back to yellow instead of red. It’s something I’m still trying to get use to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Fine. I’m listening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity-If you won’t let my go to high school can I attend college instead?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - It’s a waste of time and you already have your degree. I don’t understand why you want to go so badly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I just want to be around people and experience everyday things the humans do. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- We don’t have a college here and you going away to college is not an option.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Then let me go to high school. I’ve only been around my family my entire life. I need to get out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- A whole 8 months of your life...right .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She is so dramatic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Stop it Klaus. I think we should let her go. It will bea good experience for her and she will not use her powers at school. Right Trinity?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Right!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I will think about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Think quickly, school starts in a month.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I roll my eyes at that. I just have a really bad feeling about her going to school. Kids are evil little bastards and who knows how she might react if she’s getting bullied. She could literally kill them with a flick of her wrist. While I’m having my internal dialogue, the door bell rings .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Who in the fuck is this?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b>Damon P.O.V.</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I am so ready to give birth to this little boy. Everything hurts, I’m always hungry for blood instead of food and I can’t even see my feet. I had to get Klaus to help me put my socks and shoes on. That experience is so embarrassing.All in all, Nikolas has been quite for the most part but I’ve been hearing a weird flapping sound when he thinks I’m asleep. The sound reminds me of flapping wings.It’s strange because Nikolas didn’t have wings whenever we saw him . It must be something else...I hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Anyway, I’m happy that Klaus is at least considering letting Trinity go to school. I think she is yearning for some kind of normalcy and maybe making friends will give her that feeling. She’s just growing up so fast and it’s like we can barely keep up. She truly looks like a teenager even though she was born 8 months ago. We all decided to throw her age out of the window and just celebrate the day of her birth every year to make her feel normal. Normal... I’m starting to really hate that fucking word. While I’m deep in thought , the door bell rings. I’m definitely not getting up to answer that shit but I notice Trinity stands over me in a protective manner as Klaus answers the door. My eyes begin to burn which lets me know Nikolas is listening as well.This can’t be good. I listen in on the conversation taking place in the door way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What in the hell do you want and why did you bring that thing with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unknown- I didn’t come here to fight Klaus. I came to speak to your daughter because she took something from my companion and we want it back .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Let’s take this outside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus who’s at the door?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- No one love . I’m stepping outside for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Be careful .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t get a reply but I switch my focus back to my daughter because she looks worried at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sit down next to me and tell me what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I would prefer stand dad just in case something happens.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fine! Explain to me what this person thinks you took from them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She’s still staring at the door as if she’s preparing for an attack which I don’t understand because this person said they come in peace. Obviously, they are not here for a fight . That would be ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I discovered I developed another power that I didn’t tell you all about. I used it for the first time on someone a few months ago. I guess they are talking about that .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Is she serious right now!? That was the vaguest explanation I’ve ever heard in my life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Who did you use your power on sweetheart?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I don’t want to upset you dad because you are so close to giving birth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Tell me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She bows her head , takes a deep breath and starts explaining everything she kept from us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b>Klaus P.O.V.</b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Klaus- You need to be careful of what you and your pet are accusing my daughter of doing!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Uninvited guest- Obviously, you don’t know your daughter as well as you thought you did . I witnessed her power first hand and what she did to my companion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I grab him by the throat and lift him off the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You have one more time to speak against my daughter before I rip your fucking throat out . I’m dealing with a pregnant mate and a teenage daughter. I am ready to fuck some shit up!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I drop him and give him a look that dares him to fuck with me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Uninvited guest- Did you say teenager? Do you have another child ? Trinity is just 4 years old . What are you talking about?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Just leave and take your pet with you . If my daughter has anything that belongs to you , I will call you and make arrangements to get it returned to you . Agreed?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Uninvited guest - Agreed. I look forward to hearing from you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just walk away instead of responding to that asshole. I need to find Trinity and figure out what in the fuck is going on. As I walk back into the house, I spot Trinity still standing protectively over Damon with tears in her eyes and Damon is just staring at the fireplace rubbing his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you okay love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m fine but I think Trinity should explain to you what she’s been keeping from us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m sorry papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sit down and talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She moves to a chair directly in front of me and then she starts to explain everything she’s been keeping from us. After listening to most of this shit show, I can’t help but think I should’ve gotten me a drink before hearing this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">FML!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
<p>Also, let me know if you think this story needs more smut. A few of my friends say I don’t have enough of it in my story so far.🥴</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone!!!!<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>I just posted a one shot involving Elijah and Stefans past relationship. Check it out and let me know what you think!<br/><br/>Thanks!😎</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Calm Before the Storm Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New character introduced in this chapter. Remember any words in italics are being spoken telepathically. I hope you enjoy it !😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>Klaus P.O.V</b>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Tell me what’s going on right now and I want to know everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Remember when I went to New Orleans to help Nikolas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- There was a witch with Marcel that tried to attack me even after she attacked Nikolas. I used my powers on her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Which one?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- It’s a new one I discovered and it turns out, I can suppress someone’s power instead of killing them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus - Say what now?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- You heard correctly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Is this the reason why Marcel and his pet witch was at my door?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity - Yes papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- So I’m guessing you can release her magic back to her at will.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Yes. If I feel like she deserves to have it back .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- What in the hell do you mean if she deserves it back ? Who in the hell died and made you God?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Stop cursing at her Klaus! I need you to calm down . She’s not done. Come sit next to me my love and hold me for a little while .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I know what Damon is trying to do but it’s not going to work . I don’t understand how he’s so calm about this shit! She can’t keep secrets like this from us . We have to know who may be coming for some stupid revenge shit or whatever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Finish telling him everything Trinity .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before I look back at my daughter, I notice Damon rubbing his eyes. I guess my son decided to join this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Love, look at me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">My assumption is right when his eyes are blood red . I focus back on my daughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Hi baby brother . Please don’t get upset about when I’m going to say next . You don’t want to send dad into labor just yet .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What in the hell is going on? Why is she so worried about upsetting Nikolas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I fixed someone that Nikolas hurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Who in the hell did she fix? The better question is who needed fixing .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Who?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She looks at me with tears in her eyes then she focuses on Damon. It’s like she’s talking directly to Nikolas when she starts explaining everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I went to visit Aunt Rebekah about a month ago because I heard she was hiding away in her room and still in a lot of pain. When I saw her , I knew I couldn’t leave her in that condition and I fixed her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- How did you not notice your sisters face was fixed Klaus? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Because she went out of town around the same time and since I basically live with you now, I was informed of her departure by phone. Anyway, why didn’t you tell us you fixed her Trinity? I don’t understand why you kept that from us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- That’s why.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She points at Damon and I see him hunched over in pain . Whispering something to Nikolas that I have to leancloser to hear what he’s saying .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Please calm down Nikolas. I know you’re angry my heart but I need you to please calm down. We need time to get your Aunt Bonnie here before you come into the world . You know she didn’t mean to hurt you my heart . </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon is still breathing hard but Nikolas seems to have eased up a little bit. I look at Trinity and she’s crying her heart out at the thought of upsetting her brother . However, I need her to pull it together because I’m pretty sure Nikolas is about to come today .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Trinity! I need you to teleport your Aunt Bonnie here right now! Damon... love Im going to carry you upstairs to the bedroom to get ready to deliver our son.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon gives me a weak smile before I lifthim up and take him to our bedroom. As soon as I lay him on the bed , he starts screaming his head off!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Oh shit!!! Klaus.... he’s coming !!! It hurts ! Where in the fuck is Bonnie!?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus - She’s coming Damon, just breathe ! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Soon ,I see Bonnie, Stefan and Trinity coming through the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Bonnie! Please help me! It hurts so much .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bonnie- Same as last time my friend! Let’s get started.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Bonnie said her last words, something happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Authors P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The entire room is completely still and the only sound you can hear is slow and steady footsteps. Those footsteps belong to no other than Lucifer himself. It makes you wonder , how can a being be so beautiful and yet so evil. There are whispers that he was considered the most beautiful angel in creation before he fell from grace and seeing him in this very moment, I can see the truth in that statement. He eases his way towards Damon’s stomach and with a wave of his hand , Nikolas is now in his arms. They stare at each other before Lucifer decides to speak first .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lucifer- What’s wrong little one? I told you to call on me in the case of an emergency. <br/>Why am I here ?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nikolas- I don’t want to be here anymore. Can I stay with you for awhile? </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lucifer- What happened ? I thought we agreed a couple of months ago that you will split your time between hell and earth after your 18th birthday. What’s changed?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nikolas- I have no reason to stay. I don’t feel close to my parents and my sister betrayed me. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lucifer- How did she betray you?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nikolas- She fixed someone that I punished. They deserved to wear their punishment as a reminder of what not to do. She should’ve left well enough alone or at least ask me about it. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lucifer- Your sister is kind hearted Nikolas. Do not hold that against her . She is the light to your darkness. You all will eventually balance each other powers out. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nikolas- I guess but I’m still upset about it. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lucifer- I understand. So, the question is , do you still want to come with me or do you want to stay with your family?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nikolas- I still want to go with you . No one will miss the evil child anyway .</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lucifer- I highly doubt that Nikolas. You are an extremely important child. Your absence will be felt on a deeper level that you couldn’t even begin to understand. However , I am here for you, not them. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Before I take you with me, I want you to consider what your family will go through. Once we leave, the room will unfreeze, your dad will no longer be pregnant and the guilt your sister will suffer from knowing why you left, could possibly break her. Your parents will blame each other for your absence and fall into a deep depression. Knowing this , do you still want to go?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nikolas- I think you give my family too much credit. They don’t care about me that much. I might be missed for a little while but they have my sister. They don’t need me. Please take me with you.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lucifer- Let’s go .</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>With a flick of his wrist , Nikolas and Lucifer are gone.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The room is coming back to life but no one is prepared for what happens next .</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!</p>
<p>Side note- If you all want me to write out the first conversation that took place between Nikolas and Lucifer a couple months ago ( as stated in the chapter), please let me know.🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Too Many Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting Nikolas back and more secrets are revealed. </p>
<p>Side note - All words in italics are being spoken telepathically.😎</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is shockingly 3000 words!🎉 However, it’s a lot going on in this chapter. Please enjoy!🌹</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Damon P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wake up feeling so out of it. I guess I blacked out while giving birth because I’m no longer pregnant or in pain. Looking around my bedroom for Nikolas, I notice everyone seems to be in shock . Well everyone except Trinity, she looks absolutely devastated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Hey! What’s going on ? Where’s Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No one says anything and I’m really starting to get scared . Did he die while I was giving birth? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Somebody better tell me where my son is right now!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - I think it’s better if Trinity explains his whereabouts to you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I focus my attention on my daughter that’s currently full blown sobbing . </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The need to comfort her is overwhelming because I’m so close to have a nervous breakdown myself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please sit down next to me Trinity and tell me where your brother is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She throws herself in my arms and seems to cry even harder than she did before. I rub her back gently trying to calm her down. It seems to work because what I hear next, completely shatters my heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- He’s gone daddy and it’s all my fault.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m sure it’s not your fault but what do you mean he’s gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Dad, do you remember whenever Nikolas thought you were asleep, you would hear a flapping or buzzing noise?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Yes. I thought it was possible Nikolas had wings or something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- He was actually talking to someone. I don’t know how it was possible but when you think of the source of Nikolas’s power , it makes sense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Who was he talking to?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- It was Lucifer. Somehow they bonded during your pregnancy and that’s probably the reason why Nikolas didn’t communicate with us that much. He preferred to talk to him instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are we talking about the actual devil ? I don’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m almost hysterical at this point . My hands are shaking and I’m having trouble breathing. I hear Klaus saying something but I just can’t focus on his words . I stand up and move towards the window. While I’m staring out into the darkness. I hear my daughter continue with her story.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- When he found out I healed Aunt Rebekah, he felt so betrayed because I was the one he loved the most. So , while you thought you were going into labor, that was Nikolas pulling energy from you to contact Lucifer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t turnaround and look at her just yet. I have a bad feeling things are about to get worse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I know there is a small place in time you all don’t remember but I do. When Lucifer answered Nikolas’s call, he froze the room to make sure you all didn’t see or try to do anything to stop him from helping Nikolas. However, I didn’t freeze with you all because of my powers but I pretended to in order to know what’s going on. Anyway , Nikolas asked Lucifer to take him away from here because he didn’t feel wanted or needed anyway . Lucifer gave him multiple chances to change his mind but Nikolas was determined to leave. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- So, you’re telling me the devil himself just walked in my bedroom and took my son? Seriously?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I finally turnaround and focus on her. I know she’s upset but I’m tired of this shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- If you weren’t frozen like the rest of us Trinity, why didn’t you stop them?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I...I...I was shocked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk towards her and stand an inch away from her face before I speak again .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You were shocked? After all of the things you’ve done, when we needed you the most you were shocked! Did I hear that correctly?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m sorry daddy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sorry isn’t enough! Go to your room! I think you’ve done enough today .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m really....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- LEAVE!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She runs out of the room crying but I can’t find it in me to give a fuck! She knew so much and did nothing ! She is powerful enough to be immune to Lucifers magic and she did nothing ! And because she did nothing, my baby chose to live in hell instead of staying with us. How in the hell did everything go so wrong so quickly? How in the fuck do I get my baby back .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You need to calm down Damon. You can’t put all the blame on Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You are absolutely right because this is your fault as much as it’s Trinity’s fault .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What in the hell are you talking about Damon? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Stop playing fucking dumb ! You know exactly what I’m talking about!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Klaus as he stands up and slowly walks towards me. He has no idea I’m 2 minutes away from snapping his fucking neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You need to calm down Damon. I know you’re upset but attacking me won’t help anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Why are you so calm !? You’re fucking son is with the devil and you’re acting like you don’t care !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I do care! What do you want me to do?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- GET MY SON BACK!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He takes a few steps away from me after I just screamed at him from the top of my lungs but I need my son. Then it hits me. I think I know why he’s so calm, he doesn’t want him back .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You’re happy he’s gone aren’t you ? You never accepted him and wouldn’t even talk to him when you had the chance to do so. You are the reason he left . It’s your fault ! You never wanted him! You don’t love him!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I dropped to my knees at that realization. I should have done more to reassure Nikolas that I loved him so much . Then maybe he would’ve stayed for me. I know I can do better if I can just get my baby back. I suddenly feel arms around me and I push them away from me immediately. It was Klaus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Get the fuck away from me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus-Damon...love !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- GET THE FUCK OUT!! EVERYONE!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finally, I’m left alone. I crawl into bed and decide I think I will stay there until my baby comes back or I die.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My dad is right . I failed at the worst time. I could’ve saved Nikolas instead of just watching him leave .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Omega- You were in shock.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Alpha- What’s the plan?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Trinity- What are you talking about Alpha?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Alpha- What is the plan to get your brother back?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Trinity- How do I get him out of hell without blood shed or getting my parents involved?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Omega- Whatever you come up with , I advise you to get your parents involved. All the secrets you’ve kept and still keeping is proving to be a bad idea.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Trinity- Still keeping? What are you talking about Omega?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Omega- Can I speak to you alone please ? Without Alpha.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Alpha- Absolutely not! I’m apart of this team and I deserve to know what’s going on!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Trinity - Not this time.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I have a feeling I know what Omega is about to say and I don’t want anyone to know yet . So I block out Alpha to keep our conversation private and focus my attention on Omega.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Trinity- Explain.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Omega- I know who Lucifer is to you and why you didn’t attack him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Trinity- I don’t know what you’re talking about.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Omega- I think you do but you don’t want to acknowledge it. Is that the reason why you haven’t made plans to get your brother back? You don’t want to see him again, do you ?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Trinity- Shut up ! You will not repeat this conversation to Alpha and if you mention this to me again, you will cease to exist. Do you understand?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Omega- Yes. I’m sorry. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I remove the block over us to allow Alpha to rejoin the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Alpha- What did I miss?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Trinity- Nothing. Omega was misinformed. That’s all. Anyway , I need you both to get some rest .</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Omega- Why ?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Trinity- I’m going to use every single drop of my magic to get my brother back and that includes you two. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I open my eyes with a new plan that involves getting my brother back . However , I need to tell my parents what I’m about to do because I don’t want to anger them more than I already have . As soon as I walk out my bedroom door, I run into my father.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Hey Papa . Are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m okay sweetheart. Please don’t hold your dads anger against him . I’m sure you read up on werewolves and their biology right ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Of course.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Then you must know that when a werewolf isseparated from their cub so soon after giving birth, they go feral and since your dad is a hybrid, he’s experiencing that now .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Poor dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I know. We really need to get your brother back soon . I’m not even sure what a feral hybrid looks like and I don’t want to find out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I have a plan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay. Let’s go to the living room and tell me your plan. We need to let your dad rest .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My father and I head downstairs to get something to eat before the talking begins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m going to use my third eye powers to bring him back . I can’t go to hell but I can bring hell to us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That sounds like an awful plan. We really don’t know enough about your third eye powers to use it right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- We know the world won’t end .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Good point. When do you plan on executing this crazy plan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - In a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- A few minutes? It’s late at night Trinity. I think you need to rest first .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I think we should handle this in the cover of night . Who knows how crazy it may get .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Good point. Let’s go!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You can’t go with me Papa. It’s not safe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m coming with you and that’s final!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I knew this wasn’t going to be easy .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- But if I put a protective shield around you, you must promise to stay within that protection no matter what you see or hear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Fine!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m serious father. I might end up facing the devil himself to get Nikolas back . You can’t interfere. No matter how much you want to save me, I will be okay . I’m more worried about you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Fine! I won’t interfere. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Should we check on dad before leaving ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- No. Let’s get your brother back first. I’m sure that will make him feel better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Okay . Follow me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My father and I walk through the woods behind our house until we reach the very edge of the forest. I could have teleported us here to move things along but I need to save my energy for whatever I’m about to face . I look towards my father and I see the fear in his eyes. I can’t blame him one bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Are you ready ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Not really .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can’t help but smile at him before I throw up a protection shield around him . Then I sit on the ground Indian style with my hands pressed together in a meditative pose. Let’s begin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Klaus P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch my daughter like a hawk while she’s in this strange pose since that’s basically all I can do . I hate being in this stupid protective shield but I know it’s probably for my own good. It’s too damn quite in these woods if you ask me. It’s like the animals know an apex predator is in the forest and it’s best of they stay away. Smart animals. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, Trinity’s whole body is surrounded by a bright white light. She opens her eyes and they too are glowing white. It’s frightening and beautiful at the same time . She goes to raise her hand towards the sky when something even brighter interferes and lands hard on the ground . Whatever it is , it’s too bright to stare directly at. The last thought in my mind before I completely black out is, “ was that a fucking angel?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I knew my plan would work .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- My dear Trinity. What are we up to today ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m trying to get my brother back .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- I know but he made the decision to go with him. Why are you trying to get him back ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- He belongs with his family not in hell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Hell isn’t that bad. It’s not all fire and brimstone like the humans make it out to be. It’s like New York City but much hotter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Do I look like I care?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- No need to get an attitude. I’m only trying to help. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m sorry. I’m just on edge and I really need my brother back .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel - Maybe I can help you . Who took him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You already know it’s Lucifer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- I don’t like to assume anything. Anyway , I can just request his presence without you using your third eye to destroy the earth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Sounds perfect but do I have to be here for that conversation?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Of course. He doesn’t have my brother .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well, most of my plan is working so far. I knew the easiest way to contact Lucifer was through my angel . I figured if I gathered enough power , it would get my angels attention and they would come. However, I didn’t take into account that I will have to see Lucifer again. I look towards my father and notice he’s asleep. I guess my angel is responsible for that . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden I feel the atmosphere change and a pair of eyes staring a hole through my face. I turn my head away from my dad and I’m staring directly at Lucifer himself. We just stare at each other before my angel decides to speak first .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Back away from her. There’s no need to be that close to her just to have a conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He still hasn’t moved.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I’m not going to hurt her. I’m just getting a closer look at this phenomenal being . Let me help you up Trinity. Take my hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at his hand and then look at my at my angel. My angel looks worried and I’m more concerned about my other secret coming to light. I move away from him and stand up next to my angel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I want my brother back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- He can leave whenever he wants to. I’m not holding him hostage .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- It doesn’t matter! Send him back! His family needs him! I need him! Please!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer steps closer to me and leans down before whispering something not even my angel could hear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look deep in his eyes before responding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - I agree.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- What did you agree to?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Don’t worry about it dear angel. Everything is under control. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My darling Trinity . Your brother is with your dad right now. Damon will see him as soon as he wakes up. Please keep in mind that he is just a child and will sometimes act rash. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I understand. Thank you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Anytime. I will see you very soon and don’t forget about our deal .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I won’t . Goodbye Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Goodbye my sweet Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him disappear and turn my attention towards my dad . I drop the shield but he’s still asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Please wake him up angel. I’m ready to see my brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel - Tell me what you agreed to first .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I can’t or he will convince my brother to go back with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Okay but I hope you know what you’re doing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give my angel a sad smile before it disappears. I hear my father groaning .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- what happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Let’s go home papa, Nikolas is waiting for us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Damon P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I haven’t moved an inch since I heard Trinity and Klaus leaving the house. All I can do is lie here with my eyes closed wishing for death or my son. Those are the only two options available to me. I miss him so much and it hasn’t been a full day since we were separated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I feel a shift in the room but I don’t even care to open my eyes to see who it is. The next thing I feel is a small weight on my chest and a little hand touching my face . Then I hear the sweetest little voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Nikolas- Dad?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know I’m imaging this moment because Nikolas has never called me dad. I don’t respond because I want to hold onto this delusional moment just awhile longer. I just wrap my arms around him and cry even harder at the thought of losing him .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas- Open your eyes daddy. I’m really back .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I take a deep breath open my eyes to the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my entire life. He has a head full of dark curly hair and his eyes are a bright blue instead of red. I gently rub my fingers through his soft hair before whispering, “ sorry”, over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m the one that’s sorry . I never meant to break your heart.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please don’t apologize my heart. You did nothing wrong . The only thing that broke my heart was the possibility of never seeing you again. I love you so much .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Nikolas- I know.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We both are silent for awhile as I continue to rub and kiss his hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you hungry ? Do you need anything ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m okay . Just tired.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Rest my heart. I will be here when you wake up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While he’s resting , my mind turns towards my daughter. She is the only one that made this reunion possible and I was an absolute monster towards her. I was horrible to Klaus as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I have a lot of making up to do but that’s okay though, because I have my son back .</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Sorry Is Not Good Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotional chapter that might lead to bad decisions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember conversations in italics are being spoken telepathically.</p>
<p>Trinity refers to Damon as Dad or Daddy. She calls Klaus Papa or Father. Nikolas calls Damon daddy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Klaus P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wake up the following morning to someone poking me in my face . I try to ignore them but they are becoming more insistent with trying to wake me up . I crack my eyes open and I’m staring at my daughter of course.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why are you bothering me? You know we had a long night and I’m tired.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why are you on the couch? Did dad put you out ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Your dad and Nikolas was peacefully sleeping and I didn’t want to bother them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- That makes sense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Have you seen your dad and Nikolas yet?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No. I haven’t . I attempted to peak in the bedroom but the door was locked. I thought maybe they didn’t want to be bothered .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can tell it’s really breaking her heart not to be close to Damon and Nikolas. However , I think it’s best to wait for them to come to us . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Since you woke me up at the crack of dawn, let’s get something to eat. Sounds good ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Sounds perfect </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Damon P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I haven’t slept at all since Nikolas came back. I think I’m afraid he might disappear if I close my eyes even for a second. My thinking is irrational I know but I just can’t help it. I feel his little hand touch my face before he speaks .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Nikolas- I’m hungry.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Of course you are my love. How about we take a bath and then go get something to eat ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Nikolas- Okay.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We head to the bathroom in order to get ready for the day .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Trinity P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know my father is trying to distract me from the heartache I’m feeling from betraying Nikolas but I just can’t help it. I want to make it up to him as soon as possible and I just want to see him. Anyway, my father is still talking about something when dad and Nikolas enter the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Good morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Good morning sweetheart. About yesterday...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No need to apologize dad , father explained everything to me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He kissed my forehead and turned his attention to my father .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hey love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hi baby . Trinity , can you hold your brother for a moment while I speak to your father please .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Of course.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unfortunately, when I reach for him , he jerks back and holds onto dad as tight as humanly possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Come on Nikolas, let your sister hold you for a littlewhile. She missed you so much while you were gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Nikolas- No.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What if she feeds you ? I know you’re hungry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Nikolas- Okay.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My dad hands Nikolas over to me and I can’t help noticing how beautiful he is. It’s so interesting how I look so much like our father and he looks exactly like our dad. Once my dad is finished making a bottle filled with blood and milk, he hands it to Nikolas instead of me . After a few moments, I can see why he did it. Nikolas is holding his own bottle and focusing his attention on my dad. I gently turn his head towards me .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Hi little brother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He just stares at me and I don’t see a drop of affection in his eyes for me. I start shedding a few tears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Please talk to me dear brother. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I hope you can forgive me one day. I love you so much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Nikolas- I want daddy.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just nod and try to go find our parents.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Damon P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I bring Klaus to the living room to try and apologize for my behavior. I figure this is the best place for our conversation because it’s close to the kitchen and to Nikolas. I hate to admit this but I really didn’t want to hand him over to my daughter. I think I’m still suffering from separation anxiety but I can feel how much my mate needs me. Before Isay anything, I hug him as tight as possible before leaning back a little bit to give him a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m so sorry baby. I don’t know what I was thinking. I didn’t mean to act so cold towards you and say those horrible words about you not loving your son.Please forgive me .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus is just staring at me like he’s trying to figure out if I’m being sincere or not.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please say something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leans in and kisses me one more time before taking a few steps away from me. I can feel his heartbreak and pain as if it was my own . This feeling is telling me that the words he says next is going to break me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I think we..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity-Dad? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thank God Trinity walked in when she did. I don’t think I was ready to hear whatever Klaus was going to say.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Trinity, what’s wrong sweetheart?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Nothings wrong, Nikolas was asking for you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I take Nikolas from her and do a quick once over to make sure he’s okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you okay my love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I missed you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I missed you too my heart. Would you like to spend time with your father? Wecan all go to the living room and spend time together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I just want to be with you right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m going to take Nikolas upstairs for a little while and after he falls asleep, we can all talk okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m going to go visit my brother. I’ll be back later on tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Can I come with you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Not this time sweetheart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him give Trinity a tight hug and kiss on top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - You know I love you right? Make sure you take care of your dad and brother okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What in the hell is going on ? Why does it sound like a final goodbye? He turns his attention back to me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He doesn’t wait for a reply before turning around and leaving out the front door. Maybe I’m reading too much into this but surly he’s coming back tonight. Right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m going to take a walk in the woods if that’s okay with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sure. Just be careful and come back in a few hours to keep me from worrying about you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No problem.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch her walk out the door and I get this sinking feeling I’m losing my family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Trinity P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I needed to go on this walk to think some things through. I knew exactly what my father was about to say to my dad but I’m glad I interrupted him before he said anything. It hasn’t been easy for him but maybe some time with his brother will do some good. My next thoughts shift to my little brother and how much I miss the relationship we once had. I hope he can forgive me soon and maybe build a better relationship now that he’s actually here. Once I’m deep enough in the woods, I finally address the person that’s been following me for the last 30 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You shouldn’t follow defenseless young women around in the woods. It could ruin your reputation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hear him laugh like I just told the joke of the century. Maybe it’s the defenseless part that he finds so amusing or the thought of anything ruing his perfect reputation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Are you going to say anything or will you continue to watch me from wherever you are in these woods?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I think he’s enjoying this one sided conversation and I must admit, I am too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Klaus P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk through the door of my family’s home and see someone I really didn’t feel like dealing with right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s been a long time. Why are you here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- I just stopped by to talk to Elijah for a little. I didn’t think I would see you but I’m glad I did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I need a drink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- I can get it for you. How about you have a seat and get comfortable. I still remember how you like it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It feels nice to have someone want to take care of me for a change. Becoming a vampire has suited her quite well and somehow she is still the perky Caroline I used to have a deep affection for. She hands me my drink and sits really close to me. Hmm... I wonder what she’s up to. I watch as she moves within an inch of my lips before whispering, “ I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I find myself whispering back, “ I missed you too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Threats and Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very emotional chapter and the smut is heavy in this chapter. So , please feel free to skip it if you like. Just make sure you read the end of the chapter or you might miss something.😊</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Trinity P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I need to head back home soon before my dad starts to worry. However, I was hoping to at least get a look at my quiet companion before I leave.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- If you don’t want to talk to me, at least let me see you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I feel the wind shift a little bit until I sawthe devil himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Hello Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why are you following me? I’m sure you have better things to do like torture souls or corrupt humans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I don’t have time to do those sorts of things anymore. I’d rather keep an eye on you instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I plan on sticking to our deal. You don’t need to stalk me to make sure I don’t try to break it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I’m not worried about that but you have somehow captured my attention like no other before you. You are a very special young lady and if I’m not mistaken, you age 2 years every month correct?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You already know the answer to that. It’s the reason why I have one month before I can fulfill the deal we made.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- You don’t seem happy with the deal . However, If you think about it, we both get what we want out of our deal. Why would that make you sad?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why should I be happy about exchanging one golden cage for another? The only good thing about this deal is it keeps my brother safe from you and you will no longer need him when he turns 18.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He takes a few steps closer to me and stares in my eyes before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Maybe in time, your feelings will change and I will prove to you that a golden cage is not always a bad thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I have to go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Goodbye sweet Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give him a half a smile and teleport myself back home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I finally got Nikolas to go to sleep for awhile and possibly give me a chance to think about Klaus. I have a bad feeling I’m losing him again and I don’t know what to do to fix us. I think I’ve been so fixated on my wants and needs, I somehow totally forgot about his needs. Surly he couldn’t possibly leave me if we are truly mated. Wouldn’t that be painful for us both? Maybe I should surprise him over his brothers house. This way we can spend some time alone and maybe reconnect with each other . That seems like a good plan. As soon as Trinity comes back, I will go get my mate back. While I’m still deep in thought, Trinity flashes into the room. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Hey dad! What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Nothing much. Listen, I want to go talk to your father to work some things out. Can you please keep an eye on your brother ? He’s currently taking a nap and he’s already been fed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Sure dad but can you do me a favor please?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Please take it easy on papa. He’s in a lot of pain and may make some stupid mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I stare at her for a moment and wonder why she’s telling me this. What does she know?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Is something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No dad. Just be careful and I love you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I love you too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know she’s keeping something from but I really need to find my mate right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After I whispered I missed her too, I knew what was going to happen next and I allowed it. The kiss was so empty and it felt so wrong . Her lips were too soft, her scent was too fruity and when she touched my face, I jerked back like I was on fire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- We can’t do this. I’m sorry but I have a mate now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- He doesn’t have to know. I’m still in love with you and I know you still care about me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She leans in to kiss me again and I know I should stop this. It feels so wrong . Unfortunately for me, I didn’t move away quick enough this time and a large amount of blood gushes from her mouth. I push away from her and look straight into the eyes of my mate . Fuck!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Don’t run now baby, you can finish kissing or fucking her if you want. I’m sure you can overlook the being dead issue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Please let me explain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- There’s no need to explain. I felt through our bond how uncomfortable and hurt you were from even allowing her to kiss you. Just...fuck Klaus! Why did you even let it get that far? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk towards him with every attention of comforting him but he stops me with a look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Don’t touch me right now. I’m trying my hardest to remain calm but I’m really struggling . I feel somewhat responsible for putting you in this situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He should feel responsible but I will never tell him that . However, I have learned to stay quiet when he gets like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- We have fucking kids Klaus! How do we fix us? There is no such thing as divorce in the supernatural world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- The bond can always be broken.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m looking down when I whisper those words. I just can’t see the pain in his face I’m sure that’s there but I’m so tired of this never ending shit show with Damon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Look at me Klaus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I continue to stare at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- FUCKING LOOK AT ME!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I finally look at him and the devastation I see in his face is enough to knock me to my knees.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Do you really want to break our bond? Are you that unhappy with me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- The real question is, will you be happier without me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I don’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Whenever anything goes wrong, you blame me. You turn my kids against me whenever it suits you and my opinion on anything doesn’t mean shit to you. It’s all about Damon and fuck what Klaus wants! I’m always the bad guy in our kids eyes because I ask questions like a fucking parent should and you just let shit ride with them like a fucking friend! Let’s not even talk about the non existent intimacy between us! Yes.. I allowed Caroline to kiss me because for once, someone just wanted to kiss me with real affection behind it. I’m tired of the pity fucks you throw my way or how the only time you kiss me is when you’re fucking up! I’m tired of being treated like a second class citizen in my own fucking home! I figured you wouldn’t miss me if I’m gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I didn’t realize until I wiped my hand down my face that I started crying while I poured out my heart to him. I also didn’t realize that Damon is now sitting on the floor just staring off into space. There’s only one more thing I need to say and I know he isn’t going to like it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- If we break the bond , I only ask that you allow Trinity to stay with me. I truly love Nikolas and will always be there for him. However, since he’s young , I think maybe he should stay with you until he’s older.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he stands up and the next thing I know, I pinned against the wall, staring into bright yellow eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I need you to listen to my words very carefully. We will not be breaking our bond , we are not sharing custody of our kids, and I will not lose you over something I know we can fix. I know I haven’t put you first but I love you more than anything in this world . I know my words sound hollow but I need you in my life . I know we can’t fix this between us overnight but it’s something that can be fixed over time. Stay with me .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leans in and kisses me as if I might disappear at any moment. We stop kissing long enough before he whispers his heartbreaking plea for me to stay again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please stay with us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look into his eyes and I realize I could never walk away from him. I just wanted him to show me that I matter to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We start kissing and pulling at each other’s clothes before we were so rudely interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- I’m happy you all made up but don’t forget you still have a dead body to dispose of.It would also be nice if you all take your make out session to the bedroom. I’m really not in the mood for gay porn today .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Jealousy doesn’t look good on you dearest brother .Anyway, can you take care of Caroline while I spend some time with my mate?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- No problem. I’m just glad y’all made up. I swear you both are a living and breathing soap opera.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I laugh and pull Damon to the bedroom I still keep in our family home. As soon as we enter the room, we are on each other again and our tongues are in a fight for dominance . I pull back for just a moment to ask a few questions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Why did you stop baby ? I need you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I know love but where are our kids.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- At home. Trinity is spending time with Nikolas. Please make love to me now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- One more question love, how are you feeling? You literally gave birth a couple of days ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m fine baby. Did you forget Lucifer was technically my doctor and healed me as soon as Nikolas was born? Now, stop stalling and take me already.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay love, take your clothes off and let me see what belongs to me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he slowly removes his clothes and I have to admit that Damon is truly a beautiful man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Lay on the bed my love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once he’s lying down, I gently kiss his lips and trace his mating bit with my tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus...baby...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Shhh *kiss* baby *kiss* I’m going to take care of you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m supposed to be taking care of you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You are my love by allowing me to do whatever I want to you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I continue kissing different spots on Damon’s neck, shoulder and chest . I can tell by the whine Damon let’s out that he’s becoming impatient with the pace I’m taking with him. I shift back on his hips to remove the shirt I’m wearing .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you okay love ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He just nods. I reach down and slowly stroke his cock to see if I can get him hot enough to beg for my dick. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please Klaus...I don’t think I can last for much longer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I lean down to take Damon all the way to the back of my throat while inserting two fingers inside of him .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck...Klaus...I’m about to cum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Since I know he’s close, I apply more pressure on his prostate and he instantly starts screaming and cumming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m cumming!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His entire body shakes and trembles, slowly coming down from his orgasm as I gently kiss his face again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you okay love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He grabs my face and whispers, “ fuck me ..please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Lay on your stomach for me baby. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I help guide him onto all fours and gently pushed down on the small of his back until he was settled on his stomach comfortably . I kiss between his shoulder blades and run my hands over his smooth plump ass. Damon is moaning and withering beneath me .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You are so beautiful my love. I can’t get enough of your scent and the feel of your skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please stop teasing me baby . I need you inside of me .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know I’m driving Damon crazy but I’m not ready for the grand finale yet. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to take my time with him . I lean back and gently spread his ass apart to get a look at the pink moist hole that I can’t wait to tease with my tongue. I ghost my lips over each rounded cheek, getting him worked up to the point of tears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- If you don’t move it along, I’m going to kill you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Patience my love .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I take pity on my beloved and lap a thick stripe over his hole, tracing the rim with my tongue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please Klaus...I’m about to come again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ends with a groan and slowly begins grinding his hips into the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Calm down baby ,don’t cum until I tell you too. Be good for daddy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hear him choke off in a sob. I know he’s ready to feel me inside of him but I’m just not done feasting on his sexy ass. I could literally worship his ass all day . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I continue to flick my tongue over his hole over and over again , swirling my tongue, dipping inside . I spread him even wider, borrowing deeper, lapping at his entrance with a sure stiff tongue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon is breathing heavily , trying to keep it together but I know I’m too good at this and he’s extremely sensitive right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- it’s good, yeah? Feels good?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- it’s so good baby but ... I need to feel you , uh..fuck me ..please.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I press one last kiss to Damon’s ass before I stand up and take the rest of my clothes off. I settle behind Damon again and spread him open a little bit more in order to make more room for me. I place one hand on the back of his neck and use my other hand to guide my dick into his warm inviting hole.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You feel so fucking good baby . I’m not going to last long .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I start with a dirty rhythm and become obsessed with watching my cock sink in and out of his hole .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Shit, yes, right there, fuck-!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I pound into him even harder than before and run my hands down his inner thighs , to which Damon whines and arch his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Please don’t stop, Klaus, please don’t, I can’t ....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Shh, baby, I won’t ....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon squirms, breath hitching in his throat, shoving down on my cock to meet each brutal thrust delivered right up against his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus.....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Cum baby .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as his body seizes and thick white cum shoots from his cock completely untouched. I let out a loud groan watching him cum and when I feel him tightening around my dick, I can’t help but follow him over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I slowly ease out of his warm channel and lay down next to him. I hold him in my arms and gently kissed the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- We should take a shower love before you fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I just want to lay here for awhile before we have to head home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sounds good my love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I kiss his lips one more time before drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Klaus sleep and it scares me to know how close I came to losing him . I kiss his lips and whisper, “ If I can’t have you no one can. I will kill you before I allow you to leave me.” I kiss him again before settling back down on his chest. I know he didn’t hear me but that’s okay , I hope it never gets to that point where I have to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I heard every fucking word.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Running Out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a lot going on in this chapter and some new things will be revealed.</p>
<p>Don’t forget any conversations in italics are being spoken telepathically.</p>
<p>Enjoy!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">One Month Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My time is finally up and Lucifer will be here soon to make good on our deal. I haven’t told my parents about it because they have been so happy lately. Nikolaseven started letting my father hold him and our relationship is getting better. I hate to be the cause of anymore pain but I have to tell them. I asked them all to meet me in the living room to discuss something very important with them. My entire family is focused on me and I really don’t know where to start.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Trinity, sweetheart, you know you can tell us anything and we will still love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I smile sadly at my father who is now focused on my little brother trying to crawl into his lap. My dad speaks next.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Go ahead my love. Tell us what’s wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My dad tries to give me a smile but he hasn’t been feeling well lately. I think the stress of having a supernatural baby is wearing him out a little bit. Where I aged 2 years every month, Nikolas seems to be aging only 1 year per month. Which means, dad is going to have to deal with a baby a little longer than what he’s use to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Do you remember when Nikolas went to hell with Lucifer about a month ago?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Don’t remind me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Sorry dad but I had to make a deal with Lucifer in order to get him back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What are you talking about? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- When I saw him for the first time, I felt something that I didn’t understand nor did I want to understand it if that makes sense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Oh God no!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What? Am I missing something here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I don’t approve. It’s not going to happen while I’m still breathing!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What ?! Someone start talking before I really get angry!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before I can utter another word , I feel the atmosphere shift and unfortunately for me, Lucifer decided to join the party.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Perhaps I can explain it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My dad jumps up but before he says a word, my father interrupts him instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Stefan, can you please take Nikolas out of the room for a moment?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My father attempts to hand Nikolas over to my uncle but it seems like my little brother is determined to stay in the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Nikolas..son will you please go with your Uncle for 20 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas- No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Who knew watching what some described as one of the most lethal hybrids on earthnegotiating with a baby would be so entertaining. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- How about a compromise? If you give us 20 minutes to talk, I will allow you to go into your fireproof room and unleash your magic for one hour.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas- Deal!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No deal. We don’t know what else he might conjure up or how it might effect him. One hour non stop is too long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My brother looks at my dad with the largest puppy eyes known to man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I will stay in there with him to make sure everything is okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fine!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas is finally out of the room and my father loses his mind .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I don’t give a fuck what kind of connection you think you have with my daughter but that shit isn’t happening!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- You know we don’t have a choice in the matter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What in the hell is going on!??</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Lucifer is my mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hell no! Klaus! Do something?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- How in the hell does that even work? My daughter literally has a direct link to the angels. How would she even survive in hell?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus, does it really fucking matter!? She’s not going to hell with him and they are definitely not mating !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My dad is almost unhinged at the thought of losing me and my father is trying his best to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer - If it will make you feel better about this situation, I didn’t plan on having Trinity live in hell with me. I plan on establishing a home for her on the earth plane and I would even consider this dusty little town if that makes her happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You could have started with that and our town is not dusty! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s right love. It’s not dusty at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you patronizing me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Never love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My father leans in and kisses him gently on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Trinity, sweetheart, how do you feel about everything? You’re only 18 years old and he’s really old.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer-First of all, I don’t look a day over 25.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- More like 35.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I heard that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dad’s response is so dry that it’s funny and I can’t help but laugh out loud. I notice Lucifer smile at me softly and I’m not sure what to make of it. Now, everyone is staring at me waiting to respond.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m not sure dad. I understand the concept of having a mate and I’m happy Nikolas is safe. As long as I can stay close to the family home for awhile, I would feelbetter about the situation. Furthermore, I don’t believe we should advertise our mating to the supernatural world. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Trinity, dear , you are to become the mate of the devil, king of the underworld, there’s no way to keep this a secret. Do you know how many people I promised an invite to my wedding to?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Does it look like I care?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- No not really but you must understand how important this is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- How about we reach a compromise?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I’m sure I’m not going to like this but I’m listening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- If we can wait until my 21st birthday to seal the mating bond, you can announce it to the world and go crazy with the wedding planning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Why 21?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I think that will give us 2 months to get to know each other and my family to get use to having you around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I like it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You would.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch my father lean over and kiss my dad on the forehead to help keep him calm. I think what everyone failed to notice except for me, is the fact that Lucifer never agreed to the deal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer - Can I speak with you alone please?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No. Not until we hear his decision on waiting for two months.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- It’s okay dad. We can just step outside and I’m sure Nikolas is ready to come back in the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fine but if you try anything, I will get my son to kill you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Damon!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Dad!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What!?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Too far my love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’ll be right back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I swear our lives are getting crazier and crazier by the minute. I guess when you have our special brand of supernatural children, things are bound to be interesting. I still can’t believe my daughter is the mate of devil. I wanted her to aim high when it came to choosing a mate but this is something else all together. Anyway, things have been so much better between Klaus and I since our reconciliation about a month ago. I sometimes catch him giving me a weird stare when he thinks I’m not looking. It’s a little unnerving but I just ignore it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, my main focus is on some of the strange things that’s been going on with me lately. For example, if I feel tired, something replenishes my body immediately and I feel a lot better. If I’m hungry for blood or food, it appears in front of me. Anything that I need comfort wise is always provided for me but only when I’m alone. I can’t tell you how many excuses I’ve had to make up to my family when they leave out of the room and come back to see I have something that wasn’t there before.Sometimes when I’m alone, I will get this bright white glow surrounding me and it feels heavenly. I literally feel like I’m surrounded by love and all my worries melt away. I wonder if my son or daughter have something to do with it. I will ask my daughter about it later. I’m brought out of my thoughts when Stefan brings Nikolas back into the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- There’s my baby. Were you good for your Uncle?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Of course I reach out to him before Klaus even has a chance. Lately, they have been thick as thieves and I feel a little left out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas- Yes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hold him close to my chest and gently rub his back until he says whatever else is on his mind. I’ve gotten really good at reading my son this past month. He only speaks when absolutely necessary and his words are straight to the point. It seems he has no use for the bullshit. I absolutely love it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas- Where’s Trinity?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- She’s outside right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He nods his head a little bit and settles down into my chest to take another nap. I turn my attention back to my handsome mate and sneak a quick kiss to him while Nikolas is napping. Oh, did I mention I’ve been disturbingly affectionate with everyone in my family and they have been the same towards me. My family hugs and kisses me a lot . However, I’ve been craving Klaus like a madman. I swear I find myself trying to fuck him every time we are alone. At first he was all for it but now, he tries to make me rest instead of fucking me. If I wasn’t a little bit concerned about my own behavior, I would easily assume he doesn’t want me anymore. Anyway, it makes me wonder if it’s connected to the strange things happening to me lately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You look tired my love. Why don’t you and Nikolas go lay down for awhile. I will wait for Trinity to come back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">See what I’m talking about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you sure?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Positive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give him another quick kiss before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon is hiding something from me once again and I really thought things were getting better between us. However, when he hides anything, it usually turns out to be something life altering and I’m pretty sure, I’m not ready for it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Well that went better than expected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I guess. Why did you bring me out here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I don’t think you realize how long I’ve been waiting to find a mate. At one point, I didn’t even think it was possible until I saw you. I don’t want to wait 2 more months to be with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Technically, we will still be around each other during those 2 months.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- It’s true but not as mates.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- If you waited a lifetime to find me, what’s 60 more days .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- An eternity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I actually laugh at how dramatic he’s being . It’s kinda cute.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- We can always wait 3 months instead of 2.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He looks horrified at the thought .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Fine! Only 2 months Trinity. I’m serious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I knew you would see things my way. Let’s head back inside before my dad sends my brother after you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- That’s not funny.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just smile at him and thinks that maybe being the mate of the devil won’t be so bad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I had no idea how wrong I was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Ghosts of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are about to get really get interesting.😎 </p>
<p>Side note- Going forward, there will be significant time jumps because I really need to move the story along. I’m not sure how many more chapters I will write before ending this story. We shall see.😊</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">One month later </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Ahh...fuck...Klaus!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We have been at it for the past two hours and I’m so ready for it to end. Damon’s sexual appetite has been extreme and totally unnatural. If I didn’t know any better, one would think he was a fucking sex demon. I currently have him on all fours while I’m fucking him in a hard thrusting rhythm that continually hits his prostate dead on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You feel so fucking good baby. I’m about to cum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He lets out a whimper and a deep groan instead of verbally responding. I speed things up by wrapping one arm across Damon’s shoulder and chest , effectively lifting him into a sitting position on my dick. I wrap my free hand around his cock and sync my strokes with my thrusts to force him into an orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Shit! Shit! I can’t take it.....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know he’s fighting his orgasm and trying to make this last even longer. However, I need this to come to an end already. I’m fucking tired and if we keep this up, I’m afraid my dick is going to fall off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Give me your fucking tongue!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turns his head to the side and sticks his tongue out, waiting for me to suck on it. I instantly attack his tongue while keeping up the steady torture on his ass and dick. The tale tell signs that he’s about to cum is the uncontrollable body tremors and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I squeeze his neck a little and growl in his ear, </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ Cum!” Damon body freezes and then I watch as thick ropes of cum fall all over my hands. Just the visual alone is enough to send me over the edge as well. I gently pull out of him and run to our bathroom to get a towel to clean him up with . I walk back in the room and get the shock of my life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What in the fuck?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I was feeling so good after making love to Klaus that I forgot what usually happens when whatever I have going on with me decides I need to be cleaned. Of course I was quickly reminded when I heard Klaus shouting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- “ What in the fuck?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Why are you shouting my love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you fucking serious right now!? How are you cleaned up and dressed when I just walked out of the room? And don’t fucking lie to me and blame your vamp speed. You owe me more that !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Come lay on top of me while we talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He rolls his eyes and head towards the bed. Once he’s comfortable, I start kissing his head, nose and lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Stop kissing on me Damon and just tell me what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Honestly, I don’t know my love. I figured one of our kids was responsible for the strange things I’m experiencing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- How long?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- How long what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Stop fucking with me Damon . How long has this been going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Two months... give or take.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus goes very quite to the point where I’m not sure he’s even breathing. I rub his back while I wait for him to say something. All of a sudden, he jumps up before announcing he needed to take a shower and get ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Since Trinity and Nikolas are practicing magic today, I’m going to head into town and meet up with Bonnie for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay. Be careful. I love you and text me later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him leave out of the room and start getting dressed myself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This previous month has been interesting to say the least . Lucifer and I have gone on a few dates since he agreed to my terms of waiting 2 months. Also, my brother and I are steady working towards rebuilding our bond. We are currently in the middle of the woods practicing on controlling his magic as well as teaching him a few new things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m always amazed at how much my brother is capable of at only 2 years old. He’s already walking and talking without our parents having to force him like they did me. Right now we are working on telekinesis. I first noticed this particular power with him a few days ago when I stepped out of the room to use the bathroom . I guess I took too long and instead of waiting to be fed, he fixed his own bottle with a flip of his wrist. Unfortunately for him, he lost control of it when it was floating towards him and it dropped on the floor. Even though I cleaned up the mess within seconds, he was so distraught over losing control of the bottle that I vowed to teach him how to control that power as soon as possible. Which brings us back to our practice in the woods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Put the poor deer down Nikolas and let’s focus on something a little smaller.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Of course he gives me dad’s trademark smile which tells me he’s about to do something not so nice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Gently put it down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Not fair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I love you too . Since you’re in the mood to throw something, how about picking up that fallen tree and throw it as far as you can .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Yes!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as his hands glow a warm red as all of his focus is on the fallen tree. It slowly lifts up and drops back down immediately. He looks at me with tears in his eyes but I just encourage him to try again. While he is focused on the tree again , I feel a shift in the air and it’s not Lucifer. I immediately throw up a protection shield around my little brother and start looking around the forest to see what’s causing me to panic . When they finally reveal themselves I think I’m more confused than anything else .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why are you here ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Hello Trinity. That’s no way to treat an old friend .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- We were never friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- We could be and so much more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as a mixture of vampires and werewolves start to surround me. I’m not afraid but I want my brother out of harms way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I already gave your little witch her powers back . I don’t understand why you’re here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- I want you of course. You are absolutely stunning and powerful. It’s a win win for someone like me looking for a Queen to have by my side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He can’t be serious right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- That’s not going to happen. It’s best you leave before you lose more men.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sends me a grin that immediately puts me on high alert . Something else is going on here. I check on my brother and he looks furious. I watch as one of his men whisper something in his ear. Whatever it is, makes him extremely happy and it makes me extremely nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- I think I have something or should I say someone that could make you change your mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- What in the hell are you talking about?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- You will find out very soon beautiful. Well, I must be going, it was so nice seeing you again. You know how to reach me. Good bye my future Queen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just like that , all his men are gone . I drop the shield from around my brother and teleport us back to the house. As soon as I walk in , I feel something is wrong . I scream out for my parents, going room to room until I find my father on the floor of his bedroom gasping for air. He’s attempting to say something but he can’t catch his breath. I place my hand on his chest and release some soothing magic to help him breathe a little easier.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Papa what’s wrong ? Where’s dad ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s your dad. He’s in trouble but I don’t know where he is . We have to find him .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My heart feels like it stopped beating at soon as I realized what Marcels threat meant. I can’t believe he took my dad. I feel my father staring at me and I look in his eyes before whispering, “ I know who has him .”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I could’ve driven to meet Bonnie at the grill but I decided I would take a walk to think some things through. Unfortunately, my thoughts are interrupted by someone I thought I killed a couple of months ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I thought you were dead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- Well, you missed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- How unfortunate. Now, what in the fuck do you want blondie? I’m really fucking busy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- What I want is for you to get the fuck out of the way and let Klaus be with his soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Let me guess, you think you’re his soulmate. Am I right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- Absolutely!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Over my dead body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- That can be arranged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That’s the last thing I heard before everything went dark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Damn Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damon’s rescue and other things!😂😂</p>
<p>Enjoy!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Who has him Trinity?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - It’s Marcel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why would he take your dad? You gave his pet her powers back . What else does he want?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as my daughter looks down at her hands and bites her bottom lip. Both actions are something she does when whatever she’s about to say will make me very angry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- He wants me father. I tried to tell him it wasn’t possible but he decided to use dad to persuade me to come with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I should have killed that motherfucker when I had the chance. Does he even know who her mate is? This dude has more balls than brains...I’ll give him that. I grab my daughter and hold her the way I use to when she was a little girl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s going to be okay sweetheart but I need to ask you something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She leans away from me a little in order to look me directly in my eyes .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I already know what you’re going to ask papa. I didn’t tell him who my mate was because I didn’t want to use his name just to get out of trouble. Also, if I would’ve told Marcel who my mate is, it would spread through the supernatural community within hours. I’m just not ready yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I understand my love but the truth will get out there eventually. Anyway, where’s your brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- He’s in the kitchen getting something to eat. He was very upset when I was cornered today and I think food is a way to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I smile a little bit at hearing that because everyone knows that boy loves to eat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay. Let’s go to the kitchen and come up with a plan to get your dad back .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As we enter the kitchen, why am I not surprised to see no other than Lucifer himself sharing a sandwich with my son. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Morningstar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Why do you insist on calling me by my last name? Is it too much to ask you to use my first name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He rolls his eyes and turns his attention towards my daughter. Meanwhile, my son is silently watching us and I lean over to kiss the top of his head in order to reassure him everything is going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luc and I stare at each other for a moment before I finally decide to speak. Just in case you’re wondering , I started calling him Luc because his entire first name is well associated with hell and I try to distance him from that stigma whenever I can. I’m learning everyday that my mate is so much more than what people think they know. However, I think my father calls him by his last name just to piss him off. I just smile and ignore them whenever they argue about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- What are you doing here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Your brother reached out to me in a panic about your dad being in trouble. The real question is why didn’t you reach out for me instead?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look away from him because I really don’t know how to explain it to him. He gently grips my chin in order to make me look him in his eyes. I can’t help the tears running down my face .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- What’s wrong my love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Marcel kidnapped my dad in order to force me to mate with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luc’s eyes flash with bright red and he takes a few steps away from me to calm himself down before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- As much as I want to kill him for even thinking he could take you away from me, I wouldn’t worry too much about your dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- What in the hell are you talking about?! My dad could be hurt or close to death.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- He’s fine my love. I wouldn’t be surprised if he shows up here very soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Can you stop speaking in code and tell us what’s going on? What are we missing?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Your angel should be explaining this to you not me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before he’s able to finish, a bright light floods the kitchen and I automatically know my angel has arrived. I check on my family and not surprised at all to see my angel put my father to sleep. However, I’m concerned because whatever my angel is about to say or do must effect my father in some kind of way. On the other hand, my brother is still silently watching and trying to figure something out if the look on his face is anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Stop trying to steal my thunder Morningstar! It’s my job to explain what’s going on with Trinity’s dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- By all means, please explain the mess you angels created. Since you all are literally playing God in this situation and to think, people believe I’m the evil one. If they only knew how much you all love interfering with their lives, they wouldn’t worship you as much as they do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Jealousy doesn’t suit you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Can you all please stop and tell me what’s going on with my dad?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They both apologize and finally angel continues.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- When we found out your mate was Lucifer, we decided a balance of power was needed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I thought my brother and I balanced each other out. Nothings changed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Something will change when you mate with him my dear. You will become somewhat tainted with evil and no longer considered pure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- So, it’s a bad thing that I found my mate and now I’m what, considered dirty in your eyes. Are you serious right now?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- You will never be seen as dirty in our eyes . You are precious to us and we don’t hold any ill will towards you for who your mate is. I think I’m explaining this wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- You think.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Anyway, how can I explain what I mean by balance without it sounding like a bad thing . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Just say it already .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Okay, you know your brothers power are channeled through Lucifer and your power is from the angels .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- When you mate with Lucifer you will be able to pull power from both angels and demons. There has to be a balance of good and what people perceive as evil. Your path is no longer clear. We needed to create a pure power to balance out you and your brother. Umm... in wolf terms, consider yourself a beta. Does that make sense?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity-A little but what does this have to do with my dad?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Did you all really do what I think you did ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Yes! We did it for the greater good of humanity and supernatural creatures.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- What did you all do?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Impregnated your dad with the equivalent of what the humans call Jesus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - What!?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- The child your father is carrying is a pure soul in every sense of the word. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- It makes perfect sense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch my brother and wait until he finishes his thoughts out loud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Something has been taking care of all of dad’s needs and making sure he’s always comfortable. His entire aura screams love and happiness. Also, dad glows sometimes when whatever it is thought no one was looking but I was. I’m always watching. Plus, it sometimes extremely uncomfortable when dad holds me. All that goodness is too much for my evil little heart and that’s why I prefer my father over him lately .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Well said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You never told me you could read auras.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Is that the only thing you got out of what I just said ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer - Don’t be mean to your sister Damon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas rolls his eyes and continues to eat his food like he didn’t drop a bombshell on everyone in the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Trinity, you didn’t notice these things going on with your dad? You are much more powerful than your brother and should have sensed these things before him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I saw a few signs that something different was going on with dad but I didn’t want to worry him. Plus, he seemed so happy and I wanted that for him if it makes sense. Can we please get back on topic angel? What can we expect from this child when he/she is born?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Okay. This child will have the power to heal, will be almost loved instantly by anyone they come in contact with and their beauty will be otherworldly. However, their beauty will be a blessing and a curse. A blessing from the standpoint of people wanting to follow them and bask in their goodness. Unfortunately, it’s a curse because some people will want to own them and lust can drive people to kill what they can’t have. That’s why you and Nikolas will have to protect them at all times. They will only see the good in people and you all need to be there to see the bad. Also, thechild will have power over life and death. That power will translate from nature to humans. I cannot reveal their greater purpose but I think I provided enough information to help you understand what your dad is carrying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- A modern day Jesus Christ.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Shut-up Morningstar! The child is not Jesus Christ, just a pure soul.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Sounds like Jesus Christ.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Will you both just stop it! My 2 year old brother is acting better than you two . Anyway, I noticed you keep referring to my future sibling as child. Do you not know if my dad is having a boy or girl?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- About that, the child will be the one to choose its final form . When the child is born, they will be neither girl or boy. Once the child has decided which form will be most beneficial for their cause, then a final form will be chosen. This could happen within months or years. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- So, my dad is literally giving birth to an angel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Basically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Last question, why couldn’t my father be awake to hear this?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Because of me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I don’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Father would have taken it the wrong way if he found out the real reason why I prefer him over dad lately. I’m glad your angel protected him from that unnecessary pain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- That makes sense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- You can explain everything to him and your dad at the same time . This way, you won’t have to repeat yourself. Also, this will be the last child your dad will bare. The balance that’s needed has been accomplished. Well, I must be going .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No ! Wait! We need to get my dad back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel- Morningstar was correct when he told you your dad is fine. He should be home very soon. Take care Trinity .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angel disappears as we all sit around in complete silence. The silence is only broken when my father asks us, “ what in the hell happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Where do I even start.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wake up on a dusty cold floor and my head is pounding. However, as soon as the thought crosses my mind, I feel a warm glow and all my pain is gone. I really need to talk to my children about the strange things happening to me as soon as possible. Anyway, I notice I’m in a cage and I’m really not impressed at all. Hell, I’m not even afraid for some reason but I’m brought out of my thoughts by hearing the door open. Why am I not surprised to see who walks in with their pet witch .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Welcome back to New Orleans Damon. I’m so happy to have you in my castle as my guest of honor .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck you! Why am I here? Your pet has her magic back! What else do you want?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- Call me a pet one more time and I will kill you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look her dead in the eyes before whispering, “ pet!” As soon as I said that word, I was knocked backwards from the stream of magic she sent my way. To my great relief, it didn’t hurt me and I could only think it has something to do with my white glow that’s been taking care of me lately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Enough Davina! All of this could stop Damon if you convince your daughter to become my mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I burst out laughing to the point of tears running down my face. I can’t believe what I’m hearing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You stupid, stupid little man. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into or who will come after you if you try to claim Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- What in the fuck are you talking about?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I feel a shift in the air and I already know who’s in the building.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- He’s talking about me, Trinity’s future mate!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel- Fuck you! She belongs to me! Who in the fuck are you btw?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I’m a little upset that you don’t know who you’re fucking with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Davina- He’s the king of hell!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marcel - Bull shit! This is not Lucifer Morningstar and I suggest he tell me who he really is before I kill his ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This is about to get ugly and within seconds I’m proven correct. I watch in awe and horror as Lucifers true form comes out . I turn my head because I really don’t want to see what happens next. However , I can imagine from the screams I’m hearing coming from Davina and Marcel, their death was extremely painful. All of the sudden, everything is silent and I hear Lucifer whisper, “ it’s time to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I finally find the courage to look at the spot where Davina and Marcel was standing moments before just to see black ashes in their place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please hurry up and take me home. I think I’m about to be sick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I close my eyes as I feel a shift in the atmosphere. I’m so ready to go home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Lucifer P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The only thing I regret about my impromptu rescue is revealing to those two idiots that Trinity is my mate. The bright side is the fact that they’re dead. I don’t have anything to worry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Authors P.O.V.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unfortunately for Lucifer, there was another person that witnessed the whole exchange and they can’t wait to tell everyone who the king of hell has chosen for a mate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. It’s Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a very emotional chapter that will come with warnings. </p>
<p>* Trigger Warnings*<br/>- Severe Depression<br/>- Suicidal Thoughts<br/>- Possible Self Harm</p>
<p>Read at your own risk.🌹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We are finally home and I’m instantly grabbed by Klaus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Damon baby * kiss* are you okay? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m fine love. Lucifer showed up just in time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as my daughter hugs Lucifer tight and smiling so bright at him that’s a little unnerving.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You really went and got my dad?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- It was on the way to some business I had to handle. It was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- It was something. Thank you so much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- No need to thank me. You know I would do anything to make you happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiles at him softly before turning towards me and starts hugging me a little too tightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Daddy...I was so worried about you. Do you need anything? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m fine sweetheart. Where’s your brother?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m right here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Can I have a hug?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He rolls his eyes and hugs my legs. Of course I’m not going to let it end right there. I lift him up in my arms and start kissing all over his face. He continues to wiggle but eventually gives in and lays his head on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- When was the last time Nikolas took a nap?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- He hasn’t. We were all too worried about you. Let me take him to his room and then I think we all need to talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I kiss my son one more time before releasing him to Klaus. I take a seat on the sofa while Trinity and Lucifer sit across from me. They looks they are giving me are making me a little uncomfortable. However, Klaus enters the room and sits next to me and I immediately wrap my arm around his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you feeling okay love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I continue kissing his face , lips and head while I wait for him to respond.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m fine love . Please stop kissing me in front of our daughter .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I chuckle before easing up my kissing assault on my mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Maybe Trinity and Morningstar can explain it to you. I have no idea what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at Trinity while I listen to them explain everything this so-called angel told them. When she finishes explaining, I can honestly say I’m shocked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We are all waiting to see some sort of reaction from Damon but he’s just staring off into space. I know it’s a lot to take in but I think the best news I heard that this child will be our last one. I focus my attention back on Damon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you okay love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Am I okay? Am I okay to find out you all think I’m pregnant. Furthermore ,not only am I pregnant with another child, this child is in all sense of the word an angel and we’re not talking about how parents call all their children angel. My child is a real heavenly angel, am I right ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes daddy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Trinity, sweetheart can you all give me a private moment with your father please?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Sure . We will go for a walk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once Morningstar and Trinity are gone, Damon collapsed to the ground sobbing his heart out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Everything will be okay Damon, we will make this work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wait for him to calm down before asking him what he’s thinking about. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I cant have another child Klaus, especially one that carries so much responsibilities.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Did I hear him correctly?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Can you repeat that please?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Maybe I didn’t speak loud enough but I’m not having this child. I refuse!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves before I slap the fuck out of him for even thinking about getting rid of my child.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Let me get this straight, you want to abort my child because it may be difficult? Are you fucking kidding me right now? We are currently raising two of the most powerful supernatural beings in existence but the thought of raising one more is to fucking difficult for you ! A child that won’t cause any issues at all! What the fuck Damon!?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He jumps up and stares at me with so much hatred in his eyes that it’s making me feel unnerved.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Won’t cause any issues?! Did I hear you correctly? Were you not listening when they said people will try to possess them or even kill them? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I heard that part Damon but did you miss the part where this child will be well protected ? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck that!It’s my fucking body and I’m telling you I’m not having another fucking child! Do you realize the toll of having Trinity and Nikolas have taken on my mental health? Oh I’m sorry, you wouldn’t know because you just fucking leave when shit gets too tough! I don’t have that fucking option because I’m carrying the fucking child!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The angrier he’s getting, the brighter he’s starting to glow. I’m pretty sure that’s our sweet little angel trying to comfort him but Damon won’t allow it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You need to calm down Damon! You’re shining bright as the fucking sun because our child is trying to comfort you!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I DON’T NEED TO BE FUCKING COMFORTED!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of the sudden, Damon passes out and before he hits the floor, he’s surrounded by red magic. Only one person in this house has red magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Nikolas P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I woke up from my nap to the sounds of loud screaming coming from the living room. I decide to investigate since I’m obviously not going to be able to finish my nap in peace. As I make my way towards the yelling, I catch the end of the conversation where my dad saying he’s not going to keep our little sibling and basically having a complete meltdown. I can tell the little angel is in distress because my dad is literally glowing and it seems nothing my father is saying is calming dad down. Where is Trinity when you need her? Oh well, I guess I will fix the situation and finish my nap. When I see my dad screaming at the top of his lungs I throw a little magic his way to knock him out and before he hits the floor, I place him gently on the sofa. I’m about to go to my room when I hear my father call my name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Nikolas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Yes father.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What did you do?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Ensured me, dad and the little angel are taking a well deserved nap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Little angel? Who’s that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- The name I gave the heavenly bundle of light in dads womb. As soon as you and dad come up with a name for them, I will stop calling them little angel. Can I please lay back down now?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I head back to my room and attempt to get some rest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After taking a long walk, I finally make it back to the house only to find my dad resting on the sofa and my father sitting next to him with his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Papa? Are you alright?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he finally looks at me, I can tell that he’s anything other than alright.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m okay sweetheart. Where’s Morningstar? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- He needed to leave and take care of some things. I can feel magic in the air, did something happen?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Your dad is having a tough time right now and Nikolas put him to sleep to help calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- He used his magic on dad?Was it necessary?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Unfortunately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Papa what’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I need you to make me a promise?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- There is something your dad wants to do and I think you’re the only one with the power to do it. I need you to deny him no matter how desperate he gets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Okay but can you give me a clue to what it might be?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You will know it when you hear it. I can only hope he never comes to you and ask something so terrible of you. Anyway, I’m going to move your dad to the bedroom and then visit your uncle Elijah for a little while. Can you keep an eye on Nikolas please?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Sure papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give her one last hug before picking Damon up and heading to the bedroom. I hope he doesn’t get too upset with Nikolas for putting him to sleep but there was nothing else I could do. Maybe once he calms down, we can come up with a plan to make this pregnancy easier...I hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve been awake for the last 15 minutes but I refused to open my eyes until I hearKlaus leave the room. Once I’m alone , I roll on my side and stare at absolutely nothing through the window. My mind, body, and soul is completely drained and having another baby will probably break me. I just don’t understand why Klaus doesn’t understand the toll these pregnancies are taking on me. I was literally pregnant for almost a year and a half straight. I just can’t have another child. While I deep in thought I feel a sudden wave of peace envelope me and now I know it’s coming from the child I’m carrying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Stop trying to soothe me little angel, it won’t work this time. I just want to wallow in my sadness for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The warm light fades away and all the pain I’ve felt rushes back stronger than before. As I slowly drift away into a deep sleep , I can’t help but hope, I never wake up again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Authors P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unbeknownst to Damon, Trinity’s angel was in the room with Damon the whole time and bared witness to his unimaginable pain at finding out he’s pregnant . The angel can’t help but think that maybe, they went a little too far. However, everything we do is for the greater good, right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I needed to take a break from all the drama and talk to my brother for awhile. As I walk into our family home, I know the first place to look for Elijah is in his office. As I make my way down the hall, I am correct in my assumption. I walk in and lay in the sofa that’s against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Trouble in paradise?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You have no fucking idea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Well enlighten me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Damon’s pregnant again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Holy shit Klaus! Are you all trying to build a baseball team? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ends that statement with a slight chuckle. I don’t find this shit funny at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Well, one more isn’t that bad I guess . I mean Trinity is grown and Nikolas is extremely self sufficient. So, what’s the problem? Is this another prophecy baby?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He laughs out loud this time until he realizes I’m not.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Oh fuck me! What is this child capable of?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I explain everything to him and he’s literally in shock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Say something?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- I don’t know what to say. I’m actually a little jealous to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Jealous of what ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- You and Damon are the parents of the two soon to be three most powerful beings the supernatural world has even seen . Plus, your son-in-law is fucking Lucifer Morningstar!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Wait...how do you know that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- It’s the talk of the town.... hell, the entire world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck.My.Life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected visitor shows up to offer Klaus their assistance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">One Week Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Authors P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone in the Salvatore home is afraid for Damon. He refuses to eat or drink anything at all. Also, he sits in the bedroom all day and refuses to let anyone see him. If they didn’t know any better, one would believe Damon was trying to starve himself to death. It seems like the only thing keeping Damon alive is the mate bond. No one knows how to break him out of this deep depression without making the situation worse. Surprisingly, his family would give anything to have Damon smiling, kissing, and hugging them uncontrollably again. I guess it’s true when they say, you never miss what you have until it’s gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mate bond is a blessing and a curse. I’ve seen the upside of having one but the down side is literally killing my spirit. I can feel all of the pain Damon is going through but I don’t know how to fix it. The only thing that’s kept us from completely jumping over the edge is that Trinity checks on him by teleporting in the room while he’s sleeping. The report is always the same, he’s still breathing, still laying in the same spot and still refusing to eat. I’m trying my best to understand what Damon is going through but I just can’t figure out the problem. I’m sitting here with my eyes closed until I feel a shift in the atmosphere. I’m sure it’s Morningstar coming to bother me again but I refuse to acknowledge him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unexpected visitor- Excuse me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I finally look up because I don’t recognize the voice. However, I’m greeted with a man that looks like a homeless person with angel wings. This couldn’t possibly be a real angel. If so, why is he wearing a dusty ass brown coat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unexpected visitor - First of all, I don’t look homeless and I love my coat, it’s vintage. Also, you shouldn’t curse in front of an angel. I already have to deal with two brothers with potty mouths, I expected you to be a little better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- My apologies but why are you here, haven’t you angels done enough damage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unexpected visitor- Well that’s why I’m here. It’s a strong possibility that maybe we were a little too aggressive with our plan and it’s causing unintentional damage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- My mate slowly dying is considered unintentional damage. Y’all have some fucking nerves .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unexpected visitor- So, you will be one of those. Anyway, do you want my help or not?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Who are you? I guess you’re an angel if the wings are anything to go by but what’s your name?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unexpected visitor- My name doesn’t matter. Look, I risked a lot to show myself to you and are willing to risk more to save your mate. I am only allowed to appear to my charges and your daughter is one of them. Now, do you want my help?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I consider his words and realize he might be the only hope of saving my family. I look him in the eyes before whispering, “ Please save my mate and child.” He nods his head before saying, “ I will come get you when I’m done.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been a week I think since I’ve been in this position. Unfortunately, I no longer have the will to live. I know my family is worried about me but I can’t find it in myself to care. As I lay here wishing for death, a man with wings appeared in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Are you an angel or a devil ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel- I’m your daughters angel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Why are you wearing that ugly brown coat?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel- Seriously?? This coat is vintage thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I let out a sigh and close my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel- Damon.. we are worried about you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I doubt it. Why are you here? I’m very busy at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel- I can tell. I’m here to give you what you want.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- What’s that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel- Get rid of the child for you. You will no longer be pregnant and you will be happy again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After hearing that, I jumped off the bed so fast I actually got dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Over my dead fucking body! You will not take them away from me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel- Why not Damon? Isn’t this what you wanted? Weren’t you just in bed moments ago praying for death? Come to me Damon , I can take your pain away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- No! Stay away from me! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh God no!! What was I thinking? I can’t lose my little angel ! I start crying and begging this angel to stop walking towards me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel- I’ll make it quick!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m instantly surrounded by a bright light and I find myself screaming for Klaus. In just a few moments, Klaus bursts through the door and the light that was surrounding me disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- What in the hell is going on?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m literally on the floor being held upright by Klaus while losing my shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- He took our baby Klaus. I told him not to but he did it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sob at the loss even harder if that’s possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Calm down love. I thought that’s what you wanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I was scared and wrong. I’m so sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The angel leans down in order to look me in my eyes before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel- You’re still pregnant Damon. I knew I had to do something extreme to bring you out of the depression you fell into. We realize we put a heavy burden on you but you are truly special. No other man could possibly go through everything you’ve been through and yet, you still fight . Never lose your will to fight and remember the pain you felt when you thought the child was gone. Use that reminder to help you through the dark times but know it will be worth it in the end. Well, my job is done and I must leave before my other two charges which happen to be brothers get themselves killed. Take care and just know that if you need me again, whisper my name in a prayer and Iwill appear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- What’s your name?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angel- It’s Castiel but my friends call me Cas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gives my one last smile before disappearing. Klaus helps me off the floor and back into bed. I’m so tired but I can feel my little angel wanting to comfort me. So, I let them know it’s okay, I’m done fighting this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Go ahead my little angel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus silently watches as I start glowing and when it disappears, I’m sure I look completely normal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Thank you sweetie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- You look so much better love. Are you sure you’re okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I’m fine. I’m so sorry baby, please forgive me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- No need to apologize love. Get some rest and we will talk later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Will you lay with me please?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Not right now. I think our kids are dying to see you first and then we can talk. I’ll go get them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch as he leaves the room and I can tell he’s hurt. Once I check in with my kids, maybe we can talk things through and everything will be okay. My thoughts are interrupted when I see my exact copy come in the room first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Hey Nikolas! Come here and let me hold you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moves fast to lay on top of me and snuggling down into my chest. In order to get this type of response out of him, makes me realize he was deeply effected by the thought of losing me . Everyone knows my sweet little boy is not affectionate at all. I gently stroke his hair, rub his back, and kiss his face. I repeat these actions over and over again until he finally decides to speak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I used my magic on you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say I’m shocked is an understatement but I know he’s not done. I continue to comfort him until he’s ready to continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- You and the little angel was in distress . I put you to sleep in the hopes it would calm you down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I have tears in my eyes hearing that my 2 year old son was so afraid for my well being that he had to use his magic on me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I’m sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Please don’t apologize my heart. I’m so sorry that you were put in that position in the first place. Please forgive me . You know I love you very much and I will do better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods and holds me a little bit tighter. I don’t expect him to say I love you back but I can feel that he does. My bedroom door opens again and in walks my beautiful daughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Hi dad! Is there room for one more?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Of course sweetheart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- No.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Stop being mean little brother or else I will hide all your snacks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- You wouldn’t!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I would.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Well come join us. There’s plenty of room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can’t help but laugh at their antics. I’m so happy their relationship is getting better. Even though she is no longer a little girl, I still hold her as if she still is. Once she’s close, I hold her tightly and run my fingers through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Are you okay daddy?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I’m fine sweetheart, I’m sorry I scared you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- It’s okay. As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My sweet little girl , I still can’t figure out how Lucifer turned out to be her mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- How’s your father really doing?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They are so close these days that if anyone knows what Klaus is thinking, it’s definitely Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- He’s not doing well at all. I’m really worried about him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Don’t worry, everything will be okay. Your father and I will talk in a few minutes to work things out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If I wasn’t paying attention to my daughter’s body language, I would have missed it when she froze for a second.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- What’s wrong Trinity?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Papa left when we came in here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Where did he go?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I’m not sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Don’t worry, he’ll be back soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">2 Days Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">4 Days Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No Klaus</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">2 Weeks Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t think he’s coming back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated 🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Aftermath Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More questions and less answers. Sorry not sorry!😂 </p><p>Flashbacks are in Italics </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy</p><p>Happy Halloween!🎃🎃</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">One Month Later</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s been a month since Klaus walked out the door and never came back. The first couple of weeks I didn’t worry because I thought he needed some time and I didn’t feel any pain through our mate bond. However, by week 3 I was beside myself because my daughter couldn’t even track him down. I even reached out to his siblings and they also said they haven’t heard anything from him. Although, his family could be covering for him. Well, everyone except Elijah. He’s been missing as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At this point , I just want to know if he’s okay . He’s missing so many firsts in our kids lives and it’s just not right he’s not here to enjoy it. Right now I’m in the kitchen fixing lunch for Nikolas while he’s taking a nap and playing with my little angel as well. I noticed lately that my little angel loves to hum and it brings them so much joy when I try to mimic them. Even though I love it, I’m still sad that Klaus is not here to experience it . Anyway , I’m broken out of my thoughts by the door bell ringing. I open the door and almost pass out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Enzo?! Oh my God!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Hey Damon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I grab him in a tight hug but unfortunately my stomach got in the way. I easily look 3 months pregnant when I’m only about a month and a half. Whatever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- I heard the rumors but now I see it’s true. You’re really pregnant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Oh shut up and have a seat. I have so many questions but I guess I’m surprised to see you . What’s going on?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo - Did you hear about the disappearance of Marcel and his favorite witch ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know exactly what happened to them but I’m not saying anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I heard a rumor they disappeared. Why are you asking me about them?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- About a month ago, a new king took his place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh no no no no. Please don’t let him say what I think he’s about to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- If you haven’t already guessed it, Klaus is the new king of New Orleans but something isn’t right with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What do you mean?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- When I asked him how you were doing, he couldn’t recall who you were. Also, his right hand man was his brother Kol and if I remember correctly, they weren’t on speaking terms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Flashback </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>One Month Ago</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Klaus P.O.V.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I decided to go have a drink at the grill in order to give my kids some time with Damon. I’m so happy he’s feeling better but I’m also mentally exhausted . Once again , if it’s not one thing , it’s another . I’m also worried about our little angel the most out of all of our kids . I have a bad feeling that he or she will end up being deemed as the family weakness and they will hurt our little angel to get to us. I wonder if our little angel would even try to fight to defend themselves. So many questions without any real answers. I’m about to walk in the grill when I hear my name called.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Unexpected visitor- Klaus!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I turn my head to look at the person that’s calling my name and I swear they are becoming a pain in my ass.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Klaus- Are you seriously that bored that you decided to come and bother me?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Unexpected visitor- Of course I have better things to do than bother you but I need to talk to you before I go away on business.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Klaus- Fine! Let’s take a short walk.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>The longer I walk, I start to feel like something is wrong . So, I immediately stop and face the person that is literally the bane of my existence.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Klaus - What’s really going on?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Unexpectedly visitor- I want to apologize to you ahead of time . </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Klaus- For what?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Unexpected visitor- It was either you or your daughter. I had no choice .</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I’m about to respond but everything goes black.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>End of Flashback </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">24 hours later</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wake up feeling groggy and I look around to get an idea of where Im at. I guess I’m back in my castle but everything seems strange to me . Anyway, my thoughts are cut off by the sound of my brother annoying me first thing in the morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why are you here? I want to mournmy mate in peace .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Look, your mate died a few months ago giving birth and no one lived. I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I think I need to rest for a little while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Your Betrothed will be here this morning with her family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What’s her name again?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Kolfreezes for a split second before saying Caroline.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s impossible, we broke up a long time ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- You all worked everything outaround the time your mate died.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why can’t I remember that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- You recently suffered a major head injury. You were in a coma for a week .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guess that makes sense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- So, what’s on today’s agenda?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Breakfast with your soon to be bride and then you are needed in the throne room in order to settle a debt between the wolves and vampires. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well, I guess it’s time to get my house in order.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Meanwhile at the Salvatore home</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- That doesn’t make any sense!! Are you really telling me someone blocked his memory of us???!! What the fuck Enzo!!!??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I scream at the top of my lungs, NIKOLAS AND TRINITY COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Umm Damon, why are you glowing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Later. It will stop in a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I eternally thank my little angel for calming me down and promise to sing with them later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity enters the room with her hands raised ready to strike and Nikolas is right behind her with glowing red hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay dad, who died or who do we need to kill?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I see him focus in Enzo while he’s speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Come here my little blood thirsty baby. I didn’t mean to scare you all with my screaming but Enzo found your father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Great! Let’s go get him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m waiting for Enzo to jump in anytime now but he hasn’t stopped looking at Nikolas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Stop staring at my son like that Enzo, it’s really creepy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- I’m sorry, did you say your son?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Yes my son. Can we move along please?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Enzo leans down with his hand out to greet my son and this is getting really fucking weird.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I will give you two seconds to backup before you start losing limbs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guess that snapped him out of any weird trance he was in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- My apologies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So, he finally repeats what he told me to my children and I’m so ready to wobble my pregnant ass to New Orleans to rescue my mate. However, my daughter has different plans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I love you dad but I think I should go. You should stay here with Enzo and Nikolas where it’s safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Also, Klaus will be holding court soon and it will make it easier to sneak in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I feel Nikolas’s eyes on me and I focus on him before speaking to Trinity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I don’t want Enzo here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I think Enzo and I are both shocked at this statement. However, I trust my children over anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Trinity take Enzo with you and report back to me whatever you see. If he’s under some kind of spell , I want you to break it and teleport him back immediately. Understand?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I will give you 3 hours to complete it or I’m going there myself.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Be safe my love and Enzo, if this is a trap, I will have you skinned inch by inch of your beautiful flesh. Then once you actually die, I will bring you back and start the process all over again until I say it’s enough. Do you understand?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Oooh dad, I’m proud of you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hush gremlin. Enzo?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo - I.. I understand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Great! Give me a hug Trinity and if you truly feel something is wrong, leave immediately. We can always come up with another plan to save your father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hug her one last time before I watch them disappear. Once they are gone, I focus on my son.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Spill!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I end with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I don’t know what you’re talking about daddy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I know you’re guilty now because you never call me daddy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I get a rare beautiful smile before he turns around in my lap, looks me dead in the eye before saying, “ that strange little guy is supposed to be my mate, but it’s not happening.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well I’ll be damn. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You have to claim your mate when you turn 18 or else you will be in a lot of pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leans closer to me and whispers something that damn near gives me a heart attack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I made a deal with Cas and Lucifer that should I find my mate, I will give up that mate bond in order to be little angels protector for the rest of our lives. I’ve even slowed down my growth spurts in order to stay close in age with angel. Anyway, </span>
  <span class="s2">I can’t protect little angel or always be by their side if I have a mate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t even realize I’m crying until I feel him wipe my tears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Why are you crying?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Because sweetie, having a mate is so rare and you gave it up for nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t know what I said but it’s like the temperature rose a couple of degrees and the atmosphere is suffering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Little angel is not NOTHING!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh shit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m sorry my heart, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that you will never find true love and will be forever lonely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to take and a pure bond between brothers is better than anything in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What if they find their mate ? Then what?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- We will cross that bridge when we get to it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What about Enzo? It’s unfair to leave him without a mate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I have someone in mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you going to tell me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He let’s out a cackle that could rival the oldest witch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Wouldn’t you like to know?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Whatever, let’s get some snacks and listen to little angel sing while we wait.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">New Orleans </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We arrive just inside the palace walls and I’m a little surprised by the amount of supernatural beings in attendance. I changed my features a little to blend in with the crowd but I left Enzo the same, hoping it will allow us to get in the throne room a little easier. Surprisingly it works and we are ushered in the throne room with everyone else. I look around and see Uncle Kol entering from the side doors along with my Uncle Elijah. I turn towards Enzo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- What in the hell is my Uncle Elijah doing here? You didn’t say anything about him to my dad!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Because I didn’t know he was here! Look, there’s your father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch everyone let out a round of applause as my father takes a seat on his throne. At first glance, he looks happy and healthy. However, I tap into a small amount of my third eye magic that allows me to see through any glamour and I’m shocked at what I find. As tears roll down my eyes, I find myself whispering, </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ What have you done my love?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Confrontations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a lot going on!🤣 Please keep in mind that Enzo views his supposedly mate bond with Nikolas like Reneseme and Jacob in the Twilight movie. Like when it starts out on a friendship level. So, it’s no sexual feelings at all coming from Enzo. Other than that, enjoy!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">2 Hours Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After witnessing what was really going on with my father, I immediately teleported myself and Enzo back to the house. I couldn’t help remembering my dads threat to Enzo and I didn’t want to see him dead just because I was a having an internal meltdown. Anyway, we end up in the living room where I find my dad pacing and Nikolas looking bored on the sofa as usual. I’m broken out of my thoughts by my dad grabbing me and holding me tight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Oh my God, I’m so happy you’re back but where is your father ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I step out of my dads embrace and look at him with tears in my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Do you trust me dad?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Of course. What’s going on sweetheart? You know you can trust me with anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before speaking, I just so happened to catch my little brother eyes and he gives me almost imperceptible head nod like he knows what I’m about to say. As if he knows I need to handle this situation my way and I have his full support.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I need to find the person behind Papas current state and soon I’ll be able to bring him home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I avoid saying Lucifers name because I’m afraid of my dad’s reaction but I’m not even sure what’s going on myself. However, my dad is much smarter than people give him credit for. He turns his attention away from me and focus on Enzo instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Enzo, I think you need to leave . I appreciate your help and it was great seeing you but I need to talk to my daughter privately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- I can stick around for a little while or keep an eye on Nikolas while you all talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- The most you can do for me is make me a sandwich, other than that you’re useless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The hurt expression on Enzos face is immediate and I’m about to fuss at Nikolas for being mean towards the guy. However, my dad says something instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- That’s enough Nikolas! If you don’t apologize to Enzo immediately, you will have no contact with little angel for a week!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch my brother’s facial expression go from shock, hurt and settling on pissed off. All of a sudden, his eyes and hands start glowing a bright red. I admit the threat was a little harsh but it’s certainly not worth attacking dad over it . I immediately throw up a shield to protect dad because I’m really worried about Nikolas hurting him. I feel like I’m missing something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Calm down Nikolas ! What are you doing?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- No apologies needed Damon. I can just go and maybe I can come back in a few days .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wait for my dad to respond to him but his focus is on Nikolas. My dad looks hurt and my brother still looks upset.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Apologize Nikolas! I meant what I said !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They are currently have a stare down to see who will break first but I see my brothers magic disappear. Then, instant regret is showing in his entire little body and I think he’s registering what he was about to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m sorry dad. I’m sorry Enzo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- No worries, I will check in on you all later. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Thanks again Enzo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They give each other a quick hug and he walks out the door. I notice my dad still hasn’t spoken or looked at Nikolas since he apologized . This is not good at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why don’t you go to your room for awhile Nikolas and I will check on you in a little while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas nods his head before trying to catch dad’s eyes but he’s refusing to look at him. He takes a deep breath before he speaks one last time to try and make things right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m really sorry dad and I love you. Trinity, please be safe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him walk away slowly until he’s out of sight . I pull dad into a much needed hug and that’s when he breaks. He starts crying hard enough to cause his body to tremble. I personally think cursing is beneath me but this situation calls for it. What a fucking shit show!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- He’s young dad, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m fine. Now, tell me what’s going on. I’m sure it has something to do with Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I didn’t say anything but I havent seen or heard from Lucifer since papa went missing. He told me he needed to take care of some business and I will see him soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Why didn’t you tell me my love? But what does this have to do with your father?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- He’s the king of hell, the disappearing thing for business kinda comes with the territory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- True.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- When I saw papa, he was surrounded by red magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Lucifers magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just nod before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Trust me to fix it dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- How can you fix it if you don’t know where Lucifer is at?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I have a way to contact him in case of emergencies. I’ll be back as soon as possible. Do you need anything before I go?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No I’m fine. I may just lay down for a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Okay, take it easy on Nikolas and maybe sing with little angel to make you feel better. Also, we have to come up with a baby name soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I will when your father comes home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I understand. I love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Be careful and check in with me every day. I love you too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hug him one last time before teleporting to our private home to summon him. It’s a home that no one knows about but us...for now. However, he better have a good reason why he did this or I will refuse to mate with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Trinity leaves and my mind wanders back to my son. I have so many questions running through my mind, it’s hard to land on just one of them. Was he really going to attack me? Was I too harsh with my threat? Also, his devotion to little angel was a little unnerving. I think I should lay down for a minute. I’m sure all this stress is not good on me or the baby. Anyway, I head to my bedroom but not before peeking in on my son. He’s laying down facing the wall, so I’m guessing he’s asleep. I move on and go into my bedroom. I get comfortable and start falling asleep to the sound of little angel singing when I hear my door open slowly. I already know who it is, I can easily feel my son a mile away. I keep my eyes closed and see what he plans to do. After a few moments I feel the side of my bed dip . He tries to lay under me without waking me up and taking my arm to wrap it around his little body. I know he really must feel bad about threatening me because everyone knows he’s not affectionate at all. I hear him whisper, “ I’m sorry daddy”. Soon, my pretend sleep turns into real sleep as I drift off to my babies singing the song , Twinkle Little Stars.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Meanwhile..... in New Orleans </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once I finished holding court, I agreed to have dinner with my future Queen before having a meeting with my brother Elijah later on tonight. As we sit across from each other eating dinner, I feel that something isn’t right but I can’t put my finger on it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- What are you thinking of my love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I finally focus my attention on her and frown at her a little bit when she calls me “ my love”. Well, I guess I need to get use to it since we are getting married soon. Anyway, I guess I should true to engage her in conversation, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You ever think about dying your hair black?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She looks at me like I slapped her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- Why would you say something like that?! You never had a problem with my blonde hair before!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It was just a question! I still like your blonde hair but I just thought black hair would look nice on you. It’s not like I asked you to change your eye color to blue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- So now you not only want my hair black but now my eyes! What the fuck Klaus!?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - I wasn’t trying to upset you! I just thought it was a good combination! Look, I need to go and I will be back later on tonight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I get up to leave but I don’t get very far. She grabs me and attempts to kiss me. It doesn’t feel right but I stop her before she sticks her tongue in my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What are you doing?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- I was just trying to kiss my fiancé.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You’re right... I’m sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I lean in and kiss her lips before I pull back to get ready to leave ...again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- Are you going to make love to me tonight? It’s been awhile my love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sure... I’ll see you later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I finally make my way out of the room and I head to my office. However , it was no surprise to see Elijah there but I’m shocked Bonnie is here as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Well, this is unexpected. What brings you to New Orleans Bonnie? You’re far away from home. Aren’t you normally with your little Scooby doo gang trying to figure out a way to kill me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- Huh? My Scooby gang ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Yes. Where are the Salvator brothers and that annoying pest Elena?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I see Bonnie and Elijah give each other a look I can’t decipher.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before they can even get a word in , my fucking sister walks in the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Hello brother!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What is this? A fucking family reunion!??</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- I’m here to rescue you dear brother!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I jump up because now I’m getting I’m getting pissed off. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of not paying attention to where Bonnie was and when I noticed she was behind me, I turned around ready to attack. However, she blew some type of dust in my face and everything went black...... again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Elijah P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Real smooth Rebekah.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- What ? We did come to save him. The bigger problem is it took you a month to come up with something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- It’s obvious his memory was messed with and he was well protected. Either Caroline or Kol is always by his side. Now, we need to get him out of here before someone comes looking for him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- Are you sure we shouldn’t contact Damon and Trinity with our plan?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- The plan is we get Klaus out of here and you fix him. Then, you all will tell Damon how I helped bring his mate home and I can get closer to my brothers kids that literally hate me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- I’m sure Trinity doesn’t hate you, she did fix your face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- I know that but it was out of sympathy. I want to build a bond with my niece and nephew. This plan will help open the door to that. What could possibly go wrong ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Famous last words........</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Meanwhile...... location unknown </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk into the secret home Lucifer and I have. However , I get a bad feeling about the upcoming conversation I’m about to have with him . I sit down in our living room and wait for him . I know he felt me as soon as I stepped down through the door and soon, I feel him before I see him .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Trinity! Trinity!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m in the living room!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I shout back and of course when I see him , I go from being happy at finally see his face to utter disappointment when I think about why I’m here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- What are you doing here? Are you alright?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He tried to sit next to me but I move to a standing position.... just in case. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- What’s going on ? You’re starting to scare me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I haven’t seen you in a month , how’s business?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I’m almost done and then we can spend more time together preparing for our wedding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smiles at me but I can’t return it. Might as well rip the bandaid off and get down to business.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why did you take my father’s memory of us ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I don’t know what you’re talking about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I don’t have time for this! My family needs my father back ! Tell me the truth right now or else!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I feel my magic building up inside of me and it’s coming from a place of full anger ! Unfortunately, when my magic comes from anger, it’s stronger and very unstable. I can tell by the look on his face he’s weighing whether or not to tell me the truth . At this point , I will make the decision for him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You know what .... our wedding is not going to happen and I will find a way to help my father without you !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I turn to leave and he appears in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Move!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Please ... let me explain. I’ve fallen in love with you and I don’t want to lose you. However, I’m afraid that may happen if I tell you the truth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Just tell me what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I plead with him and we move to sit back down on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I need you to understand, I never expected you. I never expected to havea true mate . Fallen angels aren’t allowed to have a mate as punishment and after centuries of being alone, I made a mistake and agreed to take a wife almost 200 years ago. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I think I stopped breathing for a moment. A wife? I don’t even know what to say. I didn’t realize I was looking down until he gently lifted my chin to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Please believe me when I say it was only a marriage by name. I haven’t seen her in 50 years and she popped up a month ago saying she wanted to work it out. Hell, I honestly haven’t thought about her in forever. Anyway , of course I told her there wasn’t a chance in hell that was happening until she threatened me with you. I don’t know how she even found out about you until her list of demands kept growing along with a threat to kill you . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Anyway, I agreed to everything and thought I would find a way out of this. Unfortunately, her list included your father and I didn’t understand her connection to him. It started making sense we she spoke about her good friend Kol and how I needed to help him erase Klaus’s memory of his family because New Orleans needed a new king. I still didn’t get why they just didn’t get a witch or something to do it instead of me. However, she had a different plan and that plan was for you to see my magic surrounding your father . Ultimately, leading you to leave me once you discovered I was behind this .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If anyone else tried something like this , I would have killed them but my wife is powerful in her own right. With your many degrees , I’m sure you covered Greek mythology.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Her parents are Zeus and Demeter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Zeus? The God of Sky and Thunder. That Zeus?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Yes ... that one .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Wait...wait.....are you telling me your wife is a real life Goddess?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hope it’s not who I think it is. If it’s who I think it is, I will have to use my third eye to kill her and whoever else to protect my family. However , it’s not going to be easy at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- What’s her name?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Persephone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well damn.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! Still a lot of twists and turns in this chapter! 😂 I hope you enjoy it. Please keep in mind conversations in italics are being spoken telepathically.😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">One Week Later</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m literally losing my mind not knowing what’s going on with my mate and why it’s taking so long to bring him back. Trinity has given me slight updates but nothing concrete. Plus, I’m tired of everyone thinking I’m fragile because I’m pregnant. Matter of fact, I’m tired of waiting on everyone else to rescue my mate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Nikolas get dressed, we are heading to New Orleans to get your father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Umm... are you sure that’s a good idea? I think we should wait to hear from Trinity first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- It’s a great idea, now go get dressed .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him leave and try to come up with a plan that might actually work. I’m broken out of my thoughts by someone banging on my front door. I rush to answer the door and I can’t say I’m surprised by who was there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Enzo? What’s going on?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- I have some bad news Damon. Can I come in?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I swear I can’t take any more bad news and stay sane. I take a seat across from him and patiently wait for him to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- A couple of days ago, a rumor was going around that the King of New Orleans has been kidnapped. I went there yesterday to confirm Klaus was actually missing and it was complete chaos in the court. Kol and Caroline are losing their minds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Wait.... did you say Caroline? I killed that bitch .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Well, she’s alive and was with Klaus.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What in the hell do you mean with Klaus?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Somehow they got him to believe she’s the love of his life and they were set to get married soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Over my dead body! Fuck that shit!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can’t believe this shit. What in the fuck is wrong with that stupid blonde bitch!? Are all the dicks so unavailable that she tries to take mine. The next time I see her, trust me when I say I will guarantee that bitch is dead next time. I’m broken out of my thoughts by Nikolas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Oooh dad’s dropping f bombs!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I thought you were in your room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I was until I heard someone screaming bloody murder and dropping those bombs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ends with a hysterical laugh like he just made the joke of the century.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- It’s not that funny . Plus, I said fudge not whatever you thought I said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Sure dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Whatever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Hi Nikolas. How are you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Enzo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well, it could’ve been worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- What’s going on dad? Is father okay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Well, your father was kidnapped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Again?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Yes. Again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden he bursts out laughing and I really don’t get.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- It’s not funny Nikolas!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Dad your right but do you realize how much y’all get kidnapped. My goodness, it’s like you and father are in a kidnapping competition. I’m sorry about laughing but you must admit y’all get kidnapped a lot !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I actually see Enzo trying to hold a laugh in but I still don’t think it’s that funny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- That’s not true.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Let me get this straight, someone kidnapped our father and took him down to New Orleans. Now, someone kidnapped him from his kidnappers. Like seriously..... this is hilarious!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Okay, it might be a little funny but I’ll never show it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you done?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- One last thing, can we make an example out of these new kidnappers by killing them off? Maybe then my parents can stop getting kidnapped every other week.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’ll think about it. Anyway, it’s time to take a trip to New Orleans and get your father. Before you ask Enzo, yes you can come with us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- We don’t need him. I can protect you if anything happens.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- He’s coming with us and that’s final.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Nikolas rolls his eyes and I just hope he introduces Enzo to his replacement mate soon. I kinda feel bad for the guy at this point. Anyway , let’s get this over with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Meanwhile in New Orleans..........</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Elijah P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- So, someone please remind me who said, “ what could possibly go wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Bonnie look at Rebekah and Rebekah look at the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- In my defense, I thought the baby witch over here could break whatever spell is over him. We’ve been at this for a week and soon someone is going to find us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- Don’t blame me for this, it’s a powerful spell surrounding him. Anyway, I think we need to call Damon or Trinity at this point . I don’t know the long term effects of us continuing to knock Klaus out and it’s really starting to worry me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She’s right, this has really gotten out of hand but I’m not sure who to call first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We just landed in New Orleans by teleportation and I think I’m about to be sick. Teleporting while being pregnant is never a good thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Dad? Are you alright?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m fine my heart, just give me a second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- I could carry you if you like.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hell no! Damon Salvatore will not storm into that ugly ass castle and rescue my mate being carried on your back! Just give me a moment !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo raises his hands in surrender and Nikolas is just smiling at me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Why are you smiling?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No reason.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I roll my eyes at both of them as we creep up on the castle and shocked to see the chaos going on. People are running around , trying to coordinate it seems like search parties . I’m still looking around when I spot that bitch Caroline. Her ass is mine!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Enzo, stay with Nikolas for a moment, I’m about to kill someone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No dad! Please let me come with you. I can protect you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please stay back Gremlin. I will be fine. Okay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give him a slight smile before vamp speeding to Caroline. As soon as I’m about to grab her, Kol comes from out of nowhere and catches me by the throat. Shit!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Well hello Damon, funny seeing you here. Where is your daughter? Surely you didn’t come here alone and oh my..my... are you pregnant again?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t say anything and hope Enzo keeps my son away until I can figure out how to free myself. I can feel Kol applying more pressure to my neck and now I’m starting to worry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Nothing to say Damon?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- Just kill him already! He’s always in the fucking way !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- I think we should keep him around until he gives birth. I have a feeling that this child is going to be extra special.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Caroline- Kill that fucking thing growing inside of him! It’s nothing but an abomination!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well, she really fucked up now and as if it’s on que, I see red magic pinning her to the wall. While Kol is momentarily shocked, I free myself from him and I start beating the shit out of him before he realizes what’s going on. We are still going at it when I hear a soft voice out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">“ Touch his temple daddy”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">“ Little angel?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">“ Hi daddy. Do it now!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I grab Kol by his head and immediately put my hand on my temple. I’m shocked when a bright white light surrounds him and he starts screaming.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">“ Continue to hold him daddy, I’m almost finished.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I listen to my little angel and hold him until the light disappears. What happens next shocks the shit out of me! I watch as Kol turns on his own men and threatens to kill them if they come any closer to me. Once they stop moving , he drops on his knees and begins to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Please forgive me Damon, I am so sorry if I hurt you in anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What in the fuck!?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Umm... get up and tell me where my mate is. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before he starts talking, he’s cut off by my son.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can I kill Caroline?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can I torture her for a little while?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This little boy is driving me crazy! My attention was still focused on Kol while I was having this side conversation with Nikolas but something told me to look towards him. I look up and literally start dry heaving at what I’m seeing. I feel little angel trying to make me feel better before addressing Nikolas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Dad are you alright?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m fine gremlin. Can you just go ahead and kill her ? I think you’ve tortured her enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If I didn’t already know that half dead corpse was Caroline , I would have thought it was....hell, I don’t even know. All of her hair was burnt away, one side of her face was completely exposed to the point where he could see her skull, one eye was completely removed and her tongue is gone.However, the only reason why anyone would know she was still alive is from the gurgling sound someone makes when they are choking on their own blood. I look at my son and I think I should be disturbed by how pleased he looks from his so called handy work. What the fuck?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Finish her off sweetheart. Don’t you want to help me find your father?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He seems to be still weighing his decision to continue to torture or not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Just a few more minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Fine! Stay with Enzo and teleport to me once your done. You only get 10 minutes and that’s it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Thank you!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I shake my head at him and turn back to Kol who’s still on his damn knees! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Stand up Kol for fuck’s sake!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- I wasn’t trying to upset you. I apologize if I did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This is getting too weird. What did little angel do to him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Where is Klaus?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- We don’t know. Someone took him and we can’t find him anywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Well take me to the last place you saw him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- He was in his office when he disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We walk towards what I’m guessing is his office when my children and Lucifer appear in front of us. However, I did not expect my daughter to start attacking Kol right away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- GET AWAY FROM MY DAD!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She flicked her wrist and threw him from one wall to another. Over and over again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Calm down Trinity. Little angel changed him somehow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She finally throws him down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Say what? I don’t understand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I’ll explain it later. What are you doing here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Saving papa. What are you doing here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- The same. Let’s head to his office and see if you or the king of hell over there can figure something out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Dad!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just thought about something right before we started towards the office. I spin on Lucifer and walk up to him in a very threatening manner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Lucifer, can you place a privacy barrier around us for a moment. I need to have a few words with you in private.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch along with my brother and Enzo asmy dad aggressively speaks to Lucifer with my mouth open in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Dad’s really pissed. What did your boy do Trinity?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Dad found out he left me alone for a month and I’m sure he’s not happy Lucifer is responsible for our fathers current situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You think.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Shut up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- I think everything will be okay . I would be upset as well if someone harmed my mate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Why are you still here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Give it a rest Nikolas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I love my brother but sometimes his attitude gets on my nerves. Surprisingly, he looks a little regretful about his recent comment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m sorry Enzo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- No problem.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dad is finally through drilling Lucifer and we continue our walk to the office. However, I’m shocked at what I feel when I walk in. I know exactly who was here but it doesn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Ummm... guys, I know who has my father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why can’t anything be simple  !? I’m really starting to understand that phrase, “FML”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Getting Back To Normal.....Sorta.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So,this chapter has a lot going on in it as always but it includes a poor attempt at smut!😂 It’s easy to skip over that part if it makes you uncomfortable. Please keep in mind, all conversations in italics are being spoken telepathically. 🌹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Trinity P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Ummm... guys, I know who has my father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Who?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Promise not to freak out dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- That bad?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Uncle Elijah, Aunt Rebekah and Aunt Bonnie was here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Are you kidding me right now?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I wish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Dad?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Yes Nikolas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Remember when I asked you about making an example out of the kidnappers?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- No, you can’t kill them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Just asking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next thing I know, my cellphone rings . Speak of one of the three devils , it’s Uncle Elijah.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Hello?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- Hi Trinity! How are you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I’m good. Umm ... do you have my father?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- So, funny story.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I listen as Uncle Elijah walks me through their awful plan and I tell him we will teleport to him in a moment. We hang up and I look at my family .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- So?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- That was Uncle Elijah and they tried to rescue papa . However, they thought Aunt Bonnie could break the spell on papa but it was too strong .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- Of course it’s strong , I put it there in the first place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- This is not the time to brag about your powers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- Sorry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I’m so over all of this . Can we please go to them now?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I agree with dad. This family is absolutely crazy ! I think I’m the only sane one around here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I wouldn’t call you sane.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gives me a devilish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I love you too Trinity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I smile and give him a quick hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- While all of this is touching , can we please go? I’m hungry, my feet are swollen, little angel is holding a full blown concert inside of me at the thought of seeing their father , and I want my mate!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone is staring at my dad in shock but I’m the first one to snap out of it before my dad gets angrier.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Sure daddy. Grab my hand .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I grab his hand to help keep him steady because I know how nauseous he gets when teleporting and Lucifer waves his hand to teleport the rest of the family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We land outside of some ancient looking house and the whole atmosphere feels wrong . All of a sudden, the front door flies open and out walks Elijah.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Where is Klaus?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- He’s inside but I think you should let your daughter bring his memories back before you see him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon - Why?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- He still thinks your trying to kill him .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Fine! I will wait out here with Nikolasand Enzo. Trinity and Lucifer, I want you out here with my mate within 30 minutes or I’m coming in !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Yes dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch them walk in the house and I feel my son staring a hole in the side of my face .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- What?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Something great is about to happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Really? For who?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Me!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I’m scared .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cackles before walking up to me where I’m currently sitting down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- It’s a good thing , I promise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, while we sit and wait for them to come out, I grab Nikolas into a hug. Of course, he starts squirming to get away from me but I continue holding him. Then I pet his hair gently and pepper kisses on his face. I’m in that type of mood and I’m sure it has something to do with little angel being so happy about seeing Klaus soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Dad....stop it!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- No!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can tell Enzo is amused and Nikolas not so much . Then out of nowhere, I hear a voice I haven’t heard in forever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Damon?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turnaround and look at the love of my life .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Klaus ! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Pop!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I try to make my way to him before Nikolas but unfortunately, I moved a bit too slow. I can’t help but smile at the scene in front of me. Their relationship has come a long way and it’s just beautiful to see. I watch him put Nikolas down and walk towards me next. We hold each other tight and take in each other’s scent as comfort. We ease out of each other’s hold just a little bit in order to stare into each other eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- How are you feeling love? How’s the baby?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I kiss him softly a few times before answering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Now, that you’re back, I’m good and the baby is good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Let’s go home love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look around for everyone but my attention is shifted towards Bonnie and Enzo just smiling at each other . Holy shit! Are they mates? I look over at Nikolas and he just nods. That’s awesome.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Grab my hand dad and you will teleport with me. Everyone else will be teleported by Lucifer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I grab Trinity’s hand and Klaus grabs mine. In a blink of an eye, we were back home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Enzo- Well Bonnie and I are going to go get something to eat. See y’all later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They are so cute. I look at Nikolas and Trinity next. I’m sorry but I want to spend time with my mate which means, I need my kids to go away . Thank God I have a daughter that gets it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity - Come with us Nikolas and let’s give our parents some alone time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Gross.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Whatever. Give us a kiss and hug before you go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowns, gives us what I asked for, and then leaves with Trinity and Lucifer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Umm.. where is Elijah and Rebekah?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- They stayed behind to take care of some business .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Okay. Let’s go take a bath and relax for awhile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Sounds good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We finally get settled down in the tub with me laying in between Klaus’s legs and resting my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed. I listen to him talk as he gently rubs my stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- I feel like I missed out on so much within the last month. Has little angel spoken to you yet ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon - Well, little angel loves to sing and just spoke directly to me earlier today when protecting me against Kol .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Protecting you? How?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I really don’t know how to explain it. I guess in simple terms, little angel removed all evil from within him and made him good. I guess.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Wow. I can tell something else is bothering you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- The whole situation was just strange because once the baby removed the evil and replaced him with good , he dropped to his knees. It was like he was worshiping a God. Kol begged for forgiveness and I had to make him get off his knees. The whole scene was bizarre.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Well you remember the prophecy behind their birth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Yes but.... does it not worry you how quickly people will be willing to follow them?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- The good thing about this is the fact that little angel is not evil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- But.....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Don’t worry about it right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- I think it’s time to give our baby a name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I agree. I was waiting on you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gently kisses the top of my head and rub my stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Usually our children tell us their names. Should we ask little angel?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I guess.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Sweetheart?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon - I think little angel is asleep and this little baby sleeps hard. I found that out when I was doing some things around the house that took a considerable amount of strength and the baby slept through it .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Well....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I already know where this is going.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus - How about you let me make love to you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Of course my love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I help Damon out of the tub and take a moment to admire my mates beautiful pregnant body. I also notice my mates stomach is much larger than it should be at 2 months pregnant. I think our little angel is coming much sooner than we thought. I watch as Damon slowly sits on the edge of the bed and look up at me as if waiting for instructions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since it’s been so long I already know I don’t have the patience for four play right now. I need him too badly for that. I run my hand across the side of his face and stop at his lips. His lips are so soft and I’m really looking forward to having them wrapped around my cock in the near future. Anyway , I can’t help it when I lean over and start kissing him passionately. While kissing him, I gently force him to lean back on the bed in order to make sure he’s comfortable. I groan out loud at the feel of his body against mine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Are you okay love ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Yes *kiss* baby. I need you .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I place a pillow under his hips , once again trying to make sure he was comfortable. I need to remember to take it easy since my mate is very pregnant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Are you comfortable love?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Yes...please fuck me already!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I slide all the way in and try to give him time to adjust.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Fuck....Klaus....!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I start kissing him to calm him down and I slowly begin rolling my hips, dipping into Damon’s tight heat while he moans loudly . I increased my speed and deep stroke him to an orgasm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Fuck....love...you feel so fucking good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon’s eyes are rolled to the back of his head, he’s crying out in bliss, and trembling uncontrollably . This is all signs that he’s about to cum.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Come on sweetheart * kiss* cum with me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His entire body freezes up and soon he’s cumming hard. His orgasm is so strong that it’s literally bringing him to tears. I follow right behind him and pull him tighter to me as I release inside of him. Our lips battled as we rode out our climax. However, I broke the kiss for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Do you know how much I love you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiles up at me with so much love in his face that it’s a little hard to look at.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Yes.. I know but I think I love you more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I smiled and kissed him again. We stayed wrapped around each other , engaging in a passionate make out session, and gazing into each other’s eyes for at least another hour. Finally, I decided it was time for Damon to get some rest .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Stay here love. I’m going to get you a towel to clean you up a little bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I go in our bathroom to get what I need to clean him up but I shouldn’t be surprised when I walk in the room to see him sleeping very hard. My poor mate has been through so much . Unfortunately, I have a feeling things are going to get worse before it gets better. As always.......</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">The following morning...........</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I wake up to a loud noise coming from downstairs. I look at Damon to see if he hears anything but he’s still fast asleep. I hear the voice call out again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Papa....Dad......we’re home !”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Please be decent or I will be scarred for life!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My son.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course I smile hearing their voice because I really did miss them . While I was under that fucked up spell, I always felt so empty like I was missing something. However, that feeling went away as soon as I saw my mate and children. So this tells me that although I was not in my right mind, my heart knew something was wrong. My thoughts are interrupted by the love of my life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I strongly recommend you answer your kids before they barge into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ends with a chuckle but I can’t help noticing that Damon is dressed like he’s ready to go. He even smells clean and his hair is done. What the hell? Damon seems to read the confusion on my face perfectly before answering the questions I haven’t asked yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- It’s little angel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I smile at first and then I begin frowning when I think about the relationship I don’t have with little angel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Little angel wants you to touch my stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gently run my hand over Damon’s stomach when suddenly, I’m surrounded by a bright white light. As soon as it appears, it’s gone. I hear Damon gasp and looking at me with his mouth open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- What?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Little angel got you ready like me. Go look in the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I walk towards the closet mirror and immediately decide that maybe little angel has a sense of humor, because I would never wear anything like this. For some reason, my child decided to put me in ripped black skinny jeans, a fitted red t-shirt and some all black Doc Martins. I look at my hair next and I swear someone would think I’m having a mid life crisis . I love my curly blonde hair that is styled however it falls but that’s not the case right now. My hair is now shaved on the sides, long on the top , with a side part. What the hell? I reminds me of how that soccer player David Beckham wears his hair. It’s ridiculous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Baby what’s wrong ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Look at what your child did to me? You can actually see my dick in these jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I think you look hot! If our children weren’t waiting for us right now, I would totally suck your dick until you beg me to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- We can always send them away!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- * laughs* Absolutely not! Come on my sexy man, let’s go downstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I groan and leave the bedroom with my beautiful mate .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We finally make it downstairs where everyone is randomly talking until they catch sight of Klaus.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Don’t start!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Wow papa! You look great! When did you have time for a makeover?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Little angel decided to give me one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Blame dad for watching Queer Eye for the Straight Guy all day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Really Nikolas? How did you know I watch that? I always made sure you were asleep before I put it on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Little angel let it slip when trying to give me fashion advice. You have created a fashion monster. I can see it now, little angel having people worship them and telling his followers how they don’t accessorize enough!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Of course he falls out laughing when I don’t see anything funny about it. Well, it did make me chuckle a little bit. Whatever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Anyone hungry?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Nikolas and I ate this morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Speak for yourself. I could use a snack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- I’m hungry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a blink of an eye, everyone had what they wanted thanks to my daughter. There is some upside to have supernatural children.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Since everyone is here, let’s think of names for the little angel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- We don’t even know the gender yet. Shouldn’t we wait until the baby is born.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- It can be a neutral name and don’t forget, it’s not a guarantee that we will know the gender when the baby is born according to Trinity’s angel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I’ll start. What about Nikolas junior?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hear the little one laughing at that one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- No Nikolas. Although, little angel found that very funny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- What about Andy?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- That’s awful!!! What is wrong with you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Shut up Nikolas!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Little angel-I agree with Nikolas daddy, that name is really bad .</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Damon- Why won’t you just tell us your name ?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Little angel- This way is more fun.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Silly baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Does little angel agree with me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Yes. Anyway, Klaus …do you have a name in mind ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- What about Gabriel Salvatore Mikaelson?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Little angel- That’s my name.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Klaus that’s beautiful! How did you come up with that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- While I was in New Orleans, I became obsessed with angel names then I ran across the angel Gabriel and it seems to fit little angels destiny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity - It makes sense . The angel Gabriel is known as a messenger among other things. Anyway, I need to go meet up with Lucifer to discuss some things. I will see y’all later. Love you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gives us all hugs and kisses before leaving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- So, what do you all want to do today?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I think the bigger question is why Uncle Elijah is here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- What are you talking about? Elijah is in New Orleans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- He is not in New Orleans.Unless ,you consider Uncle Stefan’s bedroom New Orleans. Which is a little gross.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While we were going back and forth about this, holy shit we see Elijah coming out of Stefan’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- Well, this is awkward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is very awkward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Mother -In - Laws Suck!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another update!!! Yay!!!🎉🎉🎉 This one includes some of the Mikaelson family and of course there’s drama! 🤣 Enjoy!🌹</p>
<p>S/N- All conversations in italics are being spoken telepathically.😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Well hello brother ....funny seeing you here .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- We ended up finishing our business earlier than expected and I decided to talk to Stefan for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Talk?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just stares at me as Stefan walks out of the bedroom next .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Hi Stefan! Where’s that troll Elena? You do remember her right? Your girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stefan- Mind your business Damon. I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Love, can you take Nikolas to the kitchen while I talk to my brother please.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- No way pop! This is just now getting good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Nikolas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Fine!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I wait until they leave the room and I focus my attention on Stefan next .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stefan- I don’t have to leave the room. I actually live here. So, talk !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- I need to get back to the family home to take care of something. Do you want to come with me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is getting strange and I’m not sure if I want anything to do with it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Fine! Let me tell Damon where I’m going . I will meet you at the house in a little while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- Okay. Stefan....I will see you soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stefan- Whatever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch Elijah leave and Stefan head back towards his bedroom. I swear I will never understand how those two got together. I get ready to head back towards the kitchen when I bump into Damon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- No!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- What are you talking about?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- You will not leave this house without me. Every time one of us goes anywhere by ourselves , a kidnapping happens.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- No it doesn’t love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Oh yes it does .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Hush Nikolas. Love, I don’t feel comfortable bringing you and my kids around my family right now. Who knows what the hell is going on over there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- At least take Nikolas with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- That’s a no dad. I’m not leaving you and Gabriel alone . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Well I guess we are coming with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Whatever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can only hope everything stays peaceful at my family home but, who am I kidding . This family is a walking shit show .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Meanwhile.....at the Mikaelson Home </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe we should have called before we came . As soon as we walk through the door, we are greeted by Klaus’s mom, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah and Elena. What in the fuck is Elena doing here. I guess Klaus was thinking the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Why is Elena here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- That’s neither here or there. I didn’t know the whole family was planning on coming over here . What a surprise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena- Don’t brush my concerns to the side Elijah! I’m serious when I told you to stay away from him!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- Stop it Elena! We will discuss this later !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena- Fuck you Elijah! Stay away from Stefan!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Hold up now ! You will not curse in front of my son you fucking bitch!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Umm...dad? You do realize you just cursed too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- No I didn’t . Your hearing is bad .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Just leave Elena, nobody has time for this!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena- Well your brother better make time because if he comes after Stefan again , I will kill him!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Does this idiot realize she just threatened an original vampire? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Someone is a little unhinged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena- Screw you, you little piece of shi.....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She never got the chance to finish before I flashed in front of her , grabbed her by the throat , and pinned her to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I dare you to finish that statement you stupid bitch! Don’t let my pregnancy fool you into believing I won’t fuck you up because believe me, your ass beating is overdue!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hissed in her face to make sure my son didn’t hear me this time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena- Let me go!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Not until you apologize to my son and leave this fucking house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena- I will.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I release her throat and watch her drop into a heap on the floor. Once her coughing fit is over, I watch as she looks in my sons direction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena- I’m sorry Nikolas. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I’m not really feeling the love in that apology dad. I think she needs to try again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My son is just terrible but I love him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Try it again Elena!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena- I’m so sorry Nikolas, please forgive me .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Much better. Although, a thought just came to mewhen it comes to you. Would you like to know my thoughts?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh lord, what is he up to ? I have a feeling it’s going to make Elena attack him because that’s exactly what he wants. A reason to kill.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Nikolas stop!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- Klaus, do you not have any control over your son. He should be taught some manners.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Stay out of this mom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Yes mom..... stay out of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs . Mikaelson- I’m not your mother or anything else! You might have trapped my son into mating you by getting knocked up every few minutes but I still don’t consider you a proper mate for him! You just had a child for heavens sake and you’re already knocked up again. Give it a rest already!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wow. That just happened. I’m really not sure how to react to what she just said to me. I’m honestly just shocked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena- Well she’s not lying .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Dear stupid Elena, I would advise you to shut up and stay out of it. You should be more concerned that Uncle Stefan prefers a man over you. Although, I can see why , because you are truly forgettable! Go away plain Jane or I will kill you. Matter of fact, please give me a reason to kill you . I haven’t met my kill goal today !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know Klaus and I should say something to stop him but I can’t get over what his bitch of a mother just said to me .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elena - I’ll leave but I need Elijah to stay away from Stefan, he is happy with me now .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We all watch in silence as Elena gathers up her belongings and leave . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Mother, it is taking everything in me not to rip your throat out where you stand. You will not talk to my mate like that again or you will never have any contact with my children. Do you understand?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I don’t want any contact with her unless it’s killing her. Other than that , she can go straight to hell with gasoline panties on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Nikolas! No cursing !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I’m not cursing! I’m talking about the real hell, the one my soon to be brother in law runs .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Oh okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- Oh okay ! Are you going to let your son disrespect his elders like that ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rebekah- Give it a rest mom . You are the only one being rude right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- Shut up Rebekah! You’re just kissing ass to get back in good with your brother. No one cares about your opinion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- I need everyone to settle down for a moment. Mom, stop it..,seriously. Why don’t you have a seat Damon and get comfortable. We all would love to hear more about the new baby. Isn’t that right mom?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- No! I want to know why that stupid girl was screaming for you to leave Stefan alone. Explain that one!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- I don’t have to explain anything! Plus, it’s complicated so let it go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Dad, can we please go? Her voice makes me what to kill her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I have half the mind to tell him to go ahead and do it. However, this is my mates mom and I’m trying my best to respect that . I watch as his mother approaches Nikolas that’s currently standing between my legs. This is not going to end well. I just lean further back on the sofa andwatch the show .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- You are a little demon!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Thank you !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- I bet if I had you for one week I could readjust that attitude of yours . Your parents are too soft with you .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Name the time and place!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- That’s not going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- No one asked you !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This bitch is really trying my patience, I’m two seconds away from jumping up and punching her dead in her mouth! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus - ENOUGH!!! Mom, you are not watching my son and that’s final . Rebekah, can you take Nikolas in the kitchen and find him something to eat while we all talk for a moment?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Oh nooo! I’m not going anywhere with that baby snatcher. Why are you doing this to me father? Do you not want me anymore?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He honest to God did a whole fainting act to go with his words . Can you say dramatic? It’s taking everything in me not to burst out laughing. I catch Klaus rolling his eyes before answering him .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Stop being dramatic and just go with her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch Nikolas walk away cackling while heading towards the kitchen with Rebekah. Then this bitch opens her mouth again .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs . Mikaelson- Well Damon, when is this child due?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- When it’s due.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- Do you know what you all are having yet?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Not sure yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- Well what do you know? Are you stupid? Surely by now you will know about your child since you’re a walking baby factory .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s it!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Fuck you! You have one more time to speak crazy to me before I beat your ass up and down this fucking house you stupid bitch ! And call me a baby making factory one more damn time... I fucking dare you! Hell, if anyone is a baby making factory it’s your loose vagina ass. How many did you kick out? How many of your kids are fucking deranged? At least my kids have a fucking purpose! The only thing you can brag aboutis the original vampire bloodline .Whoopty fucking doo! No one gives a fuck! Now , say one more sideways remark to me and watch what happens!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m breathing hard and just begging for her to say something just so I can slap the shit out of her! However , she must have some common sense because she doesn’t open her fucking mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I thought so! I’m going to get my son and leave this fucked up house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I storm towards the kitchen but I stop in my tracks when someone grabs my arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Love, calm down .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- I agree with Klaus. This can’t be good for the baby .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Klaus and Elijah, fuck you both! She’s like this because you all allow it. I refuse to bend to that bitches will. So everyone in this room can kiss my mother fucking ass!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I finally storm off back to the kitchen before I kill some fucking body .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Well thanks a lot mom! I just got home and already my mate is upset with me. Why couldn’t you just keep your opinions to yourself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- Your so called mate is very disrespectful and your son seems to be picking up on his bad habits.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- Mom, it’s time for you to leave. You’ve done enough damaged for one day .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Mikaelson- Fine! I refuse to stay where I’m not wanted .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We both watch her huff and stomp out the door .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- Never a dull day , huh?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- I don’t think you know how much I crave having a dull day. Anyway , what are you doing with Stefan?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- I’m not sure . We are just talking believe it or not.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- So, you all just talked last night? No fucking ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- Must you be so crude ? No ...we have not made love yet but he tried . I told him we should wait until we figure out what this is between us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Well, that’s very mature of you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- Someone needs to be mature in this family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Whatever!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, we continue to bullshit back and forth until I hear my son screaming my name from the kitchen. Elijah and I race towards the kitchen and I almost pass out at the scene in front of me. Damon is on the floor with blood coming from his nose and his pants are soaked in blood as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- What in the hell happened?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look towards my son for answers but he’s too distraught to answer me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rebekah- It was so sudden. One moment he was okay and the next moment he said he wasn’t feeling well. Then he got up to use the bathroom and passed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Where’s my dad?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elijah- How did you know something was wrong?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I’ll explain later . I need to look at him. Papa, can you please let me check him over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- I’m not moving . You can check him without me moving away from him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch as my daughter runs a glowing hand over Damon until the blood is gone and his clothes are clean. I watch as she focused in on Damon’s stomach checking to make sure Gabriel is okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Is Gabby okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Yes Nikolas. Just a little afraid. I think once I get dad situated in bed, papa can try and talk to Gabriel.Are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch as Nikolas runs over to Trinity and hugs her tight while sobbing into her neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- It’s okay little brother. Let’s go home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- I wanted to help him Trinity but I don’t know how to heal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I’ll teach you my heart. Hold on to me while I teleport us home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch her flick her wrist and we are back in our bedroom with Damon laying peacefully in the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nikolas- Papa, can I lay in the bed with dad?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Sure buddy. Trinity, can I speak with you outside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look towards the bed one more time before stepping out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- What’s going on with your dad?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Was dad in any kind of danger today that would make Gabriel try to protect him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- No. He got into a heated argument with my mother but there was no danger.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Is it possible that the situation could have seemed dangerous in the eyes of everyone else?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- It’s possible but why are you asking me this?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I believe Gabriel was scared enough to try and use their powers to help dad. Unfortunately, it might have been too strong and caused dad to bleed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- You said earlier Gabriel was scared. Do you think Gabriel is afraid they did something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I guess so. I would recommend you try to get Gabriel to talk to you. Maybe reassure them everything is okay. Other than that, dad should be fine. I gave him a little boost of energy to help him along. I’m sure he will wake up soon .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Okay. Can you take Nikolas for a little while?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I can try but I don’t think he will leave dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Well try. You know I love you , right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Of course.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I give her a hug and when we enter the room, Damon is awake. I’m about to say something before he points to Nikolas that’s clingy to him tightly while fast asleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- We will keep Nikolas with us sweetheart. What are you getting ready to do?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I will stick around here for a little while . Maybe bother Uncle Stefan a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can’t help but smile at that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Sounds good. I love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Love you too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I watch as she kisses her dad and Nikolas before leaving. I lay down gently beside my love and try to whisper in order not to wake Nikolas up if possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- How are you feeling love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I’m fine. I hate your mother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- I do too. I’m sorry you had to go through that. Do you know what happened to you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I have an idea. Gabriel was upset and kept apologizing for hurting me. I think Gabriel is a little calmer. Do you want to talk to them?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Sure but how?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Just rub my stomach and Gabriel will open up a telepathic link to you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gently rub his stomach until I feel a small hand touch mine .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Gabriel - Hi papa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Klaus- Hi sweetie. Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Gabriel- No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Klaus- Tell me what’s wrong... please. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Gabriel- Okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gabriel blocked me in order to keep their conversation private but the more I look at Klaus’s facial expressions, the more I’m starting to get concerned . Now, he’s openly crying with his face laying on my stomach. What in the world is Gabriel saying to him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever it is, it’s breaking Klaus’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Gabriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! I think this is my longest chapter ever with just over 4400 words! With that being said, a lot is happening in this chapter that is guaranteed to take you on an emotional roller coaster!😂 Just a few warnings just in case you need to skip this chapter:</p><p>* Talk of suicide<br/>* Mention of Taboo relationship<br/>* Talk of miscarriages </p><p>S/N- All conversations in italics are being spoken telepathically.</p><p>Enjoy!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">One Month Later</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus has been somewhat distant since his last conversation with Gabriel and I also noticed that Gabriel doesn’t sing anymore. It’s like a heavy feeling has settled over our family and I can’t figure out what’s going on.Even Trinity has postponed her marriage to Lucifer for reasons I don’t understand. It’s like everyone is reacting to Gabriel’s mood and since he’s not happy, no one is happy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It seems like Gabriel has been unhappy since the day I got into it with Klaus’ s mom and they used their powers to help me. Unfortunately, it went wrong and Gabriel ended up hurting me instead. However, no matter how many times we tell Gabriel they did nothing wrong, the guilt they are carrying still remains. My poor sweet little baby. I can’t tell you how much I miss hearing Gabriel sing or chime in when I’m watching our favorite show. Maybe I could contact Trinity’s angel Cas to figure out what to do. More than anything, we allwant Gabriel to be happy again. So, while I’m alone in my bedroom, I pray for Cas and moments later, there’s a bright light that leaves an angel standing when it disappears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Damon, why did you call me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I think something is wrong with Gabriel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I am aware.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Can you please tell me what’s going on? Gabriel is so sad and won’t tell me what’s wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Did you ask Klaus?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I tried but he won’t tell me anything. Gabriel’s mood is affecting everyone and I just want to fix whatever is bothering them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I think I know what’s going on but I need to have a conversation with Gabriel first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay. What do I need to do?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Lay down and get comfortable. I’m going to gently touch your stomach and open up a link to talk to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hope whatever he plans on doing works. I miss my singing little baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas P.O.V.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Damon tries to getcomfortable before getting started. I already know what Gabriel is going to ask of me but I just can’t do it . Oh well, let’s get started.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- Hello Cas.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Cas- Hi Gabriel. You sound so sad. What’s wrong?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- I don’t think I belong here.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Cas- I don’t understand why you would say that. Did something happen?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- I’m sure you already know what happened.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Cas- I do but not from your point of view.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- Did you know I had to protect my dad twice from people trying to hurt him and I’m not even born yet? The first time I used my magic to change evil to good. However, the second time I pushed too much power through my dad and he almost died. Then when I think about the evil surrounding my family it’s very overwhelming. You’re not supposed to fight family and I actually see it happening frequently in the future.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Cas- I understand how you feel but that’s why you are needed here. You will show people how to love. That’s part of your mission in this life. Quick question, does your family know you can see the future?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- My father sorta knows. About a month ago, when I used too much power on my dad, my sight was triggered and I was able to see something that completely broke my father’s heart when I told him.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Cas- What did you see little one?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I will die on my 18th birthday and Nikolas will be responsible for my death. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I’m in complete shock. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I told my father what I saw and told him if I was born, he is going to lose a child. It will either be me or Nikolas. In between his heartbreaking sobs, he kept repeating that he couldn’t choose between us.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- Can you blame him Gabriel? No one would be able to choose in a situation like that. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I know.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- How or why does Nikolas kill you?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel - Jealousy. A situation happens that makes him terribly jealous and he lashes out at me with his magic. I could have protected myself but I would never raise a hand to him. I love him too much to hurt him and I think it will be best for everyone if I’m not born. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- What will make him so jealous that he’s willing to kill you over it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I’d rather not say. Let’s just say pure jealousy led to my eventual death.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- Thatdoesn’t make sense.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- Oh but it does. You and Lucifer devised a plan that would allow Nikolas to give up his soulmate in order to stay at my side forever. So, he sees me as his and what starts off as something innocent turns into something ugly the older we get. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- We never meant for that to happen.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- Whether you meant to or not, it’s going to happen. So, I made the decision that in order to save my family, I will sacrifice myself.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- What are you saying?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I’m going to cause my dad to miscarry and saveNikolas in the process.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- You can’t do that! Losing you will destroy your parents. I’m sure we can find a way to fix this!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- Let’s be honest, I wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place. The angels got a little too aggressive and decided to create me for their own peace of mind.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- You’re not thinking clearly. Are you going to tell your parents this big plan of yours ?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I’m not telling my dad, I don’t think he could take it. However, my father knows but is having a hard time accepting it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- Do you blame him?! I don’t think you realize the strain you put on your father by telling him all of this. Don’t you think that’s a little cruel?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I will tell you what’s cruel... not saying anything to anyone and just disappear. That’s cruel. I could always let it play out and let my parents watch as one son kills the other .That’s cruel. I will age like my sister which means my parents will only have me for 9 months before I die.Is that not cruel?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- Okay but, visions can always change , right?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- That’s true.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- What if we find him a mate? Do you think that will change your vision?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- Is that even possible?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- It is.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- In order for that to happen, you have to find him a mate before I’m born. If not, our future is sealed.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- Deal but you have to promise me that you won’t do anything to cause your dad to miscarry.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I won’t .</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas- Please try to project happiness in your family again. Everyone is feeding off of your negative energy and it’s really sad to see it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I will. Thank you Cas.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cas-No problem.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I sever the link and open my eyes to find Damon staring at me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Is Gabriel okay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas - Everything will be fine. Where is Klaus?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- In his office, why?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas - I just need to talk to him about something. That’s all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What aren’t you telling me? What’s wrong with Gabriel?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I can’t go into details now but please trust me when I say everything will be okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fine! Whatever! Close my door when you leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I understand why he’s upset so, I quietly close his bedroom door and search for Klaus. I’m just about to knock on the door when I hear quiet sobs coming from the other side. Maybe once I tell him my plan, he will feel a little better. I knock on door and wait to hear him tell me to come in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Come in!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk in and can tell by looking in his eyes, that he’s completely broken.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why are you here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Damon called me here to speak with Gabriel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- So, I guess Gabriel told you everything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he covers his face with his hands before speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I can’t choose which child should live or die .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His voice cracks and eyes water as he tries to explain his situation to me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- How do I choose?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- You don’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m not following.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I think I have a solution that will keep both kids alive .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Please....tell me!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas - I have to find Nikolas a mate before Gabriel is born.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- He won’t go for it!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- He won’t have a choice. The mate pull will be too strong to resist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- When will we tell Damon what’s going on?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- We won’t .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why not? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Gabriel is really fragile right now and we don’t know how he will react if Damon gets upset.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- We have to tell him something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Fine! I will leave that up to you. I have to go now but I will be in touch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just hope I can find Nikolas a mate before it’s too late or maybe it’s time for us to reveal the dark truth about Gabriel to his parents. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Cas disappear and try to find the right thing to tell my mate without upsetting him too much. I get ready to leave my office to find my mate when I bump into my son. This can’t be good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can we talk for a moment?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sure buddy , let’s go to your room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I follow Nikolas to his room and wait until we both sit down before we start this conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Tell me what’s wrong .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Why do I have to have a mate?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well shit. He must have heard our conversation earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s just something that has to happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- What if I refuse to take a mate? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m begging you to accept the mate the angels will give you. I’ve never begged for anything in my life but I’m begging you to take a mate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as my son looks everywhere but at me. I hate we are in this position but I must do something to save my children. While he’s deep in thought, I see his bedroom door opening and I already know things are about to get worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hey! What’s going on in here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Nothing my love, just some father and son bonding time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Father is trying to make me take another mate after I already gave one up in order to care for Gabriel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shit!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Klaus...is this true?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s more complicated than that my love .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What is going on?! Tell me right now!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Please calm down love. I really don’t want you to get upset. Think about Gabriel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus...can I talk to you in private please? Nikolas my heart, I want you to stay in your room until I come and get you okay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I follow Damon to our bedroom and help him lay down in order to keep him comfortable through this conversation we are about to have . I lay next to him and hold him close before I decide how much I want to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I need you to trust me when I say, if Nikolas doesn’t accept another mate, we will lose one of our kids, if not both.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He tries to jump up but I’m holding him tight . My hold is forcing him to sit still.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What the fuck Klaus?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Calm down ! You must calm down or you will put Gabriel in danger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After he settles down , his body starts to shake a little which tells me he’s crying . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I don’t understand the connection between Nikolas getting a mate and us losing a child .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I gently kiss the top of his head and rub his stomach in a soothing manner before I continue to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s all I can say love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden, Damon sits up and looks at me with his mouth open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What’s wrong ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He places his hand on my cheek and looks me dead in my eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I promise to remain calm but just please tell me if I’m right with a simple yes/no answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- When they get older, will Nikolas view Gabriel as a mate instead of a brother ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Is that the reason why we have to find him another mate?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Will Gabriel return his feelings?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I don’t know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You said we could possibly lose our kids if he doesn’t take a mate.Does Nikolas kill himself when Gabriel doesn’t return his feelings?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- No.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as the answer finally come to him and we both start crying .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- So that means.....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I won’t allow him to finish. I just hold him in my arms as tight as possible until we both calm down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - How did this happen? My poor babies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I really don’t think Cas and Lucifer thought things through when they agreed to allow Nikolas to give up his mate to protect Gabriel the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m so tired of those angels playing these stupid games with our lives , our children’s lives. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I know my love but Cas said they could fix it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I hope they don’t mess anything else up. Wait a minute?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon -How did you and Cas find out all of this is going to happen in the future? Did Cas tell you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- No.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Did Gabriel tell you this ? Is that why you were crying the first time you all spoke ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Can Gabriel see the future? Is that one of his gifts ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just nod my head because I’m too upset to speak . It breaks my heart just knowing Gabriel saw that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- My poor babies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We are both quiet for a moment before Damon gets a determined look on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck that ! We will not lose our children all because of a vision that can change at any moment. The angels have been wrong a lot lately and I’m tired of following their orders like good little puppies. If Nikolas finds another mate ...fine but we will not force his hand. I will talk to Gabriel and see if we can let this play out. Maybe nothing will happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Or maybe we lose a child . Are you serious right now?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m dead fucking serious! I’m tired of all this bullshit! We will keep a close eye on them and if we see anything out of the ordinary, we will stop it like parents should.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You do realize our children are some of the strongest supernatural beings known to us. So , how in the hell do you plan on stopping Nikolas if it goes wrong?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - We can go to Lucifer for help if we need to .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay. What are we going to tell Nikolas?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Nothing. He’s under enough stress. I don’t want him to worry about this as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Authors P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unfortunately, Nikolas was standing outside of their door and heard the whole thing. As he walks back to his room with a heavy heart and mind he whispers,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ I would never hurt Gabriel, they have to be wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Nikolas P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I need to speak with Trinity, she would know how to fix this. I reach out to her telepathically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Nikolas- Trinity, I need you.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Trinity- What’s going on sweetheart?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can I teleport to you?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Trinity- Sure. Tell our parents where you are going and then I will open up a link for you to follow.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk back to my parents room and knock on the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Come in!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I take a few steps inside and can’t help noticing how puffy my dad’s eyes are. I’m hurting him again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Come here sweetheart. Are you okay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t move from my spot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can I go visit Trinity?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as my dad pushes off the bed to sit down in front of me .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Be careful love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m fine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My dad rubs my hair in a soothing manner and kisses my cheek before speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I would prefer you stay with us. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I really want to talk to Trinity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay. You know we love you no matter what. I don’t care what anyone says, you are still my son and nothing you do will change that. Isn’t that right Klaus?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at my father and he gives me a small nod. However, I’m not surprised that he didn’t say anything. My father really doesn’t express his emotions well , like me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can I go now?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay. I love you and be safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give him one more hug before closing my eyes and reaching out to Trinity. When I open my eyes , I’m standing outside of a large house. This is weird. All of a sudden, the door swings open and there’s my beautiful sister .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Hello dear brother! Come in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Nikolas- Who’s house is this?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Mine.Now, tell me what’s wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Father told me today that I needed to take a mate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I don’t understand. I thought you gave up your mate to stay with Gabriel . What changed?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Well, I kinda eased dropped on our parents talking....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Which you should never do!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I know but let me finish. From what I heard , Gabriel believes I’m going to hurt him when I start viewing him more as a mate than a brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Wait....how does Gabriel know what’s going to happen in the future?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Because Gabriel has the sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I didn’t know you were here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Well , you didn’t ask and your sister didn’t volunteer to tell you I’m here. That’s not my fault. Anyway , I kinda heard some of your problem but I’m confused about something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- What?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- What’s the issue if Gabriel is your mate ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Other than the fact that Gabriel is our brother or sister ....whatever. That’s incest .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Well, technically Gabriel is not blood related to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I don’t curse often but what in the hell are you talking about?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I swear.... the angels and their word play . If your parents really listened to what Cas told them regarding Gabriel, he all but said your dad is just a incubator. Maybe calling him a surrogate is a better description.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Why wouldn’t they tell my parents that instead of making them think that Gabriel is theirs?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Your parents are still somewhat human and it was a strong possibility that they wouldn’t bond with a child that’s not theirs .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- This is really screwed up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I agree. Does Gabriel know about all of this?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer - Of course not . They needed everything to be as normal as possible. Now, the more powerful Gabriel becomes, it’s possible they might sense a difference but only if they are looking for it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- So, I guess you are also saying that we can’t tell my parents about this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Exactly! This can’t leave our little group which means , you all must continue to act normal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- It’s still weird that my dad is carrying my potential mate . Blood or not .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Key word, “ potential “, it’s not a guarantee Gabriel is your mate . I just gave you this little information so you won’t feel uncomfortable thinking about mating with your supposed sibling . When you’re older of course.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I do feel better. Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Please remember we never had this conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- What conversation?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Exactly!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I need to take a nap and get something to eat. So, I’m going to head home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Are you sure? You just got here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m sure. I really appreciate your help dear sister .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No problem little brother. I will come by tomorrow to visit you , okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I nod and teleport back home. I end up in my bedroom and I can hear everyone talking downstairs. However, I choose not to ease drop this time and make my presence known. I walk downstairs to see dad , pop , Elijah and Uncle Stefan sitting around talking. I’m spotted first by Uncle Stefan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Hey buddy ! I thought you were with your sister . Are you okay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m fine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Come here sweetheart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I already know what my dad is going to do but I’m not having a very good day. Which makes me more open to receiving unwanted hugs and kisses. Once I’m close to where he’s sitting , he picks me up and places me somewhat on his lap. I try to be mindful with my weight since his belly is sticking out really far. Let the petting begin. He starts with running his fingers through my hair and kissing me gently all over my face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Talk to me my heart. Are you sure you’re okay ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just nod but obviously that’s not good enough for my dad . He leans me back a little bit on order to look in my eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You know I love you, right ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Yes dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- If you ever feel like something is wrong or you don’t understand a situation, you can always come to me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- And me. I promise not to judge. I love you .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Someone’s dying to talk to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Who?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Gabriel. Why don’t you touch my stomach and maybe talk for awhile. Okay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just nod but I’m a little hesitant to touch him just yet. I throw up a shield hoping to block out most of my thoughts . Once I feel confident I won’t let anything slip subconsciously, I finally touch his stomach and the link between us opens up immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- Nikolas!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Nikolas- Hey Gabby! How are you doing in there?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I’m okay.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Nikolas- What’s wrong?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- Promise you won’t get mad at me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Nikolas- I could never get mad at you.Now, tell me what’s wrong.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- Umm..why are you blocking your thoughts from me?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Nikolas- Because my mind is a jumbled mess and I don’t want to subject you to it. Anything else ?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- Are we going to be okay ?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em> Nikolas- Yes Gabby. I promise. I have a question.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- What?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Nikolas- When are you leaving dads stomach? I’m dying to see you.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- I just got here silly.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ends with the most adorable laugh ever .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Nikolas- I know. I was just wondering.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Gabriel- Plus, I kinda like it in here. It’s very comfortable, no one bothers me , I get to sleep as much as I want and the food just flows into my body . I’m living the life.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now it’s my turn to laugh .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Nikolas- We have something fantastic out here that you definitely can’t get inside dad’s stomach.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- What’s that?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Nikolas- Designer clothes and shoes. Our parent are stupid rich and could buy you anything you want.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- Wow! Really? Wait ....if our parents are rich, why do you dress so bad?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Nikolas- Excuse me! I don’t think I dress bad. What are you talking about?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- What are you wearing now?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Nikolas- I have you know that I’m currently wearing blue Jean overalls, with a t shirt showing a fierce Teddybear on the front of it and my beige Timberlands. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- Oh ...dear God did Father dress you..?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Nikolas- Whatever! </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- I feel like singing . Will you sing with me please?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Nikolas- Always.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I think Gabriel forgot to block me from their conversation because I couldn’t help hearing everything that was said. I have to admit that I had a good laugh at listening to Nikolas bribe Gabriel to come out with the promise of shoes and clothes. It’s just the cutest thing ever.I listen to my babies singing with each other and it gives me hope that everything will be alright. Soon, I hear Nikolas snoring and I hand him to Klaus to take to his room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now that I’m not distracted by my kids, I notice Elijah and Stefan in a heated conversation with each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hey guys ... maybe you should take that conversation to another room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Fine! Follow me Elijah.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Good night Damon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just nod. I swear that’s the strangest couple ever. Finally, Klaus comes back in the room and I pull him close to me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Is he still asleep?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Yes. He was really tired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Poor baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I start kissing his lips, nose and the top of his head before I start talking again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are we stupid rich?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What are you talking about?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- They didn’t know I was listening but Nikolas was trying to bribe Gabriel out of the womb with promise of spending our money on clothes. Then Nikolas told Gabriel we are stupid rich and I realized we never talked about finances before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sweetheart, we are stupid rich. The last time I checked , I’m worth about $ 500 billion. I’m sure Gabriel couldn’t spend that much if they tried .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well shit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- How is that even possible!? I don’t even want to tell you how much I’m worth . I’m poor compared to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I own a lot of properties, stock, and I’m a silent partner of the Amazon empire. However, you know what’s mine is yours. Now tell me, I’m sure it’s not that bad .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I just hit $10 billion last year .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s still a lot of money sweetheart. You don’t even have to spend your money if you don’t want to. I gave you a black Amex card that you never use .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I don’t use it because I don’t need it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Well, I have a feeling when Gabriel gets here, I will learn the true meaning of being broke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m looking forward to it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I think you should lay down for awhile as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I agree. Help me off the sofa baby daddy .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Baby what? I’m cutting the cable off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can’t help but laugh at him threatening to cut the cable off . He must be crazy if he thinks I will ever allow that to happen. Anyway, I’m looking forward to a quite night with my mate because I’m pretty sure something crazy is bound to happen tomorrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">F.M.L.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p><p>* Expect a huge time jump next chapter *</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Trinity’s Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello!! Just a couple of things with this chapter....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* This chapter is basically a continuation of the previous chapter but from Trinity’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>* All conversations in italics are being spoken telepathically.</p>
<p>Other than that, enjoy!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- Well, that was interesting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I wouldn’t call anything about my family’s situation regarding Gabriel’s lineage interesting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- I guess. So, how much longer do I have to wait until you officially become my mate?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This has been an ongoing issue with us for a few weeks now because I refuse to mate with someone still married. For some reason, Lucifer seems to forget about his wife problem.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- You are still married, right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- Only in name. She means nothing to me Trinity, you’re the only one I want.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- You still mean something to her or else my father would have never been under that awful memory spell and my life would’ve never been threatened .</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- Listen, don’t worry about her. It’s about you and me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I don’t think so. I can’t do this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- What are you saying Trinity?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This is going to be really hard on me but I can’t do this with him anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Maybe we need to separate for a little while. </span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- I don’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I just need to go home and be with my family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I watch as he gets on his knees in front of me and rest his head on my stomach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- Just give me some time to fix this but I want to go through with this mating as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Why are you pushing the issue with this? What aren’t you telling me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I watch as he looks down and take a deep breath before answering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer- I just want to feel connected to you...that’s all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s lying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I’m going home. Don’t contact me until you get rid of your wife.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before he’s able to say anything I flick my wrist and teleport back home. I don’t expect anyone to be up because it’s so late but imagine my surprise when I see my father wide awake sitting in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity - Papa? Are you alright?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Hey sweetheart. Come sit next to me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I sit down next to him and I lay my head on his lap while I wait for him to speak. He gently strokes my hair and chooses to remain quiet. I try to engage him in conversation again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- What’s wrong papa?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Nothing sweetheart. I’m just worried about Nikolas and Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity - I wouldn’t worry about them if I were you. I believe everything will work itself out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Let’s hope. Anyway, what’s going on with you and Morningstar?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Absolutely nothing. I don’t think I’m going to mate him for awhile. We have too many issues we need to clear up before we make that permanent decision.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- I understand. You know I will support you with anything decisions you make.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I know papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I continue to enjoy the quiet moment with my father until I feel something or someone pushing at my mind. I concentrate on the link and I’m surprised it’s coming from Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I’m going to lay with dad for a little while if that’s okay with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Go ahead. I’m going to stay down here for awhile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Okay. I love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- I love you too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I give him a hug and head towards my parents bedroom. I expected my dad to be asleep but he’s awake watching some crazy fashion show.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Trinity...sweetheart. What a surprise? Are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- I’m fine dad. Oh my God!!! Are you watching that fashion show Nikolas was talking about?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Hush! Come lay down next to me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I smile and get comfortable beside my dad while thinking of a way to connect to Gabriel without my dad becoming suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- How are you feeling dad?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I’m good but I know you really want to talk to Gabriel. So go ahead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I swear my parents are psychic sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Do you know how much I love you ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Not more than I love you. Now, my favorite part of my show is coming , so talk to Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I smile and gently rub his stomach with the link to Gabriel opening up immediately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- Trinity!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Trinity- Hell<em>o little one. Why did you call me here? What’s wrong?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- Can you put a privacy barrier around us please?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>This must be serious.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Done! Now, talk to me sweetie.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- I’m sure you already know that I can see the future sometimes.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- I am aware.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- I knew it! It’s like the worst kept secret ever!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I can’t help but laugh at that statement because it’s so true.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- Please don’t get upset with me. I could be wrong.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- I could never get upset with you. Please tell me what’s bothering you .</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- Okay. You can’t mate with Lucifer.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well that was unexpected but I’m not surprised. </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Why?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- I’m not sure but the mate I see you with is not Lucifer. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I’m not surprised at all because I know what Gabriel is seeing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- Please say something Trinity. Are you upset? </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- No sweetheart I’m not upset. I know exactly what you are seeing.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- I’m confused. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Don’t be. You are seeing my second mate.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- Seriously?!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Yes. That’s one of the reasons why I postponed my mating to Lucifer. I only want to go through the mating ceremony once.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- Good lord! Why do you need two mates ? What kind of freaky mess are you into?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Hush you! You know I have to appease my wolf gene and my vampire gene when it comes to mates. I might end up having a third mate if my angel side longs for their own mate.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- That’s messed up. I’m glad I will only have one mate.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity- Do you know who your mate is?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gabriel- I have an idea but it’s not clear. Plus, most people will deem my mating as wrong. So, I might not end up with a mate when it’s all said and done.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Poor baby. I wish I could tell them the truth but I promised to keep that secret<em>.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trinity - Have faith everything will work out. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Gabriel - I guess.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Trinity- One more thing, please give your brother a break on his wardrobe choices. He still allows our father to dress him for some reason. I actually caught him online looking for name brand clothes.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Gabriel- His style is awful. I’m just trying to help him. Speaking of which, what are you wearing?</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Trinity- Oh little one, you don’t want none of this . I know all about style and could teach you a thing or two.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Gabriel- Ooh.. I love a challenge. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Trinity- Alright little one. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I hear them let out the sweetest yawn I have ever heard . I think I’m pretty tired myself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Trinity- I love you little one.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Gabriel - Love you more .</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I disconnect our link and notice my dad fell asleep as well. I turn his tv off and cover him up with a blanket before quietly leaving the room. As I walk down the hall, I peek in my brothers room and I think it’s safe to say he’s sleep if the loud snores are anything to go by. I take a few steps towards my room and peek over the banister to check on my father. He’s asleep on the sofa and seems to be okay. I feel like something is coming but maybe Im being paranoid. Anyway, I finally make it to my room and think about everything I have going on.On one hand, I want to kill Lucifers wife and be done with it. However, I don’t think it would be that easy since she’s some kind of goddess or something. Then , my thoughts switch to my second mate and why the angels deemed it necessary to give me more than one. What’s coming? Anyway, I hope my second mate is a male. I will forever feel blessed with whatever the angels choose to give me...even a female. Although, it may be a little difficult since I’m not attracted to women. Anyway, I will worry about that when and if that time comes. However, I’m more concerned about Lucifer’s reaction when he finds out he has to share me. This could be interesting....maybe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I wake up and notice two things, 1) I fell asleep on this hard ass sofa again and 2) It’s 2:00 in the morning.I head to our bedroom and try to get a few hours of sleep in before the whole house wakes up. However, I’m pleasantly surprised by what I see when I walk in the room. The blanket is barely covering Damon’s body and I can tell he’s naked. I guess he got hot again in the middle of the night and Gabriel helped him get comfortable. Just looking at him is making my dick hard. I decide to gently wake him up for a little early trist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I slowly crawl on top of him and remove the blanket from his body . He moves around a little bit to get comfortable and I stay still until he stops moving . I lean down to press open mouth kisses on his beautiful face and neck before making my way down to his nipples. I hear Damon’s breath hitch and I stop what I’m doing until he falls asleep again . I move down to stomach and gently place open mouth kisses as well. I hear him let out a moan and when I check to see if he’s awake , I’m shocked to see him looking down at me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- You know this is a little creepy right ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I can’t help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- How is me making love to my mate creepy ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- I was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Your point?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- You may continue my creepy, sexy, pervert .</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I just take a moment and look at my smiling beautiful mate in awe. I would give anything to have more quiet times like this with him. Oh well, I take advantage of this moment while we still have it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Is Gabriel still asleep ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Dead to the world. I’m finally use to their loud snores.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Why didn’t you ask Trinity to put up a barrier to help you sleep better?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- It’s fine love. Now, less talking and more sucking .</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He started laughing at his little joke until I took his cock all the way to the back of my throat in one swoop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Fuck! Baby!</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I pulled back a little in order to lick and suck on the head while letting out a deep groan at the taste of my love. His moans are getting louder and his eyes are rolling to the back of his head. I start sucking a little harder and I can tell by the way Damon’s body begins shaking, he’s about to cum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damon- Shit...Klaus..I’m about to cum!</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He grabs my hair and I feel his cum shooting down the back of my throat. I moan and continue to suck his cock until there’s nothing left. I sit up and start taking off my clothes until I notice Damon is a little too quiet . I look at my beautiful mate and realize he fell asleep. Well fuck! I make sure he’s comfortable and head to the bathroom to finish myself off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I’m almost to my bathroom when I hear loud banging on my front door. I look at the time and notice it’s 3:00 in the morning! Who in the fuck is this?! I vamp speed towards the front door and swing it open, ready to fucking kill someone for banging on my door this early in the morning. However , I’m honestly shocked to see a drop dead gorgeous woman at my door but something isn’t right with her .</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Klaus- Who are you and what in the hell do you want?</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Uninvited guest- Your daughter has something that belongs to me and I want it back !</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Not this again ..... fuck my life !</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Trinity’s Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Thanksgiving!!! </p><p>Just a few things to keep in mind with this chapter:</p><p>* Gabriel will still be referred to as “ they” or “ them” until the sex is determined later on in the story.</p><p>* All conversations in italics are being spoken telepathically.</p><p>Enjoy!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Who are you and what in the hell do you want?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Uninvited guest- Your daughter has something that belongs to me and I want it back !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m so not in the mood for this bullshit. I roll my eyes to the high heavens before answering her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s too early in the morning for this fucking shit. Come back during normal business hours .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I politely slam the door in her face and turn around to head back to my bedroom. I hear her screaming and knocking on the door. However, I’m not worried about her getting in since I had Trinity put up wards around the house that only allow in people it recognizes . Anyway, I think I need for her to add noise proofing as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With all her screaming, I know one of my kids will be up soon . I’m not surprised when everything is suddenly silent and I see my daughter standing in front of me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Trinity sweetheart, why are you up ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I heard the noise downstairs and my magic alerted me to evil trying to get in the house. Who’s at the door?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Some crazy woman claiming you took something from her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I know who it is. I will take care of this immediately. Please keep everyone in this house no matter what you see or hear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sweetheart , what’s going on ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Please trust me papa. Everything will be okay .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give her a nod and a hug before I see her walk downstairs towards the door. However, I refuse to sit still while my daughter is out there fighting with whatever that woman is. I hurry to my bedroom to change clothes and grab my son next . I just hope Damon stays asleep while all of this is going on but that’s highly unlikely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Daddy.... wake up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can faintly hear Gabriel’s voice but I assume he’s just singing . So, I decide to fall back asleep until....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- Daddy , wake up now!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I sit up immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon- I’m up sweetheart what’s wrong?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- Trinity is in trouble and we need to help her.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon- Okay. Let me get dressed and I will check on Trinity. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- One more thing.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon- What is it my heart?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- I need to take control of your body.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not this again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon - Is it that bad?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- Yes.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Damon - Okay. Fine. I trust you but please be careful. I love you.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Gabriel- I love you to daddy.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I close my eyes and feel the change take over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Trinity P. O. V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I already know who’s out there but I don’t understand why she’s here. I walk outside and there is Persephone in all her beautiful glory...if that’s what your into.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You are very bold coming to my family’s home like this. What do you want?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- Well, I must say I’m a little disappointed to see what my husband is trying to leave me for. I thought you would look better than a wet poodle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Don’t you think you’re a little too old for name calling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- Fuck you! Whatever spell you put on my husband that makes him want you, I need you to release him or else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Or else what? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- I will end your miserable life! You have no idea who you are fucking with little girl!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Obviously, I’m dealing with someone with low intelligence since you don’t know who you’re messing with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- Awe..is the little baby afraid to curse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No, but I do realize that people who curse a lot aren’t educated enough to use actual words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- Why you little bitch! You will pay for that!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Of course she throws her first attack which isred fire like my brothers magic. I easily throw up a shield to protect myself. While I’m circling her and she’s throwing different magic at me, I hear Omega start talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- Be careful Trinity, she’s just testing your power before it escalates to something we have seen before. Remember that she is a goddess and the Queen of hell.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m not worried. Now, stop talkingI need to concentrate.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- You should be worried but we are here if you need us.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know I should heed Omegas warnings but I’m really not worried. Finally, she stopped with her attacks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- I’m a little impressed that your little shield protected you from my magic. However, that was a warmup. Let’s see if you can fight an Army.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at her like she was crazy. All of the sudden , the ground starts trembling and skeleton like creatures start coming out of it that look absolutely hideous. I look around quickly trying to figure out how many are surrounding me and how much power I have to use in order to make it out alive . I could always tap into my third eye in order to end this quickly but I know that comes with great sacrifices that may hurt my family . I’m broken out of my thoughts by a voice I’m slowly starting to hate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- Are you scared yet little girl? It’s sad that Lucifer was called on by my father trying to bargain a divorce between us that won’t fucking happen! You are all by yourself little girl, I think I will sit back and enjoy the show.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While she did her bad villain monologue, I was secretly pulling power from Alpha and Omega. I can no longer hear her but I start lashing out with my power towards the 20 coming from my left . While I take them out , I hear more moving up behind me and I spin in a perfect pirouette with my arms spread widethat any ballerina proud , taking them out as well. I look around and notice it’s even more coming towards me. How many of these things did she conjure up? I race towards themand just before one goes for my head , I slide in between them while swirling my hands in an snake pattern to take out as many as possible. I just know I can’t get into a hand to hand battle with them if I want to preserve my energy but,I might not have a choice . Unfortunately, they are moving too fast for my magic . I take a deep breath and keep fighting . I just hope I survive this because I will not use my third eye and put my family at risk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve been trying not to run out there and snatch that bitch up by her wig . However, they seem to be having a somewhat peaceful conversation and I did promise to trust Trinity, so I continue to watch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Father, I love you but why did you wake me up just to spy on Trinity?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- We might have to go out there and help her, so be ready to fight . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My attention turns towards Damon running down the stairs and heading towards the front door. I’m about to call out his name when I notice his eyes. They were shining bright white which tells me Gabriel is in control. I walk up to him to block him from the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why Gabriel?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Trinity needs my help and I didn’t want to put dad in danger .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Look outside Gabriel! Nothing is wrong! Return Damon’s body right now!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hate when they take over my mates body like that . Especially, when nothing is going on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Papa, what do you see when you look out the window?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Trinity and some woman are just talking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gives me a sad look and I know whatever he’s about to show me , is going to scare me to death .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- It’s a glamour papa. Let me show you .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He touches my temple and what I see next almost makes me fall to my knees. Trinity is surrounded by over 200 creatures and they keep coming . She’s bleeding and I don’t understand how. I rush towards the door but now Gabriel is holding me back .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Let me go Gabriel! Your sister is about to be killed!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Please calm down papa. I’m going out there and ending this whole battle. However, I need you and Nikolas to stay here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Absolutely not!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Hell no!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- We are wasting time ! What I need to do will effect all supernatural beings and that includes the both of you. I’m begging you not to come.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s almost in tears begging us but I can’t let him go .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- No! You will not go by yourself!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Father, you will never kneel at my feet nor will Nikolas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What is he talking about?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I will kneel at your feet and worship you for the rest of my life if it keeps me by your side .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Holy shit! That’s just too fucking deep to process right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I love you papa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leans over and kisses my forehead. The next thing I know, everything went black.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m not sure how long I’ve been fighting but I’m getting weak. I feel blood coming down the side of my face and I feel a wound on my stomach starting to burn. All of a sudden , the creatures stop attacking and I drop to my knees. I see Persephone walking towards me and I can’t believe she is going to be the last person I see before I die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Omega- Activate your third eye Trinity! Please!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Alpha- We are begging you.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Trinity- No! I will not risk my family.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- My my my how the mighty has fallen. Ill give it to you, you lasted way longer than I thought possible. Anyway, any final words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I say nothing and close my eyes waiting for the death blow that never comes. I open my eyes to see my dad and Nikolas standing a few feet away from us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- Who are you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In a booming voice that I know doesn’t belong to dad, he answers her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I will give you one chance to leave here unharmed . So, please take your pathetic army with you and leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- I’m not worried about a vampire and a little boy. I’m giving you the chance to walk away. You know what, screw it.... ARMY ATTACK!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What I see and hear next scares the shit out of me. You know if I curse, it’s serious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- STOP!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone stops , including all of us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- KNEEL! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone drops to their knees except Gabriel. I don’t understand what I’m seeing and Persephone looks as confused as I am.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone- Release me!!! What did you do to me?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- SILENCE!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh my God! Her voice is gone . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Army from hell! Who do you serve?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hell’s army- Master Gabriel!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Destroy yourselves to make me happy!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Persephone, Nikolas and I look on in shock as they start attacking each other until there’s nothing left. I feel a mixture of awe and terror witnessing Gabriel’s power. Gabriel starts walking towards us but we are still stuck kneeling. He stops in front of Persephone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I gave you a chance but you wouldn’t take it. However, killing you will be far too easy to do. For your punishment, your outside will reflect the evilness you possess in your heart. You will continue to rot on the outside until you change your heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as her skin starts peeling away, hair falling out, and eyes slowly melting one by one. It’s disgusting and I think she  would’ve preferred death.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- One last thing, I know who you are and what you are. It’s in your best interest to keep your father out of this. The Gods are not as strong as they use to be because nobody prays to them anymore. I’m telling you this because I will make them suffer if any of the Gods attempt to harm my family. Now, go away and may your heart change for the better one day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Gabriel flick his wrist and she disappears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Rise my brother and sister.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas and I both stand up with weary looks on our faces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I’m so sorry you both had to experience that. Please forgive me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Nothing to forgive sweetheart. Thank you for saving me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give him a hug and I feel a soft light wash over me. When he releases me, I notice all my pain is gone and I’m clean like a fight never happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Thank you Gabriel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel - Anytime my beautiful sister. Nikolas?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Nikolas turns his back on him and walk towards the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Everything will be okay Gabriel. Just give him time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He nods his head and I can feel the pain radiating off of him . I don’t know what’s going on with Nikolas but I’m sure everything will be okay. As soon as we walk in the house, I notice my father asleep on the sofa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I put him asleep to protect him. I never want to see my parents kneel before me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I understand. Give dad his body back and rest. I love you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I love you too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hug him and when I let him go, I notice my dad’s eyes are back to normal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Daddy?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I’m here sweetheart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He grab’s me and holds me tight. I try to let him go but he holds me tighter before speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No one outside of this house can know what Gabriel did today. Do you understand?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leans back a little to look in my eyes before speaking again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I need you to promise me that you won’t tell Lucifer about this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I promise but dad, I don’t understand what the big deal is.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You are far from stupid Trinity! Gabriel just took control over creatures from hell and a damn Goddess! Gabriel could be more powerful than you because they would be able to make all humans and supernatural beings bow to them without the burden of a third eye . People will try to use Gabriel for his powers by threatening their one weakness...family. Nobody can find out the extent of Gabriel’s power my heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh my God! I never looked at it that way and I can’t believe Gabriel risked so much to save me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Get some rest and go check on your brother. I love you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I love you too daddy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give him a hug and walk towards my brothers room. I knock on the door but there’s no answer. I guess he went back to sleep. I will just check on him later on today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Authors P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unknown to Trinity, Nikolas was in his room wide awake trying to process what he just saw Gabriel do.Gabriel’s display of power didn’t bother him but the thought of being useless to Gabriel hurt him the most. He feels like he doesn’t have a purpose anymore and the only thing he can do, is curl up and cry. His last thoughts before falling asleep was maybe he should age up , find a mate and let Gabriel go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I stay downstairs waiting for Klaus to wake up. I need to work this out with Klaus before I lose my fucking mind. I see him moving, finally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Gabriel put me to sleep, right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I think you were lucky by being able to sleep through what I witnessed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He must have heard something in my voice because the next thing I know, I’m sitting in his lap, hiding my face in his neck. He gently kisses my forehead before speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Talk to me love . What happened?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I explain everything I witnessed and my fears when it comes to Gabriel’s safety. When I’m done talking, I expect him to say something but he’s unusually quiet. I lean back to look at him .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you going to say anything?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What do you want me to say love? We were told ahead of time what Gabriel is capable of. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I jump up and start pacing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- But you didn’t see it Klaus! Gabriel commanded an army from hell and put an unbreakable curse on a fucking goddess! Why doesn’t that bother you?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Calm down love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck calm! You know what, I’m going to my bedroom...alone! Don’t bother me for the rest of the fucking day!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As I storm awayto my bedroom, I decide once everyone has rested for awhile, I will see if Trinity can show Klaus my memories of what I witnessed. Then maybe, he will understand why I’m so worried.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I totally understand why Damon is worried but, what can we do. We were already told how powerful Gabriel was going to be but maybe Damon forgot. I look at the clock and notice it’s now 8:00 in the morning. I guess I will get a few hours of sleep and deal with everything later on this evening.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p><p>I really would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far and whatever else you would like to see.🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Day That Never Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Just a few reminders....</p>
<p>* Gabriel will continued to be referred to as “ their, they, and them “ until they decide if they want to be a boy or girl. The circumstances surrounding this is mentioned in the earlier chapters.</p>
<p>* Gabriel and Nikolas are not blood related. Klaus and Damon are not aware of this situation. However, it was explained in earlier chapters.</p>
<p>* Conversations in italics are being spoken on the phone.</p>
<p>* Damon is a hybrid which happened in the earlier chapters.</p>
<p>Enjoy!😎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Nikolas P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at the time to see it’s only 2:00 in the afternoon. I swear this is the day from hell that won’t go away. When I made the decision to age up after Gabriel’s magic show, I now look like a 6 year old vs a 3 year old. It was a little painful to go through but it’s necessary. I look in the mirror and I really do look like my dads twin or a young Logan Lehman .I’m sure he’ll be happy about that. Anyway, I need to find something to wear until I can ask my father to take me shopping since I’ve become a little taller with my new age. I go to the bathroom to complete my daily hygiene, get dressed and then head downstairs. However, I was not expecting to see the entire family sitting around and looking pissed. I look around to determine where I should sit before deciding on my father. I get adjusted on his lap before looking at the rest of the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - My heart, you could’ve sat next to me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m comfortable with father right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you okay? I noticed you aged up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m fine . I’m following a different path that requires me to age up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m confused Nikolas. I thought you wanted to age up with Gabriel in order to protect him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Gabriel doesn’t need me anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You’re wrong little one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- It doesn’t matter. Papa, I’m hungry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Out of no where , food appears in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Who sent this?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look around the room and lock eyes with my sister.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Did you send this Trinity?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No. I believe it’s from Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m not hungry. Send this away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as she flicks her wrist and the plate is gone. I turn towards my father.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Papa can you take me shopping and maybe grab dinner later? I kinda grew out of everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Maybe we could go as a family and spend some time together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No. I only want to go with my father ...you know , the one you all don’t listen too because they think your words are law! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Nikolas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m sorry but I need a break from the Dad, Trinity, and Gabriel show! Matter of fact, I’m calling Aunt Bonnie to stay away forawhile and I will only give visitations rights to my father only. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I leave the room to grab my shoes and jacket.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well that was unexpected. I remain quiet until Nikolas is ready to go . I look at Trinity and Damon seemingly as lost as I am.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus...baby..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Cut the shit with the baby mess Damon. You just screamed at my earlier this morning about how I don’t give a fuck about my kids and don’t speak to you for the rest of the day. Remember?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- There’s no need to curse papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Not right now Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus I’m sorry for screaming at you but I was afraid. I’m sorry for lashing out at you but you can’t allow Nikolas to go stay with Bonnie. That doesn’t make any sense. What if you let Trinity take him ? We need to talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I see Nikolas coming back into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hey buddy, do you want your sister to take you shopping instead of me? She has more fashion sense than I do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Nope. I think we will be fine since I’m only wearing black from now on. Who knows, I might find a mate as well. I’ll wait for you outside papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he walks out the front door. Then I look at my family who both look broken-hearted right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Damon, can you call Bonnie and let her know Nikolas wants to stay with her for a little while?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No I won’t Klaus! This is ridiculous! He will come home after you go shopping! Period! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Calm down love. You need to think about Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I am thinking about Gabriel and their pain . That’s all I can think about because they keep crying out for Nikolas but he won’t respond to them! Gabriel won’t survive if Nikolas leaves them ! He can’t live with Bonnie! I forbid it!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m about to respond when my cellphone starts ringing. I check the called id and it’s Bonnie. Shit....this can’t be good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s not a good time Bonnie. Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I feel Damon staring a hole through my head but I continue to look down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Bonnie- I’m fine . Ummm... I just wanted to let you know Nikolas is here with me right now. He just appeared out of nowhere. Is everything okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck! He teleported to Bonnie’s! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Klaus- Everything is fine. Just keep him there and I will be by to pick him up in a little bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Bonnie- No worries. Bye. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can already see Damon getting ready to throw a fit but, I’m surprised when he focuses on Trinity instead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Trinity, I know you promised not to use your magic on family but I need you to do me a favor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Please don’t ask me to do that daddy. I’m begging you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What are you thinking Damon?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Teleport Nikolas back home Trinity and lock him in his magic proof room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you out of your fucking mind!???</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you out of yours ?! He’s a fucking child Klaus! Stop bowing down to him!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He starts breathing entirely too hard and he sits down quickly on the sofa, holding his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I go to him just before he passes out completely and I’m mad at myself for not recognizing what was going on beforehand. I forget that Damon is a hybrid and that cub separation anxiety is at an all time high. Especially, if he believes Nikolas is leaving him. My poor mate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I knocked him out before he went into labor. Gabriel was in distress.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I figured it was you or Gabriel. I’ll stay with your dad. Can you please go to Bonnie’s house and talk to Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Sure papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk towards her and just hug her tight before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You know I love you and appreciate everything you do right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Of course. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I love you so much. Don’t ever doubt it okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I love you too. What’s wrong papa?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I kiss her forehead and finally let her go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Nothing sweetheart. I just know my focus is either on Nikolas or your dad. I don’t want you to think that I’m ignoring you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity-Never. Now, let me try to get Nikolas back before dad wakes up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I nod and watch as she leaves out of the door. I love my daughter so much but, I have a bad feeling she’s hiding something from us. Anyway, one thing at a time. I pick Damon up and take him to our bedroom. I lay beside him and enjoy the peace before all hell breaks loose again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I teleport to Bonnie’s front door. I knock lightly and wait for someone to open the door . I would have teleported myself right into the home but I’m not rude. The door swings open and it’s not who I expected to answer the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Umm... Hi Enzo !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Enzo- Hi Trinity! Would you like to come in? I was just talking to your brother .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as I walk in, I’m instantly grabbed by Bonnie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- Hi sweetheart! Enzo and I will go for a walk maybe you all need a moment to talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- We will actually go for the walk if you don’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- Sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why does she looks so nervous? Anyway, I don’t have time to figure that out right now as Nikolas passes by me heading straight out of the door . I rush out behind him and when I catch up to him I instantly throw my arm around him .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I think I scare Aunt Bonnie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That explains why she looked so nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- So, why won’t you come back home ? Dad literally had a meltdown and I had to put him to sleep in order to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- That bad huh? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes. What are you doing little brother? You are hurting dad’s feelings by seemingly choosing father over him .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once we are deep enough in the woods, we sit down and continue our private conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m not trying to hurt dad. It’s complicated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Complicated or Gabriel?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Both.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Explain...please.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I thought I was meant to protect Gabriel but after witnessing his powers, they </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">don’t need me anymore. It just felt nice to have a purpose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Well, you are completely wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- How ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You know Gabriel is a pure soul and they will be blinded by trying to find the good in everyone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Yeah. So?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Which means, they won’t see evil coming and that’s what you will be there for . You will help accomplish both of your destiny’s. You protecting Gabriel and Gabriel being able to help people in their own way ....whatever that may be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s looking down at the ground which tells me I at least gave him something to think about .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Plus, they might end up being your mate. Regardless of the fact you told them you might find a mate while shopping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He starts laughing and it’s truly nice to see him happy for a change.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I guess you’re right dear sister .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I put my arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I know I’m right but you have to stop punishing dad because you’re mad at Gabriel. That’s not fair to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I will apologize to dad. It’s just so hard dealing with everything including my emotions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- And that’s okay Nikolas. Our lives will always be a blessing and a curse. The blessing is that we have wonderful parents and power supernatural beings would kill to possess. The curse is that we are born with the knowledge of ancients and yet, still have to grow up in a child’s body,that also brings on immature feelings that’s hard to handle at times . Just think about it, I was born and 9 months later I was 18. I understand how hard it is to be stuck in a child’s body with a mind that belongs on a genius level or what humans would call a psychic. A person that can see the future. It’s a heavy burden to bare but things will get better when you’re older. I promise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Do you know my future?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No dear brother . Yours is constantly changing and that’s not a bad thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He nods his head that he understands but, I feel bad that I had to lie to him. I’ve seen Nikolas’s future and I can only pray things change for them quickly. Yes, I said them because Gabriel’s and Nikolas’s future are tied together in an unholy matrimony. I fear for them both .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Let’s go home. I already sent Bonnie a message to let her know you’re coming with me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I still need some clothes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I already took care of it. Check your closet when we get home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m surprised when he gives me a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I love you Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I love you as well little brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I grab his hand and teleport home.However, we were not prepared for what we walked in on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hear screaming coming from upstairs and we rush up there immediately. As soon as we open my parents bedroom door, I see my dad on the bed bleeding out , Cas with his hands on my dad’s stomach and my father holding him. Trying his best to calm my dad down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- It’s Gabriel ! It’s too soon for him to be born but he won’t calm down ! He’s trying to get to something. We don’t know what!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I know!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as my brother rushes to my dad’s side and begins whispering something to Gabriel. All of a sudden, everything stops.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Nikolas? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I calmed them down. I’m so sorry but Gabriel was trying to get to me. They really thought I was leaving to find a mate.I’m so sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- It’s okay my heart . Come here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as my dad hugs and kisses my little brother , trying to calm him down .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Daddy?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Yes baby .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Gabriel is ready to be born.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Isn’t it too soon?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- They will be fine since I’m here . I will make it easy for you Damon. I just need everyone to close their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as we all close our eyes one by one. I can feel a strong magic that fills the room and then I hear a small baby cry. I open my eyes and look at Gabriel in shock . Gabriel looks exactly like an angel . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas hands me Gabriel and I can’t help being shocked at what I see. My beautiful little baby has bright white curly hair, deep blue eyes , and the cutest pair of angel wings I’ve ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Is that wings?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Umm. Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Is something wrong Cas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- No. I will check on Gabriel later . Please reach out if you need me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Cas disappears and look back down at Gabriel. All of their focus is on Nikolas and Nikolas’s focus is on them . I try to ignore that while trying to see if Gabriel is a boy or a girl so we can finally stop saying “ them” or “ they”.I peek under the blanket and it seems as if Gabriel hasn’t made a decision yet. There is not an identifiable attribute. Everything is just smooth that leads to a little butt. I look a little closer and see a little indentation that must be where pee would come out of by it’s not a vagina . Strange.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Boy or Girl?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Undecided.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can I hold Gabriel daddy?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I handed Gabriel to Nikolas and couldn’t help being concerned about how they were staring at each other. It wasn’t normal at all. I glanced at Klaus to see if he noticed the weird staring contest and he just raised an eyebrow. After a few minutes, Klaus asked Nikolas to let him hold Gabriel but he told him no.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Give Gabriel to Klaus right now Nikolas. You can hold them later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He finally hands Gabriel over but he’s watching Klaus’s every move. This connection they have is going to be a headache and I’m not looking forward to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 3 Months Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! So, in this chapter you will really get a glimpse into Gabriel’s mind and what they are thinking. Also, since I did the 3 month time jump, a lot is happening in this chapter. It’s over 5,000 words.😅 I know my last few chapters including this one is heavily focused on the kids but they are way too powerful to ignore. Klamon will get their time to shine in the upcoming chapters. If you don’t want to read about the kids, you can skip this chapter but I guarantee you will miss a lot of important storylines. Enjoy!🌹</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a few reminders....</p>
<p>* These are NOT normal kids...supernatural or otherwise. Please keep in mind that they were born with a lot of ancient wisdom and this makes them much smarter than the average supernatural. This was explained in the earlier chapters.</p>
<p>* Conversations in italics are being spoken telepathically and / or cellphone.</p>
<p>* All the kids age 2 years every month. They stop aging at 21.</p>
<p>* P.O.V. will change a lot during this chapter. Please pay attention to the switches to keep from getting confused.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Damon P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>These last 3 months have truly been a test of my fucking patience when it comes Nikolas and Gabriel. They are always together and heaven forbid you need to separate them, it’s an all out war. Anyway, Gabriel ages just like my other children and now they are 6 years old . We are still waiting to see which form Gabriel decides to choose but it’s quite obvious, Gabriel is waiting to see what Nikolas needs. My thoughts are interrupted by Gabriel floating in the kitchen towards me. I catch them in my arms before I start to fuss.</p>
<p>Damon- Sweetheart, what did I say about flying in the house?</p>
<p>Gabriel kisses my cheek before speaking.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Umm.. only fly in the house when you’re not looking.</p>
<p>They start laughing like their joke was so funny. I roll my eyes at Gabriel while staring at their beautiful features that look nothing like us. Trinity and Nikolas are our exact copies but Gabriel looks like no one. Maybe it’s because of their strong angel features. Gabriel’s hair is bright white with beautiful curls women would give their right arm for. Their eyes are the deepest blue that reminds me of the ocean and their features are feminine as well. I wonder if Gabriel is slowly taking the form of a female or maybe an androgynous male. Either one of them could be possible.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Did you get some food Gabriel?</p>
<p>I should have known Nikolas wasn’t going to be too far away. Gabriel releases their hold from me and fly towards Nikolas. You would think Klaus and I are bad parents when it comes to Gabriel because Nikolas is constantly checking on their needs like we forgot about them. It’s really beginning to get on my nerves but I don’t know what to do about it. Plus, I want to spend time with my little baby before Gabriel gets too old to be bothered with us. Anyway, I know what I’m about to say will make Nikolas have a fit but I don’t care.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Not yet Niki.</p>
<p>Yes. Gabriel calls Nikolas Niki.</p>
<p>Damon- So, I plan on taking Gabriel to Bonnie’s later on today to spend some time with her.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Okay. What time are we leaving?</p>
<p>Damon- We are not going anywhere. You need to stay here with your Uncle Stefan and finish your homework.</p>
<p>Here we go.</p>
<p>Nikolas- I can finish it later, I want to come with you.</p>
<p>Damon- No. Gabriel will be fine with us and you will be okay staying here like I asked you to.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Dad, I really want to stay with Gabriel. Can I please go with you ?</p>
<p>Gabriel- I want to stay with Niki.</p>
<p>Damon- Fine...whatever! Nikolas, if you fail in school your punishment will be severe. </p>
<p>Nikolas- Dad, you do remember this is my second degree I’m working on. It’s not a big deal.</p>
<p>Damon- It is a big deal when I’m paying for it.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Okay. I’m sorry. Can I feed Gabriel now?</p>
<p>Damon- Okay. I’m going to find your dad.</p>
<p>I dare anyone tell me raising supernatural children is easy and I will immediately punch them in their fucking throat.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nikolas P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m so sick of dad trying to take Gabriel away from me all of the time. They don’t understand how it physically hurts when we are separated for the smallest amount of time. Sometimes , I really dream about taking them away from everyone and it would be us against the world .</p>
<p>Gabriel- Stop thinking so hard Niki and feed me.</p>
<p>I can’t help but smile at the new nickname they gave me.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Why do you have me prepare food for you when you can just wave your little hand and make anything you want?</p>
<p>Gabriel- Because you make the best sandwiches and you’re the best brother ever.</p>
<p>Every time they refer to me as brother, it breaks my heart but I school my features before Gabriel notices . However, something about my conversation with dad is bothering me.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Okay love, wash your hands and take a seat. I will have your sandwich ready in a moment.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Yay!</p>
<p>I get everything I need out of the refrigerator and begin making their sandwich.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Gabriel, can I ask you a question?</p>
<p>Gabriel- Sure Niki.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Why did you tell dad you wanted to stay with me?</p>
<p>Gabriel- I don’t understand what you are asking me? You know I love being with you because you are the best brother ever.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Okay. Here’s your food. Eat up and then we can get ready to go to Bonnie’s house.</p>
<p>I will leave my Gabriel alone  right now but I do have more questions I need answers to before I go crazy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Damon P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>I find my sexy mate in his office as always. </p>
<p>Klaus- Hey love. What’s with the face?</p>
<p>Damon- Your children are driving me crazy.</p>
<p>Klaus- What’s new. Anyway, come sit down on my desk. I feel like you’re too far away.</p>
<p>I walk towards his desk and as soon as I sit down, he rolls his chair between my legs while pulling me down for a kiss. Shockingly, we have gotten along so much better these past two months. Maybe being pregnant did make me a little crazy. After we kiss for a few more minutes, I lean back a little to look in his eyes before speaking.</p>
<p>Klaus- You are so beautiful.</p>
<p>Damon- Thank you but you’re still not fucking me right now.</p>
<p>He bursts out laughing but I’m dead serious.</p>
<p>Klaus- Why not? Cas said you wouldn’t get pregnant again.</p>
<p>Damon- I dont trust those fucking angels and I definitely don’t trust your fucking super sperm!</p>
<p>Klaus- Please *kiss* let * kiss* me * kiss* make love to you.</p>
<p>The kisses get a lot more passionate and now he has me lying back on his desk.  It feels like his hands are everywhere and I can’t help moaning out loud. Then I remember we have a 12 year old and a 6 year old roaming around the house somewhere. I bit his lip to get him to get him to stop. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect.</p>
<p>Klaus- Fuck...baby I need to feel you.</p>
<p>Then I hear my name being called and everything stops.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Dad! Whenever you and papa are done we will be waiting downstairs!</p>
<p>Damon- Okay!</p>
<p>Klaus- My own son is a cockblocker!</p>
<p>I can’t help laughing at my silly mate.</p>
<p>Damon- Let me up baby.</p>
<p>Klaus- I don’t want to.</p>
<p>Damon- Just think, the quicker I get Bonnie to check me over, the quicker you can be inside of me again.</p>
<p>He moves off of me immediately.</p>
<p>Klaus- Fine. I love you.</p>
<p>Damon- I love you too. What are you doing today?</p>
<p>Klaus- Spending time with Trinity.</p>
<p>Damon- Please let me know if something is going on with her.</p>
<p>Klaus- Promise.</p>
<p>I kiss him one more time before heading towards my two headaches I love more than anything in my life.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>I hate to lie to my mate but I need to go to New Orleans to take care of some business. I already asked Trinity to cover for me and don’t come around Damon until I get back. I just hope nothing crazy happens and she reaches out to Damon earlier than expected.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Trinity P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>Lucifer- What the fuck Trinity?! Why didn’t you tell me Persephone tried to fucking kill you !</p>
<p>Trinity - No need to curse sweetheart. I’m still alive right.</p>
<p>Lucifer- Are you serious right now?! If it wasn’t for Gabriel you would have died but I can’t believe the shit Persephone said she witnessed. What really happened?</p>
<p>I knew this was coming and I can’t tell him what Gabriel is capable of. I made a promise to my dad and I’m determined to keep it. I need to change the subject quickly.</p>
<p>Trinity- Why haven’t we made love yet?</p>
<p>I remember reading that talking about sex is the quickest way to distract a man and obviously, they were right. He’s completely shocked and just staring at me.</p>
<p>Lucifer- Umm.. I thought you wanted to wait until the mating ceremony.</p>
<p>Trinity- Life is too short and I want you now.</p>
<p>Lucifer- No love. I want to wait and don’t change the subject. What happened out there with Gabriel? What spell did they put on Persephone? She’s a hot fucking mess and I can’t fix her.</p>
<p>Trinity - You tried to fix her after she tried to kill me?</p>
<p>Lucifer- I might not like her but she’s still my wife.</p>
<p>Is he serious right now?</p>
<p>Trinity- You know what, go be with your wife! I will get Cas to break our mate bond and it shouldn’t be too hard since I have another mate anyway.</p>
<p>I turn around to leave but he’s in front of me with his eyes turning red , growling.</p>
<p>Lucifer- What did you just say to me?</p>
<p>I’ve never seen this side of him before so, I start gathering my magic quietly just in case I need to defend myself.</p>
<p>Trinity- Which part?</p>
<p>He moves closer to my face before speaking again in a dark growling voice.</p>
<p>Lucifer- Don’t fuck with me Trinity! What do you mean another fucking mate?!</p>
<p>I don’t need this mess. I flick my wrist and teleport home . I hope my dad already left to go to Bonnie’s house. Unfortunately, I land right in front of my dad, Nikolas and Gabriel. </p>
<p>Lucifer- I knew you were coming here Trinity! We are not done talking !</p>
<p>I can’t believe he followed me. This is about to get really crazy in about two minutes.</p>
<p>Damon- So, Lucifer, I need you to calm down speaking to my daughter that way and Trinity, I thought you were with your father. What’s going on?</p>
<p>Gabriel- Trinity!</p>
<p>Gabriel flys towards me and I can’t help smiling at this beautiful angel.</p>
<p>Trinity- Hi sweetie! I missed you.</p>
<p>I hug them closer to me while they let out the cutest giggle ever. However, I notice Nikolas watching us in an unnerving way.</p>
<p>Trinity- Nikolas, are you okay?</p>
<p>Nikolas- Yes. I’m fine.</p>
<p>Lucifer- Are those wings? Can I hold Gabriel?</p>
<p>Nikolas- No! Come over here Gabriel, please.</p>
<p>Gabriel releases their hold on me and immediately goes back to Nikolas. I look at my dad and he just shakes his head.</p>
<p>Lucifer- What in the hell is that?</p>
<p>I was thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>Damon- How about we all sit down because I have a few questions myself. Nikolas, take Gabriel upstairs for a little while. I will come get you when I’m ready to leave.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Okay.</p>
<p>I can tell my dad is trying to hang on to his anger until my brother and Gabriel are out of the room. Once they are gone, he takes out his cellphone and calls someone on speakerphone . I’m in shock when my father answers the phone. </p>
<p>
  <em>Klaus- Love, are you okay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Damon- I’m fine baby. How’s it going with Trinity?</em>
</p>
<p>My father is quiet for a few minutes and I drop my head. </p>
<p>
  <em>Klaus- Change of plans love. I had to go take care of something else .</em>
</p>
<p>I can see the relief that crosses my dad’s face and I’m just happy he told the truth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damon- Where are you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Klaus- Can I call you right back love?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Damon- Where are you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Klaus- Baby I need to call you back. I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>My father just hangs up the phone and my dad is still staring at it. When he finally looks up at us, I can tell he’s close to crying but is trying to hide it.</p>
<p>Damon- Anyway, what’s going on with you two and Lucifer, why are you talking to my daughter like you don’t have common fucking sense?!</p>
<p>Trinity- We are no longer getting mated.</p>
<p>Lucifer- Over my dead body!</p>
<p>Trinity- That could be arranged.</p>
<p>Damon- Trinity explain. Lucifer shut up or leave.</p>
<p>Trinity- He asked about Gabriel’s power and what curse did they put on Persephone. I told him Gabriel had nothing to do with it. He proceeded to tell me he needed to know so that he could fix Persephone because she is still his wife. I told him to stay with his wife and I will be with my other mate.</p>
<p>I hear Lucifer growl next to me but I really hope he doesn’t try anything in this house. I have a feeling Gabriel will do some real damage to him. Way more than anything Nikolas and I could do.</p>
<p>Damon- I need you to leave Lucifer.</p>
<p>Lucifer- But you haven’t heard my side.</p>
<p>Damon- Unless your last name is Mikaelson or Salvatore, you don’t have a fucking side.</p>
<p>Lucifer- Fine! This is not over Trinity!</p>
<p>I watch as he teleports out of the room and then look at my dad .</p>
<p>Damon- Come here sweetheart.</p>
<p>I go to my dad and lay my head in his lap like I use to do when I was a little girl .</p>
<p>Damon- Talk to me my heart . What’s going on with you?</p>
<p>Trinity- I just think being mated to the king of hell is more of a headache than what it’s worth. I think my other mate might be a better choice.</p>
<p>Damon- Sweetheart, do you know who your other mate is?</p>
<p>Trinity- Yes.</p>
<p>I’m trying my best to give as little information as possible. I know my dad is going to freak out when I tell him</p>
<p>Damon- Have we met this person?</p>
<p>Trinity- Yes. </p>
<p>Before he’s able to ask me more questions, Gabriel pops up on my dad’s lap. I owe them an outfit.</p>
<p>Damon- Hi my little snow angel. Where is Nikolas?</p>
<p>Nikolas- I’m right here. Are we still leaving?</p>
<p>Damon- later.</p>
<p>I watch as Gabriel and my dad bond a little. My dad is running his hands through Gabriel’s white curly hair and kissing them every so often on their head. It’s like they forgot we were in the room. I look at Nikolas.</p>
<p>Trinity- Hey, you want to go in the kitchen and grab something to eat?</p>
<p>Nikolas- Sure.</p>
<p>I’m shocked he’s okay with leaving Gabriel alone. Anyway, we get up to leave when we hear Gabriel’s little voice.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Niki?</p>
<p>Nikolas- I’m going to the kitchen love. Do you want anything?</p>
<p>Love? What in the hell? I look at my dad and he looks the other way. Their bond is going to be something we’ve never seen before and that’s not a good thing.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Juice Niki!</p>
<p>Nikolas- I got you kiddo.</p>
<p>Gabriel- I love you Niki!</p>
<p>Oh my lord , you would think Nikolas was going off to war instead of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Love you to my heart.</p>
<p>We finally make in the kitchen and I have some questions.</p>
<p>Trinity- What was all of that?</p>
<p>Nikolas- Hold that thought and let me get Gabriel their juice.</p>
<p>I have a seat at the kitchen table, waiting for Nikolas to come back.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Now, what were you asking me?</p>
<p>Trinity- What was that whole exchange with Gabriel? Aren’t you all a little intense?</p>
<p>Nikolas- No.</p>
<p>I already see I’m not going to get too much information out of him , so I drop it.</p>
<p>Trinity- Are you sure you’re okay ?</p>
<p>Nikolas- Never better .</p>
<p>All I can do is shake my head while hoping for the best, while expecting the worse when it comes to Nikolas and Gabriel.</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>Meanwhile in New Orleans..........</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Klaus P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m so tired of my siblings getting me involved with their shit . Right now, we are headed back to that fucking castle I hate.</p>
<p>Klaus- Explain to me why I’m here again. I’m really starting to fucking hate New Orleans.</p>
<p>Elijah- Hell if I know. Kol just said it was an emergency and he needed his siblings for back up.</p>
<p>As we walk through the court yard, I notice vampires and werewolves dropping to their knees .</p>
<p>Klaus- What in the hell are they doing Elijah?</p>
<p>Elijah- I have no idea.</p>
<p>We keep walking until we enter the throne room. Once again, everyone in attendance drops to their knees and chants something that almost makes my heart stop.</p>
<p>“ HAIL FATHER OF OUR SAVIOR GABRIEL “</p>
<p>What in the fuck?! I see Kol and he does the same thing . Now , I’m getting pissed.</p>
<p>Klaus- What the fuck is this Kol? Stand the fuck up before I rip your fucking throat out !</p>
<p>Kol- I’m sorry brother . I was only trying to be respectful to the father of our savior Gabriel.</p>
<p>Elijah- Shit.</p>
<p>Klaus- We need to talk in fucking private right fucking now!</p>
<p>I start walking towards the office and I expect for my brothers to follow me. Once we are inside , I immediately grab Kol by his throat and pin him to the wall.</p>
<p>Klaus- What in the fuck did you tell these people to have them acting like this ?!</p>
<p>Elijah- Calm down brother . He can’t speak if you’re choking him to death!</p>
<p>I drop him to the floor immediately.</p>
<p>Klaus- EXPLAIN!</p>
<p>Kol- Everyone witnessed Gabriel’s power the last time Damon was here. It was amazing how they were able to take the evil out of me and replace it with good . Who wouldn’t want to worship a magnificent being like that. Matter of fact, when are they due? We would love to meet our Savior.</p>
<p>Klaus- Gabriel isn’t due for another 6 months.</p>
<p>Elijah gives me a look but I don’t give a fuck! I refuse to let these bastards know Gabriel is already here. This is just too fucking crazy.</p>
<p>Klaus- Why are we fucking here Kol?! You said it was an emergency!</p>
<p>Kol- It is! I wanted to show you how many followers Gabriel has and everyone wanted to meet their father. Look, if I told you this over the phone , you would have never come!</p>
<p>Klaus- You fucking right I wouldn’t ! This is insane Kol !</p>
<p>Elijah- You need to end this Kol. This is crazy , even for you.</p>
<p>Kol- It’s too late. They witnessed the power for themselves and now they want to be apart of it which means  we will follow Gabriel.</p>
<p>I can’t wrap my mind around this . Fuck! I need to call Damon back.</p>
<p>Klaus- I’ll be right back .</p>
<p>I step outside and call Damon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damon- Baby?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Klaus- Hey love! Where’s Gabriel?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Damon- Gabriel is currently in my arms. What’s going Klaus? Where are you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Klaus- I’m in New Orleans love but I need you to cancel your trip to see Bonnie.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Damon- Why are you in New Orleans?  Why do I need to cancel my visit to Bonnies?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Klaus- Love, promise me you will remain calm when I tell you this . Matter of fact , I will tell you when I get home. Keep Gabriel in the house. I love you .</em>
</p>
<p>I just hang up the phone and storm back in the office.</p>
<p>Klaus- Kol, are you listening to me ?</p>
<p>Kol- I am.</p>
<p>Klaus- Make sure you really hear me when I say this. If you and your merry band of fucking idiots come anywhere near my family, I will kill you and the children you think we don’t know about . </p>
<p>Elijah- What in the hell? Children?</p>
<p>Kol- How do you know about them ?</p>
<p>Klaus- Don’t worry about that but I dare you fuck with me !  Are we clear?</p>
<p>Kol- Crystal!</p>
<p>Klaus- Come on Elijah, let’s go !</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Damon P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>What in the fuck was that? Klaus sounded so worried but he wouldn’t answer my questions. I’m brought out of my thoughts by Gabriel kissing my cheek. Sweet baby.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Is Papa still in New Orleans?</p>
<p>Did they hear my conversation? Weird. Right then, Nikolas and Trinity come out of kitchen. Nikolas sits beside me and Gabriel automatically goes to him.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Father is in New Orleans?</p>
<p>Damon- Yes but we need to cancel our trip to see Bonnie.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Why?</p>
<p>Damon - Because your father asked us too. Please don’t argue with me about this. Why don’t you take Gabriel upstairs and help them with their homework.</p>
<p>Nikolas- We already finished their homework earlier today.</p>
<p>Damon- Nikolas....</p>
<p>Nikolas- Fine!</p>
<p>I rub my head until Nikolas and Gabriel are out of the room.</p>
<p>Trinity- Dad...are you okay?</p>
<p>Damon - I’m fine.</p>
<p>Trinity- Can I ask you a question without you getting upset?</p>
<p>Damon- Sure.</p>
<p>Trinity- Why are you so hard on Nikolas? Did he do something I don’t know about?</p>
<p>Damon- I’m not trying to be hard on him but he tests my patience a lot of days . He’s so strong willed, stubborn and his attitude is awful.</p>
<p>Trinity- Sooo, he’s you.</p>
<p>She says with a smile and I can’t help smiling just a little bit at that. He truly is my exact copy and that’s probably why he’s driving me insane. Before I even get a chance to deny her theory, Klaus and Elijah walk through the door.</p>
<p>Damon- How in the hell did you get here so fast?</p>
<p>Elijah- We have our ways. We’re not called the Originals for nothing.</p>
<p>Damon- Whatever. Klaus?</p>
<p>Klaus-Where is Gabriel love?</p>
<p>Damon- I just sent them upstairs with Nikolas.</p>
<p>Klaus- I need to see...</p>
<p>Before he could even finish talking, Gabriel pops up in his arms.</p>
<p>Klaus- Hello my beautiful angel.</p>
<p>Gabriel - Papa!</p>
<p>Elijah- Are those wings?</p>
<p>I forgot that Elijah is the only one that has seen Gabriel outside of anyone living in this house.  Well and Lucifer earlier today. That’s it. Trust me, we have our reasons.</p>
<p>Elijah- My God ... I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Boy or Girl?</p>
<p>Klaus- Undecided.</p>
<p>Elijah- What?</p>
<p>Klaus- I’ll explain later.</p>
<p>Elijah- Can I please hold that beautiful angel?</p>
<p>Nikolas- No!</p>
<p>Damon- I agree. Anyway, what’s going on? </p>
<p>I watch as he sits down with Gabriel still in his arms.</p>
<p>Klaus- We need to increase protection spells around the house and make sure someone is with Gabriel at all times.</p>
<p>Nikolas- I already do that.</p>
<p>Klaus- I know , but I want Gabriel with myself or your dad at all times. Is that clearer?</p>
<p>Damon- Okay. Now explain.</p>
<p>I listen to everything Klaus is telling me and I can’t help wondering if my nightmare is coming true. Gabriel has a fucking cult worshiping them. I guess the angels were right about their particular warning about keeping Gabriel safe.</p>
<p>Damon- Do you think they might come here looking for Gabriel?</p>
<p>Klaus- At least not for another 6 months. I told them Gabriel isn’t due until then but I just want to be cautious just in case they send someone to see if I’m telling the truth.</p>
<p>I watch as Gabriel softly touches Klaus’s face before speaking.</p>
<p>Gabriel- They don’t believe you papa. Uncle Kol will be here in 3 days trying to see if daddy is pregnant. However, they don’t mean me any harm. They just want to pledge their allegiance to me.</p>
<p>Everyone is silent and just plain shocked at what we’re hearing. Also, it’s really scary how calm Gabriel speaks of the fact that people are actually worshiping them. I don’t like this at all.</p>
<p>Nikolas- I will burn every piece of flesh from Uncle Kol’s body if he even thinks about touching Gabriel. Period!</p>
<p>Trinity- That was a bit much.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Maybe just a little bit.</p>
<p>Damon- Guys! Seriously? I agree with you Nikolas.</p>
<p>Trinity- Did I say that out loud? Oops.</p>
<p>She’s not sorry at all and I can tell she’s trying her best not to laugh.</p>
<p>Klaus- Love, did you ask Bonnie to come over here instead?</p>
<p>Damon- Seriously?</p>
<p>Nikolas- What is the big deal with seeing Bonnie today?</p>
<p>I raise my eyebrow at Klaus because he’s the one thinking about his dick while I’m trying to figure out the Gabriel situation.</p>
<p>Damon- Care to explain darling?</p>
<p>Klaus- I mean.... I was just....</p>
<p>Trinity- I can probably do whatever you needed from Bonnie.</p>
<p>Damon- It’s okay sweetheart.</p>
<p>Trinity- You all are impossible. Dad can I talk to you the kitchen please?</p>
<p>Damon- Sure.</p>
<p>I follow my daughter into the kitchen to see what in the hell she wants to talk to me about.</p>
<p>Trinity- Dad, do you want me to see if your fertile or not?</p>
<p>Damon- How? </p>
<p>Trinity- Are you really asking me that question?</p>
<p>Damon- I guess you’re right. What do I need to do?</p>
<p>Trinity- Just stay still and close your eyes.</p>
<p>Here goes nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Trinity P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>My heart breaks for what I’m about to do but the angels insisted this needs to be done. I just hope my parents never find out or they may disown me. However, how do you go against the angels when they say it’s for the greater good.</p>
<p>Trinity- Okay daddy, you’re going to feel some warmth in your abdomen but that’s normal.</p>
<p>Damon- Okay. I trust you sweetheart. Do whatever you need to do.</p>
<p>My heart just broke a little bit more but it must be done. It only takes a few minutes for me to check him.</p>
<p>Trinity- All done and great news, you’re not fertile.</p>
<p>Damon- Oh thank God! Thank you sweetheart. Let me go tell your father the good news.</p>
<p>Trinity- Okay. I’m going to get something to drink and I’ll be out.</p>
<p>Damon- Okay!</p>
<p>I watch him leave the kitchen so happy that it breaks my heart knowing I lied to him. My dad is very fertile but this is what the angels wanted. While I’m having a moral debate within myself, I’m shocked to see Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table watching me.</p>
<p>Trinity- Hey Gabriel, is everything okay?</p>
<p>Gabriel- No it’s not. What are you doing?</p>
<p>Trinity- I don’t know what you’re talking about.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Look, I don’t have much time to have this conversation before Nikolas comes looking for me. So please, just tell me the truth and I will fix it.</p>
<p>Trinity- The angels want to keep dad fertile in case they need to use him again.</p>
<p>Gabriel - What does that have to do with you?</p>
<p>Trinity- I lied to Dad and told him he was infertile.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Why?</p>
<p>Trinity- For the greater good.</p>
<p>Gabriel- At the expense of our dad’s sanity. I will not allow you or the angels to hurt him. This is a warning to you both.</p>
<p>Gabriel disappears and I can’t help wondering what they meant by that threat since it included me as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Nikolas P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>I keep looking at the kitchen door waiting for Gabriel to come out. I wonder what they are talking about but Gabriel asked me to them a few minutes . However, when Gabriel reappears , they go to my dad instead of me.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Gabriel?</p>
<p>Gabriel- Everything is fine Niki. Daddy, can we go upstairs and watch tv together? </p>
<p>Damon- Sure. You and Nikolas go right up.</p>
<p>Gabriel- No daddy, just me and you.</p>
<p>Damon- Oh okay. Well everyone, we will see you all in a few hours.</p>
<p>Everyone including me, just watches them leave the room. Something is going on and by the guilty look on Trinity’s face, she knows exactly what it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Damon P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>As much as I love spending time with my little angel, I feel like something is going on. Once we get comfortable on the bed, I pull Gabriel beside me and turn on the tv. I gently stroke Gabriel’s beautiful white hair while we watch this crazy show we both love.  I guess I didn’t realize how tired I was because I find myself drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Gabriel P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>I gently put my dad to sleep in order to use my magic to make my dad infertile. I know I’m going against the angels wishes but they were not here to witness my dad’s breakdown when he found out about me. I will not let anyone or anything harm my dad ever again. Now, Nikolas is a different story when it comes to him and my dad. They stay arguing all the time and I know it has to do with me. However, I don’t know how to fix it. I hear my dad’s bedroom door open and I don’t have to turn around to realize it’s Nikolas. I know my family believes that Nikolas is too possessive when it comes to me but what they don’t realize, the older we get, the worse it’s going to get. </p>
<p>I try my best not to think about it too hard and hope everything will work itself out. I feel myself being lifted off the bed by Nikolas. I let him carry me out of the room and into our shared bedroom. Of course the house is big enough to have separate rooms but Niki insisted we needed to stay in the same room. Once we get settled on the bed, Niki starts speaking.</p>
<p>Nikolas- It’s starting to get a little late. Are you hungry or tired?</p>
<p>Gabriel- I’m a little tired.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Okay. We can rest for the evening since we’re not going to Bonnie’s anymore.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Okay. Can we put on the show I like please?</p>
<p>Nikolas- Really Gabriel? The only thing you do throughout that fashion show is talk about how things are tacky or don’t match.</p>
<p>Gabriel- It’s not my fault so many people don’t know the difference between blue, purple and periwinkle.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Peri who?</p>
<p>Gabriel- Don’t worry about it Niki, just keep wearing all black.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Hush. Can I ask you a question?</p>
<p>Gabriel- Yes.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Are you afraid of me?</p>
<p>I already know where this is going . My poor Niki, he’s such a tortured soul.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Never.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Do you think I’m too possessive when it comes to you?</p>
<p>Gabriel- A little bit. </p>
<p>Nikolas- I’m sorry.</p>
<p>Gabriel - Nothing to be sorry about but I do have one request.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Anything.</p>
<p>Gabriel- Allow our parents to spend time with me without you always being there. You know our parents are hybrids and since dad is a carrier, he is more attached to me then father. I’m tired of seeing dad in pain because he can’t hold me like he wants to. I will officially be an adult in 6 months. Let our parents enjoy me while I’m still little. You need to trust that our parents will not hurt me.</p>
<p>Nikolas- I promise to try harder.</p>
<p>Gabriel- That’s all I ask.</p>
<p>Nikolas- I noticed you didn’t mention Trinity.</p>
<p>Gabriel- I know.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Should I be worried?</p>
<p>Gabriel- I don’t know.</p>
<p>Nikolas- Okay. Let’s finish this ridiculous show. I love you Gabriel.</p>
<p>Gabriel- I love you too Niki.</p>
<p>I lean back against Niki and my mind starts to think about all the secrets surrounding this family. The biggest secret is the fact that Niki is not my brother and I was actually created in heaven instead of the normal way. It upsets me to think the angels used Damon as an incubator and was planning on using him again. Well, I stopped that from happening and I dare the angels to push me on my decision. I’m also upset because I know it will break my parents heart when they find out the truth behind my birth. However, I will always see them as my true parents and I will reassure them when the time comes. </p>
<p>The next secret that’s bothering me is all the ones Trinity is keeping. I can’t believe she was willing to hurt her own dad just to appease the angels. One day those angels will lead to her ultimate downfall and it will be up to me whether or not I catch her. I’m still on the fence with her. I also hate the lies she tells Nikolas when all he wants is the truth. When I was still in my dad’s womb worrying Nikolas was going to leave me, I reached out with my mind to find him. When I located him, he asked Trinity about our future and she lied to him. At that moment, she saw the destruction my Niki is capable of and how I make the ultimate decision that will make our mating the most powerful and fiercest bond the supernatural world isn’t ready for. It will be at that moment, the angels will realize they made a mistake with my creation. They should have known there is no such thing as a perfect being. They came really close with me but, they made a mistake. They never counted on Nikolas and our absolute devotion to each other. Only one person is able to see the darkness that quietly lives in my bond with Nikolas and that’s my beautiful dad. He’s tried to get my father to notice what he sees but this one time, they are not listening to him when they really should be. I’m broken out of my thoughts when Nikolas gives me a side hug.</p>
<p>Nikolas - Hey, are you okay? </p>
<p>Gabriel- I’m good Niki.</p>
<p>He gives me a small smile and focuses back on the show. What’s interesting is people always notice how possessive Niki is when it comes to me but they don’t see the unhealthy obsession developing behind my eyes as well. All I can say, is bless the idiot that tries to take my Niki from me. I will literally bring heaven and hell to their knees to keep Nikolas by my side. Let’s hope for everyone’s sake, it never comes to that. I wrap my arms around his waist and whisper....</p>
<p>“ My Niki”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 2 Days Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello! Sooooo...this chapter has even more plot twists! I know...I’m evil!😂😂 Its another big one with about 4000 words and a lot of changes in point of view. So please be aware of this in order to keep down confusion. Enjoy!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As the days go by , I keep thinking about what Gabriel said regarding Kol coming here in 3 days to check on Damon . I really would prefer to go to New Orleans and kill Kol before he has a chance to show up here trying to start some shit. However, I need to run this by Elijah and Rebekah before I make a move like this because I just got them back on my side not too long ago. Plus, I’m sure killing Kol without their knowledge will not help keep them at my side . Anyway, they should be here soon and I can only hope things go smoothly. Im broken out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring . It must be them. Within the next few minutes, my siblings and Damon are walking into my office .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Why are we here ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Well hello to you to Elijah. Who pissed in your coffee this morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- No one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Stefan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Seriously?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Leave it alone . Now, why are we here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- I wouldn’t mind knowing as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Everyone have a seat . Damon come sit on my lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You are so ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He says that but still comes sit on my lap. Now who’s really ridiculous. Once he’s settled on my lap, I look at my siblings and decide to just be blunt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Damon, where are the kids?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Downstairs doing something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay. I need you all to come with me to New Orleans to kill Kol.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Shit!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Hell no!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Rebekah jumps up to leave.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sit down Rebekah!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She stands still at the door but refusing to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- If you walk out of that door, you are telling me you are against me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turns back around and sits next to Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- I know this is difficult for you..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Fuck you Elijah! He’s talking about killing our brother, not a stranger! We already lost one brother, I will not be apart of this plot to kill another!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Then you are my enemy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Whatever Klaus, it won’t be the last or first time you’ve labeled me as an enemy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She gets up to leave again, but she turns around suddenly looking me dead in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Out of curiosity. What did Kol do to warrant his death?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- He’s a threat to Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Oh, the child you won’t let anyone see? Elijah, have you seen Gabriel yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- A couple of days ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- If you let me see Gabriel, I might be willing to help with this plot against our brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Fuck you! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus! Stop it! Rebekah, why can’t you take our word for it instead of using seeing Gabriel as a bargaining chip?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She’s lucky Damon is sitting on my lap or I would jump across this desk to slap the fuck out of her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- I think it’s only fair since you are asking me to defend a child I’ve never met before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You already know if I bring Gabriel in here to meet you, Nikolas is also coming in here as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah - Why?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- We don’t have to explain shit to you! Do you want to meet Gabriel or not?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Yes I want to meet them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I move Damon off of my lap in order to get my kids .I see the question in Damon’s face asking why I just wouldn’t send him but I need some air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’ll be back in a minute.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk downstairs and find them in theater room watching something weird.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hey guys! What are you watching?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- John Wick 3.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I’m not watching it, it’s way to violent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I would have turned it off if you didn’t like it Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- It’s fine Niki, I like seeing all the different religious meanings shown throughout the movie . Plus, the dogs are super awesome.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay. What’s up pop?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I want Gabriel to come meet their aunt Rebekah.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Gabriel!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Just come with us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Fine!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I need you to hide your wings Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I don’t like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You and me both buddy. Let’s go get this over with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We are all sitting quietly waiting for Klaus to return with Gabriel. I’m shocked Rebekah actually used seeing Gabriel as leverage just to get her to agree to killing her brother. As I look at her right now, something isn’t sitting right with me. I hope she doesn’t plan on doing anything stupid like trying to kidnap Gabriel like she attempted with me not too long ago. Finally, my family comes through the door and Nikolas is holding onto to Gabriel tightly. I watch Rebekah stand up and I automatically stand as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Oh my goodness. You are such a beautiful little girl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Gabriel is not a girl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- I’m sorry. Can I please hold him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This bitch. I see Nikolas about to correct her but I shake my head no. We don’t need to explain a damn thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No you can’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Why not?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You asked to see Gabriel and I’m letting you see them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Them?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can we leave now?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- No. Gabriel, can your aunt Rebekah please hold you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- No.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- I don’t understand. Why can’t I hold you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I see your true intentions and I will pray for the evilness that exists in your heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- What are you talking about?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m wondering the same damn thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Nikolas, please take Gabriel back downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Be at peace Aunt Rebekah.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We all watch them leave and as soon as the door closes, Rebekah explodes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- I cant believe you’ve turned all your kids against me! I’ve been trying so hard to prove to you all I’ve changed and it’s all been for nothing! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turns to Elijah next.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- I can’t believe you are even agreeing to this after what Klaus did to us! Maybe if you stop kissing Stefan Salvatore’s ass, you can see what Klaus is trying to get you to do!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- This has nothing to do with Stefan!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- But it does! Every since you all been literally fucking these low breed Salvatores, you seem to forget about your ownfamily!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck you Rebekah!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- No! I’m sick of this!I expect this betrayal from Klaus but not from you Elijah! You think you’re so high and mighty but guess what, Stefan is still with Elena! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- You don’t know what you’re talking about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah-I do actually. I have a question, where did he tell you he was going last night?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Enough!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Elijah- Calm down brother. I don’t mind answering her. He was helping Alaric with a few things and ended up spending a night at his house since everything took a while to find.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I personally know that’s a lie because Stefan was here last night with Elena in his room and Klaus is aware of this too. This is about to be a hot fucking mess. I really can’t stand this bitch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Wow! That’s news to me when I actually overheard Elena bragging to Bonnie this morning how Stefan fucked her brains out last night!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone remains quiet and I just look the other way. Thankfully, Klaus says something to try and steer the conversation away from Stefan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Thanks for the information...now get the fuck out!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- You all will regret treating me like this! I promise you !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She goes to storm out of the door but out of nowhere, Klaus has her pinned to the door by her throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- If you think about warning Kol of my plans, I will make sure your death is slow and painful. Trust me, Nikolas wouldn’t mind melting your fucking face off again and I will not allow Trinity to fix it next time . Do you understand?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Now leave!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We watch her finally leave the office.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Should I walk her out? She has to pass the theater room to leave out of the front door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Everything will be fine love. Plus,Nikolas is with Gabriel and you already know he won’t allow anything to happen to them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t like this at all .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Rebekah P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I quickly leave the house before I run into anyone else. I know Damon is expecting me to attempt to kidnap their holy child Gabriel but I have other plans in mind. Once I finally get home, I’m shocked to see Kol sitting in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Kol? What are you doing here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- I came to check on a few things . Where is Elijah and Klaus?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- At the Salvatores house. What’s new? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol - Did you just so happen to see Damon while you were there?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Of course. What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Was he pregnant?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- No. Why?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Did you see Gabriel?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The way he’s leaning towards me with a manic look in his eyes is scaring me a little bit. I’m almost afraid to answer his question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Rebekah!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Yes! You don’t have to scream at me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol - So, they lied to me ! I can’t believe this ! Don’t tell anyone I’m here Rebekah! Can I trust you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Yes but you have to let me in on your plan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol - Just know that Gabriel is special and the savior we have all been waiting for. I plan on convincing Gabriel to join their followers in New Orleans where they will be worshipped like a God.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Savior? What in the hell is he talking about?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Gabriel is well protected. How in the hell are you going to be able to get to him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Him? So , Gabriel chose to be a male? That’s disappointing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- What are you talking about? I asked earlier if Gabriel is a girl and I was told no . So I’m assuming Gabriel is a boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Oh my poor sweet Rebekah. The witch coven in New Orleans told me that Gabriel is neither a boy or a girl. Gabriel will choose when the time is right .Did you happen to see Gabriel’s wings ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Absolutely not! That’s insane Kol! Why would Gabriel have wings?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Don’t worry about it . I have a lot to think about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Once again, how are you going to get to Gabriel with all the protection surrounding them . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Esther Mikaelson.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Why in the hell would you involve our mother in this ? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Other than the fact that she is one of the most powerful witches to ever walk this earth , she feels it’s time to teach Klaus and his children a lesson on respecting their elders .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Klaus’s children are stronger than mom. I witnessed it with my own eyes. There is no way she can face them and win.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- I heard about that but she told me she didn’t attack because didn’t want to hurt her grandchildren. Now, she really doesn’t give damn about that anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- So, you’re okay with her hurting Gabriel as well ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Of course not! Don’t be stupid Rebekah! She knows to leave Gabriel unharmed!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- No need to scream at me , I’m just trying to understand what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- I’m sorry for screaming at you. Help me with my plan dear sister and I promise you, it will be the best decision you ever made.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Under one condition.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Name it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- What is the real reason you want Gabriel?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Power. Anyone that can control our savior, will control the world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- Wouldn’t it make more sense to go after Trinity instead? She’s more powerful than all of her siblings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Not according to the rumors I heard. Gabriel is able to control life and death, they can command the underworld and the angels to bow to them , and is also able to see the future.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- If Gabriel can see the future, can’t they see you coming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Excellent question dear sister. However, our mother took care of that by blocking my plans from them . My attack will be a total surprise. Well, except now that you know. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rebekah- I won’t say anything or think about anything involving you .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- I hope you don’t. I’m making my move soon dear sister and I hope you choose the right team. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As I watch him walk out of the door, I can’t help thinking he’s making a huge mistake involving our mother in his plans. Oh well, it’s his funeral if it goes wrong but I’m not warning Klaus about Kol’s plan either. Let them solve their own shit while I sit back and enjoy the show. It’s about to get really interesting around here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once we get back in the theater room, I start thinking about what Gabriel said to Rebekah. What did they mean about the evilness in Rebekah’s heart and her true intentions. I’m about to ask Gabriel about it when they drop to the floor screaming uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Nikolas! It hurts!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- What hurts love? Please tell me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I go to reach for them but their magic knocks me into a wall. I look over at Gabriel and they are shaking uncontrollably. The only thing I could think of to do is scream for my dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- DAD!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While Klaus was trying to reassure Elijah about Stefan. I hear Nikolas let out a blood curling scream that sends chills through my whole body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- DAD!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The three of us jump up and vamp speed downstairs. I swear if Rebekah did anything to my children, that bitch is dying tonight. However, I’m in complete shock at what I see once I enter the theater room. Nikolas is on the floor bleeding and Gabriel is screaming on the floor withering in pain. I rush towards Gabriel in order to hold him but I’m thrown across the room by their magic. What in the fuck?! Klaus picks Nikolas up and tries to comfort him but he’s hysterical.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Dad...papa...please help Gabriel! Please!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden, a brighter light appears in the room and once it dims, Cas is standing in its place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Cas! What’s wrong with Gabriel? We can’t touch them without being thrown back!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Everyone calm down. I know what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he leans down and whispers something in Gabriel’s ear . Then suddenly, Gabriel is quiet and surrounded by a bubble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Cas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Everything is okay. Gabriel is finally choosing which form to take. The transition can take anywhere from 24 to 48 hours. Furthermore, Gabriel has to be protected 24/7 because they will be vulnerable until the change is complete. I think the safest place for Gabriel is with us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No! You can’t take Gabriel away from me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What do you mean “ with us”?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas - DAD!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hush Nikolas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- In heaven with the angels. No one will harm them there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I agree with Nikolas. Gabriel needs to stay with us, end of argument.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Gabriel is one of us and we take care of our own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I don’t give a damn what you say , my child is not going with you!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Your child ? That’s a joke !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What does that mean?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Stop it Cas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I didn’t even notice Trinity slipping into the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I will stay around as well to make sure Gabriel is protected through their change.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No Trinity. What in the fuck are you talking about Cas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- It doesn’t matter, I’m taking Gabriel and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Think about what you’re doing Cas! If you take Gabriel, I will never forgive you!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Let me explain something to you Cas since you want to be a smart ass about Gabriel being my child. I don’t give a fuck who’s blood run through their veins, Gabriel is still my fucking kid that I carried! What’s sad is you all thought we were too fucking stupid to realize Gabriel is definitely not ours by blood but it doesn’t matter, that’s still my child ! So, you and your fucked up angels can kiss my ass and go to hell! I dare you try and take Gabriel from me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Okay... I know this is the absolute worst time for this but seeing Damon pissed off is really turning me on. The way he is aggressively approaching Cas with yellow eyes glowing and claws out is a real fucking turn on. Don’t judge me, I haven’t gotten laid in three months. I finally clear my head before joining the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I think it’s time for you to leave Cas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Fine! However, if anything happens to Gabriel it’s on you!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turns to leave but stops next to Trinity first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Trinity?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Not now Cas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas disappears and I can’t help wondering what in the hell is going with them. Trinitynormally adores Cas, I will definitely look into that later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Trinity, is it safe to touch Gabriel now?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas runs to Gabriel immediately and starts crying again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s okay Nikolas, Gabriel is just transitioning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can I take Gabriel to our room?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No sweetheart. Take Gabriel to our bedroom and you both can stay with us until everything is done. I will sleep better knowing the both of you are safe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay Dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s a good idea love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Thank you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Papa...dad...you both knew about Gabriel not being yours?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- We figured it was a strong possibility but the look on your face when the information came out told me everything I need to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I don’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I think you do. You knew about Gabriel way before we did and you never said anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Dad……I’m sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I don’t want to hear it Trinity. I don’t know what’s going on with you but you need to figure it out quick. Trust me when I tell you secrets are a heavy burden to carry and usually ends with you hurting the people you love. Been there , done that. I’m going to check on Nikolas and Gabriel. Good night and I love you both.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Papa?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What’s going on my heart? Why didn’t you tell us about Gabriel sooner?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I didn’t want you all to feel hurt and with dad being so sensitive, I didn’t know what that would do to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just grab her and hold her as tight as possible in my arms. I don’t understand her reasoning on some things right now but she’s still my daughter. I will love and support her no matter what. I just hope she figures her shit out sooner than later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Authors P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s been 18 hours since Gabriel started their change. Everyone is hoping Gabriel wakes up soon because they are really curious about their decision. However, Gabriel’s safety is really of the upmost importance which is why 3 family members are surrounding them at all times. Slowly but surely, Gabriel starts moving on the bed a little bit but they still can’t tell what they chose. It also doesn’t help that Gabriel was already ridiculously beautiful and still so young that any female features wouldn’t be prominent right now. Gabriel sits up and finally speaks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- What happened? Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Nikolas go to Gabriel and hold them in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- It’s okay love. You went through the change. So, what did you decide on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel smiles brightly at Nikolas before telling everyone in the room whether they decided to be a boy or a girl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s2">To Be Continued..........</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Your Time is Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! Happy New Years!🎊🎊🎊 Sorry for the extended wait , its a lot going on in this chapter.....as always! 😂 Anyway, please pay attention to the shifts in point of views to ensure you don’t get confused!😌 Enjoy!😍</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">18 Hours Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We are all waiting to hear the form Gabriel chose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I’m a girl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- My baby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I instantly pulled Gabriel into my arms and started kissing her all over her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Dad..stop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m sorry sweetheart. I’m just so happy you chose a form.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m happy as well sweetheart and I love knowing I have another daughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m happy to have a sister...no offense Nikolas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- None taken.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m watching Nikolas’s reaction to Gabriel’s reveal but he’s strangely quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Nikolas, are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Yes dad I’m fine. If you don’t mind, I think I need to lay down for awhile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Niki?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m fine love. I’m just tired. I want to get some rest before uncle Kol decides to attack us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I’ll come with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Not this time. Spend some time with our parents and then come to my room when you’re done.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m watching this exchange and I’m truly lost on why Nikolas is separating himself from Gabriel. He normally wouldn’t let Gabriel out of his sight for a moment and now, he can’t get away from her fast enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Okay. I love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Me too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Nikolas leave the room and then I look towards Gabriel that’s sitting there with tears in her eyes. I hold her in my arms before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Everything will be okay beautiful. You know your brother is a complicated soul. Just give him some time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know that Gabriel and Nikolas aren’t technicallysiblings but that is a conversation for another day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Do you promise?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I promise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hope I’m not wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">3 Hours Later........................</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Kol P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m meeting my mother at an undisclosed location to finalize my plans to kidnap Gabriel in about 3 hours. I know we have to get this right or else we could literally lose our lives. I finally arrive at the location and I can tell my mother is already there. However, when I walk through the door, I’m only expecting to see my mother but I’m shocked at seeing an uninvited guest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Aunt Dahlia, I’m surprised to see you. What are you doing here ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahlia- Hello dear one. I’m actually here to help you and your mother with a little problem.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Esther- This is not a little problem! My son’s children are very powerful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahlia- I will believe it when I see it. Now, tell me the plan you all came up with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t like the idea of my Aunt being here because she really doesn’t like our family and she definitely hates my mother. Anyway, I explain my plan to her and secretly hopes everything goes to plan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">2 Hours Later ……….</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know my family is wondering why I wanted to be by myself for a little while but I just need time to think. I am secretly disappointed that Gabriel decided to go with a female form instead of a male one but I’m not disappointed for the reasons you think I am. I just figured Gabriel might be able to protect herself better if they were a male. Also, everyone is ignoring Cas’s warning to us about the reason why Gabriel would chose a certain form and how it will relate to her overall destiny. I remember even if they don’t.Anyway, it’s too late for that . I see my bedroom door slowly opening up and I already know it’s Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Niki, are you asleep?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Can I lay with you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Of course love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We lay there silently for a little while before Gabriel whispers something that instantly puts me on high alert.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- They will be here for me in an hour. We need to leave Niki.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Should we tell our parents? Where could we go and keep you safe ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I don’t think we should tell anyone what we are doing. However, I think the safest place for us will be with Cas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas-You know how much dad hates the angels. He will be upset if he finds out what we did. Plus, they might not allow me to go with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I love how easily Gabriel forgets what I really am.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- What do you mean?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m not pure Gabriel, don’t forget where my powers come from.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as she grabs my face to ensure I’m paying attention to her words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I won’t give them a choice. You will stay by my side no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Why can’t we stay and fight? Aren’t you worried about Kol hurting our parents?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Trust me , our parents can hold their own and Trinity will be there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay. Should we pack our clothes?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- It’s not necessary. We can just magic what we need.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I don’t like this Gabriel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Do you not care about my safety?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Of course I do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Let’s go. They’re here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even though I have a really bad feeling about this, I don’t think twice about leaving with Gabriel. She is my life after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon and I are still in our bedroom trying to process the fact that Gabriel decided to be a girl. I thought for sure Gabriel would be a male but it really doesn’t matter to us . Trinity just went downstairs to grab something from the kitchen . I keep thinking if Kol really plans on attacking us soon. I sit down on the bed and Damon on my lap for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you okay love ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leans over and gives me a soft kiss while gently running his fingers through my hair before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m scared baby . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What are you afraid of?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- How many times are we going to have to worry about someone trying toattack our children. Sure Trinity and Nikolas can take care of themselves. However, Gabriel is a different story all together and I might sound like a sexist pig but I kinda wish she would have chose to be a male instead. It just seems safer to be a male in the supernatural world.Am I wrong for thinking that ? Plus, I thought Nikolas was gay. I don’t see how that’s going to work if they are mates.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I thought Nikolas was gay myself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- No love , the rules are much different in our world and females are seen as prey in some male supernatural beings eyes . You are just a worried parent. Also, maybe that was why Nikolas was looking a little off at her announcement. I think he wanted Gabriel to be a boy but I think everything will be okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I lean over and kiss him again . Things are starting to get heated until we hear something crashing against the front door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Cas P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everything is screwed up thanks to that insufferable Damon Salvatore and his mate that just goes with anything he says. The man needs to grow a backbone already . However, I’m currently on my way to meet with Michael at the Garden of Eden. And yes, I’m talking about the angel Michael and I can guarantee you he is nothing like they describe in human bibles. He’s worse. Anyway, I finally make it to the garden and see him waiting on me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Explain!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Why are you so rude ? How about asking me how I’m doing first and just a normal greeting would be nice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- You have been around the humans too long . Now, explain to me how you allowed Gabriel to slip out of our grasp. You told me you had everything under control.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Everything was and still is under control. I just need some time to figure some things out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Please explain to me what’s under control because surely I missed something! Let me tell you what’s not under control starting with Gabriel choosing to become a female! She was supposed to choose a male form ! How did that happen?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- You know it was up to Gabriel to choose their own form! What was I supposed to do?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Oh I don’t know.... how about guiding Gabriel towards a male form instead of wasting time chasing after those stupid Winchester boys!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Those boys are my charges as well! I can’t just leave them by themselves! I will fix this!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- You better! Gabriel was supposed to be our way to ultimate power over heaven and hell ! Did you forget that Gabriel is able to make any supernatural or human bend to their will with a few choice words? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- No I didn’t forget!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Michael comes closer to me and looks me dead in my eyes before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Remember the repercussions if someone finds out we created in Gabriel before getting her on our side, death would be the least of our worries. Also, get rid of the Nikolas boy!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- What does Nikolas have to do with anything?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Are you really this stupid or are you just pretending?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Can you please answer me instead of insulting me all the time!?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Nikolas is her mate idiot! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I already knew that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- And?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- And...he says! I can’t believe I actually have to explain this to you. Where does Nikolas get his power from?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- The so called king of hell!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I don’t get it.....oh no!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Do you get it now? A mate will do anything for each other and if Nikolas decided he wanted to rule heaven and hell, Gabriel could literally make it happen for him!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I can’t believe Gabriel is more powerful than our father . He could destroy Gabriel if need be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Are you serious right now??! Who’s blood runs through Gabriel’s veins?! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can’t help but shake my head at the question. We are seriously screwed if I can’t get Gabriel on our side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I can tell by the look on your face everything is finally connecting. Gabriel is on the same level as our father except one major difference. Our father believes in balance and free will. That’s the only reason why hell and those stupid humans exist. We don’t know what Gabriel believes in or how she will ultimately use her powers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I’ll fix this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I know you will because if you don’t, I’ll kill your mate. Just that simple.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- There’s no need to threaten my mate.I will kill Nikolas and get Gabriel on our side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- And make her choose a male form! Our army will not follow a female!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Done!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He nods his head and disappears. I stand there for a moment just hoping I made the right choice in helping Michael with this insane plan. However, I quickly remember I’m doing all of this in order to be with my mate. Michael promised me that if I help him, he would allow me to become human and live out my days with my beautiful mate or should I say mates. Unfortunately, I really don’t care for my other mate that much but I can’t think about that now, I have work to do. I close my eyes and teleport to the Salvatore house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Authors P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What Cas and Michael didn’t realize was that Gabriel and Nikolas overheard their entire conversation. Nikolas instantly tries to console a heartbroken Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Don’t listen to them love. I already know what you are thinking and you’re not allowed to sacrifice yourself in order not to be used as a weapon. However, I think we should go back home and let our parents know what’s going on. Cas obviously can’t be trusted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- We can’t go home Nikolas. You already know the mess happening there with Kol and now Cas is attempting to kill you. Do you think Lucifer will help us hide? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I don’t think that’s a good idea either because Trinity is her mate and would probably tell her where we are at. Also, I know you don’t trust her that much and I don’t want to risk your safety.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- What if we use the money you stashed away and we will just find somewhere to stay until we can figure everything out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- What money are you talking about?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I know you were planning on taking me away when you thought dad was trying to separate us and you wanted to put enough money away to take care of me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Why didn’t you say anything?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Because I knew your mistrust in dad was just a misunderstanding. Once you felt like dad wouldn’t keep me away from you, you felt better about the whole situation. Right ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Right. However, we still have the problem of being in a kids body. The humans will contact authorities thinking we are lost or runaways.How do we get around that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I can change their perception of us . I can make the humans believe we are adults.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I don’t like this Gabriel. What if we contact Uncle Stefan and have him meet us? I would feel better if we had at least an adult we trust with us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Meanwhile at the Salvatore home.......</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We both rush downstairs when we hear the crash against the front door. Kol must be here . As soon as we make it downstairs, Trinity is coming out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- It’s time dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I know sweetheart but you still have the wards up around the house right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Of course.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- So, at least Gabriel and Nikolas will be safe staying in the house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are they still in Nikolas room or the theater room?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- In Nikolas room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay. Let’s go out here and deal with your stupid ass brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All three of us walk out the front door. However, we were a little confused to see Klaus’s mother and some other lady with Kol as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What in the fuck is going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Esther- Is that anyway to speak around your mother?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Whatever! Aunt Dahlia, why are you here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- We don’t have time for this ! Give us Gabriel or else!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Or else fucking what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahlia- Who are you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We turn our attention towards where Dahlia is looking and she’s talking to Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Don’t say a word to my daughter!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as confusion crosses her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahlia- I don’t understand. She looks like an adult and I thought your mother told me the children were young. Explain Esther?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Esther- She’s Damon and Klaus’s oldest daughter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahlia- How?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol - It doesn’t matter! Give me Gabriel!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck you!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol- Very well!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kol moves in to attack me but Trinity automatically throws up a shield to protect me. Then Klaus grabs him by the throat , throws him into a tree, and as soon as Kol regains his balance, they start fighting again. They are viciously attacking each other with claws out and teeth.I turn my attention to where Esther and Dahlia are circling Trinity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Let me out of this shield Trinity!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hate that my children treats me as if I’m fucking fragile ! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahlia- What are you? I’ve never seen protection powers like yours before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Don’t come any closer or else !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahlia- Or else what child ?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Esther - Be careful sister ! She’s more powerful than you believe! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahlia- I doubt it but let’s see! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Dahlia throws her magic at Trinity and right before it touches her, Trinity flicks her wrist and sends it right back at her. Dahlia tries to throw up a shield to block it but it’s not strong enough and hits her in her chest ! At this point, I’m not sure if she’s dead or alive. Truth be told , I really don’t give a fuck!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Esther - What did you do to my sister you awful child?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - Nothing I wouldn’t do to you Grandma if you continue to threaten my parents !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity’s eyes are beginning to glow which means Lucifer is probably going to show up any moment. I look towards Klaus and Kol still fighting . Unfortunately, it seems like Klaus is getting tired which doesn’t make any sense . This can only mean one thing . He must have come in contact with pure silver and it’s weakening his werewolf side . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Trinity!!! Let me out! I need to help your father! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She’s too tuned in to her powers and Esther to hear me ! This is so fucked up ! While I’m having a complete meltdown over the possibility of losing Klaus , all of a sudden everything stops . There’s no noise and no one is moving except Trinity and I . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Well, this is interesting! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why are you here??!! I had this handled?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No you didn’t ! Now drop this damn shield already !One last thing , stop putting shields around me during a fight! I’m not helpless Trinity ! I’ve been fighting for hundreds of years ! I know how to protect myself!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m sorry daddy but you are the heart of this family . If we lose you , we will be lost . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fine! Maybe come up with a way to shield me and allow me to fight a little. Deal?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Deal!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay . Lucifer, unfreeze my fucking mate please!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Klaus starts coughing and drop to the ground . I immediately run towards him while screaming for Trinity to help me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I think your father has silver poisoning. Can you get it out?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as she places the palm of her hand against her father’s forehead until a slight glow takes over his face. It disappears within minutes and Klaus sits up fussing as usual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I cant believe that son of a bitch poisoned me! Wait...what happened? Why is everyone frozen?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer - Can someone please tell me why this looks like the family reunion from hell? No pun intended …</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- If you must know, they came to kidnap Gabriel and we were protecting her!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Her? Interesting. Anyway, Gabriel isn’t even here. So, what’s the point?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What in the hell are you talking about?! Gabriel and Nikolas are in the house!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I guarantee you they are not in the house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What the fuck?!?! I race towards the house screaming their names.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- NIKOLAS!!!!! GABRIEL!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh my God!!! I’m not getting an answer! I check in their bedroom and they are not there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are they up there ?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No!!! Where are they!??!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Out of nowhere Cas appears . I automatically start attacking him because I know those fucking angels have something to do with this! As I’m hitting him, I can’t stop screaming my thoughts!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Where are my children you son of a bitch???!!! Where are they ???!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I don’t know !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guess he’s tired of me attacking him and I’m thrown in the air. However , something prevents me from getting hurt and I land on my feet next to Klaus. Trinity must have done it but when I see her, all of her attention is on Cas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I dare you to attack my dad one more time and I will end you! I don’t give a damn who you are to me !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What in the hell does that mean? I watch as Cas backs down and stand beside Lucifer. What am I missing here? Anyway, I need to find my children . I feel Klaus hold me in his arms from behind . I turn to him before speaking .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I need my children baby . Where are they ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Calm down love we will find them .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I can tell you Nikolas is not in harms way . More than anything, he’s worried about something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Do you know where he’s at ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Something is blocking their location. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I can try and speak with him telepathically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Lucifer closes his eyes but his facial expression is stone cold , not giving anything away. After about 30 minutes, Lucifer finally opens his eyes and starts to speak .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Well?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I think it’s best if I speak to you and Klaus in private.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This can’t be good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fine . What about Kol, Dahlia, and Esther still frozen outside ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Lucifer wave his hand and close his eyes for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I put them in my holding cells until we finish talking .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Why can’t Cas and I hear the conversation?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Nikolas told me to talk to his parents only and definitely don’t include Cas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- What did I do?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- It doesn’t matter ! Lucifer, let’s go to Klaus’s office and please put a barrier up strong enough to block out anyone ... please .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- No problem. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I go hug my daughter because I can see that she’s close to tears .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Let me find out what’s going on and I will find you . I promise .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I just don’t understand why Nikolas wouldn’t trust me with information to help him .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I don’t know sweetheart. I’ll be back in a few minutes. I love you .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I love you too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I give Cas the death eye before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We finally make it to Klaus’s office and of course I sit on Klaus’s lap as we wait for Lucifer to speak .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I don’t know a better way to say this but the angels are planning on killing Nikolas to get to Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden, everything went black.......</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Nikolas.....Nikolas.....Nikolas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! Once again, please pay attention to the constantly changing P.O.V. in order to follow the story because it’s a lot going on. 😂 One more thing , if you pay attention in this chapter, you might be able to guess the third mate of Trinity and Lucifer. 😏 Also, a much needed time jump will probably happen in the next chapter because I think I might be ready to close this story out. We shall see! Enjoy!🌹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Klaus P.O. V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon literally fainted when Lucifer told us the fucking angels want to kill our son. However, I’m not surprised at all because Nikolas is second in line to run the kingdom of hell if something happened to Lucifer. Sometimes I think Damon forgets about the true nature of our children. I’m currently holding Damon on my lap until he comes back to the world of the living. Anyway, I try to get more information from Lucifer while we wait.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- So, what are we supposed to do?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Maybe get them to come home and then allow Nikolas to come back to hell with me until everything calms down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Damon and Gabriel will never go for that. What’s another option?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- That’s the best option . The angels can’t get into hell and kill Nikolas.They would have to fall from grace to enter hell and those conceded bastards would never risk it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Can you ask them to come home? Damon will probably feel better once he lays eyes on them and maybe we could possibly tell him your plan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Give me a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Lucifer close his eyes and I can only guess what the conversation is about. After a few minutes, he finally opens his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Gabriel is refusing to allow Nikolas to come back because she says it’s not safe. However, they have Stefan with them and I was told to tell you not to worry about them. When it’s safe for Nikolas, they will come back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What the fuck Lucifer?! It’s safe at home! Tell them to come home now because Damon is hurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- But he’s not hurt!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- No shit Sherlock! But they could not take the fact that their dad is hurt. Before you tell them though, block Damon’s aura or whatever. Do something to keep them from reaching out to Damon telepathically .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I will try . You all don’t realize how powerful Gabriel is . She might be able to see through whatever shield I put up .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Just fucking try ! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He rolls his eyes like I’m getting on his nerves but I really don’t give a fuck . I know Nikolas would’ve reached out to us by now unless Gabriel convinced him not to do it. Unfortunately, I know Nikolas worships the ground Gabriel walks on but that shit isn’t healthy at all. I’m broken out of my thoughts by the sound of my sons voice screaming running up the stairs. I immediately look at Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What in the fuck did you tell them ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I might have went a little too far.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden, my office door flys open with Nikolas and Gabriel running through it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- What’s wrong with dad?! Where’s Trinity to heal him? What happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Calm down Nikolas your dad will be fine. He just blacked out for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- So, it was a trick to get us here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m about to answer her when Damon starts waking up and the first thing he sees is his children. He jumps off my lap and grabs Gabriel first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Sweetheart, why wouldn’t you tell us what’s going on? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I was scared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- For us?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Nikolas. Where’s Cas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- We thought he was downstairs with Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- We didn’t see them when we teleported inside the house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Interesting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Dad..papa, can we speak to you all alone?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- You are safe to speak freely around me Gabriel. You can trust me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel just stares at me almost willing me to get rid of Lucifer. What in the hell is going on ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Give us a moment Lucifer. Maybe you can find Trinity and Cas .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him leave and as soon as the door closes, I’m about to speak. However, Gabriel holds her hand up to me telling me to wait. The next thing I know, she begins waving her hands in a dancing motion and a bright white light engulfs the entire room. It’s really something beautiful to witness. Once the light fades away, she begins to speak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I wanted to make sure no one could eavesdrop on our conversation, including Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He is standing by the door just watching everything that’s going on and seems to be deep in thought until Damon calls his name. He then focuses his attention on him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Come here for a second and let me hold you . Please.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m too big for that dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can see Nikolas wanting to protest again but decides to give in . As soon as Nikolas is in Damon’s arms, he completely crumbles. His sobs are heart wrenching and also shocking. Since Nikolas was born , he never cried once and now, it’s all coming out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Niki?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I’m going to take him out of the room for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When they finally leave the room, I look at Gabriel who begins crying as well. I grab her and hold her in my arms before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Talk to me my heart .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I run my fingers through her beautiful white hair and stare into her bright blue eyes until she’s ready to speak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I wish I was never created.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Interesting choice of words. Not born but created.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Don’t say that sweetheart. Everything is a bit crazy right now but it will get better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- But it won’t papa. I’ve seen things that I can’t tell you about but it’s awful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I sometimes forget that Gabriel has the gift of sight because she never tells us anything...not really. However, I have to ask this one question before it drives me crazy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Do you see anyone close to us dying?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Can it be prevented from happening?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Possibly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She starts crying again and I just hold her tighter . The burden my poor daughter carries is truly the curse of being the most powerful being ever created with a good heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I take Nikolas to our bedroom room and continue to hold him until he calms down. I knew something was wrong when I first saw him staring off into space while standing in the doorway of our office. That’s why I insisted on holding him because I knew he would never ask for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Talk to me my heart. What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He boroughs his face deeper into my neck if that’s even possible. I just continue to comfort him by rubbing his head gently and kissing him on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I feel so helpless and confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t say a word because I know he’s not finished talking. I just continue comforting him until he starts speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- It’s just so much. I have actualangels plotting to kill me, a mate that scares me , and I was told by Lucifer you were close to death. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Close to death? When?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I wasn’t close to death. I’m confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- It was a trick to get us to come back because Gabriel refused to come under any other circumstance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That’s fucked up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sweetheart, you said you are afraid of Gabriel. Why?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Something isn’t right dad . I don’t know how to explain it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Try my love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- She used our bond against me. I didn’t think it was a good idea to leave without telling y’all and she basically made it seem like I didn’t want to keep her safe if I went against her wishes to contact you. Which wasn’t the truth at all, I just didn’t feel comfortable with leaving without telling you and father what was going on. It’s small things like that. It took a lot for her to agree with contacting Uncle Stefan just to have at least one adult around. I know we were told that Gabriel was supposed to be everything good and without evil in her heart. I don’t think that’s the case.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Did he just say Stefan?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Wait a minute. Did you say my brother Stefan was with you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Please don’t be upset with him. He did it for me and I asked him not to tell you anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Okay Damon focus.. beat Stefan’s ass later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sweetheart, do you really believe Gabriel is capable of manipulating you? That’s what it sounds like you’re accusing her of.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leans back a little bit to look me in my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Dad, that’s exactly what it is. I could never deny her of anything and she knows that. I don’t know what to do. In a few months we will age out and I’m just afraid her requests could evolve into something dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m a little shocked at how afraid Nikolas truly is but I don’t know how to help him. I continue holding him because I know he’s not done speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You know I’m next in line for the throne in hell if something happens to Lucifer. Gabriel could literally dethrone Lucifer and makeme king if she believes it for the greater good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well shit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hey... look at me please.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He finally looks in my eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You are worrying too much my heart. How about you take a nap and just rest for awhile. Your father and I will figure something out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Can I stay in your room? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I already know he’s trying to avoid Gabriel which is not a good thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sure my love. I will check on you later. I love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I love you too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him get comfortable and quietly leave the room. I head back to the office to check on Gabriel and Klaus. When I walk in the room, I notice Gabriel is asleep on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - How is she?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Troubled. What about Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- The same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just sit down and close my eyes for a moment. I’m completely at a loss on how to help my children. Everyday it seems their powers are nothing but a fucking curse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I was deep into my much needed nap until I felt a shift in the room and it’s not Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Why am I not surprised to see you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- How are holding up?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Aside from angels trying to kill me, I’m fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Yeah...about that? I have a solution to keep you safebut you probably won’t like it .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Tell me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Come live in hell with me until things calm down a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You are right, I don’t like it but it makes sense. What about our mates? They might not react well to this plan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I’m not worried about Trinity but Gabriel is a different story all together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You know I’m not talking about Trinity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Fuck! How do you know about that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You didn’t block your thoughts the last time we spoke telepathically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Well shit. That idiot has gotten himself into some trouble that he can’t get out of. I’ll help him eventually but I’m going to make him suffer a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You are evil.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Thank you. Now, do you want to come with me before Gabriel wakes up?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I know I shouldn’t leave without talking to Gabriel or my parents but it’s probably for the best.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- How long will I be gone?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- However long it takes but you know you can visit whenever you like. You’re not a prisoner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Gabriel won’t take me leaving well at all. What about her safety?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Most of the people that tried to kill her are in my prison. So, she should be safe for awhile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- But the angels that are trying to kill me are roaming around free.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- True but they don’t want to hurt Gabriel, they want to kill you. Plus , I think that angel problem will fix itself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay. Let’s go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As I reach out to take Lucifers hand, I actually feel my heartbreaking into two. I can only hope Gabriel isn’t too upset when she finds out I’m gone. It’s for the best . Right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We are still in the office just thinking about what to do to help our kids when Gabriel wakes up screaming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- NIKOLAS!!!!! NIKOLAS!!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What in the fuck?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Calm down sweetheart! He’s asleep in our bedroom!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- He’s gone....he’s gone....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She races passed us, headed to our bedroom and I’m totally lost on what’s going on. We enter our bedroom and it’s true, Nikolas is gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Where..where? Klaus?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I think I’m going into shock. I can barely speak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I’m going to go get him!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Everyone calm down. I think I know where Nikolas is at.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I already know and I think it’s time for hell to have a new king!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m horrified to realize Nikolas’s fears are coming true and there’s not a damn thing we can do about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. I’m Descending Into Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello! I hope all is well with e everyone! I’m finally posting an update!Yay!🎊🎊🎊 This chapter is 5,000 words of craziness!🥴🥴😂 Please follow the change of view to keep you from being lost. Just a few things to keep in mind......</p>
<p>* Gabriel is not related to his family. The explanation for this is in a few of the earlier chapters . </p>
<p>* All the kids are consenting adults.</p>
<p>* This chapter has a little smut.</p>
<p>* This chapter is largely about the kids. If you don’t like reading about them, you might want to skip this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">3 Months Later........</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <br/>
    <strong>Gabriel P.O.V.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s been 3 months since I’ve seen my Nikolas, my mate, my future, my heart. At least that’s what I thought before he left me. I remember that day like it was yesterday and I’ve been plotting to get him back every since. My first reaction when he left was to seek revenge on Lucifer and drag Nikolas back with me to end this nonsense. However, I had to be smart about how I dealt with Lucifer and not taint my soul in the process. I always try to see the good in people but there’s nothing good about Lucifer. The first part of my plan was to age up in order to be the same age as Nikolas. I look at the clock on my nightstand and see in 15 minutes, Nikolas and I will be officially 18 years old. Also, my powers will be fully evolved and no one/ supernatural being will be able to do anything to stop me. I really don’t care to much about the power aspect but I need to get Nikolas back. The next part of my plan is to deal with Cas and Michael . My Nikolas won’t feel safe until they are dealt with and I will make sure his safety is guaranteed. I hear my bedroom opening and I already know it’s my dad without having to look up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sweetheart, your father has food downstairs if you’re hungry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I’m not hungry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay. If you change your mind just let me know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just nod my head and continue my thoughts on getting Nikolas back. I know my parents are worried about me but there’s nothing they could do to help. I’m slowly descending into madness the longer I’m away from my heart, my life, my Nikolas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m so worried about my children . Nikolas has been gone for 3 months but he calls us from time to time. However, he still refuses to contact Gabriel and it’s literally driving her insane. I know she’s still plotting to get Nikolas back from hell but I’m worried on how she plans on doing that. I’ve noticed that she’s aged up quickly and that would make her the same age as Nikolas. I’m sure that has something to do with getting Nikolas back. However, I have to admit she’s absolutely beautiful even if she hasn’t taken a moment to realize it. Her curly white hair falls to the middle of her back, her skin is like porcelain and her bright blue eyes are a color I’ve never seen before. I figured due to her angel heritage her features are expected to be otherworldly. Anyway, when she thinks the whole house is asleep, she expands her wings and wraps them around her body. I can only only guess it provides her the comfort we can’t give her. My sad beautiful angel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hey love. Are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Not really. I’m so worried about our children.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I know. The good thing is Nikolas is coming back home tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing at this point . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Trinity will be here as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Once again, I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Think about it my love. Gabriel believes Trinity helped Nikolas leave her since she is the mate of Lucifer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- She didn’t have anything to do with Nikolas disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- It doesn’t matter. Let’s go to bed and get ready for tomorrow which I’m pretty sure is going to be a shit show.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Gabriel P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at the clock again andrealize I’mofficially the same age as Nikolas . I wrap my wings around me for comfort and try not to cry for the hundredth time about Nikolas. I whisper to no one........</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Where are you my love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I never expected him to answer me back. So, imagine my surprise when I hear his voice .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I refuse to acknowledge the voice outside of my wings. I think I’ve officially lost my mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Will you please look at me my love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- You’re not here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas - I’m here love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I still refuse to look at him until I feel a soft touch on my wings. I slowly unfurl my wings and if I didn’t know any better, I would think I’m staring at my dad. I launch my body into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I was coming to get you Nikolas. I swear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The tighter he holds me, the harder I cry on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Don’t cry love, I’m here now and that’s all that matters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I lean back to look in his eyes before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Did Lucifer convince you to leave me behind? I plan on ending his miserable existence for taking you away from me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Nikolas- Let’s not talk about that right now. I just want to hold you for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Since it’s the middle of the night, we lay back down on my bed just holding each other. Although I’m happy to see him, I have so many questions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Niki? What was keeping you from coming back to me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I thought it was best we wait until the angels were no longer trying to kill me. I don’t know what happened but Lucifer told me the angels agenda has shifted. Whatever that means. I came back as soon as it was possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Why didn’t you try and reach out to me while you were there?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Nikolas - Why didn’t you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I set up quickly and stare him in his eyes because I can’t believe what he just said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I tried Nikolas! I was planning on coming for you because I thought you were be held against your will! I guess I was wrong! Did you talk to our parents while you were gone?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Please calm down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- ANSWER THE QUESTION !!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’m sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guess that answers the question. I feel the tears rolling down my face but I can’t live with this betrayal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I was willing to sacrifice everything to get you back just to find out you weren’t trying to get back to me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Please my love it’s not like that. I love you Gabriel! I was just afraid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him with his head down, trying to understand what he’s saying .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Scared of what ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Any normal person would probably ask him to elaborate on what he means but I no longer care. I wipe the tears from my eyes and take a deep breath before speaking the words that will change our lives forever. Since he was sitting on the edge of my bed, I walk towards him and stand between his legs. I lift my hand to touch his cheek and tilt his head a little bit to look at me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- My beautiful, complicated Nikolas. I will always love you for as long as I breathe but....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas - Please ... don’t say it Gabriel ! I love you and I messed up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I no longer want to.....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Please Gabriel..... I can’t live without you . I need you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s openly crying with his head on my stomach. I run my fingers through his hair as I continue talking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- We can be siblings, at least in name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Nikolas- I won’t allow it!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stands up swiftly and it causes me to take a few steps back. My momentary shock allows Nikolas to grab the back of my neck and bring our faces close together before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You are mine Gabriel and you will be my mate officially, sooner vs than later. Do not mistake my kindness towards you as a weakness my love. He gently kisses my lips while whispering, “ if I can’t have you, no one will.” He kisses me again before leaving my room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As I watch him leave, I can’t help thinking about the warning I gave my parents when I was younger regarding Nikolas. I told my parents Nikolas would be the death of me. They should know by now, my predictions are never wrong. I look at the clock and realize my parents will be up in a few minutes. I decide to sleep late today and give them some time to spend with their prodigal son while I contemplate my future with Nikolas. My beautiful Nikolas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Nikolas P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I didn’t want to threaten Gabriel but I couldn’t let her say the words that will break our mating bond. I finally understand what the humans meant by that saying, “ can’t live with them, can’t live without them.” On the other hand, I know for a fact that Gabriel could have seriously hurt me if she wanted to , but I knew she wouldn’t. I’ve learned during my time in hell that Gabriel could never hurt anyone she considers a mate. It would be like hurting herself , but I need to take her away in order to make us official. I really won’t feel comfortable doing it in my parents house. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my dad’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Nikolas! You’re here!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dad automatically hugs me and starts looking me over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Hey dad. I missed you .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I missed you too! You look so handsome.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- That’s because I look like you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- True. Have you talked to Gabriel yet?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I take a deep breath and look down at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- It’s complicated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At that very moment, my father walks in the kitchen next.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What’s complicated? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Hi papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hi son! Wow! You look just like your dad. You are going to drive men crazy with those looks!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Klaus!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can’t help laughing at my parents being ridiculous. I already knew my parents assumed I was gay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas - And women papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- More people for me to kill!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well shit!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I thought you were resting Gabriel and it was just a joke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Well , allow me to make a joke. If you’re not still a virgin, I won’t mate you. You know how important purity is to me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Maybe we shouldn’t be in here for this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I agree.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I don’t hear anyone laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Something about Gabriel is totally off. Did my absence cause her to be this way? Damaged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Because it’s not funny Gabriel. You do realize I was in hell for 3 months. Do you really expect me to still be a virgin? Plus, why are we having this conversation in front of our parents?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- We don’t have anything to discuss. I’m meeting up with Aunt Bonnie in a little while anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I’ll come with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I think not. Spend some time with our parents and I will see you all later tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Be careful and we love you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as she gives our parents a kiss and hug before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Well that was awkward as fuck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Understatement of the century. Does she normally leave the house like that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon-No but I’m assuming she’s doing it now because you pissed her off. Plus, she just turned 18 which makes her an adult. What do you expect us to do?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Nevermind . I need to talk to you all about something anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Trinity P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve recently found myself staying away from the house since Gabriel has been obsessing about getting Nikolas back , which leads me to this weird situation. Lucifer and I are still struggling about us officially becoming mates. Not only am I still pissed off at his wife situation, we now have a third mate to take into consideration. However, I was not expecting to see our third mate literally bound to our bed, we have yet to share.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Can you please explain to me why Cas is tied to our bed without any clothes on? Also, how long has he been here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I’m teaching him a lesson. He’s been in this bed for about a week but he’s been my guest for about 2 months.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- So, you kidnapped him. Anyway, what lesson are you trying to teach him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Stop listening to that pain in the ass Michael.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m sorry but you can’t seriously expect me to have a real conversation with you while Cas is gagged and naked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- You can cover him up if you like but I still think he needs to suffer a little more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I cover him up before addressing Lucifer again .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Explain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Well, it seems like our mate has been behaving badly. He was plotting with Michael to kill Nikolas. All because the idiot thought he needed to somehow give up his angel wings in order to be with us . Well, you if I’m being honest . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- The angel Michael?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer - Unfortunately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- So, is this how you got the angels to change their mind about killing Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Sort of.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Explain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Nikolas is in the clear but not Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- What do they want with Gabriel ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- To switch Gabriel to male and lead an uprising against God.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Excuse my French but what the fuck?! How can they make Gabriel change her sex?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Easy, if Gabriel wants it to happen, she could do it. However, the process is painful but could be done. Gabriel is more powerful than all of us put together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Okay...I guess but what did you mean by an uprising against God? That’s insane.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Not to Michael or our crazy little mate that’s currently giving us the stank eye right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look towards the bed and Cas looks really pissed off . However, I would be too if I was in his situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- So, how long do you plan on leaving him tied up like that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- I’m not sure yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Well, you boys have fun. I have something I need to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer- Something more important than us?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes. I’ll see you later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer just stares at me until I leave the house. To be honest, I’m glad we have a third mate that could possibly provide the level of sex I’m sure Lucifer is expecting. I will do it out of duty but I’m really not interested in it all . Strange. Anyway, once I’m outside, I look back towards the house to make sure Lucifer did not follow me. I use this opportunity to visit someone I haven’t decided on whether or not they should live or die. I teleport to the place I’m holding this person captive and as soon as they spot me, the screaming begins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Prisoner- Let me out of here you bitch!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- There’s no need for name calling. How are you feeling by the way? You don’t look so good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Prisoner- Fuck you! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- No thank you. You’re not my type.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Prisoner- What do you want from me? He already chose you! Please let me go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- See, I can’t do that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I get up and walk close to her cage while keeping eye to eye contact with her. I whisper like it’s a secret that should be kept between us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- We are just getting started my dear Persephone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Gabriel P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I teleport to a secret garden that only angels seem to like to visit from time to time. I see the person I’m supposed to meet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- The infamous Michael.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- The infamous and beautiful Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Flattery will get you nowhere. Now, what do you want?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I just thought it was time for us to formally meet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Cut the crap. I really should kill you for attempting to kill my mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I’ve had a change of heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Lucifer has that effect on people.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Let me be blunt. I want you to join me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Not interested. Anything else?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- You haven’t even heard my proposal!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Lower your voice! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I’m not trying to upset you. I just want you to hear me out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I know what you want from me Michael and it’s not happening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I don’t think you understand what I really want.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Fine...what’s that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- You.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I already know that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- No. I want you to become my mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I already have a mate .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Nikolas isn’t right for you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- And you are?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I would never cheat on you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That was a low blow. I try to keep my face neutral before trying to defend my mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- He’s young. Things happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Would you still feel the same if I told you he has a child on the way?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- You Lie!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I start gathering my magic and I feel the ground tremble beneath my feet . As soon as I raise my hand to attack, I’m stopped by the hologram screen that Michael created and I swear I hear my heartbreaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- This is a trick. It has to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- It’s the truth. This was captured a few days before he came back home to you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Nikolas is walking with a beautiful woman with long dark hair and sun kissed skin. My complete opposite.They are currently smiling at each other while he gently rubs her small baby bump.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I would never treat you like that if you give me a chance to make you happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I need to go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I understand. I’m here whenever you need me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I only nod and teleport home. As fate would have it, I land right in the living room where Nikolas and his parents are talking. Yes I said his parents. I’ve grown tired of this family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Gabriel , why are you crying?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Stay away from me Damon!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Since when do you call our parents by their first name?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Shut up NIKOLAS!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Who do you think ....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I cut him off and use my magic to throw him against the wall .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Stop Gabriel!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Who is she Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I don’t know who you are talking about !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I allow my magic to start choking him and I’m really past the point of caring if he lives or dies!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Enough Gabriel! Please !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I ignore Damon and focus all my attention on Nikolas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Answer me NIKOLAS!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- He can’t answer you if you’re choking him to death !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guess Klaus has a point. I drop him immediately and I watch as he goes into a coughing fit , trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Gabriel...sweetheart...please tell us what’s going on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- You’re about to be grandparents. Congratulations!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - Wait , you’re pregnant?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Tell them Nikolas!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he looks down and then looks at Damon before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I made a mistake. I’m sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Oh no!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Oh yes! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Please forgive me Gabriel. I never wanted to hurt you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With tears running down my face , I make sure I have everyone’s attention before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Nikolas ,you can keep your whore and that bastard child,because I would rather die than mate with someone like you!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Gabriel...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Do not speak my name!! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Calm down sweetheart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- No! I’m done! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at Damon and Klaus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me but we all know you’re not my true parents . I’m sorry if I hurt you by saying that but it’s time we faced the truth. I’m leaving and I’m never coming back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Please..don’t .. I’m begging you .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- All the pain you’re feeling right now Damon, blame it on your son! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You are not leaving me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I focus my power back on him and lean down to speak to him since he’s still on his knees .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Someone told me today to not mistake their kindness for weakness. That little power display you did this morning, only happened because I allowed it ! So, don’t mistake my kindness for weakness or else I will kill you . Now, nod your head if you understand! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He nods once. I give Damon and Klaus a watery smile before teleporting with no true destination in mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I decide to roam around our little town for a little while. Most people that live here know I exist but have never seen me. Because of this , people are staring at me and it’s making me a little bit uncomfortable. For this very reason, I surrounded myself with a shield that will keep people away and make them hesitate before speaking to me unless I allow it. I don’t want to be mean but I’m not in the mood to be worshipped right now. It’s not everyday you find out your mate is having a child with someone else. However, I’m broken out of my thoughts when I see two guys looking around lost. I think I know why they are here but I will let them tell me themselves. I stand in front of a store window pretending to be interested in the display until they finally spot me . This should be interesting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unknown male #1- Excuse me...ma’am. Can you please help us?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I turn around and watch as both of the men’s mouth drop open. Interesting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Oh hi. How can I help you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unknown male # 1- You are beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unknown male #2- What are you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at the both for a moment. The really tall one with brown hair and eyes that seem to have a multiple colors has more manners than the other one. Now , the rude one that asked what I was is holding my interest the most. His dark blonde hair and green eyes work for him in a strange way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unknown male # 1- I’m sorry about my brother asking such a rude question, he doesn’t have home training. Let’s start again, my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean. What’s your name?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Gabriel but you can call me Gabby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Gabby it is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam is just looking at me smiling but I guess Dean’s patience is running thin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Okay, are you all done flirting or whatever?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We both turn and look at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Look your hot for a vampire but I really need to find our friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I never told him I was a vampire. I guess he’s just assuming this because of my looks. I will keep quiet about that right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I will help if I can. What’s your friends name?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Cas. He’s been missing for 2 months now and we know he came to this little town all the time. We just don’t know what he’s been doing here or who he knows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This is going to be interesting indeed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before I can even comprehend what I’m doing, I’m standing in front of Nikolas and I slap the shit out of him !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - You better fix this ! I don’t give a damn what you have to do! Kill the bitch and that bastard child if necessary!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Damon!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Fuck that Klaus! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look back at Nikolas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - I will give you 72 hours to fix this and bring Gabriel back home! If you don’t , you are dead to me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Dad?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I throw up my hand and walk away before I really do something I might regret .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve never seen Damon ever lift his hands to punish our kids before , he must really be angry. I look at my son and he’s staring in the direction Damon left in. He might be just as shocked as I am about the slap and the threat coming from Damon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Give him some time to calm down Nikolas. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- But he hit me. Dad has never hit me before and threatened me like he’s never done before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Do you love the girl you’re having a child with?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No. My heart is only for Gabriel but I screwed that up. I only slept with the girl a couple of times. This wasn’t supposed to happen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you sure it’s yours?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I think so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Go find out for sure and if by some miracle it isn’t , inform us immediately. Then, maybe you can get Gabriel to come back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Okay. I’ll be back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once Nikolas disappears , I go in search of my crazy mate. I find him in our bedroom staring out of the window.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Love , are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - No I’m not! And if you came in here just to defend Nikolas, I’m going to lose my shit!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You don’t think striking him was a little over the top !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- He’s lucky I didn’t fucking stab him!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His words break off into sobs. I already know what this is and it’s wolf side causing this emotional stress. Just the thought of his youngest child being out there alone is killing him. It doesn’t matter that Gabriel isn’t his biological child because he carried her , bonded with her, and that makes her his child . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guide him to our bed and I sit on the edge while he stands between my legs. I’m hoping this position gives him the opening he needs in order to calm his worries. I’m not surprised to feel him stroking my hair, kissing my face , and hug me close to him in a continuous pattern. I knew being able to shower me with comforting touches is exactly what he needed since it’s not a child in the house he could give his affection to. Every since I witnessed Damon’s complete meltdown when Nikolas disappeared when he was younger , I took it upon myself to research the dynamics between a cub and their carrier . I learned in order to calm a frantic Omega wolf suffering from separation anxiety, the best thing to do is allow them to comfort you in anyway they see fit. So, I’m patiently sitting here allowing Damon to take what he needs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What else do you need my love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gently tips my head back in order to look me in the eye .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I need you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I see where this is going .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Sit on my lap love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He kisses me one more time before removing his clothes and getting settled on my lap . I rub my hands gently up and down his back before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you sure this is what you need love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leans in and kisses me with all the passion in the world. I guess I got my answer . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- No foreplay this time baby. With our luck a fucking angel is likely to pop up in our house with some bullshit before I bust a damn nut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I burst out laughing but he really is telling the truth. There’s barely any peaceful moments in the Salvatore house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- That’s not funny Klaus!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It is. Anyway, why don’t you take my cock out and put him where you need him the most.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He moans and begins unbuckling my jeans before pulling me out. Of course I’m already hard because it feels like forever since we fucked. I watch with a face full of lust as he begins to lower himself slowly on my dick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Fuck...Damon...you feel so damn good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Shit * kiss* Klaus...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His voice breaks off as he finally settled on my lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Take your time baby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He starts moving slowly in figure eight hip movements that’s driving me out of my mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Baby * kiss* you feel so fucking good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As he starts speeding up, I cut off his loud moaning by grabbing his hair and using his it to guide his mourn towards mine . I start fucking my tongue in and out of his mouth, while matching the same rhythm as my cock , that’s penetrating his wet hole over and over again. Our kissing if that’s what you call it, becomes more aggressive and I’m pretty sure we are both about to cum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Oh my God * kiss* I’m about to cum!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - I’m right there with my love. Cum!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He let’s out a loud groan before I feel something warm and wet splash on my stomach. I immediately run my finger through the cum on my stomach. Once I gather a large amount, I feed it to him and the sounds coming from his mouth , the way he’s sucking my fingers are enough to make me cum so hard I almost blackout. After a few minutes, I finally get my breathing under control. I continue to run my hands up and down his back in order to help him calm down as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you okay love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m perfect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We kiss gently one more time before I lead him to the bathroom to clean up. I draw a bath for him and I can’t help thinking about Nikolas. I pray to whoever’s listening that the child is not his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Gabriel’s Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! Going forward, each chapter including this one will wrap up each child’s destiny to an extent. There is probably only about 4 chapters left in this particular story. However, I’m leaving each chapter open for a possible spin off. As you can tell by the title of this chapter, Gabriel is up first. Thank you all for the support!🌹 Enjoy.😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Gabriel P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Well, maybe you all can come talk to my family about your friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- That’s a great idea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Sam wait! We don’t know this woman. She could be leading us to our death.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- It’s Dean right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Are you always so rude?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- I just don’t trust pretty girls with beautiful smiles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Why , thank you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- It wasn’t a compliment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Yes it was in your mean way. Anyway, you can follow me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I start talking to them on the way to the Salvatore house but I decide to give them a little idea of what they are walking into.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- So, Sam, what do you all do for a living?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- We are hunters .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- What do you hunt?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam - Demons mostly .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I won’t take you to my family’s house if you are going to kill them . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- We won’t hurt them if they don’t attack us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean - Speak for yourself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I stop walking and just stare at the one called Dean for a moment. Now I can see why Cas seemed so stressed out about them. I bet anything Dean was the biggest headache of all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Keep walking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- No. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Listen little girl.....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I cut him off before he can say another word. I step into his personal space before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- No! You listen to me you silly little boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- I can’t move! Sam!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look towards Sam.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Stay!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He nods his head and I focus my attention back on Dean.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- You assume you know what I am but I promise you, you have never seen a supernatural being like me! Your horrible attitude is exhausting and I’ve only been around you for 30 minutes. Now, we can either be friends or enemies. You choose now but if you pick enemies, I would advise you to take your brother and leave town immediately. What do you choose Dean Winchester?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- How do you know our last names?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- That’s not important. Dean?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he takes a deep breath before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Great! Now, I’m tired of walking. Grab my hand and we will teleport to my family’s home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- I don’t know about that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Oh hush Dean! Let’s just find Cas and get the hell out of here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Fine!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wave my hand towards them and we end up landing right in the middle of the living room. I look around and see everyone that I need in the room, especially Trinity. Damon approaches me first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sweetheart, I’m happy you’re back so soon but who are these two men.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Holy shit! You brought us to the home of Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson???!! Oh fuck we are going to die!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I laugh a little at that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel - Stop being a drama Queen Dean! They will only hurt you if necessary.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Seriously Gabriel, what’s going on? You disappear on us and return with two random men. Explain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I was thinking the same thing little sister.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hear Dean whisper to Sam.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Fuck! Are all the women in this family beautiful?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Shut up Dean.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I agree with Sam. Shut up Dean.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him roll his eyes and mumble something. I turn my attention back to my family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- These two men are looking for their friend. I thought Trinity could help them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Who is your friend?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Cas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Oh my God! Are you the brothers that he always complains about ? Which one is Dean?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Dean raises his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You are absolutely awful with your self sacrificing mess. At least that’s what I heard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Whatever! Where is Cas? We need to find him and leave.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- That’s not possible. He’s found his mates and he’s staying with us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean - Us? Who’s his other mate?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I will let him explain that to you but in the meantime, you need to find his replacement. He will no longer be at your beck and call.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Can we please speak to him? After that, we will leave. I promise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Have a seat and I will return in a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We all watch her leave and I think I’ve finally found my purpose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What in the fuck is Gabriel thinking bringing two of the best demon hunters in the world to our house!? I swear something inside of her changed every since Nikolas left 3 months ago. She hasn’t been the same since and possibly finding out Nikolas got some bitch pregnant is definitely not helping her at all. At this point , I just choose to remain quiet until Trinity returns with Cas. However, Gabriel had another plan in mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I have an announcement to make.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well shit, this can’t be good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel - I am going to take the place of Cas and look after the Winchester brothers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What in the hell!?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon-No Gabriel. I don’t think that’s a good idea. Klaus?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Is this your purpose?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Yes. For now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- No! That’s not happening! In case you didn’t realize it, Cas is a powerful angel and a baby vampire won’t survive a day with us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You are so fucking ignorant! You have no idea what you are in the presence of. So , stop making stupid assumptions until you know all of the facts!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m two steps away from snapping his fucking neck if he says one more thing that’s remotely stupid!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean - Who in the fuck are you talking to like that?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he takes a step towards me as if to attack but was immediately stopped by the words hissed out by Klaus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You take one more step towards my mate and I will fucking kill you! I don’t give a fuck who you think you are! Try me!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Calm down Dean. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam focuses on me before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Gabriel, we are not trying to be rude but we hunt down some of the worst demons known to man. I just don’t want you to get hurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Thank you Sam. I promise my looks are very deceiving and you won’t have to worry about me getting hurt. It’s not possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Obviously you’re not just a vampire. What are you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before I’m able to answer him, Cas and Trinity teleport into the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch Dean rush across the room to hug Cas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Cas! Are you alright?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I can’t believe you came for me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Of course we would come for you . We are family remember.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- Let’s go outside and talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I understand he wants to take Cas outside to make sure he’s not being held against his will.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as they leave, I tell Trinity about Gabriel’s decision to leave with them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- What about Nikolas? He will be crushed Gabriel if you leave without him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Nikolas has his own path and I have my own. What we could’ve had is over now. Nikolas will only be a brother to me. Nothing more, nothing less. Those boys need me whether they know it or not. Something big is coming that places Dean in the middle of it. However, you need to think about the path you’re currently taking that definitely won’t give you what you’re looking for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- You don’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Let her go Trinity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What in the hell is going on Trinity? Who is her?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Can we talk about it later dad ? I see the guys coming back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I nod my head for now while watching the guys come back in the house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Cas- I think we should go Trinity. Boys, you’re in good hands with Gabriel. I wish you boys the best. I’ll be watching.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Congratulations on finding your mates Cas. We wish you the best.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- What Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That guy Dean is such an asshole, I don’t see how Sam puts up with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Good luck Cas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We watch Trinity and Cas disappear. Then of course that asshole decided to open his fucking mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- So, Gabriel, Cas told us you’re a high ranking angel or something like that. I’m not trying to be rude but can you show us proof that you’re actually an angel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- You humans are so ridiculous. Is it so hard to believe in something you can’t see? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean - We’ve seen a lot in our lives. I just need a little proof since I’m basically put my life and my brothers life in your hands . After this, I promise to never question you about your heritage again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Fine!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Gabriel stands up and takes a deep breath before releasing her beautiful wings with her hair floating around her. It never fails to amaze me how beautiful her true form is. I watch as the brothers are in complete shock and can’t even speak. After a few minutes, she returns back to normal and looks towards the boys.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel - Are you happy now Dean?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With tears rolling down his eyes he finally responds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- I’m sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- It’s okay. Let’s move on from this. So, when do we leave?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Right now if that’s okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck no!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Gabriel, can we please speak with you alone?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Sure. Let’s go to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once we are alone , I begin openly crying because I feel like I’m losing her again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I know you don’t look at us as your parents but we still love you more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My heart fills with joy at the sound of her calling me dad again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Dad..papa, I’m so sorry for what I said earlier about you all not being parents. I was just so hurt and angry over Nikolas’s betrayal that I lashed out at everyone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- No problem sweetheart. We understand. However, are you sure those boys out there are your destiny?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Yes papa. They are the beginning of my destiny but if it makes you feel better, I will still try to sleep at home every night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- That makes me feel so much better. Thank you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s more than I ever thought possible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sweetheart I’m not trying to upset you but you know Nikolas will come for you as soon as he finds out your gone. What will you do when he finds you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I will deal with him when the time comes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay. Well please reach out to us if you need anything at all. Do you still have your credit card?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Yes papa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Spend as much as you need too. I know how much you love your name brand shoes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Gabriel laughs at that statement. That girl loves Gucci and Prada for some reason. I actually prefer Louis Vuitton but that’s a story for another day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel - Well, I guess I’m about to go. I love you both.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She gives us both a hug and kiss before we all walk back into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Are you ready Gabby? Do you need to pack?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I’m good to go. I can buy or magic what I need.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I walk up to the brothers before saying exactly what’s on my mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m telling you right now if anything happens to my daughter, you will pray for death. You have no idea how powerful my family is and how far we would go to protect each other. Do you understand?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam- Yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Dean?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean- Crystal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Great!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- We love you and please stay safe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We all hug again and we watch as our daughter disappears with the boys. I look at Klaus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Do you think she will be okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I think so. We always knew she had a bigger purpose in life that would require her to leave us at some point .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What about Nikolas?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I have no idea love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We just stand there holding each other for a little while. Who knows what tomorrow brings but I’m sure everything will be okay. I think.........</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹 Please let me know if you all would like to read a spin off chapter of :</p>
<p>Stefan and Elijah<br/>Gabriel and the Winchester boys<br/>Nikolas<br/>Trinity and her mates ( Cas and Lucifer)<br/>More Damon and Klaus without the kids.</p>
<p>Please let me know!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Nikolas’s Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everyone! This book is almost over!😩 I’m a little sad but I did leave it open for spin-offs. As you can tell by the name of the chapter, it’s Nikolas’s turn. After his story, there will probably be about 3 chapters left that includes an epilogue. Enjoy!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">One Month After Gabriel’s Departure </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Nikolas P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m headed to my parents house to let them know that the child is mine . I know my father won’t think much of it but my dad is another issue. Every since the day it was revealed by Gabriel I had a child on the way , my dad has refused to speak me . It hurts more than I thought it would but the more I think about it, my dad was always the comforter in the family even when I thought I didn’t want or need it. I miss him because I need him now more than ever. I teleport in the living room of our family home and I only see Stefan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Hi Uncle Stefan, how are you ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- I’m good nephew. How are you ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We give each other a bro hug before I start asking questions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Is Gabriel in her bedroom?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch his face drop. However, before he can respond, my dad is looking down at something in his hands but speaking to my uncle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon-Oh my God I’m so glad you stopped fucking with that bitch Elena and finally made it official with Elijah! That bitch is like a tick that sucks the life out of everything! Geesh!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He finally looks up and we make eye contact. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Hi Dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Are you the father?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Straight to the point . I look down before responding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Yes dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Why are you here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I miss you dad and I wanted to talk to Gabriel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Gabriel isn’t here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My stomach drops immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I don’t understand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Well , the only reason why you are still alive when I gave you a 72 hour window to bring her back,is because I know she’s okay . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Damon !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Mind your own fucking business Stefan! This has nothing to do with you !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- This is my fucking business! So stop it Damon ! Nikolas made a mistake! Let it go !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No one saw when my father entered the room but I’m glad he’s on my side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What the fuck Klaus? ! He just told me that bastard child is his !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Would you stop calling my child a bastard dad? You’re not being fair at all!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Calm down Damon. Isn’t is great we’re going to be grandparents? Just think about having another little boy running around the house again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Boy? He never said if the child was a boy or girl. How did you know?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well shit! I watch the guilt wash over my fathers face . I watch my dad slowly walk up to my father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You knew didn’t you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- How long?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Damon..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- HOW FUCKING LONG KLAUS?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- It’s not his fault dad .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Shut up Nikolas! Answer me Klaus ?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- 2 weeks .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch the tears fall down my dads face as he stares in disbelief at my father .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- 2 weeks ....2 weeks.....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I didn’t say anything because I love you baby and I didn’t want to see you hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Love? Love? You don’t know a damn thing about love ! None of you all in this room know a fucking thing about love!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We all watch in sadness as it seems like my dad is having an emotional meltdown and there’s nothing we can do about it. However , his next words bring tears to everyone’s eyes. He turns his attention towards me and it’s absolutely painful looking him in the eyes while he speaks .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I want you to hear my words Nikolas and never forget what I tell you on this very day because it’s a good chance you will never see me again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hush! Let me to you what I did for love in order to make that man you call father love me back ! I left my pride at the door, I became a hybrid to carry his fucking child , I’ve suffered seeing him walk away from me more times than I count because our life was too hard with having supernatural children and I still wanted , no needed him to love me ! And to find out he’s hiding things from me, my heart is officially broken beyond repair . After all the shit I’ve been through for him , you would think he would kiss the ground I walk but no, that’s too much like right .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Damon, love ...please let me explain...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch my dad spin away from me and gently place a hand on my father’s cheek. He’s still crying while speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’m done Klaus. I see now, whatever I do , I can’t make you love me . I just can’t and God knows I tried but I’m done . I need time away from all of this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turns his attention towards me .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - If you don’t listen to anything I say to you , please listen to my warning .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I nod my head to let him know I’m listening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I see the path your headed down with Gabriel and I’m warning you, you can’t make her love you like you want her too. Learn frommy mistake with your father. She told me about the altercation you all had in her bedroom the night you came home . You can’t force a love that’s not there . I love you all from the bottom of my heart but now it’s time for me to walk away .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as my dad vamp speeds out of the front door. My father gets ready to follow him but is stopped by my uncle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- I’ll follow him Klaus. You know how he is when he’s like this .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay. Please keep me updated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- I will ! It was good seeing you Nikolas and I can’t wait to meet your little one .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We watch them leave and I turn towards my father who looks like he’s aged about 20 years in this past few minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Are you okay papa?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I will be but tell me what’s going on with you. Now, have seat and let’s figure it this mess you made.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas - Everything is so complicated since I have a child ,but I need your help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I need to bring him here until it’s safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - You know your dad would never agree to it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I know but I’m hoping you can convince him to let my child stay. Or at least stay with Gabriel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Gabriel is gone. She tookCas’s place as watcher over the two Winchester boys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas - Why in the hell would she do something like that!? How could you are all that to happen?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus - First of all, she is now an adult and can do whatever the fuck she wants to. Also, she says it’s the first step in what she calls her purpose-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas - Fuck her purpose father! Gabriel is still my mate and she belongs to me! Not with those stupid ass Winchester boys that almost get themselves killed every other day! I’m going after her and bringing her back where she belongs!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus-So, since you’re hell bent on trying to bring Gabriel back, what about your son?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- He’s different papa, when he opened his eyes for the very first time, his eyes killed every demon in that room including his mother. I really didn’t understand what happened until he looked at me and smiled before saying, “ worthy”. Then he closed his eyes and fell back asleep like nothing even happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Holy shit!What color are his eyes?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- This is the scary part. While he was killing people, they were bright flames of fire. Once everyone was dead , he looked at me and his eyes were black as night with flecks of stars in different locations. It is truly amazing to see if he allows it. Anyway, people are scared of him and I can’t trust anyone to protect him while I’m on throne.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- The throne? Where is Lucifer?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Taking time off to be on vacation with his mates. It’s only temporary.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What’s his name?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I hope you don’t mind but I named him Finn Mikaelsson.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- After my brother?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I see my father getting emotional which rarely happens. I pull him in for a hug until he calms down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Are you upset?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- God no! I believe it’s wonderful! Will he be afraid around us? He’s never been seen us before. I don’t want him to get scared and kill us all by mistake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- No worries there papa. I talk about you all the time, show him pictures and sometimes we will open a window into your everyday life . No offense papa but he’s really drawn to dad for some reason. He watches him more than anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus-I understand. Everyone loves being around your dad. Anyway, when can I meet Finn?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Right now. I’m waking him up from his nap so he might be a little grumpy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- We love grumpy people around here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wave my had and within moments my little boy is in my arms. He ages like the me and my siblings. He’sonly a month old but looks like a two year old. He doesn’t acknowledge my father yet until he finishes fussing at me. He’s too adorable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Why did you wake me up daddy ? I was watching over granddaddy since he’s upset and alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You can go back to watching over granddaddy in a little while. I want you to meet my father, your grandpa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Okay. Put me down please.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I let him down and I watch as he makes his way towards my father. My father drops to his knees to be at eye level with Finn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hi love. Do you know you look just like your granddaddy ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Yes. Am I staying here with you and granddaddy until it’s safe for my father to bring me home?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Of course love. Matter of fact, you can stay as long as you want.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My son looks back at me for a sign of agreement that he can stay as long as he likes. I smile and give him a quick wink. He turns back towards my father and looking down while deep in thought . I know he is trying to make sure he gets his wording right for what he’s about to ask.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Umm.. grandpa, does my eyes scare you? They seem to scare a lot of people.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- No love . I think you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. It just means you are special in a very good way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Really?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus-Yes!I have special eyes too. Would you like to see them?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Yes please.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch my father bring forth his golden hybrid eyes and Finn is too excited to see them. He can’t stop touching my fathers face . I hate dad is missing this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Your eyes are awesome!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch them hug and my father places Finn on his hip . Then slowly watch Finn lay his head on my father’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Well papa, I need to get going . I magically transported Finn’s items to my old room. If you need anything else please let me know. Once again, thank you for keeping him papa. I don’t know what I would do without you .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Anytime son. What’s first on your agenda ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I need to make sure hell is settled under their new leader or until Lucifer comes back. Then I’m going after Gabriel. I need her and I know she needs me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay but don’t forget your dad’s warning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I know papa, I can’t make Gabriel love me but I need her to see our love is otherworldly. You can’t make someone do something they actually want to do. I know she loves me but I’ve hurt her too many times to count. However, I know for a fact that we will be together either with the living or the dead. I have to go little one. Can I get a hug and kiss please? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch him shimmy out of my fathers arms and run towards me. I immediately scoop him up and give him a big hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- You know I love you right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Yes!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- Be good to your grandparents and don’t be afraid to safely show them your powers. But what’s the number 1 rule?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Never use my magic to hurt family unless it’s someone from that Mikaelsson family that tries to hurt granddaddy. Oh, kill Elena if she gets on my nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Really Nikolas? Give me my grandson back. You are awful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nikolas- I have to go. I love you both.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We both watch as Nikolas disappears and Finn is the first to break the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Do you think my daddy will get Gabriel back? He sounds so sad when he talks about her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I’m not sure love . Only time will tell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- I think we need to find Granddaddy as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I turn him in my arms to look in his eyes before speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I don’t understand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Someone is following him and their intentions aren’t good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wish people would leave my mate alone! This is so frustrating!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- How long do we have until they attack?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Four days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay. Let’s get you something to eat and finish your nap. After that, we will make a plan to get your granddaddy back. Deal ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Deal! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While I take Finn to get setup, my mind can’t help wander to my mate. I had no idea he went through so much pain trying to make me love him. My foolish mate had no idea I’ve been in love with for more than a century, before he even decided I was worth acknowledging all those years ago. This will be the last time he would ever question my love for him. That’s a promise..... I put on my life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!😎😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. It’s Only a Secret if No One Knows About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everyone! I’m sad to say this is the last chapter of this book. I’m might post an epilogue but I’m not sure yet. Please remember I intentionally left the last few chapters open to possible spin offs. Trinity and her mates really didn’t need a closing chapter so I decided not to write one. I’m still not sure who would get a spin-off book but I’m seriously curious about Finn.😂 Anyway, thank you to everyone who hung in there with me during this crazy story and my crazy thoughts! 😂 I want to say a special thank you to @fairydragon33 ! She entertained a lot of my crazy ideas and gave me some great suggestions to make this story better!🌹 Enjoy 😎</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don’t forget any words in italics are being spoken telepathically.🌹</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">3 Days Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve been getting to know my Grandson these past few days and he really is different. I know Nikolas is his father but I’m really questioning his mother’s background. Something isn’t adding up and I’ve raised three supernatural children so I know my shit. I start listing the things that seem off to me . The pregnancy and birth seemed quick but I know time moves differently in hell . He actually has black wings and I think I wasn’t meant to see them . What Finn didn’t know is that after Gabriel was born, we installed cameras in the kids room because shit was getting crazy around here. Between Nikolas burning shit up and Gabriel testing her wings , we needed to do something to keep an eye on them without running into the room every 5 minutes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Anyway, I caught his wing incident on camera and it’s like he felt me looking because all of a sudden, he looked directly into the camera and made them disappear. When I asked him about them the next day , he immediately changed the subject by talking about Damon. I let it go but I did call Lucifer about it just to get an idea of what I’m dealing with . However, he was absolutely no fucking help! He told me that demons having wings are a fucking myth . The only way anyone would have wings in hell was if they are a fallen angel and even that was rare. He told me he was the only one in hell with wings and I must be getting old because I’m starting to see shit that doesn’t fucking exist. I promptly told him to fuck himself and hung up on him. I know what I fucking saw. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Of course I tried to review the footage from that night to prove I wasn’t crazy but the tape was conveniently blank. The last thing that’s bothering is his eyes. I’ve been on this earth too fucking long and I’ve never seen anything like them. I swear when I look into his eyes , it’s like staring into outer space. They don’t frighten me , in fact , I think they are absolutely fascinating and sometimes catch myself staring into them a little too long. Unfortunately, it makes Finn begin to feel self conscious about them and I would never want him to feel that way. So, I try not to make it look obvious when I get caught up in them . The little boy in question is supposed to be taking a nap right now but I’m sure he’s just watching Damon like he’s watching a movie. It’s a little strange how much he watches him but I’m just happy that I know he’s okay. I should’ve went after Damon a few days ago but I listened to his stupid ass brother to give him time. Anyway, I need to go grab Finn and see if he’s ready to get his granddaddy to come home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So, when I stormed out of the house a few days ago, I really didn’t have a great plan in mind when it comes to where I’m staying until I figure this shit out with Klaus. Thankfully, Bonnie took me in without too many questions which I’m really happy about. However, I knew that wouldn’t last long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- What’s going on Damon?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Can mates get a divorce?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- No! Now, what did Klaus do now ? That’s the only person I know that can drive you fucking crazy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m about to answer her when I start to feel a horrible force pushing against my mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - Bonnie.....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before I get another word out, I black out and when I finally open my eyes, I swear I see a younger version of myself looking at me. Am I dead?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- You’re not dead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- Who are you? Where am I ?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I watch as the little boy smiles at me like I’m the most interesting person he’s ever met.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- I’m Finn! Your grandson!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- No...no...no... I don’t want to be wherever this is. Send me back right now!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as sadness washes over his features but I also notice his eyes flickering somehow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- What’s wrong with your eyes ?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- Why do you hate me so much?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- I don’t hate you, I’m just mad at your father right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- Because of Gabriel?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- It’s not his fault. It was time for me to come into the world and I needed Nikolas for that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m not shocked at all by that revelation since I have 3 supernatural children. However, I really don’t want to know the rest of the story. I’m over all this supernatural bullshit!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- What do you want from me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- Do you not want to know my purpose for being here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon - I really don’t care! Send me back right now!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- But the reason why I’m here is because of the secret you’re keeping from everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">It’s not possible. I hope it’s not possible that he knows.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- I don’t know what you are talking about.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- Yes you do. When you got angry at my grandfather a few days ago, it was great acting. I really thought you were upset for a moment until I realized this was the perfect excuse for you to leave the family home and hide your secret.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- You have no idea what you are talking about! I am and was hurt! Also, my secret is not yours to tell. Do you understand me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- I’m sorry granddaddy, I didn’t mean to upset you. I haven’t been around a lot of people and I guess I sometimes come off harsh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- Stop calling me that!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- That’s what you are. Nikolas really is my biological father and that makes you my granddaddy in human terms, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- Whatever you say. Just send me back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- Under one condition.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- What’s that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- Return back to my grandfather and openly accept me into the family.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- And why in the hell would I do that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He just stares at me for a moment before his eyes change to something I’ve never seen before. Is that space? Interesting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- Do my eyes not frightened you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- Not at all. I’ve raised 3 beautiful supernatural children. Nothing bothers me anymore, you have to try better than that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gives me a beaming smile that’s absolutely adorable. However , I’m not falling for that . Been there..done that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- You truly are a beautiful person but I regret what I’m about to say next.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- Just say it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- If you don’t come back, I will tell Klaus your secret and we both know it won’t end well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- Why are you doing this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I almost breakout in sobs thinking about Klaus finding out what I kept from him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- We all need you but my father needs you more. He has suffered enough for something he had nothing to do with. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hoped I had more time to find out about my secret but it seems like my time is up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- Okay. Send me back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smiles at me before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- One more thing, I killed that woman that’s been following you for the past few days.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- What woman?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- I think she’s somehow related to some Caroline girl. She blames you for her daughter’s death.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damon- Well, thank you... I think.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Finn- Anytime granddaddy. I promise everything is for the best.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Always the last words before shit gets sideways.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I enter the room just to see Finn is already awake and smiling. He sure is a happy little boy even though he was born in hell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Are you ready to go find your granddaddy ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- No need. He should be home in a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I don’t understand. I thought you said he was in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- I took care of everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m almost afraid to ask .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- How did you take care of everything or do I want to know?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gives me that smile Nikolas use to give me when he did something horrible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- It’s done. I think we should go downstairs so that I can formally meet my granddaddy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just shake my head and pick him up to head downstairs. Sure enough by the time we made it to the living room, my beautiful mate was walking through the front door. I sit Finn down on the sofa and we walk slowly towards each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hey love. I missed you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he looks over at Finn for a moment before looking back at me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Hi.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can tell he’s still upset with me but I’m just happy he’s home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Why don’t you come meet Finn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I’ve met him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What in the hell is going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- I’m okay right here if you all need to go and talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I was about to say no to leaving him alone but then I see Stefan stroll into the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- I can hangout with Finn while you all talk. Maybe tell him about my time in London.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Cool!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Absolutely not!Do not tell my grandson about your baby ripper days.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stefan- Whatever!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at Damon and he’s already walking towards our bedroom. Once we get inside, I lock the door and gesture for him to sit on the bed . I surprise him by getting on my knees in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- What are you doing?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I grab his hands and make sure I have his attention before I begin speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Love, I really have something important I want to tell you . </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He nods as head as if telling me to continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- In 1920, I happened to spot the most beautiful man I ever saw smiling brightly in a London bar. I immediately asked my brother who was the beautiful creature I can’t stop looking at. He told me it was Damon Salvatore and I knew right then I had to let you go. I assumed you wouldn’t give me the time of day and I just walked away. We finally came face to face in 1940 and by then, our reputations were well known to the supernatural world. I said hello to you and you told me to fuck off!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as he smiles a little bit at that memory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- After that moment, I was intrigued by you but still decided to walk away. In 1960, you appeared at my family’s annual ball and I thought maybe I can get you to talk to me this time. However, before I was able to approach you, Katherine came from nowhere and stole you away from me. I know you hated mefor killing her but I don’t regret it at all. After that incident, I kept my distance until I could find a way to get close to you and not get killed. Then after almost 60 years of us fighting and constantly crossing paths without having one civil conversation, I saw my last opportunity to approach you a couple years ago in this little town called Mystic Falls. I was just about to leave this crazy town but decided I needed a drink first . That’s when I saw you at the bar drinking alone. I shot my last shot and now look at us. I have everything I ever wanted and didn’t think I deserved . You have given me 3 beautiful children and yourself in ways that no one ever could. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon is crying so hard that I’m getting a little bit worried but I just continue speaking in order to get everything out as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You fought for us when I was so willing to walk away. You have loved me with your entire being and also taught me how to love when I truly thought I wasn’t capable of such a feeling. My beautiful love, I’m so sorry I made you feel like you had to do everything in your power to make me love you. The crazy thing about all of this is that I fell in love with you back in 1920. You don’t have to make the willing do something they already want to do. I love you Damon Salvatore and I can’t live without you. Everything that I am today is because of you and I’m so sorry for making you feel like I don’t love you. If it takes me telling you I love you 30 times a day for the rest of our life, all you have to do is ask. Please don’t leave me Damon..I’m begging you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next thing I know, Damon is on top of me crying and talking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- That was beautiful baby. Where in the fuck did that come from ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I have my moments. Are you staying with me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gently strokes his hand through my hair before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Yes my love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We start kissing again but I stop it when I think about something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Baby, I don’t want to upset you but don’t you think it’s time to forgive Nikolas? Gabriel is okay after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I will try.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Thank you. One last thing, can you please be nice to Finn since he’s staying with us for a little while. He’s actually a pretty good kid aside from the killing thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Aside from the killing you say. Wait a minute, what do you mean about staying with us for awhile?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shit!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Nikolas is having some issues in hell and thought his son would be safer with us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- How is he safer with us?! All of our children are more powerful than us and Nikolas is pretty damn strong. What can we do if something happens?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I touch his face to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Love just think about it. First of all , we have a million wards on this house thanks to our kids. Gabriel is home almost every night and I’m sure no one wants to mess with her. Trinity has some type of spell on you that if you’re in trouble, she would know immediately and willteleport to you within seconds .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Well she obviously didn’t know some crazy lady was following me around trying to kill me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- You weren’tin distress Damon and who knows how long Finn was watching her waiting for the right moment to go in for the kill.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- You sound so proud of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Baby you tend to forget we are apex predators. A calculated kill is something to be proud of in our world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- True.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Anyway, you know Nikolas is never far behind with trying to protect us in his own way . Also, do you really think Finn can’t take care of himself if it comes down to it. I still don’t know what in the hell he is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- If he’s so powerful, why can’t he go back home to his father instead of staying with us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m so confused about why Damon hates Finn so much . I feel like I’m missing something here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I want to tell Klaus so bad that Finn basically threatened me with revealing my secret in order to get me to come back. However, that would mean revealing my secret and hurting Klaus..possibly losing him. I especially can’t do it now since he made his beautiful declaration of love to me just a few minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- It’s nothing. I will do better.... I promise. If he needs to stay here with us for a while then I’m okay with that .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I can tell by the way he’s looking at me he doesn’t believe a word I’m saying but he lets it go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Okay love. Everything will be okay ...I promise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If only I could promise the same thing but because of my secret , nothing will be okay for along time. I just hope I won’t lose my mate in the process. I lean in and gently kiss him on the lips before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Let’s go downstairs and check on Finn. I want to formally introduce myself to my grandson.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day. I love you so much Damon Salvatore and I promise to prove it to you the rest of our lives. I’m never leaving your side so you’re stuck with me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ends his words with a smile and a kiss. All I can think about is that I hope he remembers his words when my secret is finally revealed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated 🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. What’s Wrong with Damon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! I’m back with a new chapter since I was called out for that awful cliffhanger!😂 I’m not sure if this is even better but it does give you a little more insight into what’s going on. Please keep in mind, I have to leave some type of a cliffhanger in case I decide to do a spin off. Enjoy!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">2 months later </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Something is wrong with Damon and I can’t figure out what it is. It seems like the only people that have some sort of clue as to what’s going on is Finn and Gabriel. Either one or the other is always with him no matter the time of day. Some days he looks absolutely fine and other days he looks like he’s close to death . The days when he looks sick, he passes it off as exhaustion and I call bullshit. I’m currently in my office waiting for my daughter Trinity to come by while Finn and Damon are at Bonnie’s. I tried to wait until her honeymoon was over before I enlisted her help with Damon. Only a few minutes pass when Trinity teleports into my office.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Hi papa! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I get up and hug her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Hello beautiful! How are you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m good. What’s going on with dad?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- So you feel like something is wrong with him as well?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Yes. I’ve been feeling it for the past few weeks and it’s getting worse. I tried to call dad and ask him what’s going on but he says everything is okay. What are you thinking it is?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I don’t know. What’s making me worry even more is that I think Finn and Gabriel are protecting him somehow. Also, some days it seems as if he’s so sick thathe might die at any moment. The last time I’ve seen him in this kind of condition is when he was pregnant but that’s not possible since he’s sterile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- True. Gabriel took care of that for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Do you think Gabriel would reverse whatever she did if Damon decided he wanted another child?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity - No papa. Gabriel knows how much pain dad went through being pregnant. It has to be something else we are missing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- That’s what I’m afraid of. He won’t talk to me about it. I don’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Can I ask you a difficult question father?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When she addresses me as father, I already know I’m not going to like whatever she’s about to say.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Of course.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Would you be upset if dad is pregnant again?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- It’s complicated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- It’s always complicated between you all and that’s what makes your relationship beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- We are done with the kids thing Trinity. Raising you all wasn’t that hard but the toll it took on your dad is something I will never want to experience again. Plus, we don’t even know what in the hell he would give birth to next. Now , Finn is different, grand kids are different. It’s not even worth thinking about. It has to be something else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity is staring off into space like she’s thinking hard about something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What is it sweetheart?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Maybe it has something to do with being a hybrid. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Explain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Dad becoming a hybrid was not natural at all. It was a necessity in order to carry Nikolas and become your mate. What if his body is rejecting his wolf side? What if he’s dying?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She breaks out into tears and I hug her immediately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Calm down sweetheart. I’m sure your dad is fine. Is there a way you can use your magic on him without him knowing? Maybe while giving him a hug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I’m sure I can. I just hate using my magic on family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I understand but this might be our only way of finding out before it’s too late. Let’s go downstairs and wait for your dad to get home. While we wait, I want to know how your new mating is going.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Awful!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We laugh and wait for Damon to get home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m not surprised Finn and I are actually closer than what I thought possible. He’s been a really big help along with Gabriel at keeping my secret as long as possible.I’m currently over Bonnie’s house on bed rest with Finn since this is the only place I can sorta let my secret out and be comfortable. Bonnie is standing over me now looking worried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- This is not good Damon . You look like shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Well, thank you very much but stop cursing around Finn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- I’ve heard worse in hell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Does it look like I care? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Nope!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- How are you hiding your condition from Klaus? What in the hell are you hiding?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I knew it was only a matter of time before she asked that .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - It’s complicated Bonnie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- Fine but explain to me how you are hiding being this sick from your family?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- That’s where me and Gabriel come in. Well, it’s really just me but Gabriel doesn’t trust me with my granddaddy yet. So, she’s overlooking the magic I’m using on him and making sure I’m not trying to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- Well you did come out of nowhere. What are you anyway?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Aren’t you a rude little witch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Finn!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bonnie- No worries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- We need to get ready to go home anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look towards Finn who now looks like a regular 6 year old even though he was born 3 months ago. I will never get use to the way kids from our blood line age.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Come on sweetheart, it’s time to go home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Okay! Bye Aunt Bonnie! Are you okay to teleport granddaddy?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I hate fucking teleporting!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Sure. See ya later Bon Bon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiles as I grab his hand and we disappear. After a few minutes, we land in my living room. I see Trinity and we go to reach for each other when I hear Finn speak in a voice I’ve never heard before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Do not touch him Trinity! If you take one more step towards him, I will drop you where you stand!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Finn! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What in the fuck is going on?! Trinity’s eyes start glowing and she’s slowly approaching Finn. This can’t be good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Both of you stop it! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I watch as Trinity takes a deep breath to calm herself and return her eyes back to normal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Since when can’t I touch you daddy. What’s going on with you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She starts crying and it’s breaking my heart to see her so upset. I’m about to go to her when Finn begins speaking again .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- When she touches you Granddaddy, she plans on using her magic to figure out what’s going on with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I lookback towards my daughter and by the look on her face, I know Finn is telling you the truth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I actually asked her to do it Damon. You won’t talk to us and we know something is wrong with you. I don’t understand what you are afraid of . You know I love you no matter what and I’m not going anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He takes a few steps towards me and gently kisses my cheek before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Just tell me sweetheart. I’m begging you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The tears are steadily coming down my face as I look into the eyes of my beautiful mate .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I don’t want to lose you baby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Daddy please. We can help you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I look at Finn and he shakes his head no. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay. I’ll tell you but promise me you won’t leave me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m about to tell him everything when Gabriel teleports into the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Hey everyone what’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Your dad was just about to tell me what’s wrong with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I think you need to lay down dad. There’s really nothing to tell and you look tired.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Absolutely not! No one is leaving this fucking room until I know what’s wrong with my mate!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Don’t curse with Finn in the room,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Now is not the time Damon! Now talk!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Okay but I don’t feel well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Those are the last words I speak before everything goes dark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon passed out and I’m sure Finn or Gabriel has something to do with it. Trinity reached out with her magic to catch him but Gabriel beat her to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- Maybe I should take him upstairs to rest and I could use a nap myself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s taking everything in me not to strangle that little fucker before I remind myself , it’s probably not a good idea to choke my grandson.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Fine but I’m warning you Finn, if Damon is not up there after I finish talking to my daughters, I will drop kick your ass back to hell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- You are so violent grandpa. You might need to talk to someone about that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ends that statement laughing and I can tell the girls are holding in a laugh as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Go!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wait until Damon and Finn disappear before I lay into Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- What in the fuck is going on Gabriel?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- I think we all deserve to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Hush Trinity! You have more secrets than Fort Knox! Don’t get me started in front of our father!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Just tell me what’s going on Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I wish I could tell you papa but the truth is, I don’t even know. I just agreed to help dad without using my magic to find out what’s wrong with him unlike some people.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- Whatever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- Focus! Does Finn know what’s wrong with him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Yes. He’s strong enough to place a glamour over dad to hide whatever’s going on with him. However, his energy runs low quickly since he’s so young and that’s where I come in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Klaus- I need you to be straight with me Gabriel, do you think your dad is pregnant again?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I don’t know. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity jumps up with her eyes glowing and hands readying her powers. However, Gabriel just looks bored.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trinity- How do you not know Gabriel when you were the one that fixed him? It was your job to make him infertile! What in the hell happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- I can’t answer that. All I know is dad loves you both very much and whatever he did, please keep in mind he’s been under a lot of stress lately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m about to have a fit when we hear Finn scream for help!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Damon P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m laying in bed right now with Finn watching over me . All of a sudden, everything in the room freezes , including Finn. This can only mean one thing and I already know what he wants .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon - What do you want Michael? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m so fucking sick of angels and their bullshit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- I see your still mad at me and that’s okay , I understand. However, I can take away your illness if you give me what I want .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- I could lose my mate if I give you what you want . Why are you doing this to me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Technically, you are going to give me what I want regardless of what you say. It would be less painful to you if you just embrace it. You have to remember Damon, sometimes there are risks that we all have to take for greater good. Now, I will ask you one more time. Are you going to give me what I want ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Why can’t you find someone else to do this for you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- You are special Damon and no one else could give me what I want.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Damon- Whatever! I would rather die before giving into your demands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Michael- Very well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guess there are worse ways to die. I just hope my family will be okay without me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Klaus P.O.V.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- I NEED HELP!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">We all rush to my bedroom and what I see next has me frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- Finn! What happened?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn- He woke up gasping for air and all of the sudden, he stopped breathing. Please save him Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel- It might be too late.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I guess it’s my turn to pass out now since my vision just went black. There’s no way I can live without my mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. * UPDATE *</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s me again!!😅😅 It was too difficult to decide which couple gets a spin off and I just decided on a book 2 instead. The layout will be completely different from the first book and should make it easier to follow. I hope you all like what I come up with and I look forward to hearing from you.😎 The first chapter of the new book should be up in a few days! I’m super excited and can’t wait to start on it. Talk to you soon!😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* Book 2 is coming soon!😎</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>